The Influence of One
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: AU. There have always been secrets in Beacon Hills, but there was one that was far more influential than any other. Stiles Stilinski soon finds out about this secret and soon his life and everyone else's changes dramatically. Sterek, NonHuman!Stiles, M/M, slash, language, adult themes. Has romance, drama, angst, friendship and smut in later chapters!
1. Series of Events

Title: The Influence of One

Full summary: AU. Things happened differently in this universe. The Hale Manor did in fact burn, Laura Hale did become the Alpha, and her uncle Peter Hale did in fact kill her to become Alpha. Afterwards things took a different track from what we know and the pack grew quickly. There have always been secrets in Beacon Hills, but there was one that was far more influential than any other. Stiles Stilinski soon finds out about this secret and soon his life and everyone else's changes dramatically. Sterek vs. Steter.

Warnings: M/M, slash, language, adult themes, rated M.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS! THIS IS PURELY FOR THE FANS!

Story key: "Regular talking," "_Emphasis/_," _Thoughts/flashbacks_, _'speech in flashbacks,'_ POV change, _instincts/inner beast._–The Influence of One- (page break, _major _setting/time change)

Notes (**important! Please read!**): Most of the story will most likely be in third person so when it doesn't state the POV just assume that it's in 3rd POV. This story is AU and it is a slash as well as a Sterek-centric fic so if you don't like it, don't read it, end of story. Also this does play with an idea of (slight spoiler) Stiles not being _completely _human and that he's not as weak as he really seems. If you like submissive Stiles then you _might _not like my Stiles in this fic. In this story he occasionally acts OOC _for a fact_. Even Derek might be OOC due to Stiles being OOC, so there. Please enjoy and remember to always review!

* * *

-The Influence of One-

A six year old Stiles Stilinski laughed, partially in confusion and partially in excitement, when he saw cake and an array of food placed out before the kitchen table, arranged to look like a buffet table for a king and his royal family. "Dad, what is this?" Stiles asked as he ran a hand through his short curly hair. Stiles chuckled as he passed the counter and saw that the cake lid said that it came from Publix. "Oh! This is an event." The young boy joked as he turned to finally face his father.

Glenn Stilinski sighed and nodded his head. The police officer sat down at the head of the table and motioned for his son to come to him. The boy skipped over and tossed himself into his father's lap, laughing when the older man grunted. "Yeah, your mother wanted to do this when the time came…"

At the mention of his mother both son and father remained quiet for a moment. Edina Stilinski had died when Stiles was born, she being too week from her sickness to continue living after she gave birth. But she desperately wanted to stay. Glenn remembers being with her as they took away their son and as she took her last breaths and hearing her say so.

'_Oh how I wish I could stay Glenn.' Edina whimpered out, her Hungarian accent thick in her words. _

'_Then why don't you?' Glenn cried out as his grip on her hand tightened. 'Stay… fight it.'_

_She smiled sadly at him. 'I c-can't. I am too week. Oh but I wish I could Glenn. I wish I could-could see our little boy grow up to be such a great man—a man I know he will become.'_

_Glenn sighed and felt the tears slip from his eyes. 'We're not certain that he will—'_

'_No.' Edina sighed out, her eyes drifting shut. 'No… he will. I am sure of it.'_

Meanwhile at the Hale Manor the Hales were all inside, save for Laura and Derek Hale who were out getting groceries for their parents. Inside the house was their father, Devon Hale, the Alpha of the pack, his werewolf mate Marta and his younger brother Peter. Also with them in the house were the Hale's human side of the family; Devon and Peter's youngest brother Dylan, his wife Jessica and their young son Cody, only eighteen months old.

They were all enjoying the night, the half moon hanging above the house, slowly turning to the next full moon in about a week or so. Outside the moon's dim light illuminated the movements of Kate Argent and her gang of other werewolf hunters, all planning to set the manor ablaze. They went around the house, being careful not to make too loud of a sound for the werewolves inside to hear. Kate moved to the window that showed the Hale's basement, this is where she would start the fire from wolfsbane. The fire would burn them to death and if not the smoke would.

As her gang made sure all the windows were shut tight and that no one would escape she carefully and as quietly as she could broke the small window and lit the wolfsbane, tossing it inside and onto the running washing machine.

Back at the Stilinski home Stiles looked at the table in wonder. "It isn't my birthday… it isn't yours either… is it?"

"No son." Glenn replied as he hugged his son closer to him, his heart racing as he thinks back to the conversation he had with his late wife during their honeymoon. She had this all planned, she was the one who was going to say the speech the two had written together. He was just always supposed to get the food. "But tonight is a very special night for you see, tonight marks the anniversary of an eon passed."

Young Stiles shifted on his father's lap and looked at the man's face, his own little face twisted in confusion. Glenn couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's not supposed to… not yet anyways." Glenn replied quickly, all his answers to any of Stiles' questions already mapped out, memorized forever in his heart and soul. "You see son, tonight gives us the chance, as a family, to undergo through something so spectacular, so rare, that it can change the whole world."

Stiles squealed and squirmed happily on his father's lap before the movement caused the young boy to slip off the man's lap. "Are we superheroes?" The boy asked, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Like Batman!"

The father laughed and shook his head slowly at his son before placing large hands on the boy's small shoulders. "No son. We are not superheroes."

At the Manor the fire began to ignite the washing machine, the fumes coming from the machine spreading the flames quickly. Kate moved away from the house and pulled out her gun that contained silver bullets within it. If any wolf thought about escaping, she would fire without hesitation.

Inside the house Devon was searching discretely for the source of the sound of glass breaking. He didn't want to alarm his pack, his family, for something that might not even be anything. Thanks to being the Alpha, his hearing was more enhanced and more attuned than his wife and Peter. He wandered through the home and eventually began heading to the basement when his body tensed on its own accord. He began to sniff heavily at the air and the smell of smoke hit his nostrils but it burned him. He snorted and shook his head quickly. Wolfsbane.

The Alpha growled and eyes turned red. Someone was trying to smoke them out. He moved into the basement and saw in horror that a large fire had already started and the window above the washing and drying machine was broken. Devon moved closer but the smell of wolfsbane got stronger and with horror the Alpha realized that the fire was started with wolfsbane. This wasn't to smoke them out, this was to kill them. He turned and ran up the stairs; he had to get his family out. "Get out _now_!" He roared and automatically Marta and Peter moved to the door without question. "There's a wolfsbane fire in the basement." He quickly explained as he ushered Dylan and Jessica to their feet.

Peter pulled on the handle and it broke apart from the door in his hands, someone had removed the handle from the outside. Peter dropped the handle and began to run into the door in an attempt to break it. "Hurry Peter!" Marta said as she looked back and saw Dylan grab Jessica and move towards the door.

Jessica gasped and slammed on the brakes, turning quickly in her husband's arms to look back at the stairs. "Cody! He's upstairs! Devon!" Jessica yelled as she saw Devon near the stairs. "Devon, the baby!"

The Alpha growled in his throat and ran up the stairs to the room his youngest brother and his wife shared. He rushed to the crib and picked up Cody who was sleeping. The baby began to wake up and Devon rushed back down the stairs to hand his sister-in-law her son. "We need to get out. Peter!"

Peter growled and shook his head. "Devon, I think they placed something outside. I can't—"Peter tried again to bust open the door but failed again.

Devon growled in response. "This way! We'll try the back door!" By this time the flames had engulfed the basement and were now seeping their way through the first floor.

In the Stilinski home Stiles sighed, being heavily disappointed to find out that they were not in fact superheroes. The kid soon brightened up and smiled at his father. "But you're a hero! You save people and lives!"

Glenn smiled and ushered for his son to take a seat at the table which Stiles did quickly. "I do, don't I?" Glenn asked as he took one of the plates he had already placed on the table and began setting food onto it for his son. "But seriously, Stiles. Tonight is a very important night and we are going to celebrate it in style." Not exactly how his wife had said it but it was close enough.

The six year old boy laughed and clapped his hands happily. "Good 'cause I'm starving!" His father chuckled as he placed the full pate before his son.

"Good because I got a whole bunch of food."

"And cake!"

"Yes, of course, and cake." The two laughed together as Stiles began to eat and his father served himself.

The fire at the manor began to burn the walls when Kate and the other hunters began throwing Molotov cocktails into the home, also laced with wolfsbane. Windows shattered as the flaming bottles flew into the home and erupted, flames flying and hitting the family. Screams shattered the air as now flames completely tore away at the first floor. Devon moved quickly as he tried to usher his family up the stairs and away from the flames that were killing them. "Dylan! Jessica! Marta!" He called out their names.

"De-Devon!" Peter stuttered. "They're gone! Dylan, Jess and Cody, they're—"

"No! Why them? Goddamn it!" Devon cursed. "Marta, where is my mate?"

"_Devon!_" Marta's scream sounded.

"Marta!" Devon screamed as he rushed through the flames to her.

"No, wait!" Peter yelled after his brother. He was running into the kitchen where all the appliances were. A loud explosion came from the kitchen, tossing Peter into the wall, nearly going through it. "Devon! Marta!" Peter practically howled. By now the flames were eating away at the second floor and fire was everywhere, burning Peter severely. Peter screamed in agony as the flames burned his flesh off, his hair, all feeling in his body. Then he heard her.

Kate was laughing outside. Kate Argent, the woman who had begun to date his nephew Derek. A pang of anger reverted through Peter Hale's body. He had warned his nephew about her, _told _him to break it off, to end it.

_Derek trusted Peter to no end. He liked him a lot, the best uncle ever. In all actuality Derek told Peter everything which made his uncle more of a father figure since his father very rarely focused on him. All of Devon's attention was devoted to Laura is next in line to become the Alpha. All Derek had was his mother who was teaching him how to be the best second-in-command he could be and Peter who was practically his wing man. Derek sat down with Peter in the living room in one of those rare moments were no one else was at home. _

'_So what did you want to talk to me about Derek?' Peter asked as he leaned back into the sofa, getting extremely comfortable. _

'_Well… Peter I… I—'_

'_Well spill it out Derek. I'm not getting any younger ya know.'_

'_I-I met someone.'_

_Peter raised a brow. 'Derek… are you talking about—'_

'_No… no not that. Her name's Kate.'_

_Peter sighed at the pup. 'Kate _who_ Derek?'_

'_K-Kate Argent…'_

'_Are you insane?' Peter asked, his mouth clearly having no mouth filter at that moment. 'She's an Argent Derek. Not to mention that you already—'_

_Derek's scoff interrupted the elder. 'I can't wait Peter. I… I _want _someone.'_

'_That someone is—'_

'_No I can't wait!' Derek yelled as he stood up abruptly. 'I just want someone!' With that Derek began to leave the room._

_Peter stood and yelled after him. 'She's no good Derek! She's an Argent! Nothing good ever comes from her family! _Derek_!'_

"I can't believe it was this easy." Kate laughed out. "All thanks to Derek, that poor, stupid, boy."

Peter growled deeply. This woman would pay; pay for what she did to him, to his family, to Derek, his favorite nephew. They _all_ will.

Back at the Stilinski's, the dinner was just beginning when Glenn's pager resonated to life on his waist. Glenn automatically reached for it and glanced at the screen. It read: Possible 187 in progress. House fire at Hale Manor.

"I've got to go." Officer Stilinski said as he rose from the table. "It's a fire. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay son?"

"Sure." Stiles replied as he watched his father run to the front door. "Be safe!" The boy called after his father as the officer left the house.

As soon as Kate Argent and her gang left Laura and Derek arrived to witness in horror as their home burned. The siblings climbed out of Laura's car. Derek watched the flames climb the outside of the house and reached the roof, the only sounds being the flames crackling. Laura sniffed the air and winced. "There's wolfsbane in the air… whoever did this knew that some of the family were werewolves."

Derek glanced at his nineteen year old sister. "Were? Just because there's no sounds coming from—"

Laura glanced at her brother, her eyes glowing red. "They're dead Derek." Derek internally collapsed.

"All of them?"

"I don't know." Laura replied truthfully as she looked back at the house. In the distance her newly attuned ears picked up the sounds of sirens quickly approaching. "We have to get going. Come on." They climbed back into her Honda and the car quickly sped down the driveway and took the second road, the longer one, which led to the main road. As she turned onto the road the red and blue flashing lights were coming up a hill and she pulled over to allow them to pass. As they were pulled over Laura sighed and stared straight ahead, eyes shut as she said her next words. "Derek… there's more. I could smell Kate underneath the smell of wolfsbane." She felt the eyes of her brother stare at her. He didn't know that she knew about Kate but apparently she had, and she did. Peter had told her knowing that if he told Devon that the then-Alpha would have started a war and besides Peter, Laura was the only other soul that Derek truly trusted; he didn't even trust his own mother as much. "I think… I think she used you Derek." The now-Alpha finished before she pulled the car back onto the street and continued on her way out of Beacon Hills.

Derek could truly say that was the first time in his sixteen years alive that he truly cried and felt so heartbroken.

-The Influence of One-

Nearly a whole decade has passed since the Hale Manor fire and a twenty nine year old Laura was driving across the United States back to Beacon Hills. As she drove her mind drifted to her brother, a twenty six year old man who was constantly brooding and aloof. The man had graduated from New York University with high honors and yet didn't have a job. She felt sorry for him; sorry that he felt guilty over the death of his family when it really wasn't his fault—it was that Kate Argent's fault. Laura growled in her chest at the name and remembered what had happened when she told Derek that she would be returning back to their old home.

'_I'm going back.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't know how to explain it but… something's off. I feel like its beckoning me to go back like something's been hanging around there.' Derek remained quiet, staring off into the distance. Laura sighed and sat beside her young brother, hands grasping his shoulders. 'Hey there, kiddo.' Derek growled at the nickname and Laura grinned. 'Chin up. I'll run down there and be back before you even have a chance to miss me.'_

_Derek scoffed and stood, shoving his hands deep into his leather jacket's pockets before he walked out of their apartment. Laura sighed once more. 'It wasn't your fault Derek. Stop beating yourself up for it.' She said hoping that her words reached her brother's ears. She stood and watched as the sun set in the distance and existed the apartment to begin her journey back home._

When she arrived in Beacon Hills she wasn't planning on staying long. She parked the car just outside the city limits and ran on foot to her old home. Once she arrived there at the Manor she stood and stared at the house. It was burned black, still standing and was a haunting emblem of death. Laura sighed and began to investigate, sniffing around for anything out of whack. Soon a smell passed through her nose and what shocked her most was that the smell was familiar. She began to follow the smell and stopped when she saw the robbed figure of what appeared to be her uncle. She looked around in shock. Last she heard of her uncle Peter was that he was comatose in a rehabilitation center in town. She began to walk to him, still looking around in confusion.

"Peter?" Peter turned his head and growled at her as he began to shift into a werewolf. Laura walked backwards away from her uncle. "Uncle… what's wrong? Peter?" His growl became louder and soon he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. "Peter!" She yelled in shock as she tried to throw him off her. She didn't want to hurt him; he was her uncle for God's sake. His teeth tore into her throat and she screamed. "Peter! Stop! Please!" But it was too late. Just like that Peter dispatched the Alpha as he snapped her neck and then literally tore her torso in half.

Peter stood and sighed loudly as he rotated his shoulders, his eyes turning crimson he became the Alpha. He howled into the night, the sound traveling through the air until it hit the ears of Derek Hale all the way back in New York City. Derek froze as he walked down the sidewalk. That didn't sound like Laura. He turned and faced the direction of Beacon Hills and tried to listen for another howl. When he didn't get one he ran back to the apartment, packed up all some all of his things (which wasn't a lot, he wasn't materialistic at all) and grabbed his keys from the counter. He rushed to the parking garage and got into his car. Soon he would be following the same path as his sister as he too returned to the Hale Manor.

-The Influence of One-

A few nights later sixteen year olds Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski went trumping through the woods in search of the second half of a woman's body, again, this time in search of the upper half of a torso Scott had uncovered the night before when he got bit by some monster. They stumbled upon the old Hale Manor and uncovered a grave of sorts and came face-to-face with half of a wolf. "Ahh!" Stiles jumped back as Scott just flinched. "What in the hell…?"

Things were getting weird. Just that day the two boys ran into Derek Hale, a guy who was supposedly out of town and the supposed murder of his whole family. Then as the days progressed Stiles realized that all the weird things Scott has been going through, great sport skills, super hearing, could all be due to a werewolf. His best friend was most likely a werewolf! He tried to warn Scott but the boy wouldn't allow the other teen to continue.

Then everyone else was becoming werewolves. Stiles and then later on Scott were starting to become aware of the whole thing. Derek Hale himself even approached the two teens, confirming that there are in fact werewolves and warning them of a rouge Alpha going around biting people to form a pack.

Isaac Lahey was the second to become a teen werewolf behind Scott, followed by a girl named Erica Reyes, then another boy named Boyd. Jackson Whittemore was next. The two noticed his being a werewolf when the co-captain's eyes flashed yellow in the hallway when he passed the two boys.

Lydia Martin was the next one but instead of becoming a werewolf she was hospitalized and was in a coma for a whole week. When Stiles confronted her in the hallway on her first day back at school she was still very much human though now she knew the existence of werewolves. Derek had explained to him (well to Scott, Stiles was just there) that it was rare but perhaps Lydia was immune to the bite.

Then the rouge Alpha introduced himself to Stiles. "You must be Stiles." Peter Hale grinned toothily at the teen. Stiles stuttered in the rehabilitation center. He just came over to prove or disprove an idea of his and his idea was totally proven. Peter Hale was the Alpha. "You know Stiles…" Peter continued, half of his face gnarly looking from the skin having partially regenerated. "I already have a big enough pack and well… I could have more but there's really only two that I want." Stiles began to back up and was then stopped by a hand. Turning he saw Peter's nurse, yellow eyes glowing as she shoved him back towards Peter. "I have a plan and it includes you Stiles." Peter finished, not offering any more information about his plan.

"Am I going to die?" Stiles heard himself say and Peter began to advance.

Suddenly the sound of a body collapsing to the floor was sounded and Stiles spun around to see Derek standing in front of the downed body of the nurse. Stiles soon realized that she was dead. "Run." Derek commanded.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Stiles mumbled and he ran out of the center without looking back.

That night Derek submitted to the Alpha and became his second-in-command. A few nights later with some death threats to both his mom and his girlfriend, Scott too joined the pack and the third highest ranked werewolf in the pack Isaac following for fourth and remarkably Jackson as fifth even though he was changed last and then Erica and Boyd.

Following that night the status quo was changed. Lydia became good friends with Stiles due to the fact that they were the only two humans, besides Dr. Deaton, the Argents (including Allison) and other hunters, which knew of werewolf existence.

All of this happened in a matter of months, starting in September and ending in the middle of November. The town of Beacon Hills was struck with werewolf politics as the Alpha was once again changed out and a new pack was formed. Peter was beginning to prove to be a malicious Alpha who had "just took a break from changing teenagers" to pull together his pack and assert his leadership amongst the other wolves. From this a rebellion group formed being created off Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia at times and eventually Jackson after the Alpha had put him in his place one too many times.

Stiles thought that things couldn't get worse than they already are—any more complicated. Not only was he dealing with the whole werewolf thing but personally his love life has been taking a weird turn. After months of dealing with Derek and his brooding, threatening self, Stiles has begun to find himself having some sort of a man-crush on him. And while this was going on Jackson and Lydia are remarkably still going strong despite all that they have been through, in fact, it had pulled them closer together of all things. And not to mention the teen still had high school to deal with as well as lacrosse which he still has no idea how in the hell he was able to get on the team.

Stiles groaned of the thought of it all. Another month has passed with Peter as the Alpha and now it was nearing the New Year's as well as his birthday a week after. His mind pounded within his skull and the teen cried out in his room in frustration.

This whole unfortunate series of events was making his brain hurt.

* * *

Well there we are chapter 1. And before you say anything, yes I know that the way the Hale family perished was differently than what I wrote. I did that on purpose because I wanted to add my own spin to it and make it a bit more dramatic than it already was. This whole chapter was pretty much an introduction if you haven't noticed by now but whatever; things as they say always get more entertaining.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS EQUALS UPDATES!**_


	2. It's A New Year

-The Influence of One-

Derek walked deep into the Beacon Hills reserve, his feet nearly dragging with reluctance. His uncle had texted him (who knew his uncle even texted) and commanded Derek to come out here on the account that he wanted to show his second-in-command "something". Now Derek doesn't know what this "something" is but he knows that whatever it is can't be good. So that explains why he, Derek brooding Hale, is spending his New Year's Eve (not that he really cares, he didn't have anything planned for tonight) following his murderous uncle-Alpha scent through the woods until he eventually found him, nearly outside of the city's limits. Peter had his back turned to his nephew, his head down casted towards the ground in what Derek suspected was this "something". Derek exhaled heavily and came up behind his uncle. "You wanted to show me something?" The Beta all but sighed out.

"Well, come now, Derek." Peter sounded in his usual 'I'm an adult you're just a pup, pup' voice as he turned his head to catch a glimpse of his favorite, and now only, nephew. "What I am about to show is of the utmost importance. It means something."

"So what is it?" Derek asked softly, shrugging his shoulders faintly.

"Now, you don't sound too excited for this."

"I don't even know what _this _is." The Beta said sounding exasperated.

"_This_, my dear nephew," Peter began as he turned to fully face Derek, "is our vengeance, as the last remaining Hales."Derek's interest peaked instantly, his heart beating faster and Derek began to imagine the worse. Peter heard, of course, Derek's heart quicken and laughed at his second-in-command. "_Now _you're excited."

_More like worried. _Derek thought but would never say aloud. "What did you do?"

"Only what I have been planning since the night _you_ led our family to its near extinction." At the accusation Derek tensed, his hands, which were shoved deep into his leather jacket's pockets, balled up into fists before he closed the gap between him and the Alpha and stood beside Peter and looked down, instantly becoming horrified.

"What did you _do_?" Derek repeated again as his mouth literally fell open.

"As I said before, Derek… I got us our vendetta."

In front of them was one deep grave with corpses piled on top of the other, all mangled and torn apart, two even burned beyond recognition but Derek knew them. He understood what Peter had done. He understood why the Alpha had done it but he didn't understand _why_ and even _how. _At the top of the pile was a face he recognized, a face he had sworn to never picture again—Kate Argent.

"H-how…?" Derek was at a loss for words. He did have to admit, thought, that he was happy—no wait no, _ecstatic_—that the bitch that had played with his heart and killed most of his beloved family was dead but he still thought about the consequences. These people were _murdered_ and his uncle was the cause of their deaths and Kate Argent was among those dead. The other Argents will _eventually _hear of this and they will come tracking down the pack and kill off the werewolves one-by-one.

"While I was taking my break." Peter replied simply as if it was normal for him to change teenagers to werewolves and then take a break to kill off a bunch of hunters. "It was quite easy actually and don't worry… I left a few body parts at the scenes of the crimes and made it look like some animal did it." Peter shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his nephew causally. "So what do you think? Pretty cool stuff huh?"

Derek groaned slightly and stared at his uncle. "Was… was this why you killed Laura so you can become the Alpha? Is this it?"

"Well _she _certainty wasn't going to do it. And I couldn't it as a Beta. They're hunters Derek, well; at least they _used _to be." Peter glanced back at the grave. "And at least I gave them the decency of being buried."

Derek exhaled and he closed his eyes to keep himself calm. He absolutely hated his uncle now. From the moment the bastard killed his sister, Peter Hale was no longer his family. He would be damned if he allowed Peter to be the Alpha for much longer but he needed time. He needed time to convince Erica, Isaac and Boyd to team up with him and not stay with their Alpha. He couldn't very well fight Peter with just Scott and Jackson on his side (there was also Stiles and Lydia but when it comes down to it those two don't count; they're not Pack). Derek _could_ in fact challenge his uncle now if he wanted to but then they would be outnumbered due to the other three werewolf pups, which really, weren't pups anymore, more like adolescents.

"Now I need you to do something for me Derek." Peter said after a few moments of silence. "Find that Stilinski kid," Derek looked at Peter, his eyes turning dark at the mention of the human teen, "and make sure that he uses his… police connections to keep them off me and the Pack."

Derek felt instantly relieved—though he would never admit it—that Peter didn't have something more sinister in store for Stiles. As for the task at hand, it wouldn't be too hard. Stiles already did that, what with all the activity there's been between hunters and werewolves. Derek nodded and began to walk back through the woods as Peter finished covering up the grave, making especially sure that it doesn't look like the ground was tampered with.

-The Influence of One-

"_5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Happy New Year!"_

The neighborhood erupted outside and Stiles laughed as the fireworks began flying from nearly every house on the block. He turned around to say something to Lydia, his partner in this New Year's extravaganza due to the fact that Scott was most likely moonlighting with Allison Argent, when the girl's lips pecked his cheek for a few seconds. "Happy New Year Stiles." The secret genius said with a smile on her face.

Stiles chuckled and blushed slightly, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. "Happy New Year to you too but um… won't Jackson—?"

"Threaten you? Probably."

"I was going to say kill me but—yeah—that one sounds a bit nicer."

Lydia smiled softly and rolled her eyes. Jackson was currently upstate with his adoptive parents, slugging through a business party he was dragged to by his father. He would have much rather been here, besides his girlfriend, getting the traditional kiss but family calls. "Chill Stiles. It was just a peck on the cheek, no biggie."

Stiles chuckled sarcastically. "Oh yeah? Would have turned the clock back a few weeks and it would have been a biggie—a _big _biggie!"

Lydia's smile grew into a grin as she and Stiles began to walk down the crowded streets of party goers. "That's _right _isn't it? You no longer have that asphyxiating crush on me."

Stiles dead on stopped walking and looked at the strawberry-blonde girl. "You _knew_?"

The girl raised a brow at him nodded. "Duh!"

Stiles stuttered and stared at her some more. "Wait you _knew_? How long?"

"Since forever?" Lydia offered. "It was cute at first and then it got over played. Ten years Stiles, _ten_. You would have thought that a kid as smart as you—"She then stopped herself and laughed softly. "Oh wait, you're Stiles. You're never as smart as you seem."

Stiles gasped and placed a hand on his chest and created a face of mock pain. "You have wounded me madam!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head softly. "Move you idiot."

The two laughed together as they continued down the street. "Well, this was fun." Stiles sighed out as he placed his hands in his blue Hollister hoody.

"It was." Lydia agreed with him.

It was time to part ways and the two humans-amongst-wolves embraced each other in a quick hug. "Bye Lydia. See you tomorrow in school." Stiles said as he left the girl at the driveway of her house.

"Bye Stiles." The girl said in exchanged as she briskly waved at him before turning and heading up the drive.

Stiles then walked home, the streets being too crowded to have driven to the 'party block'. Stiles was sure that if his father wasn't the Sherriff that that 'party block' would have been his block because come on—who wasn't more party animal than Stiles? _Except for Scott, who truly _is_ an animal._ Stiles scoffed at the thought and continued down the neighborhood, the streets getting less and less crowded as he neared his block.

As he reached his house he pulled out the keys and looked at the empty driveway. His father wouldn't come home tonight; too busy what with tonight being the New Year's. Stiles got into his house with a heavy sigh and he locked the door behind him. He trumped up the stairs tiredly and went quickly into his room to grab his pajama pants, shirt and some clean briefs before trumping back out into the hallway and towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and then—you guessed it—trumped right back into his room, falling into his chair at his desk with a loud groan before he pushed himself into finishing some homework that was due tomorrow that he _technically _had a whole week to do and _kinda sorta _didn't start until just last night when Lydia reminded him of the work.

Stiles didn't know how long he was there at the computer typing up his work but the next thing he knew is that he felt a breeze come in and Stiles turned his chair towards the window, seeing that the window that was once closed was now open. Stiles' heart began to pound as he froze and thought that it could be one of many possibilities: A; drunk partier stumbles his way to Stiles' home, found that the key didn't work and decided to climb up to the second floor window which happened to be his room (most likely not possible), B; the window _was _in fact open and Stiles just _imagined _that said window was closed and was just giving himself a mini panic attack (once again, most likely _not _possible since Stiles rarely has that window open _at all_) and finally, and _most _likely, and could easily be described in _one _word, C; werewolf.

The sixteen year old human sighed and turned his chair some more, towards his bed, to see, lo and behold, Derek Hale sitting at the foot of his bed, eyes glowing blue in the nearly dark room seeing as the only light was coming from his desk's lamp. "Derek… to what do I owe this intrusion?" Stiles asked coolly, his heart _not_ pounding any less than it did moment ago, in fact, it was pounding even _more_.

Derek growled at him, obviously not liking the way he was being talked to, but still stood and took a few steps towards the teen. "There's something I need you to do."

"Oh? And what's that? Get you a doggy treat? Well I'm sorry; Scott ate 'em all."

The growl increased in volume and Stiles (momentarily) shut his trap. "There's been a situation."

"A situation? Like _the _situation? 'Cuz I think he lives in New Jersey, man." Blue glowing eyes narrowed and Stiles mentally slapped himself. What was with him tonight? He was never, _ever_, this snappy and witty towards Derek. Sure the boy had a man-crush (maybe a bit more of a man-crush) on him but the dude was still scary as heck; he had threatened to rip Stiles' throat out… _with his teeth!_

In a moment Derek had him pinned in his own chair, the werewolf Beta's two, strong, powerful arms grasping on to either side of the human, clawed hands wrapped around the arm rests. A menacing growl erupted from Derek's throat and Stiles in a manly style eeped. "This is serious Stiles."

"You said my name so I guess it _has _to be serious."

The werewolf growled again and pushed the chair back into the desk and Stiles whimpered, again in a manly way. "_Stiles!" _Derek growled, quickly losing his patience.

"_What?!_" Stiles yelled back, fear boiling up in the deepest bowels of himself.

What happened next is something Stiles only thought would happen in dreams.

Derek slammed his lips onto Stiles', mouth moving and sliding over Stiles' in an almost desperate way. Stiles was shocked at first, as anyone would be, before the teen closed his eyes and timidly kissed back. A hum was sounded from the werewolf as his hand, now un-clawed, move to grasp the slighter's waist before pulling Stiles up from his seat and pulling him incredibly close to him. As the kiss deepened Stiles' arms snaked up and wrapped around Derek's neck, a moan escaping the teen as Derek's tongue shoved through his lips and into his mouth, invading the personal space of his own tongue in his mouth. "De-Derek…" Stiles muttered the Beta's name right before his whole world spun around and seconds before his back hit the smooth surface of his bed.

"_Stiles…_" Derek _purred _as his lips left Stiles', the teen whimpering at the loss, before moving to spread a line of kisses from his jaw to his neck and then to his shoulder and then right back up to recapture his lips.

Stiles himself wasn't even sure how this happened but within moments the two were stripped of their clothing, naked skin pressing against naked skin in Stiles' bed. The teen himself began to worry, just a little bit. What if he wasn't ready yet? He was still a virgin and this was _Derek brooding Hale _that was above him, kissing him, feeling him. "My-my dad—"

"Is not here." Derek said before he grinded into Stiles, his hard erection pressing up against Stiles' own.

A loud and embarrassing moan escaped Stiles' lips. "_God!_" Derek growled softly as a hand moved down and a finger moved into Stiles. "_Derek_…" Stiles moaned as Derek already moved a second finger into Stiles' scissoring and preparing him for what's to come. Stiles began to pant heavily as yet another finger and then another began to stretch Stiles. It hurt, like a lot, but Stiles was seeing stars, in a good way. He wanted this. He wanted Derek inside him, _now_. "Derek! Oh God, _please _Derek!"

A sensual growl was sounded and soon Derek's fingers were removed and Derek's hard length was pressed into him. Stiles hissed and Derek paused, his face moving to nuzzle itself into Stiles' neck, lips sucking on the tender skin there as he gave Stiles time to adjust. Once Stiles felt that he was good he exhaled and raised his hips up from the bed and pushed Derek's large length further into him.

Within a matter of moments the two were moving as one, skin slapping against skin, hands everywhere, scratching, feeling, touching. Stiles was internally bouncing excitedly. _Derek Hale kissed me! And I kissed him back! Now we're doing it! I'm having sex with _Derek Hale_!_

It was Derek's voice that brought him back down to Earth. The werewolf's face was buried deep in Stiles' neck, pressing kisses to the skin. _"Stiles… wake up."_

"What?" Stiles asked, in a haze about the whole situation.

"_Wake up Stiles." _Derek sounded, all movement halted. The Beta moved up and looked down at Stiles, hazel eyes staring deeply into brown ones. _"_Wake up Stiles."

"_Stiles wake the hell up!"_

Stiles screamed and bolted upright. His heart was going a million miles an hour and Stiles looked around the room quickly. The computer was logged off, his homework done and sitting on top of his bookbag, he was in bed, and the _real _Derek Hale was glaring at him, electronic blue eyes piercing into his very soul. Stiles felt the blood shoot up to his face and he grumbled incoherently as his hands fumbled to bring the sheet covers fully on him since half of them were thrown to the other side of the bed. "D-Derek! Hey! Buddy!" Stiles sounded out behind an embarrassed grin. "Uh… I—"

Derek growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh God." Stiles blurted out, remembering the events of his (now apparent) dream, blushing even more as Derek's eyes narrowed at him. "I mean continue."

Derek was silent for a moment, analyzing the awkward teenager, before continuing. "Peter killed Kate Argent and those in charge of the fire."

"The one that killed your family?" Stiles asked, glad that Derek wasn't one to dance around a subject.

"The same. He needs you to make sure that the police don't figure out that he did it."

"Okay… can do seeing as I already do that now. I'm like the Pack's insurance agency." Derek opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Stiles' singing. "Like a good sidekick, Stilinski is there!" The human laughed awkwardly and Derek growled, much louder this time, his mouth turning into a scowl.

Thankfully that seemed to be all on the second-in-command's agenda and he moved towards the open window, no doubt how the werewolf got in, and then bounded off the roof and disappeared from sight. Stiles shot up like a bat out of hell and ran over to shut the window, it slamming shut because Stiles couldn't close the damned thing fast enough. "Oh _fuck _me." Stiles cursed at the night's events when he realized his choice of words. "Oh fuck!"

* * *

Okay so the smut came earlier than anticipated. That dream scene was thought up as just a joke but then it was just too good to pass up. Anyways I know that it probably wasn't good smut but remember it was a dream so it's gonna be all over the place. Following smut will be much better, I promise!

Next chapter finally feeds your curiosity on the question of 'what is Stiles?' (maybe... hopefully, keep your fingers crossed).

_**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! ME HAPPY MEANS I'LL WRITE MORE! ME WRITING MORE MEANS FASTER UPDATES! IN SHORT: REVIEWS MEANS UPDATES!**_


	3. Birthday for the Ages

Yay! I get to do a character POV for this story for the first time now! Ha-ha, I'm excited.

* * *

-The Influence of One-

Sheriff Glenn Stilinski

God I am _so _not ready for this.

We've planned for years—at least _she _did—but I'm not good at these kinds of things. I'm not good at… letting go.

I inhaled deeply. _Man up Glenn! Man the hell up! _I yelled mentally at myself. Besides, there could be a chance that it _wouldn't _happen. Just because everything was falling into place, everything is just right… the circumstances of his conception…

_Goddamn it, I'm not ready for this!_

I'm going to lose him… just like that after seventeen years… I'm going to lose him. His mother will be right because everything else is, because there has never _once _been a situation as perfect as this… at least… not within the past few—no _several_—thousand years. I mean this was _planned_ and couldn't get any more planned if I wanted it to—and I really didn't want it to.

Today was a Monday, but not just any Monday. It was Monday, January ninth, 2012 , and tonight is my only son's birthday… well goddamn it—I'm not fucking ready.

I heard footsteps pound down the stairs, no doubt Stiles jumping down the stairs, excited for his seventeenth birthday bash that I was throwing him tonight. "Good morning dad!" My hyperactive son yelled as he literally slid into his chair at the table. "Guess what?"

I couldn't help but smile. It was something he always asked on his birthday, ever since he could talk and could remember the day of his birth. I knew the answer very well, I've seen this twelve times, but still, for good time's sake, I played along. "What Stiles?"

"_It's_… my birthday!" Stiles yelled after dragging out the 'it's' longer than any other sane person would have.

"Oh you don't say?" I asked him sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I brought my coffee cup to my mouth, drinking in the well-wanted caffeine. Stiles laughed, a sound I always thought was fine as it was, a sound I knew that will be lost forever after tonight.

_Oh… damn._

I really should stop beating myself up for this. If _she _were here then, well, maybe I wouldn't be feeling so rough.

"Dad… you're not in your uniform." Stiles mentioned as he took an apple from the bowl in the center of the table, his breakfast no doubt.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you did I?" I said slowly, realizing that in all my worry last night that I have forgotten to tell my son that I—

"You're _fired_!" Stiles jumped to conclusions, his mouth hanging by the bolts of his jaw and his eyes wide like a doe stuck in the headlights of a speeding car.

_Damn… wrong choice of phrase. _

"What? No." I said quickly as to not give him a panic attack over something that hasn't happened. I saw him relax a bit but he was still cautious of why I wasn't in my uniform and quite frankly I don't blame him I mean 'cause come on! When am I ever _out _of uniform? "I took the day off today." Stiles chuckled unbelievingly and took a loud bite out of his breakfast, an eyebrow rising up; a feature he was born with, one that will change tonight, along with that laugh that was just fine—no _perfect_. "No really Stiles." I continued, pushing those thoughts away. "I took the day off to help prepare for the party tonight, you know? Maybe put up some decorations, get the food ordered, figure out something for me to do while you kids party in my house."

Stiles chuckled again and shook his head at me. "You don't _have _to get out of the house dad…"

"Oh okay. Well in that case—"

"But it _is _heavily recommended." Stiles interjected, laughing loudly at his joke.

"Oh, ha-ha, funny man. Now get out, you're going to be late for school."

Stiles finished his laughter, ending in a chuckle, before he got up and walked around the table, patting me on the back before shouting a "Bye dad! See you later!" as he ran out of the house, keys in hand and backpack swung over his shoulder. The door closed and I waited to hear that unmistakable sound of Stiles' jeep falter slightly before the engine finally kicks in, my hand curled around my coffee mug tightly realizing that the sound would also be gone by tonight.

_Goddamn it._

-The Influence of One-

Stiles Stilinski

Seventeen! The big one-seven! Oh right! I chuckled to myself as I parked my baby in a free parking space before climbing out, bookbag in tow, and locking her up to keep her safe. I breathed in the air and sighed deeply. Remarkably, despite it being a Monday, I was extremely happy. Sure it was my birthday (the big seventeen! Wow! I can by my own rated 'R' tickets in the movies now!) but typically Mondays just aren't all great. I'm a teenager, a _seventeen _year old teenager, about to become a junior with the next year of high school, which is really, just half a year away then it'll be just another six months before it's my birthday again and I'm _eighteen_. Wow!

I clapped my hands together and went straight to Scott's and my spot in the courtyard. Immediately when I entered the highway Scott looked up, a grin plastered on his stupid werewolf face (ha! Just kidding! I love Scott—but totally not in a gay kind of way, _ugh_… shudder) before he jumped up to his feet, surprising Allison who was sitting beside him. "Stiles! There's the birthday boy!" Scott yelled; obviously still a dork even with being a werewolf.

_Guess there's just so much being a werewolf can cure. _Ouch! Mental burn! Ha-ha.

"Could you be any louder?" I laughed as I reached him, the two of us executing out bro-hug before I said hi to Allison who said the greeting back as well as a 'Happy birthday, Stiles.'

"Actually I can be. Remember that night at the school with the intercom? _Ah-woo!_" Scott joked, mockingly howling at the end for emphasis.

Stiles snorted at the stupidity of his best friend. "That was awesome dude. It was just _so _weak at first!" We all laughed as I took a seat beside Scott.

We sat there for a moment and talked about my birthday, the party tonight, who was going (Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny and remarkably Jackson for sure were coming; Erica, Boyd and Isaac were maybe coming and as for Derek and his insane uncle Peter, they were a definite 'no') and then it went onto the game this Friday.

I kind of payed attention to that last conversation bit. I never got to play anyway so it was whatever. I scanned the courtyard, for nothing in particular when I spotted the other co-captain; his girlfriend and his best friend walk over to us—once again remarkably—with Jackson leading the way. "Stiles." Jackson said in greeting which _never _happens so even one more time remarkably.

"Happy birthday, Stiles!" Lydia and Danny said together, grinning broadly at me.

"Thanks guys." I said before looking expectedly at Jackson.

The werewolf just rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. Lydia elbowed him in the side and he growled quietly before muttering "Happy birthday, idiot."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Huh." Jackson scoffed as he sat down beside Lydia who had sat down beside me. Danny remained standing, staring down at the five of us who were sitting.

"So Stiles, I'm gonna be a bit late arriving to your party today but I will show up, I promise." Danny said, his thumbs pressed into his pockets.

"Yeah, sure, no problem Danny. Just remember the party ends at eight because of school tomorrow."

"Which speaking of which," Scott began, interjecting Danny, "why isn't your dad allowing me to spend the night? I mean we _always_ spend the night at each other's house when we celebrate a birthday."

I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no clue. My dad was beginning to act so weird lately it was well, weird. Just yesterday he came home and went into my room, I doing homework on the computer, and he just leaned on the door and watched me for a bit, almost creeper-like if it wasn't for the fact he was my dad. But still… he was just _staring _at me like I had grown a second head all of a sudden. When I finally asked him what was going on he shrugged and left my room without so much as uttering a single word at me.

Scott shrugged his own shoulders in return and I suddenly didn't feel in the mood to talk. I was beginning to have the strongest sensation—no pull in use of a better word—to head to the woods—the freaking, literal woods. I rubbed my fingers into my eyes, nearly pressing my eyeballs into my brain, so much so that I began to see spots. I sighed and tuned out to Scott, Jackson and Danny as they talked about lacrosse and faintly noticed that Jackson was now sitting beside me since Lydia moved over to join Allison and have a girl conversation with her.

-The Influence of One-

Third Person

Overall the party wasn't a total loss. Glenn ended up only getting pizza and wings from Pizza Hut and several liters of soda for the teenagers. Glenn stayed out of everything, leaving his son to have fun with his friends. He didn't leave the house as he had said; he was only kidding when he said that, but stayed in the second floor, more precisely Stiles' room.

The Sheriff sat there on the bed quietly, listening to the commotion down stairs, a beer bottle in his hands, still full even though he has had it for nearly two hours. He was beginning to feel such a huge sense of regret, sorrow and God knows what else, it sure as hell wasn't any happy emotion. Glenn Stilinski felt sick to his stomach as he subconsciously kept on looking back at the clock over and over again. It felt like an eternity in his son's room and every time the adult glanced back at the alarm clock he expected it to have been twenty or so minutes later when in all actuality it was only five minutes or less at times.

It was _killing _him, all this waiting and knowing and yet _not _knowing. Glenn felt restless, he wanted to just get it over with, wither it happened or not he just wanted his torment to get over with.

But he knew… he knew that if Stiles _did _in fact change… needless to say the Sheriff would find himself overly busy for the rest of his life. _Sucks that our family isn't big. _Glenn thought as he finally downed the luke warm beer in his hands before rising to his feet and heading downstairs where he knew the kids would soon be leaving since it _finally_ got to that magic time of eight o'clock. He would have given his son a bit more time but knowing Stiles he knew that the teen would have endless questions, questions that would be pointless regardless but still… if answers would ease his mind then so be it; Glenn would answer them.

"Alright kids." The Sheriff drawled out as he threw his beer bottle in a bag meant for glass, Stiles' attempt at making the home a bit greener. They also had a bag for plastics as well and of course the trash can for all else. "Time to get going. School's tomorrow and whatnot."

Glenn looked at the six teens who were groaning at him, well, most of them were anyways. Turns out that Erica, Isaac and Boyd never showed up nor bothered to get Stiles a present, not that he cared really. Scott groaned the loudest and stood, his eyes meeting with Mr. Stilinski's. "Are you sure I'm not allowed to spend the night Mr. Stilinski?"

"Yes, I'm sure Scott." He said, yawning by the end of the sentence. He was worrying so much lately that sleep might not have been optional for the Sheriff.

Scott groaned again and Glenn moved to the side once more and semi-watched as the guests soon left the Stilinski home. Glenn began to pick up a bit as the front door closed and wordlessly his son joined him, Stiles working quickly to get the house cleaned up so then he could work on his homework, his endless, endless homework.

But Stiles would never get that chance.

His father sat down at the cleared out table and looked at the decorative mirror out in the hallway. His late wife placed the mirror there, knowing in her _soul _that it would come to great use. "Stiles come here." His father called to him as he heard the teen start to climb the stairs. He heard his son groan softly and head back into the kitchen. Glenn glanced at the clock in the kitchen; it read eight thirty on the dot. Glenn scoffed to himself. _The same time Stiles was born…_

"Dad? Did you need me for something?" His son asked him slowly, wondering why his father had called him back into the kitchen when the man hadn't said another word since.

"Yes son, um, take a seat, please." His father said, still staring at the clock as Stiles glanced up in the direction of his room where his homework laid in his bookbag, before he sat down in his seat. He blinked, just then realizing that he was caring about his homework, like _massively _caring. He always got straight A's, maybe not recently because of all the werewolf action, but he still had good grades. Before Stiles could say a word his father spoke up, still staring at the clock. "How much do you know of your ancestry?" By the end of that sentence Glenn was looking at his son, twin sets of brown eyes looking into the other.

"Um…" Stiles sounded. He never really looked up his ancestry. He knew his mother was Hungarian and his father had Hungarian roots too, though that blood was thinned out due to living in America where everyone (well, mostly everyone) was white and of different background nationalities. "Not much." Stiles finally answered.

"Well, your mother was full Hungarian, and I'm part Hungarian, as you know." Stiles nodded. The Sheriff sighed and felt as if his head was going to explode. Edina was _definitely _the better parent to do this with their son. "There's a legend…" He said from out of nowhere, he mentally skipping a good paragraph or two of their speech, he'll mention that part later if it was necessary. "A legend that speaks of this creature, one that lives in the woods and has an extremely large desire to protect the woods it lives it as well as living beings too; animals, humans and other supernatural beings what have you…" Glenn paused, his gaze lowering to the table. Meanwhile Stiles was freaking out—he and his dad were having a conversation about supernatural creatures, a conversation he _never _thought he would have with his dad unless it took place after a movie or a TV show or something like that. Stiles' mind was on the werewolves that reside in Beacon Hills when his father finally continued, still gazing at the table top.

"These creatures were said to be very powerful, not so much in strength or politics or whatever, but in influence…" Glenn sighed loudly and tore his gaze from the table to his son's eyes. "There are stories in Hungary that tell accounts of these creatures coming forth in these towns and cities and the area would flourish in nature because of its magic and that within months that area would fall into a deep peaceful time for as long as the creature lived. This-this creature…" Glenn stuttered, beginning to feel overwhelmed by this conversation, the stories in which he believed in more than anything (besides his son). "This creature, Stiles, was said to be so _beautiful _that the word alone didn't seem enough to describe it."

Stiles' brows rose. "Wow. That must have been…" His words faded out, not really knowing what to say about this story, this legend.

His father smiled and chuckled softly. "Stiles, this creature was so beautiful that it relied on its good looks for defense before even attacking. They would _convince _their attackers that their beauty was best to be seen when they are alive and breathing and that attacking such a rarity would damage their own, insignificant, beauty."

"Well." Stiles laughed out, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Whatever it is dad, it sure sounds smug as hell."

"Very." Glenn replied simply, smirking at his son.

Stiles groaned and playfully glared at his father. "You calling me _smug _daddy-o?"

Glenn chuckled and shook his head to himself. "Seriously Stiles… this creature is rare, like _extremely _rare. Records show that, since their succession from their dragon cousins, there have only been one every five hundred years and only a seventeen year old could be Fated to become it. The bloodline is very rare too, only a few families have that honor… These creatures originated in Hungary, Stiles, and that bloodline runs through our family…"

Stiles' mind ceased to function as he tried to process his father's words and how he sounded as if the legend he was talking about was in fact a reality. Also the fact that when his father had mention the word 'dragon' Stiles' brain short-circuited. "Wait what? Wh-what are you getting at?"

Glenn looked at the clock, it reading nine fifty seven. "These creatures were called erdőben sárkány, pronounced _air-du-ben shark-ine_, and Stiles… it is time."

* * *

Okay so this chapter and the next one will an official-unofficial 2-part chapter. I just liked the cliffhanger that I had written there and I didn't want to continue on since it was just _**so **_good! Anyways the next chapter will most likely be short, I have no idea… it'll just be more about the erdőben sárkány and all but it will be a cute chapter! Chapter 4 will most likely be the cutest chapter ever!

Anyways, don't look up the erdőben sárkány, it doesn't exist I can promise you that. Throughout the story more information will be dropped in, most of it inside the next chapter with just the surface of the creature in this chapter. Besides that I hope to get in some Derek/Pack in the next chapter and if not it'll just have to wait until chapter 5 so…

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_


	4. The erdőben sárkány

Okay so part 2 of the official-unofficial 2-part chapter so aptly entitled 'The erdőben sárkány' for purposes that are obvious. Anyways I love all the support I'm getting for this story so far, love reading the reviews and stuff so keep going at it. I especially love Zeenath and Moiira's review who gave me the inspiration for the first line of this chapter! xD

So as I was saying in my last note, this would be a cute chapter and it will be at the end. So just as a _**note**_ here, the phrase _'erdőben sárkány'_ describes both a **single** creature and **more than one**, just look for context clues to see which one is which.

Anyways… (I say anyways a lot guys, oh gosh)*like Mario* here we go!

* * *

-The Influence of One-

"A whaaaaa…" Stiles sounded. If they were in a cartoon his jaw would have hit the table.

"An erdőben sárkány." His father repeated in a near-perfect Hungarian accent; the sounds coming out from deep within the throat and all 'tongue' so to speak as he pronounced the words, the _–ine _part of the creature's name fading more into nothing, the 'n' barely being sounded.

"S-so you're saying that _I_, _Stiles_, meek, pathetic, puny Stiles, might be this…"

"Erdőben sárkány." His father provided as he glanced at the clock _again_, this time the clock reading ten zero two.

"_Er-du-ben_—"

"It's _air-du-ben _Stiles. _Air…_" His father corrected, rolling the 'r' in air.

"_Air-du-ben shark-ine._" Stiles said slowly, his accent not quite there, in fact, not at all there.

Glenn nodded though. "Don't worry about it Stiles. If you don't become the creature then you're free to live your life, just pass down the story to your kids when they turn seventeen to keep the knowledge alive but if—"

"Wait." Stiles interrupted, his mind going a billion miles per hours now as the information his father told him finally sunk into his brain. "Why would they need to know? Wouldn't the bloodline simply fade away due to breeding?"

The Sheriff laughed out loud with his son's choice of words. "Breeding?" Glenn chuckled again and Stiles raised his shoulders in a shrug, though a smile did crawl onto his face because of his word choosing. "No, no. The bloodline, the gene, of the sárkány is too strong. It's a completely dominant gene like oh…" Glenn searched his mind, trying to remember another creature that his son might be familiar about with the same gene. "Like lycanthropy… kind of."

Stiles tensed at the word and his smile grew into a nervous grin. "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, except with lycanthropy it's more—a whole hell of a lot more—common than our gene. Though our bloodline is stronger and more… _magical_, it's harder for the human teenager to accept the gene and become the sárkány. It's—"

"You're calling it the sárkány now." Stiles interrupted again when he finally noticed the shortening of the creature's name.

"Yes it's—"Glenn began, his thoughts once again thrown off by his ADHD son. "Erdőben sárkány in Hungarian literally means 'woods dragon,' by just simply saying sárkány it is known that it is what it is because there is no other creature with the words as their breed. It's a shortening. As I was saying—"

"You said that uh, these sárkány _succeeded _from dragons?"

Glenn ran a hand over his face and groaned softly. "Yes, but right now that's not important Stiles. You were born at the right time and you _might_ become the sárkány, I need you to understand ow the gene works, wither you do or do not become it."

Stiles blinked at his father and huffed a breath, leaning into his chair to get more comfortable. "Then fire away dad."

The Sheriff sighed heavily and continued once more. "_As I was saying_ Stiles… That's why the sárkány is so rare. The gene itself demands a big enough gap between possible sárkány, hence the five hundred years between one sárkány and the next. One of these reasons is because these creatures are so influential that it takes, quite literally, five hundred years since the death of the last sárkány or twenty years after the Fated Time for another chance. The—"

"The Fated Time? Twenty years? Wha—"

"_The Fated Time is the time for when a sárkány can form and it takes twenty years for the Fated Time to end because when the first sárkány succeeded it took twenty years for him to truly become the sárkány." _His father interrupted in one long breath, gasping for breath quite comically before rising and going to the fridge for a well needed beer.

"Oh." Stiles sounded, smiling bashfully at his father as he sat back down. "So before you said not to worry about it."

"What?" His father sounded, honestly confused about what his son was referring to. He has been jumping all around this introductory history lesson on the sárkány that he completely had no idea where in the hell he was at the moment.

"Before… you said don't worry about the pronunciation because if not I would just need to pass on the story…" Stiles chuckled nervously then and grinned broadly at his father. "But then I interrupted and you were going to say something else."

Glenn blinked several times before shaking his head vigorously, glancing at the clock (it read ten thirteen) before continuing on what he was saying _long _ago. "Oh… I was going to say that if you do become the sárkány then all this information will be transuded into your brain."

"What? How?"

Glenn shrugged his shoulders, not completely understanding the facts of his family's bloodline. "It just happens. The explanation for it was always that it was the sárkány's magic; the same magic that make nature blossom, peace blossom, beauty radiate from its features…" Glenn smiled, remembering a story his great grandmother told him months before she died. "There was a story that a sárkány in its woods overheard some crying in the woods and it was drawn to the sound, feeling both empathy and disgust at the sound since it was sad and a disgusting sound in its woods. When it found the source of the crying it found a maiden and a bear that was shot by a hunter and the maiden and bear had fallen in love and her heart was broken. The sárkány, so moved by the tragic moment, brought back the bear as a human so that he and the maiden could truly be together."

Stiles watched his father closely. The man's facial expression looked at peace, more so than he had ever seen it, talking about the story, as if he _truly _and _fully_ believed the tale, believed in the magic of the erdőben sárkány. "So I will know everything?"

Glenn nodded, his mind coming back down from the story that he had significantly shortened since the original was super long, getting more into a full length fairytale rather than a bedtime story. "Everything from the succession from dragons and the differences between the sárkány and the dragons, how you should act as a sárkány as well as how they move and work and all that, to history dealing with the sárkány, of course, and about how we were treated by humans, animals, and other beings; hunters, other supernatural beings, the works."

"Humans knew of the sárkány?"

The Sheriff nodded. "You have got to know Stiles, when the sárkány came to be it was back when creatures of mystery and illusion were very well known and thought to be alive. In fact, sárkány were treated as royalty, being called 'His Highness' or 'Her Highness' if the sárkány was female. Their families dropped everything they would do to become the sárkány's personal guards, servants, _anything_ to ensure that their Highness was happy and well. Even humans outside the family would offer their services and bowed in the presence of a sárkány, I mean, after the first sárkány it became easy to recognize when there was in fact a sárkány in the area."

Stiles didn't know why, but at that moment his mouth blurted out a random word. "Atalik (**Pronunciation: ah-ta-leek**)."

Glenn straightened and looked at the clock. It screamed eleven o'clock, once again on the dot. _Did that much time pass already? _Glenn found his mind shooting the question at him. _One more hour… and it looks that—_Glenn interrupted his own thoughts and spoke aloud. "What did you say?"

Stiles shook his head, he very dumbfounded right now as he stared at the table much like his father did earlier. "I don't know… I… Atalik?"

The man sighed, his eyes slowly shutting closed. _Sucks that our family isn't big__. _The thought came to pass once more in Glenn's head and when he opened his eyes he found his son's eyes, his eyes, staring back at him, his gaze questioning. "Atalik was the first sárkány, Stiles." Glenn provided and Stiles jumped back slightly, surprised that he knew that because he was sure he had never heard that name in his life. "Stiles, don't freak out, okay? It's just the…" Glenn's sentence faded off into nothing when his son started to physically change before him.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, questioning why the man had silenced himself. Without even thinking about it Stiles stood and went out into the hall to where that decorative mirror hung on the wall.

Stiles stood before the mirror and stared into the reflective glass with wide eyes. It was like the ending scene in Breaking Dawn part one (not that he ever watched it, oh no, not cool guy Stiles). His hair began to lighten up, going from dark brown to brown with near golden highlights. His eye brows perfected themselves, coming down to a neat point, not a single hair out of place or over grown or nothing. His skin began to brighten up as well, becoming not lighter, but somehow clearer, not like see-through clearer but just _clean_. His birthmarks remained but they lightened up just a bit, is if to not _pop_ out and just distinct his face. His acne that was coming out due to all the stress disappeared within seconds. His lips became fuller-looking, and brighter, pinker, full of life. Stiles opened his mouth and saw his teeth turn white, straighten painlessly into perfect lines, his canines slowly extending to a blunt point to look more like fangs, and Stiles knew his fair share of fangs.

His mouth shut and Stiles glanced down at his hands. His hands became softer, he noticed, as he rubbed them together and as he witnessed blunt nails which were gray and unkempt, become pure white as his nail beds became healthier looking and turned a light pink. His nails also grew the more he thought about them, suddenly becoming sharp white claws. Stiles quickly dragged his nails upwards on his thumb, making a sliding noise that made Stiles smile, _smile _like this is what he always wanted, long girly looking nails. Suddenly his eyes began to cloud and Stiles groaned, his eyes moving back to the mirror.

Stiles focused in the mirror closely. His eyes were also becoming brighter, their chocolate brown-ness becoming almost like a dark honey color. Then he noticed it. Coming from his left, dark, clearer, more focused, pupil was a string of emerald-teal that was snaking out slowly, making its way to the outer rim of the brown in his eye. It then began to move along the border, going halfway around his eye before moving back towards his pupil in a broken line, jutting inwards suddenly and then back out before reaching the dark pupil once more.

The teen was enamored by this. He stayed glued in the mirror, his father still in the kitchen watching his son and drinking his beer, his mouth in a straight line as he tried to mentally settle himself. Stiles stayed in the mirror for a whole hour, watching as that green line continued the motion over and over along that first line before then moving inwards towards his pupil, filling that section of his eye with that emerald-teal color. Finally after that hour it was done, his left eye now with partial heterochromia of honey brown and emerald-teal.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled out excitedly before turning to run straight into his father who had stood and walked to his son as the process was being completed. "Dad, look!" Stiles practically cheered as he pointed to his eye. "It's cool!"

Glenn laughed softly at his son and with a heavy heart he confirmed what had just happened as the clock in the kitchen stuck midnight. "You became the erdőben sárkány… there hasn't been a sárkány in nearly fifteen hundred years."

"I know." Stiles answered truthfully. He turned back and stared in the mirror. "Atalik would have been proud of me if his soul was still here. He and his clan. Did you know that that was the only time there was more than one sárkány in the world?"

Glenn chuckled. "Yes, I knew that son." Stiles' eyes turned to the border of the mirror and Glenn noticed this for his son placed his nose against the wood frame. "You're going to become very attentive to things Stiles, and if I may say, more annoying, for at least a week, just until you get used to the sárkány."

"This wood frame is very old." Stiles said, seemingly ignoring his father when in fact he hadn't. "It's handmade, the wood from a hundred seventy eight year old tree in Hungary… mother brought this over didn't she? When she moved to the United States to live with you and become your wife?"

"…Yes…" Glenn answered, surprised of Stiles for being able to read that from the wood even though he knew that his son was now an erdőben sárkány and this creature could tell you anything as long as it had something to do with the woods.

"It's… pretty." Stiles drawled out, wondering if he should use the word to describe it. He then turned on his heels quickly and looked at his father, being distracted then by his father's shirt. Placing his nose against the shirt, much like what he did with the frame, he stared intently at the cloth. "This is a good shirt. Well made…" That was all he said before he turned back to his father, getting out of the Sheriff's personal space though the man truly did not mind Stiles' behavior since there _was _a very good reason for it. "Is there anything else I should know for now? I mean I think I know everything, well not _everything, _I'm not an über genius or whatnot, but I think I know just eno—oh my goodness!" Stiles yelled, interrupting himself as he ran to the light fixture that hung over the table. "That is disgusting! Look at the detail! I'm ashamed to be near it! I'll need to go out and get a new one—that is unacceptable."

Glenn shook his head and smiled to himself as he finished off the remainder of his their beer for the night; he had grabbed another one from the fridge as Stiles inspected the fixture. "If you would like to replace it you could Stiles." Glenn confirmed as he stared at the plain, rounded, plastic light fixture.

"I might just have to…" Stiles said, more to himself than to his father, before turning once again to him. "What was I saying? Oh, uh, how's this gonna work? I mean, it's only you and I? I can't very well turn to the Argents, they're hunters and they would kill me most likely—"Stiles shuddered at the thought of death before continuing, "—and the werewolves too, I'm not quite sure about them since Peter is the Alpha."

"There are werewolves in Beacon Hills?" Glenn asked, now interested. When he had said lycanthropy he was just saying it as an example, he never even thought that perhaps there were cases of lycanthropy so close to home. Come to think of it, it sure did explain a lot.

Stiles nodded, humming the confirmation. "Peter Hale, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Boyd Whatever-his-last-name-is, with Peter as the Alpha and Derek as second-in-command. The actual Alpha was actually Laura Hale, Derek's sister, but Peter—oh!" Stiles soon ran to the window on the kitchen, lifting the window up before sticking his head out of the window and sniffing loudly. "Do I smell woods? I think I smell woods. Are they _my _woods? Can I have it? Can I _see_ it? Oh…" Stiles whined romantically before a slow rumbling sound, almost like a purr, came from his chest. Stiles hysterically flung his arms for a moment before he placed a still clawed hand on his chest. "That tickled."

Glenn couldn't help but laugh. He has heard stories at how easily distracted young sárkány were but he never expected it to be _this _bad. Then again Stiles did have ADHD and the sárkány can only partially take away medical conditions, its main focus on its beauty. Glenn then wonders if Stiles would still need his Adderall pills for when he truly can't seem to focus or sit still. "Yes that is your woods Stiles, and yes you can go see it."

Stiles laughed and Glenn's heart skipped a beat. Stiles' laugh was absolutely _beautiful_. Clear as a bell, hell a bell doesn't even _begin _to describe the laugh. It was like the perfect harp being gently strummed, like a melodious flute ringing softly through the silent air in a flowery garden, like just absolute perfection. "How long can I stay?"

The Sheriff looked at Stiles for a moment before sighing softly. "Stay until tomorrow night… I'll call the school tomorrow and say that you're sick or something. I want you to get familiar with your woods and let the inhabitants in there get comfortable with you. Just make sure to come home early tomorrow night to do homework and stuff…"

The teen giggled like a small child and moved to hug his father. "Thank you father." When Stiles pulled away after his father hugged him back, the emerald-teal part of his left eye was beginning to glow chartreuse. Stiles began to walk to the front door, pausing at the door when the Sheriff spoke to him.

"Why don't you run there? Have a feel for your new human form? Leave your things here so you don't accidentally lose them."

Stiles turned back and smiled at his father, his new beauty radiating. "That is a _great _idea dad." Stiles emptied his pockets and left, casting a 'goodbye' as the front door closed. Glenn stood in his spot in the hallway, staring at the door, his heart breaking for letting go of his only child but at the same time his heart soaring for his son was a sárkány, and that was the greatest honor any relation to it could ever experience.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles arrived at the edge of the reserve, panting more form adrenaline and excitement rather than being tired. He stared at the array of trees and leaves in the waning gibbous moonlight. He felt giddy, his heart beating faster, his stomach full of butterflies. He was jumping on his legs, his eyes moving quickly over the woods, taking it in. Stiles stepped forward when an owl called out loudly and flew out of the trees, wanting to get a closer look at the new sárkány. Stiles jumped after the owl, chasing it through the trees before it came to a small clearing between the trees. The owl landed on a low branch and stared at Stiles as he stared back. By this time Stiles' left eye was completely glowing with that chartreuse color and the glowing was slowly spreading to his right. Stiles moved in closer to the owl slowly, not wanting to alarm it—no her—with his closing proximity. "Hello, madam." Stiles spoke to the owl. The owl in turn called back a greeting and Stiles giggled, feeling shy and yet not really.

A snap of a twig sounded behind him and Stiles turned around quickly and saw a herd of deer staring at him in wonder. As soon as that happened it seemed that every animal in the woods was heading towards the small clearing for animals started to arrive, foxes, birds, squirrels, a few bears, raccoons, reptiles, all of them in one area, not even afraid of their predators or hunting their prey for all of them were looking onto Stiles with interest for they knew, they knew what he was.

Stiles was extremely shy now as he blushed under the increasing number of eyes. "Hello." He nearly stuttered. "I am your erdőben sárkány, this is my woods, and I vow to protect each and every one of you." Silently inside he cheered for having pronounced his breed correctly at first try.

The animals kept their distance but were becoming more accustomed to the sárkány's presence already. Stiles smiled at all of them, turning so he could see them all. "I must admit… I am a bit nervous." With that Stiles breathed in deeply for a calming breath when an interesting smell caught his nose. "What is that?" He suddenly asked a little bit loudly, surprising the animals. He feel to a crouch on the ground and sniffed the air deeply again. "_What _is that?" He asked again. A male deer, the leader of the herd, approached him bravely to question the sárkány's actions. "Do you _smell _that?" Stiles asked the deer, surprising him for the deer jumped backwards to put some distance between them. "Of course not—you're just a deer my senses are far more refined that yours will ever be." Stiles answered for the deer before literally placing his nose onto the dirt and sniffed loudly—the smell was coming from closer to the ground.

Stiles began to run again, this time on his fours, nearly gliding as he jumped-ran on his fours, the animals following behind him in interest and for some excitement. He periodically stopped to wait for the animals that were slower than him and to sniff the ground once more. Once most of them were close he began again, running through the trees until he finally found the source of the smell. He collapsed onto his side, half mooning a piece of earth that was beginning to be disturbed. Stiles gently, with blunt, white, human nails, began to move the earth and the leaves to reveal a good sized green bulb that will become a flower soon enough. Stiles gasped softly, the braver of the animals crowding around him, sniffing the air around the bulb. "Isn't it amazing?" Stiles asked them as he scooted closer as if he wanted to hug the bud. "It's far too early for flowers to come out, but because of me they will come sooner." He looked up at the deer leader. "The grass too, I will make sure of it. Your herd will no longer be hungry."

The deer looked stunned, he certainty never told the sárkány anything about his starving herd but let that pass, growing happier by the moment as he looked back down on the flower bud. The animals were making their respective noises, becoming excited to have their own early spring all thanks to their erdőben sárkány. Stiles remained there for a long time next to that sprouting flower, so long that soon most to all of the animals had left to continue their regular nighttime activities. Only the deer leader, a lot of the birds, the owl, and a few squirrels remained; the birds on the ground next to Stiles' legs, the squirrels climbing on his torso, the deer lying down beside his head and the owl on the other side of the flower on the ground. Stiles' eyes had mellowed out now, both eyes a fern green before the sárkány in him became restless.

Stiles stood slowly, waiting for the birds and squirrels to move away before standing completely. He stretched and looked down at the bud which, since he had been there, had grown a lot more to have a stem sprouting out of the ground. "This will be my flower." He said to no one in particular as he looked at the surrounding trees. He found a large pine tree and went to it, his claws extending as he clawed at the bark, marking the tree as his own. The animals that stayed crowded around him as Stiles suddenly jumped onto the tree, claws digging into the bark as he began to climb up like a salamander climbing up a vertical surface. The squirrels climbed the tree beside him, the birds and owl flew up higher with him as the deer stared up the tree in jealously for not being able to follow his new friend.

Stiles got almost to the top when he stopped and started to break the large branches with ease. The animals moved carefully, not wanting to interrupt the sárkány in his work. After minutes of work Stiles climbs up the tree some more to look down at his large nest, one that looked big enough to fit two horses in it with ease. Stiles shook his head. "It's not large enough but it'll have to do." Stile scanned the area, seeing that his tree was in fact the largest in the woods. "It's not like there's anywhere else."

The young sárkány continued his climb upwards until finally he reached the top, his legs wrapping around the tree top as his hands gripped the branches there, his arm straight to hold his body up there. The moon glowed behind him and Stiles looked out onto his woods, feeling pride suddenly bubble up in him. His woods were beautiful, and soon, they would be even more so. The birds flew around him as the squirrels took a seat beside him before soon getting bored and beginning their playtime. Stiles' eyes began to glow again and his arms began to shift into almost bird-like legs, his nails getting darker and his skin changing to that rough texture of birds' legs. Stiles raised his left arm up to inspect the change closely, watching in marvel as the shift only went up to his elbows.

Soon a smile crept onto his face, his inner sárkány glowing at how quickly the human had accepted the sárkány for him to start his shift so early.

* * *

Okay so not as cute as I had planned it to be (Stiles with the animals). In my head it was cuter but whatever. Use your imagination. I also couldn't put any Derek/Pack in this because this chapter turned out longer than expected. Oh well. The next chapter will definitely be Pack-centric starting off from the day Stiles missed school, to when Stiles goes back to school to _**something **_else that I will _**not **_even hint to because it is _**BIG**_! Well, at the very least I hope I get to fit it in next chapter… As for the change in nail color when Stiles was shifting, that will be explained later so don't ask me questions about that, anything else ask away.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE ONTO YOU AND YOUR KIND!**_


	5. There's Differences

I was just so excited for this chapter I decided to write it now and just go ahead an update it. :D I think you guys will like this chapter a lot, especially at the end. ;)

* * *

-The Influence of One-

Scott was frantic. He was texting and calling Stiles like a madman. His best friend didn't show up at school today, something that was unlike Stiles and if he was going to miss a day, Stiles would have at the very _least_ told him so. He was just so worried for his friend that he had to tell Allison that he couldn't make it to their late night meeting point in the woods tonight for he _had _to find Stiles. Not only was he his best friend but he was the one that held the resistance together with his wit and his brain due to his overactive research skills.

Scott watched as Boyd, Erica and Isaac all climbed into one car to leave the school grounds. School had just let out and Scott was going to take his macho bike and power-peddle it to Stiles' house to see if perhaps his friend had gotten too sick to even send out a text to him. As he climbed onto his bike he couldn't help but notice his second-in-command's car just down the block on the other side of the school. Scott looked around, spotting a distracted Jackson as he made out with Lydia next to his sports car. Scott continued on, walking his bike down to the black Camaro on the passenger side, ducking lowly to make sure he was hidden from the eyes of his fellow human schoolmates, and nearly shoving his face into the lowered down window. "Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked his voice sounding panic-y due to his worry over Stiles.

For a moment the second-in-command stayed silent before finally turning his head to look at the young werewolf through a pair of dark sunglasses. "Peter requested a meeting tonight in the station."

Scott rolled his eyes. "And you couldn't tell me this via text message? Derek, I'm busy at the moment." Derek's chin dropped, questioning the actuality of how busy Scott was saying he was. Scott sensed that Derek didn't believe him and scoffed loudly. "Stiles didn't come to school today Derek. I'm worrying about him."

"People miss school, Scott." Derek said emotionlessly, not seeing why the teenager was so worried.

"Yeah, but he missed a day _without _telling me! He _never _misses a day without telling me!"

Derek growled under his breath, his attempt to cover up a sigh that was threatening to escape from his mouth. "And this is my problem why?"

"Because—"Scott cut himself off before he said one too many words. "I'll text Jackson about the meeting and then I'm going to see if he's at home."

Derek said no words, he just pulled up the button for his passenger side window and the window rose, effectively forcing Scott to detract his head from out of the midnight black Camaro. Soon the car rolled down the streets and towards the abandoned train station that was being used as the Pack's den until the Hale Manor was once again complete. Scott ran a hand through his messy curly hair and climbed onto his bike, quickly sending out a text to Jackson before peddling crazily to Stiles' home.

-The Influence of One-

Peter stared down at his Pack, his arms at his sides, shoulder's squared off and gaze hard on his pack. The elders of the Pack, the werewolf trio, were crowded around closest to their Alpha while Scott, Jackson and his own second-in-command stayed close yet as far as they could possibly be.

It was no secret that his nephew and the two male teen wolves were against him; Peter knew this as a fact. Quite frankly he wasn't worried. There was no way that his dear old nephew could win against him with his two to the Alpha's three, even if the three that Peter had on his side were actually some of the weakest despite their age. But there was strength in numbers in werewolf Packs, and this one was no exception. Peter's eyes met with Derek's, blue ones staring into hazel ones. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Peter began as he broke his gaze from Derek to peer back at the younger wolves. "I'm done now with my break quite frankly" he noticed as the three who stood farthest from him tensed slightly, trying their best to hide their discomfort, "since I have finished my errands." Peter finished, implying the hunters he had slaughtered in revenge for the murder of his family. "I've been thinking about who I wanted to add into the pack."

"Is it someone that's strong Peter?" Erica asked, sounding like an excited puppy as she inched closer to her Alpha.

"We don't need strength." Isaac said, glancing between Erica and Peter. "We need brains."

Peter's lips pulled back in a wolfish half grin. "That's right Isaac." If Isaac had a tail it would have been waging a hundred miles an hour as the teen smiled at his Alpha.

"Who were you planning on changing Peter?" Boyd asked for the Pack.

"Someone we all know, Boyd." Peter looked up at Scott. "So Scott, how is Stiles?"

Scott visibly tensed and he just became so strained emotionally that he didn't notice that beside him Derek too tensed, though much less visibly that the younger. Even Jackson who so continuously claimed to not care about his fellow ADHD inflicted classmate exhaled softly, his hands balling into fists underneath crossed arms. "I don't know…" Scott finally answered. "I-I haven't heard from him all day or seen him…"

"Hm." Peter sounded. "Well, that is strange. I thought you two were the best of friends." Scott didn't reply, he just stood there almost frozen in position, keeping his gaze with Peter's to not show how nervous he truly was for his friend. "Didn't you try and track him down with his scent?"

Scott shook his head automatically. "I did but the scent just ended, like it no longer existed."

_Now _the Alpha was _really_ interested. "A scent just doesn't cease to exist. Even when one dies there's still a scent left over." This time Derek's body twitched, not enjoying the mentioning of Stiles and him being dead in the same sentence. "Hm…" The Alpha sounded once more. "When you see him then, if you do that is, bring him to me." Scott was beginning to shake his head, to defy his Alpha when Peter stopped the movement with a threatening growl. "_That is an order, Scott._" Scott's head fell in defeat and Peter addressed the others. "That goes for everyone. Bring Stiles to me when you find him."

Peter began to walk away, the Pack starting to dissolve as the surprisingly short meeting was ended. The Alpha stopped beside his second-in-command when Jackson wordlessly and stiffly moved out of the way for his Alpha, his claws digging into his arms at what he was just ordered to do. Derek turned to face Peter, his eyes hard on his uncle. "You can't be serious."

"Serious about what Derek? That I want Stiles to become a member of our Pack? I would have thought that you of all people would be—"

"You can't touch him Peter." Scott said for Derek as he stood beside Derek, Jackson flanking the second-in-command's other side.

"Stiles doesn't want to become a werewolf." Jackson spoke up for the first time since he got to the station, actually, in fact, since he got that text from Scott. "Respect that."

"Oh, like I respected the way Scott didn't want to become a werewolf, or Erica, Isaac, Boyd? You? Oh no wait… you actually _wanted _it didn't you?"

Jackson refrained from growling at the other werewolf. When Scott had suddenly started to play well in lacrosse and start to become _cool_ and _popular, _Jackson vowed to find out what Scott was doing to just become so good. He dug way too deep though and ran into the Alpha. Peter had asked him before biting him, telling him about werewolves and what Scott was and whatnot and Jackson truly wanted it. He wanted to remain top dog of the school no matter what. It was only after he became a werewolf that he realized, like what Scott had told him the day after he was changed, that being a werewolf wasn't at _all _what it was cracked up to be. In fact, it sucked _balls_.

"Didn't think so." Peter continued as his gaze went back onto his nephew. "Stiles doesn't know what he wants, he's just a kid, how can he? But he _does _want this, I know he does, he just doesn't know it himself yet." With that Peter turned and proceeded into the train car.

At that moment the older wolves walked up to the others, Erica with her arms crossed over her chest, Isaac with his hands in his pockets and Boyd with his hands at his sides. "So Scott," Erica began, "how excited are you to have Stiles as a true brother soon?"

Scott growled at her. "Stiles _is _my true brother. He doesn't need to be a werewolf in this Pack to make it any more real."

"I think you're in denial Scott." Isaac offered as he inched closer to the oldest teen wolf of them all. "I mean let's face it, you're not actually the _smartest _one of us, you're actually the dumbest one here."

Scott growled and Derek grabbed the back of Scott's shirt to refrain him from shooting out and ripping Isaac's throat out with his teeth, a trick he learned from Derek. "Isaac, why don't you show some respect to your superior wolf?" Derek growled out. It was a fact that Scott was Isaac's superior, if Derek became the Alpha there was no doubt that Scott would become his second-in-command.

Isaac huffed out through his nose and backed down, acknowledging that yes, Scott is superior and also because Derek commanded him to even though it was in a form of a question. Boyd looked across the three that stood before them. He was probably the only werewolf in the Pack that was outside the actual resistance that recognized the Alpha as insane, out of the trio; he was by far the more relatable one. "You know you can't win." Boyd said, referring to the resistance itself. "You're out numbered, out gunned, out maneuvered."

"But Stiles is on our side." Scott said as he shrugged out of Derek's hold. "If Peter were to bite him, which we're going to make sure he _doesn't_, he would be on our side, not yours, then we'd be even."

"Do you really think so Scott?" Isaac asked. "We have the _Alpha_, you just have his second-in-command, _nothing_ compared to Peter. Even if you had Stiles on your side, he'd be weak, learning how to control the shift; he'd be useless to your resistance."

"Isaac's right McCall." Erica agreed, nodding her head. "Might as well give up, bring Stiles to us and get this over with. Who knows? Maybe it'd be fun." With that the trio made their leave, Erica dragging her hand on Scott's arm seductively as she walked by him.

Jackson released the growl that he had been holding for quite some time. "God, what fucking dicks."

"That's coming from _you _Jackson." Scott lightly joked as he pulled out his phone, saw that the only messages he had were from Allison and not Stiles and began to type out another text to Stiles. "You're like the _king _of all dicks and assholes."

Derek watched as the two began to bicker between the both of them, calling the other a slew of curses. Derek rolled his eyes and began to leave the train station. If Scott couldn't find Stiles, then maybe he would, before it was too late.

-The Influence of One-

Last night was a bust as Derek couldn't even find a little _smidge _of Stiles' scent. Scott was right when he said that the smell seemingly ceased to exists at all. So here he was now, dropping off the werewolf trio at school, his hands gripping the steering wheel in tension and actual worry. Derek's eyes scanned the school's parking lot as the three wolves got out of his car. He noticed Scott place his bike in the bike rack, locking it with the bike lock, and Jackson arriving with Lydia in his silver Porsche, and Allison arriving in her own car. Derek was about to pull away as it was apparent that more people were quickly showing up when he noticed a Jeep pull into the school, but this wasn't Stiles' banged up light blue piece of shit of a Jeep, it was a brand new Wrangler Unlimited Sahara, the color being a metallic black forest green color that in the sun's light changed from green to black and back to green as the car rolled along.

The Jeep alone seemed to stop all activity in the parking lot. Apart from Jackson's Porsche and Derek's Camaro, that car was one of the nicest and the newest on the lot and not only that it was new to the school in general which always draws attention. The Jeep came to a stop in a vacant parking spot, the one that Stiles' usually claims. Derek could see Scott glare at the driver for taking his best friend's spot and he could also see that Scott was about to charge forward and verbally put a smack down on whoever just yanked Stiles' spot from under him when the teen was missing.

Then the Jeep was shut off and the driver door was opened. Everyone seemed to lean into the direction of the car, interested to see who this kid was that drove this awesome Jeep to school this fine morning. The door closed and Stiles stepped out from between the cars, looking, quite obviously, different with his bookbag slung over one shoulder, the way Jackson usually wears him. Gasps were heard—not only because it was Stiles' who has the new awesome Jeep but also because he just looks so fucking beautiful.

Stiles looked around the parking lot without moving his head, his eyes gazing over the lot. A smile spread across his features as he knew the effect he was having on these people. He kept that smile as he walked on, heading straight to Scott with a grin on his face. "Hey Scott, buddy." Stiles said his voice now crystal clear and stronger than it ever was. Scott could only stare at his best friend. Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Danny who was sitting on a bench flanking the parking lot as he waited for Jackson and Lydia all could only stare. Meanwhile Erica purred at the newly improved Stiles, Isaac chuckled faintly at the sudden makeover and Boyd remained silent, eyes transfixed on Stiles as well.

Derek on the other had was livid. He got out of his car, slamming the door and rushing over to the teen, not even bothering to turn off the car or take the keys or even acknowledging the car honking at him to move because the driver wanted to get a better look at Stiles. "_Stiles._" The second-in-command growled. He felt as if he began to worry for nothing because here is the teen, completely alright if not better with a big smile plastered on his face. As he neared the teen he realized that the reason why the scent seemingly disappeared was that because it was changed completely. Stiles no longer truly smelled like Stiles, if that makes _any _sense at all. He still faintly smelled like his old scent but now there was something stronger empowering it; something that reeked of the woods, foliage, _nature_.

"Hello Derek." Stiles greeted calmly and with a musical voice. "I can't talk right now." Stiles said interrupting Derek before he could even speak. "I've got to look at things, get my curiosity out of the way as much as possible before school starts. "Amíg később barátaim." Stiles said in perfect Hungarian as he waved both Derek and Scott off before proceeding towards the school, hordes of eyes following behind him and then eventually people following behind on his heels.

"What… the… fuck?" Scott dragged out as he stared at the door that his best friend just walked into.

Soon the two were joined by the others, each of them having the same question though it was Lydia that had the honors of stating it aloud. "Okay, is it just me, or is Stiles Stilinski suddenly super mega foxy awesome hot?"

Allison stuttered and nodded her head. "What—how? I mean, he was normal two days ago."

"The kid goes missing for a day and he comes back—like this!" Jackson stated, his frustration coming out for not actually being the hottest guy in the school any more. _Damn Stiles to hell._

"I don't know what it is…" Erica drawled out as she began to walk away from the group. "But I am _very _turned on right now." She proceeded after the same track that Stiles took and soon Isaac and Boyd came after her, their minds on the Alpha's order from last night.

Scott groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Derek stared off into space at the double doors of the school. _His eyes were different…_ The thought trespassed his head and then his mind supplied with the picture of Stiles' face, everything about him glowing and his left eye with that part of emerald-teal. His heart skipped a beat and a honk broke him from his thoughts. He needed to leave—now.

-The Influence of One-

"I'm just _so _glad that you came with us tonight Stiles." Erica said as she hung off Stiles' right arm. "I just did _not _believe that you said yes to us when we asked you to come with us, even with Scott yelling at you."

"I'm not afraid of a few wolves Erica." Stiles replied as he patted her arm with his hand.

"You should be Stiles." Boyd said slowly, confused by all the events of today.

At first Stiles arrives in a brand new Jeep and not only that but even Stiles is brand new. Then everyone, and he does mean _everyone, _in the whole school seem just so taken aback because of Stiles that the teen was getting away with practically _everything_.

In chemistry he asked Mr. Harris if he could not be given anymore chemistry homework for it wasn't his major and he just really hated the class. Mr. Harris said yes, in fact, he told Stiles that he didn't even have to come to class anymore and that he'd give the student straight A's for the rest of the year.

Later at lunch Danny sat next to Stiles and asked him about his new car. Stiles literally _kisses _Danny and answers "My dad got it for me to replace my old one. It's such a relief to not see that atrocious this anymore. I just feel so much better than ever before." Stiles _loved _his old Jeep, faults and all, and he _never _kissed a guy before or showed signs of it, much less even did the motion at all.

All day Stiles was getting easily distracted by movements, details, sounds and people. He was getting up into everything, nose barely touching with the object or person of that current fascination if it was something that can stand still. At first people would just stand there and watch in both awe and confusion as Stiles examined them but by the end of the day people were _asking _him if he wanted to inspect them. If it was a constantly moving object Stiles would follow it around without a care in the world. He was late to most of his classes today and yet no one cared.

And finally at lacrosse practice, Boyd was sitting in with Erica waiting for Isaac to finish up with practice before leaving together. Stiles didn't want to practice, he wanted to once again inspect objects around the grounds and coach let him even though the teen's movements were distracting the other members of the team. At one point Boyd (and Erica as well as everyone else who had stayed after school _just _to watch Stiles) saw a butterfly land on Stiles' shoulder like it was nothing and then more landed on him; on his head arms, back , hands, just _everywhere _before he shooed them off.

Butterflies were not in season just yet.

After practice was when Erica went up to Stiles, batting her eyelashes and putting on some major flirt as she asked Stiles if he would like to come back with them to meet the Alpha, since his presence was requested by him. That was when Scott charged up, Jackson watching from a distance as he still had his credibility to keep up, screaming and yelling that Stiles wouldn't go to Peter. But Stiles did say yes and here they all were, Jackson and Scott trailing behind Isaac and Boyd who were following Erica and Stiles as they all walked into the train station where Peter and Derek were waiting for them.

"You were right Derek." Peter said to his nephew. "His smell is in fact completely different."

Stiles detached Erica from his arm and moved up forward towards the werewolf Alpha and his second-in-command. "You rang?" Stiles joked; a smile across his features like it has been the whole day long.

"Yes, in fact, Stiles, I was wondering if, if you don't mind me just getting to the point, if you want the bite."

"Hm…" Stiles sounded as if he were considering. On the inside his sárkány groaned in disgust and Stiles fought back the similar groan that itched in his throat. "I prefer not, but thanks. You just keep your wolfie Alpha mouth away from me. Now I have things to do that are far more important than this." The sárkány began to turn and head towards the exit as if to prove his point.

"You're not leaving just yet Stiles." Peter said as his sentence caused the werewolf trio to block off the exit as Scott and Jackson began to stand on the balls of their feet, ready for a confrontation if one were to arise.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Seriously? You're not on a good starting point right now with me."

"Starting point?" Both Peter and Scott said at once. Scott hid a face of disgust for sharing the same thought of his Alpha.

"But Stiles," Scott continued, "you've met him before remember? He almost tried to kill you? Derek saved you? Ring any bells?"

Stiles sighed and his head dropped slightly. "I remember Scott. But there are… things that happen and I can't talk about it just yet, I'm not ready to, but…" He paused and looked up at Peter. "I am not going to become a werewolf anytime soon. You are wasting your time with me as well as my own. Now I am going to leave now so can you, ever so kindly, call off the dogs?"

They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Peter nodded his head and the trio slowly moved out of the way. Stiles offered a small 'Thank you' before leaving, heading towards his brand new Jeep in which he brought over the werewolf trio.

Derek looked at his uncle, surprised that his uncle gave in so easily and allowed Stiles to leave, though Derek was truly thankful for it. Peter seemed to have read his mind for soon the Alpha spoke up, voicing his own opinions. "I truly have no idea why I said he could leave."

"I think I have an idea." Boyd said softly and of course, being that they were all werewolves, they heard him say it. "It's been happening all day…"

-The Influence of One-

Derek was on patrol that same night. He drove his car to the Reserve's parking lot; it was small, meant to be used by those random passer-byers that decide to take a random trek in the woods. Usually the parking lot was empty, void of any other car, especially at this late hour, but as he pulled up he instantly recognized Stiles' new Jeep parked in one of the few parking spots. Derek parked a few spots away from the Jeep and got out slowly, inspecting the vehicle with curiosity. He peered inside the dark windows of the Jeep and really couldn't see anything except for Stiles' bookbag and lacrosse bag and was that an extra pair of clothing in the back seat?

Derek moved away from the car and began to wander inside the woods, just keeping an eye out for any rival Packs, to monitor the activity of the hunters if they were on the move, maintain territory borders; the works. Derek's mind wasn't on 'the works' though. It was on Stiles and his sudden change. He wasn't sure if he liked it all too much. Sure the teen was more attractive and he seemed more assertive and sure of himself but still… it didn't seem like Stiles and that was something that was bothering him.

He wandered through the woods for an hour and just as he was turning back to head back to his car and move on to the next area he came face to face with Stiles who was leaning against a tree, his eyes actually glowing in the night. Derek thought that something was something else different about Stiles other than his new look and now Derek could see that he was right. Humans do _not _have glowing eyes, especially since they're glowing green. "Hello Derek." Stiles greeted again in the same way he did earlier that morning.

That's when Derek noticed the three deer that were coming from the shadows behind Stiles, the owl that was resting on a branch above Stiles along with some smaller birds and a fox that lay between his feet and somewhat on top of them.

That's definitely not human.

"Stiles…" Derek called out the boy's name, he suddenly becoming restless when he realized that he was alone with the new and improved Stiles besides the animals.

Stiles smiled softly at him and lifted off the tree, heading towards Derek with slow movements as the animals stayed behind, watching the werewolf and the erdőben sárkány interact. "Doing patrol?" Stiles asked, his balled up hands on his fists. Derek didn't speak; he just nodded his head once. "Well, that's cool. But there's no need to worry, really. I'll keep a good eye on this place."

Derek noticed that Stiles was more at ease here. When he saw him at the school he seemed to be off, wanting to look at the world around him and even in the train station; he wasn't fidgety because he was scared of Peter, he just really wanted to go to where ever it was that was so important to him. The second-in-command guessed that the woods were the teen's destination.

"What are you?" Derek asked bluntly, knowing now that Stiles wasn't completely human anymore. _Something _happened last when he was missing or at some other point because Stiles was no longer human.

Stiles glanced down at the ground. "I can't answer that right now… I wish I could but it must be on my own terms, not with anybody else's." Derek was about to speak when Stiles' head rose and green eyes met with hazel. "But what I can tell you is that these woods are very well protected now. As long as no one breaks the rules then we should all be fine. But I'll talk about those later, when I'm ready."

"What the hell are you—"

"I can't answer that either Derek." Stiles interrupted. "Just trust me, please. All is just peachy keen."

For a moment the old Stiles came back but then in a moment he was gone and this made Derek antsy. "I don't like this, Stiles." Derek admitted his feelings about the situation. "I don't like how you've changed."

Stiles blinked in wonder, his smile falling off his face and for a while Derek wondered if he had hurt the teen with his words. The smile soon came back and Stiles closed the space between them. "Just trust me." He repeated as the werewolf realized that they were extremely close to each other, their faces not far from the other. Before Derek could even process the closeness and begin to move away Stiles' lips fell onto his in a soft, questioning kiss. Derek froze on spot, feeling the teen's soft, full lips move and glide over his chapped ones.

Stiles' moist tongue came out of his mouth and swept over Derek's, making the lips not chapped anymore as Stiles went back into the kiss, still kissing slowly and carefully. Derek moved then, his mind completely shut down as he began to kiss back, his own tongue sweeping over the younger's lips, asking for an entrance. Stiles' arms moved up and wrapped around the werewolf's neck as he granted him permission to enter his mouth. Derek's hand moved to Stiles' hips as his tongue darted inside the teen's warm mouth, their tongues sliding over the other tentatively. Stiles breathed in deeply and pushed into Derek's lips as his arms tightened around his neck, urging the werewolf to deepen the kiss.

He did.

Derek pressed his mouth even tighter against Stiles' and his tongue moved widely inside of Stiles' mouth, searching every crevasse of the teen's mouth with gusto, as if he had been wanting to do so for years. Stiles moaned into the kiss as his hands dug into Derek's hair, rubbing the back of his head with white nails that were growing to claws. Derek pulled Stiles' closer and then began walking him backwards to a tree where the werewolf pressed up against Stiles, removing his mouth with Stiles' to start suckling at his neck. Stiles moaned in his ear as the teen brought up one leg to wrap it around Derek's waist, pulling them closer. Derek was seeing stars—actually seeing _stars_—as the kiss continued. His body was beginning to shiver with the sexiness the kiss was radiating.

Then sense caught up to the werewolf—he was kissing Stiles Stilinski, son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, had just gone through (or is still going through) some big changes with his personality and appearance and it seems that Peter has targeted Stiles as prey—wither it is to admit him into his pack (which Derek sees that as an impossibility) or for some other reason that Derek didn't know about.

Derek jumped back, releasing Stiles quickly and staring at him with semi-wide eyes, he trying desperately to not convey his true emotions. If he continued this with Stiles… he might be putting him into more danger than he already was. Stiles had his hands on the tree that was holding him up from falling when the werewolf suddenly broke apart. Stiles glanced up at him as he worked his way up to a standing position. "Derek?" Stiles asked softly, his eyes back to normal, at least his new normal with that left eye having that bit of green in them. His eyes just looked so pleading, asking 'Why? Why did you break away from me?'

Derek couldn't take it then. He shook his head at Stiles, turned his head and ran back to his car as quickly as he could, not even glancing towards the black forest green Jeep as the Camaro squealed out of the dark parking lot.

* * *

I just HAD to put in that AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) reference in there even though most of you probably didn't catch it… oh well, whatever. I also had to put that Stanny kiss in there too since they were the couple I originally shipped. It was like "I wasn't planning this but here's my homage to the couple I used to ship." So I just kinda tossed that one in there.

The next chapter is uh, undecided. I could go two ways from here and I don't know which road I'm going to take first so I'll let you guys choose which one you want first, note that whatever choice you choose the other one will be the following chapter so you'll get to read both options anyways:

Beginning of Sterek vs. Steter (Stiles x Peter for those of you who don't know) /Stiles and inner beast (sárkány) talk for the first time.

Or

Stiles and Glenn talk (dad gets angry about what Stiles did at school in this chapter)/Glenn wonders what will happen (more info on sárkány basically).

Most likely both chapters would be short but I don't want to put them together because you'll see in the future why. _**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR CHOICE 'A' OR 'B'!**_


	6. Acceptence and Competition

So Sterek/Stiles and sárkány talk win out! It was a close call! It was a tie then I had to call up one of my friends and be like "CHOOSE GIRL, CHOOSE!" so she wanted some Sterek even though she knew nothing about this story… lol, _now _she knows.

I actually changed the order up on you guys though, Stiles will be first and then Sterek vs. Steter will be next, just to work chronologically. So this chapter will begin where the last one left off pretty much. Remember that _this means that it's the sárkány talking_.

* * *

-The Influence of One-

Stiles watched after Derek as he ran from him. Stiles turned and looked at his new animal friends. They cocked their heads to their erdőben sárkány, wondering if he was alright. Stiles began to nod towards them when he realized that he had kissed Derek Hale.

_He _kissed Derek Hale. And it was hot.

Stiles knew he should have blushed at the thought but the blood never rose to his face. He just stood there, his mind going over the last few moments of his life. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he turned back around to the direction that Derek had left him. Thoughts came rushing to his head; _I kissed Derek Hale… then he left. Did he not like it? But he kissed back… was it just in the moment? What if—oh God—what if he ruined the somewhat-friendship the two had? What if—_

_Why don't you calm down Stiles?_

Stiles jumped and looked around quickly. He felt a body brush against his legs and glancing down he saw the fox that had joined him in his territory walk through just moments before he ran into Derek. "You didn't just talk to me did you?" He asked the fox, his brain fried at the moment due to the kissing, the freaking out and the random voice he just heard. The fox cocked his head to the right, a puzzling look on its face. "Of course not. I'm an idiot." Stiles stated before he crouched on the ground and inspected the fox's fur and the way it fell over its body. He was only half aware at that when the voice spoke to him again.

_You shouldn't stress over this, Stiles. It's only natural for a young, unclaimed sárkány to do many things they would normally never do. For example, your kiss with both Danny and Derek today._ The voice sounded deep, musical, and not sounding from the outside world. More like it came from his…

Stiles froze and the fox tensed and glanced up at the sárkány. It was actually enjoying the petting that Stiles was beginning to absent mildly do as he slowly stopped focusing on the way fur fell on a fox. Stiles took a calming breath. _Who are you? _

_I am you, Stiles. _The voice responded immediately. _I am your inner beast, your erdőben sárkány, of course. _

_Of course. _Stiles thought back. He stood slowly and looked to the other animals that remained in the safety of the trees. They still didn't fully trust him yet. They _liked _him. They could tell that he was a good spirit and only there to service them… but they didn't _trust _him yet.

_They will come around Stiles. In fact, there's a pretty good explanation on why they don't fully trust you yet. You are young, inexperienced. Would _you_ put your trust in someone inexperienced?_

"No…" Stiles answered aloud. "I see your point." He continued, his mind being distracted by a leaf that was falling from the trees before he dragged his thoughts, with much difficulty, back to his inner sárkány. "You said that I… I wouldn't do things I wouldn't normally do?"

_Well just consider the past forty eight hours Stiles. You've been inspecting items, people; being more easily distracted; flirting with friends, other students, even teachers—because that_ is_ what it was Stiles—and now you kissed Derek Hale who you, in the right mind, would have _never _done that._

Stiles considered it and agreed with the sárkány (himself?). He was definitely acting far more weirdly than normal. And with good reason. He's a young erdőben sárkány; this is natural for these creatures. "So how long will this last then?"

_In most cases a week. _Stiles groaned. A full week with being like this? _In your case I am suspecting longer._

"What?"

_You have ADHD Stiles. The sárkány only does so much. I make you beautiful, faster, stronger, braver and in most cases I give the Fated a meaning in life. The sárkány will only take away parts of your ADHD and because of it you will most likely still have a slight degree of your disease. I am sorry but I just do _not _have that much say in the health of my Fated, only their looks. _

The teen stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he contemplated the sárkány's words. "How much longer are we talking here?"

_I do not know._

He scoffed and nodded his head. _Of course you don't know._ Stiles thought sarcastically, forgetting momentarily that his inner sárkány can hear his thoughts but he just shrugged that off. The sárkány _is _Stiles. He's bound to know anyways. Just then a question flitted into the teen's head. _Wait… if the sárkány _is _me… then how come I'm talking to it now?_

_We are not fully as one yet, that's why._

_But… I accepted you._

_No you haven't. Only partially. You accepted your being the sárkány and you may have even accepted the responsibility of being the sárkány, but you have not accepted me._

_So what you're saying is that…_

_You have not accepted me fully. What more is there to understand?_

_Well then what about you? _Stiles challenged. _Have you accepted me yet? _There was a long moment without a word back. Stiles stood there, his eyes looking for someone even though he knew there wouldn't be no one, he was just so used to the idea that whoever you were talking to was right in front of you (instead of phone calls, emails, texts, etcetera or in this case his head). _Sárkány? _

_No I haven't. _The beast finally replied.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed audibly. _Why not? Is it because I haven't fully accepted you?_

_No…_ The sárkány said slowly, as if it was wondering wither or not to tell the truth but Stiles already had an idea—they were the same being after all. _No. I just cannot. You are not sárkány material and I will not accept you until then. _

…_Is there a chance?_

_...I do not know._

_At least you're honest. _

Stiles looked around and noticed that all the animals had left him when he was unresponsive for quite a long time. He sighed, suddenly feeling very lonely not having another being near him. He began to walk through the woods, heading to the tree he had claimed as his own. When he neared said tree he expected animals to be there waiting for him since when he came here after going to the Pack's den, they were there.

They weren't.

Stiles sighed again and his head dropped as sadness and more loneliness ringing in his heart and soul. He wished then that Derek was there again. At least he was _adequate _company. _Especially when we make out. _Stiles joked with himself mentally even though he didn't feel any much better.

_Don't hang about the werewolf Stiles. You have more important things to worry about._

The teen nodded, agreeing with his inner beast before he plopped down onto the ground in front of the flower that was now beginning to flower. Stiles gently touched the stem of the wildflower and at his touch the flower grew a bit more, the leaves slowly unfolding. _Can I ask you something?_

_Of course Stiles. _

…_What does 'Amíg később barátaim' mean? _

_'Until then my friends'._

_Oh… cool. I can speak Hungarian now._

_In a way yes. Since sárkány are Hungarian that is our first language, usually. But since your first language is English you'll have to slowly learn the language since it's kind of traditional for sárkány to be fluent in Hungarian. _

_So… where did the bit of Hungarian come from? I mean I didn't even know what it meant! I just said it 'cause it felt right. _

_I have been slowly depositing the language into your brain._

_Oh… well thank you. That's cool. So I guess it's the inner sárkány that gives the human half all that information about life, huh?_

Stiles thought he heard his inner beast chuckle but he wasn't quite sure. It sure sounded pretty enough. _You're welcome and yes._

_Hm… another question—if it's alright._

_Of course Stiles. _The sárkány repeated again, sounding almost like an automated message from the future.

_Do… do we really have magic?_

A beat passed before the beast replied. _In a way we do. Our cousins the dragons… _There was a pause as both Stiles and the sárkány shivered in disgust. _Had magical abilities, fire breathing being one of them… unless you were an aquatic dragon then you wouldn't be able to breathe fire. But those dragons did have water telekinesis which required magic…_Stiles chuckled softly. _What? _

"You're _so _like me man."

There was a moment of silence before they both laughed, their similar laughters sounding almost forbidden for everyone else except Stiles—they're own little secret. _We have some magic. _The sárkány continued after their melodious laughter had drifted away into silence. _Our magic is only in relation to nature though. We can make things grow bigger, faster, better; understand animals but that's pretty much all… we aren't the strongest supernatural beings in the world Stiles… we just have the most influence. _

That made Stiles think, but then again _anything _makes Stiles think. The teen sighed and looked over through the trees, staring intently at it, hearing a fair of four small hooves coming towards him. Stiles stood and within moments here came the deer leader being followed by a pretty doe. The leader bowed its head and moved forward to him so that Stiles can gently pet the deer's face. The doe stayed behind and when Stiles refocused on her he could see that she was heavy with child. A smile came onto his face and Stiles once again knelt on the floor, the buck beside him coming to his head, standing at a full four feet tall. "Hello madam." Stiles called out to the doe, extending a cupped hand out softly to her. "It is alright. I won't hurt you."

The doe looked skeptical but the buck then made a reassuring sound and she slowly came out Stiles, stopping just a few feet away from him. The young sárkány smiled at the doe and left his hand extended to her. It was a waiting game but within moments the doe closed the space and placed her muzzle in his palm, sniffing him. Stiles held back a giggle since her breath tickled him.

Before he knew it Stiles was laying on the ground, once again half mooning the flower, with the deer couple laying on him, the doe resting her head on his legs and the buck resting with his head on the dip Stiles' waist. Both Stiles and his inner beast were calm, loving their family in their woods, their own little Pack with the deer.

-The Influence of One-

Derek rushed straight back to the den, as far away as possible from Stiles. He drove with no thoughts for he feared that if he thought about it he would turn right back around and straight back to Stiles—not a good idea seeing as what just happened minutes ago.

When he reached the station he parked his car in the shadows, his Camaro nearly blending into the shadows. Derek clambered out of the car and went inside the depot. He expected the den to be empty, seeing as most of the Pack had school the next day and Peter said he was going to be doing 'something' but was shocked to see said uncle stretching out on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in the den.

They had a table with one chair, the couch, the train car which they used as beds and chairs and in a section "upstairs" they had a "mattress" which was nothing more than a few pillows and a blanket. Peter said that he was trying to get an actual mattress in there but it's difficult when you're supposed to be in an ICU due to intensive burns. Derek doesn't even know how Peter is remodeling the Manor but he was. Just a few nights ago Derek went back to—he wasn't even sure why he went back—but he saw that there were construction machines there, and a dumpster, a Port-a-Potty, other construction site things. His uncle had somehow _hired _people to rebuild the burned down house. Derek knew they had the money saved up in many banks in Beacon Hills and even some just outside the town (and in New York) but still… Peter did not trust his second-in-command with everything due to his obvious want to overthrow him.

"Hello Derek." Peter said when he smelled his nephew walk in. He had an arm over his eyes as he tried to catch a few winks. "Back so soon?" Derek grunted softly and moved away from the entrance of the den towards the table where he just stood there before it. The Alpha turned his head and moved his arm away to look at his nephew. "Grumpy face, whatever is the matter?" Derek didn't reply, just placed his hands on the table and leaned on it slightly, holding back a heavy sigh and the desire to tell his uncle what happened, to talk it out, like good old times. Peter swung his legs over the couch and yawned. "How's the borders?"

Derek growled very faintly. "Good."

"Good." Peter repeated. Beats passed before the Alpha spoke up again. "Did you see Stiles earlier today?" Derek felt the muscles in his arm tighten. "Of course you saw him, you were there." Peter stood then, rolling his shoulders as he did so before cracking his neck. "But he was different wasn't he? It was like…" He paused, trying to think of a way to describe it. "It was like he had _authority _and he knew it. Like he was _superior _to us. He had so much _sass _too… it was attractive."

Derek growled and turned to face his uncle. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that his actions were attractive." The Alpha said, a grin spreading across his face. "And it made _him _attractive. Sexy for a better word. And he looked sexy. Smelled sexy too. It was just all beautiful."

Derek's eyes narrowed at his uncle while he scowled. What interest does Peter have with Stiles? Derek knew that the Alpha wanted Stiles in the Pack due to his brain and intelligence but this conversation, this wasn't a "he'd be useful to the Pack" conversation; this was a "he'd be useful to _me_" conversation.

And Derek did _not _like the sound of that.

"What are you getting at Peter?" Derek finally asked.

The Alpha shrugged and walked towards the entrance until he became the halfway point between his second-in-command and the door. He stared at the spot where Stiles had stood hours earlier and breathed in deeply, trying to see if his scent was still there.

It was… heavily.

"And his new scent… I very much enjoy it. It just lets off beauty, nature and authority."

Derek glared at the back of his uncle's head, his eyes turning to their electric blue color as he remembered what happened earlier; Stiles' lips on his, his hands through his hair, his leg wrapping around his waist, his scent in his nose. One thing he would agree with his uncle was that Stiles' new scent was just magnificent. It was like catnip for werewolves… wolfnip.

Suddenly Peter began to sniff the air as a fresher scent of Stiles was picked up. He turned and the atmosphere between the two Hales became extremely thick and heavy. Derek tensed, feeling the anger of his Alpha rise and his eyes turn scarlet in his anger. Peter lunged forward and before Derek could fathom it he had his uncle's clawed hand on his neck and his back pressed up against the wall after being slammed into it. Peter shoved his face in Derek's neck, sniffing loudly before growling so loudly that Derek's acute hearing began to ring. "His scent is on you…" Peter began, almost threateningly. "_Why?_" He growled the last bit before he pulled his nephew away from the wall just to slam him back into it.

The second-in-command growled back, his clawed hands coming up to grasp at the Alpha's forearm, claws piercing the skin in hopes that the Alpha would let go. "I saw him…" Derek said in a strained voice, breathing getting harder to do in e0very following moment, especially when the hand around Derek's neck tightened.

"Where?"

"The… _woods_." Derek gasped out the last bit, feeling the claws dig into his neck dangerously.

"You touched him… didn't you?" When Derek didn't reply Peter repeated the motion from earlier and slammed him into the wall again. "_Didn't you!_"

"_Yes!_" Derek growled out the reply, his being a Beta really making him fearful of his Alpha which aggravated and angered him to no end. Peter released him and Derek nearly collapsed onto the floor, landing on his fours before that happened. The Alpha turned his back on the Beta and walked away a few paces. Derek stood and glared at his uncle. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked when he regained his breath and he felt the wounds in his neck start to heal.

Peter remained silent for a few moments before he turned back to look at his nephew, his eyes still red. "Because, _Derek_, you had your chance and you turned your back on it. Shall I remind you about a certain Kate Argent?" Derek growled at the memory. "I felt something when I saw him, especially when he asked me to call off the 'dogs'. Whatever it was Derek, it was meant for me, not _you_."

Derek growled again, this time at Peter. He was going to say something when the Alpha turned his back on the Beta and proceeded out of the wolf den without another word. Derek stood there in the train station alone feeling defeated.

* * *

There was choice 'A'! Yay! (Ha-ha, that rhymed!) I'm already working on choice 'B' since I accidently started it after the end of this one and I was like "Oops. Different chapter. xD" I probably could have put it in this one but it's a great start and I just wanted to let you guys wait a bit. He-he, I'm so evil.

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE STEREK WILL SUFFER!**_


	7. When Life Gets You Down

-The Influence of One-

Sheriff Glenn Stilinski

There was another story that was _very _popular back in Hungary about the erdőben sárkány. It was always a favorite. Mothers used to tell their children this story at bedtime. When the parents first told this story the children never went to sleep; they wanted to hear what happened in the story, to see what happened next. And I can see why. It was the story of Atalik and his clan. I remember exactly how this story went:

It begun with by telling us that there was once this large group of dragons in Hungary that destroyed crops and lives, killed livestock, caused chaos and panic in the lands. Fear was the only emotion throughout the land.

Atalik was a dragon of fire and ash and was very powerful and strong. For years he and the rest of the dragon clan created this chaos, panic and fear. All went without a single hitch, the same thing continuing on for generations.

But then it happened… Atalik fell in love.

To make a point, dragons are in fact shape shifters much like werewolves except they aren't manipulated by the moon. Most dragons just choose to stay in their supernatural being form only because it was far superior to their human halves as well as the species itself. Atalik before this time was one of those dragons that never shifted back into a human. He was born a dragon, lived as a dragon, and had thought that he would die a dragon without even once shifting to a human. But Atalik fell in love with a human servant. The servant girl worked at the edge of the woods on a farm, being horrible mistreated by her owners, her only animals being the livestock Atalik and the rest of the clan had been killing for years.

Atalik stayed in the woods by the edge, hiding in the shadows and watching over the woman he fell in love, slowly learning how to shift to a human to introduce himself to her; the learning process taking a while since he had never shifted before and neither did his parents and their parents before them.

Word soon spread that Atalik had fallen in love with a mortal—a human—and when word reached the ears of the dragon clan leader, Zoran, darkness fell over the small town in which the humans resided in. For the betrayal and apparent weakness of Atalik, Zoran retaliated, taking the clan along with him as they burned down the whole village and every living soul in it, leaving the farm for last. Atalik tried in vain to save the woman he loved, but he had just shifted into a human before the attack and he was having a hard time shifting back to be of any use.

Everyone died, including the servant girl.

Atalik was mortified and then burned by Zoran, that being the final blow for Atalik's innocent matter of the heart. Badly burned and exiled from the clan, Atalik stumbled back into the woods, his heart broken and his will to live no more. He collapsed in the woods, waiting for death to slowly claim him, thinking that he deserved that fate.

Instead he was rescued by tündérek (**pronunciation: tune-u-rek**), or fairies, that had begun to nurse him back to good health. The fairies naturally helped humans but they didn't know that Atalik was in fact a dragon since he was still in human form. When it became apparent to the fairies that he was a dragon the fairies backed off, scared of the monstrous creature. But Atalik was of no danger to them. He swore off violence the moment the town was attacked, maybe even when he fell in love, there're just so many different versions, and wanted simply to die. But the fairies did not like to think of death, so instead they enlisted his help to protect the woods and its inhabitants, both animal and supernatural. Atalik agreed, seeing this as a chance to perhaps redeem himself.

In the following years dragons continued to terrorize surrounding areas and when humans eventually came back into the area a decade after the attack, dragons once again returned, both curious and nervous since they heard rumors of a dragon living in the woods with black, burnt scales and pale eyes.

Another decade passed and another town was erected on top of the old. In this year something wonderful happened. Atalik was blessed by the supernatural beings in the woods, especially by his woods family the fairies which granted him the gift of magic and beauty. Everyone else used their health, powers, and whatever they could offer to change Atalik into something that better suited him, thus so, he became the first ever erdőben sárkány.

Zoran, who was still clan leader, knew that the dragon that lived in the woods could be no other than Atalik, the betrayer, and sought to remind him about his past evils. He began to lead another attack into the new town but this time a small handful of dragons did not want to attack and kill innocence. These dragons had only killed what they needed to survive and shifted back into humans ever once in a while. The attack continued on but this time Atalik was prepared. He challenged Zoran before he reached the town and Atalik's new obtained beauty quickly won his "battle" over Zoran, forcing the dragons to all shift into humans and live alongside humans in peace.

The dragons that already shifted back into humans sought to follow Atalik instead of Zoran. Atalik gladly took in these dragons and upon becoming his clan; these dragons were changed into sárkány, thus making it the only time in which more than one erdőben sárkány lived in the world at a time. The magic flowing through the sárkány clan created a flourish of nature around the globe and humans praised the sárkány, especially Atalik, as royalty. But to keep the sárkány from being too powerful, the supernatural beings in the woods put a restraint on these creatures, creating the rare bloodline that states that after the death of the clan, it must be that every half a millennia is when another sárkány arise, just one; two decades, symbolizing the time it took Atalik to become the erdőben sárkány, as the waiting period for the Fated heir to become the next sárkány at the age of seventeen, Old World Hungary's age of adulthood.

The story ends with the clan slowly starting to die from old age and natural disasters, Atalik being the last one to die, never once knowing what love was again and never having a direct heir to the first sárkány.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles Stilinski

I came home the next morning just as the sun was starting to rise. I spent the night in the woods, the sárkány saying that the more I could spend the nights in the woods the better it would be for the whole animals-not-trusting-me-yet thing. It actually wasn't that bad. I spent the night in my nest (that's still weird for me to say, much less thing) and it was actually very homey. But cold. Next time I'm just gonna bring some blankets and whatnot to keep me warm. My mind was already rushing with things to bring tonight and my body wanting to do a u-turn and head back to the woods when I heard a throat being cleared in the kitchen as I passed it. I froze and walk backwards to the doorway where I saw my dad sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands, steam rising from the cup.

_Hm… coffee. Coffee House coffee. Yum. Smells good. Came from… California? Really? I'm gonna have to get some new coff—oh man! I forgot about that ugly plastic light fixture. God damn it to hell._

"Earth to Stiles." Dad started, his voice sounding _really _annoyed.

"Uh…" I sounded, my eyes blinking quickly. I knew I was in trouble, for what I don't know. I know you're thinking—'_But Stiles, you're the erdőben sárkány or however the hell you pronounce it, you don't need to listen to your daddy! You've got superiority, strength, beauty! You're kick ass! Tell him off!' _First and foremost, I will never tell my dad off. Sure maybe when I'm really pissed and I'm not thinking on all cylinders sure, but intentionally? No. Scratch that out _right now_. Second, as the sárkány I probably respect my father _more _than I've ever had before. I may be of "higher rank" than he is but whatever daddy-o says goes. No exceptions… well maybe with exceptions… _several _exceptions. "Yes?" I finally say.

"Come here." Dad said, curling a finger in the air, a visual of his command, beckoning me to step inside the kitchen and come to his side. I do. When I reach him I don't say a word, just rub my lips together in nervousness. "I talked to your Coach last night. We were in the store and… I mentioned you—you know, just asking about you—and he seemed to act… differently once your name was mentioned."

"Oh shit." I cured with a heavy sigh.

"No-no." He said quickly, his face obviously covering his anger. "No. It gets worse."

"Oh no, please."

"Oh yes, _completely_. I decide, after finishing up with the groceries, to stop by Mr. Harris' house."

"Oh _shit_."

"Now you know I don't usually do this…" Dad continued, ignoring the second curse. "But I rang the doorbell, and all seemed _kind of _normal and then I mentioned your name… and he was—do you want to guess Stiles?"

"He was completely normal!" I half yelled out, my voice with partial hope.

"No." He shook his head, his eyes like death daggers of death. "He was completely _different_. And you know what?"

"Oh please don't say it gets worse."

"It _gets _worse."

"Oh fuc—"

Dad effectively cut off my curse with his voice. "I decided to call a few parents and inquire about their kids and you know what? They all said _pretty _much the same thing. 'My kids are acting a bit strange.' Now Stiles…"

"Can I-I answer this impending question later? I just got home and I need a shower and—"

"Do you have any idea what _might _have caused all these people to suddenly change?"

"Hmm-hm." I sounded, shaking my head quickly and my lips going chapped from rubbing them back and forward.

"Really? 'Cause I think you _do_."

I laughed nervously and clapped my hands together. "W-well it's just _so… uncontrollable, _you see, and I-I can't control these devilishly good looks just yet. I mean," I chuckled smugly, "I know I was _hot _before but not I'm just—"

"Go upstairs, take a shower, finish as much homework as you can, then you're going to school in your Jeep, but if you don't _fix it, _Stiles, I will take away the Stiles Mobile."

"Not the Stiles Mobile!" I gasped, horrified. I remember the moment I got my new car as if it were yesterday (because it _was_! See what I did there?)

'_Oh, no way!' I yelled with pure excitement. 'You got me a new car?' I gaped over the car. I had just gotten home from spending a whole day in the woods. I would have spent longer but hunger drew me out as well as the promise I made my dad to come back. _

_We looked at the new Sahara, I in complete awe and dad smiling faintly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 'Yep. I thought that since you're the sárkány now that you should probably start acting the part and I know that the sárkány wouldn't be okay with the old Jeep after a while so…' I really didn't hear him but I did process the words as I inspected the lines, the paint job, the interior (black and brown leather seats with a saddle-color trim inside the car. Dad kept on talking while I kept sniffing at it, not too completely happy that it didn't smell like me but at the same time happy that it had that new car smell. 'Yeah, I told the dealer to keep one of these in stock just in case. I mean, I kinda _knew_ that you would become the sárkány, the circumstances being right you know? It'll cost me a bit but with the trade in it somewhat lowered the price.'_

'_Thanks dad. I love it. I love the color. It's so… woods-y.'_

'_I thought you would have liked the color. I was also thinking red or something since it's the bloodline color but I didn't like the color on the car. Made it look like a girl's Jeep or something…'_

'_Yeah that's nice.' I muttered. Truly not paying attention now. 'I get to drive it to school tomorrow?'_

'_Yep.' Dad simply replied._

'_Cool—I want to test drive it!' I said quickly, turning on my heels with my hand outstretched, reaching for the keys in my dad's hand._

'_Now son, listen to me; if you do _anything_ out of line, I'm going to take the car away. I might give you a warning, depending on the offence, but I'm not joking when I say I'll take the car back too.'_

'_Yes, I agree.' I said, not _really_ hearing a word he said. Just the words "son," "line," "car," "joking" and "car" again._

_He handed me the keys and I hopped into the driver's seat. Within minutes I started to drive off, heading towards a McDonald's for some food, eager to break in my fancy new ride. I think I'll call it… the Stiles Mobile, after the Batmobile! _

"Yes the Stiles Mobile." Dad said, his voice threatening me. "To tell you the truth I _should _take the keys away from you—but I'm giving you a chance to fix things."

"How?"

Dad sighed, his facial expression reading off as 'I _cannot _believe I'm about to say this.' "Use your looks and convince them—_all of them _Stiles—to treat you like a normal person. And make sure the sárkány knows that this isn't the Old World—humans do _not _know that supernatural creatures are real. Maybe a handful but that's about it, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I sighed, totally defeated by my dad—but that wouldn't be the first time. Then my currently and especially spaz-tastic brain remembered something form earlier tonight that I never asked about. I directed this question to both my dad and my inner beast, and I made sure the sárkány knew it. "What does it mean that I'm _unclaimed_?"

My dad blinked and looked surprised, like he truly wasn't expecting that question so soon. "Just that you aren't someone's Destined yet. The sárkány should offer you more information on that."

As if on cue the sárkány began to speak to me. _Your father's right Stiles. You are still very young, in your beginning stages if you will. When you become Destined with someone it's almost like… oh how should I put this? It's almost like you're—no that's not it. Um… mates, let's say that._

"What do you mean by mates?" I asked aloud, forgetting that my father was there but he didn't seem too responsive to the spoken question that was obviously not directed to him.

_It's not like true mates with the werewolves or like 'The One' with humans. It simply means that you are to be paired—Destined—with a being due to their power._

_Power? That's all? That's… really smug._

_We are naturally smug creatures Stiles. _The sárkány reminded me before continuing. _It begins with being attracted to their power and then eventually, once we start to accept our Destined it evolves to sexual desires and love naturally. By the time we're Bonded both beings are completely in love with the other and it then could be considered similar to 'The One.'_

_But it isn't. It isn't with the person you're _supposed _to be with because of love—it's all power based._

_Yes… but it 'politically' keeps the sárkány in power in the area that it resides in. It's a very old tradition that began in the clan. _A beat passed before it spoke to me again. _But sometimes the Destined one is 'The One.' It's happened a few times in the bloodline but it's very rare._

_Well thanks… _I sighed and looked at my father who simply jerked his head towards the stairs, his punishment still in effect. I nodded and climbed up the stairs, doing as I was ordered, all the while my thoughts on one thing… _Who is my Destined?_

-The Influence of One-

Sheriff Glenn Stilinski

It was noon and I was in my office, eating lunch, when my thoughts wandered onto my son… the erdőben sárkány.

To tell you the truth I'm horrified. Not because my son is the sárkány but because we, as a family, are so unprepared for it. In the Old World the families would always be there for their sárkány and the families were made to be huge with fifty people living in one area all of one family; and fifty was the minimum family size. Then there would be the townspeople or village people or whatever—including other supernaturals—that pitched it and helped the families to defend, serve—anything that the sárkány needed or wanted. The largest by far was—of course—with the clan. Nearly twelve hundred beings supported the clan and its members, Atalik having the most since he was the first and more important.

It was only Stiles and I and I certainty couldn't get any humans in on the mix. And I just found out about the werewolves here in Beacon Hills. Sure, I bet they would pitch in but I'm not so sure I want their help. Scott's help would be appreciated but that was about it—I didn't know and trust the others.

Another thing was the whole Destined thing that the sárkány always go through. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Sárkány by nature were pansexual and truly don't mind who they end up with because they will _always _have a Destined that they will be with. This makes them extremely sexual, something I already witnessed in Stiles due to his first day back at school after becoming the sárkány. I just don't want Stiles throwing himself around until he finds out who his Destined is but I don't want to bring it up right now—I don't know how too.

What I need to do is sit him down and talk to him about everything. I tell him everything I know and he tells me everything he knows. It's obvious to me that he's already started talking to his inner sárkány which is both good and bad. Good in the sense that he'll be able to communicate about everything with someone (something?) and he always learns better that way; bad in the case that this means that the two haven't fully accepted the other quite yet, which is understandable—it usually takes a while.

That reminds me… when Stiles does fully accept the sárkány he'll be practicing his shifts into a full sárkány. The shifts hurt from what I understand at first. From accounts it's been written down to feel as if bones are being broken, twisted, and stretched; the skin burns as if you were lit on fire, no doubt as symbolism for Atalik being burned by Zoran; internal organs toss and turn inside the body and the human half gets extremely sick, they feeling that they're going to die at any moment—and in fact it's been recorded that some _wish _for death to come—but they never do.

I'm definitely not looking forward to that.

And more often than not the sárkány accepts the human sometime after the human accepts the sárkány. Sometimes immediately, sometimes it takes months, even years, but the moment the sárkány accepts its human half both halves are merged into one and the 'inner voice' disappears. Only then when the inner beast accepts the human is when the shifts stop hurting. It's really the first few times that they shift though that hurts the worse. After a few time the pain diminishes but it's still there, torturing the human almost to the point of begging for their inner beast to accept them but begging is deemed ugly to the sárkány and it will purposely wait to accept the human if they beg.

They don't feel anything—they're not even a real being—just a voice inside the human's head.

I groan and decide to move my thoughts away from all the painful stuff, literally. I instead think about wither or not Stiles has found his woods family… I'll ask him the next time I see him.

* * *

Chapter seven completed! So how did you guys enjoy the "fairytale" of Atalik? Kinda sad wasn't it? (NO! It was depressing! Whatchu talking about Willis?!) lol, sorry about that. I'm kinda crazy today… oh well.

Next chapter I'm doing a fast forward to Stiles stopping his obsession with looking at things and beings distracted easily and uh… I don't know, something else, hopefully. I want to see if I can _finally _describe the sárkány to you (*wink wink*) but I'm not sure. I'm hoping because I'm really excited to describe sárkány!Stiles to you with great enthusiasm but we'll see. What I do know that is if I _do _describe the sárkány there'll be some Sterek vs. Steter too because those two go hand in hand.

_**Please review!**_


	8. It's the Magic

I forgot to say in the last "next chapter" segment of my end author's note that this chapter will also have fun, quick snippets of Stiles attempting to make everything right again… but you're going to see that now anyways so I don't even know why I'm writing this note… oh well.

* * *

-The Influence of One-

"Sorry Danny that I kissed you like that… I seriously had no idea—oh God, do you see that top? The fabric is _atrocious—_what had come over me and I hope that you… you know?"

"Stiles." Danny said raising his hands up to calm down his fellow classmate. "You're fine. You don't think I didn't _see _that you were—are—acting a bit weird?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders. His inner sárkány wanted the gay teen to know what he is and tell Danny about the werewolves, seeing as he was yet to learn about the wolves in the woods in his circle of friends. "Which reminds me… are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Stiles half lied. He was fine due to being the sárkány and feeling all sorts of goodness but he wasn't fine due to the nonstop apologizes and "sexing" all these kids and teachers—some of which weren't even his teachers—to get them to treat him normally. This meaning that all day he has been avoiding his friends, knowing quite well that because of their already concreted love-lives or their supernatural-ness that they weren't affected at all… and apparently neither had Danny, even with a kiss on the lips—his first kiss as Stiles realized at that moment. _Joy. My first kiss is with my friend… great._

Danny raised a brow quizzingly at his friend. He was about to open his mouth when Stiles got distracted again. "Oh, do you see that? That's actually not half bad." He was talking about a pair of jeans. His body ached to move forward and inspect the pants that this guy was wearing… not a good move. Instead he fought it and moved on to the next apology. "'Bye Danny… see you later."

Danny stood there, mouth slightly opened, and turned to watch as the teen stared at these jeans before he exited the cafeteria.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles groaned heavily. Momentarily he stood before Mr. Harris' desk, after class, trying _extremely _hard to get his chemistry teacher back, much to his dislike; he kind of was looking forward to not doing any work in this class. "Mr. Harris…"

"No seriously Stiles, dear. I can do your projects, homework, anything, you name it and I'll get it for you."

_Tempting… very temping._

_I curse your father's intelligence. I just _love _being waited on._

Stiles sighed aloud. _I know… it would have been nice. _The teen agreed before continuing. "Mr. Harris, if you do not return back to your old self and start torturing me again I will, _will_, put a counter curse on you." A counter curse being a curse to counteract the 'love-sickness' that his chemistry teacher was executing.

"But I could never—"

_Counter curse. _

"Counter curse then." Stile lifted a hand and placed it on the teacher's forehead before quickly tapping the head quickly, a surge of magic coming through his fingertips and into the man's brain, fixing him of his fixation with Stiles. Stiles removed his hand quickly as Mr. Harris blinked quickly at the teen. _Did it work?_

"Stilinski." Mr. Harris then said in a clipped voice, unaware that he ever had a fixation with the student.

_I'd say that it did._

"Yeah I know." Stiles said. "Detention after school." The teacher nodded and Stiles left the classroom, head hanging low. _I hate that you taught me that counter curse._

_It was necessary._

_But detention? Was _that _necessary?_

_Yes. The curse make the affected mad at the user to compensate for all the… um…_

'_Lovey-dovey-ness?'_

_Precisely. _Stiles groaned in reply.

-The influence of One-

Lacrosse practice and Coach Finstock wasn't that much different from Mr. Harris. After many failed attempts to try and convince the coach to turn back to normal Stiles once again did his counter curse, already ready for the punishment that would ensure afterwards. "Bilinski, run the field until you pass out!"

"_That might take a while…_" Stiles muttered under his breath, so lowly that perhaps the werewolves might not have even heard. Stiles began to run around the field as the other practiced, he occasionally glancing over to see the Pack occasionally glance at him on the field. Looking over to the bleachers while Stiles ran by them he saw Allison and Lydia watching him with the same gazes as the Pack's. '_What the hell happened to you/are you?'_

The teen just sighed and planned to fake his passing out just before practice lets out. Then it was head off to the showers and then to Mr. Harris' once more for detention… _What great joy._

_At least you fixed everyone in school. Well played Stiles. And it only took you a day. Perhaps you're not as ill prepared as I thought you were._

That made Stiles smile, feeling overjoyed that his inner sárkány is beginning to accept him, even if it is just a little at the moment.

-The Influence of One-

Two weeks have passed since Stiles first became the sárkány and over that fortnight a multiple of things occurred:

There was that moment Stiles climbed up the flagpole ("impossibly" all said but you can't say it never happened when half the school saw it) to inspect the way the American flag moved against the wind.

Then there was that time in English where Stiles spent that whole class time eyeing the way the ink on the paper in his book was plastered onto the book. Finding all sorts of imperfections hidden away in the letters where the machine seemed to put just a bit too much ink on that page.

Researching for the Pack on this weird wolfsbane that the Argents used on the Pack he got distracted by the way the lights in the computer illuminated the screen and conformed to the website, making it appear. Also when he scrolled up and down how the light particles zipped from one part of the screen to the other to keep up with the scrolling. Then came the works of how the hinges on his laptop worked, then it was back to researching before eventually Stiles just got sick and tired of being in his room and left to go to his woods just as Derek (reluctantly) showed up to find out what the teen had found.

In the woods Stiles began feeling less human-y and more sárkány-y. For example, the animals began trusting him more and most every day a deer or so would be waiting for Stiles to arrive in the woods at his tree where they would all sit around the flower that was now fully grown and other little smaller ones were beginning to sprout beside it. The flower, as Stiles researched before getting distracted by the grooves in his desk, was a trillium kurabayashii, an uncommonly occurring flower in California and Oregon. The trillium was _perfect _with three perfectly shaped and sized light green leaves with nearly identical Kelly green spots on each leaf. The flower part of the trillium had perfect purple-red color, the stamens in the center chocked full of pollen, thus the reproduction as all the other flowers surrounding the first.

Another thing was that Stiles was beginning to act calmer, not needing to take his Adderall as much, though he still did take a pill or two every once in a while when he just couldn't sit still. The teen began to grow out his hair too, it was still relatively short but now there was enough to run your fingers through it for a bit. Also lately Stiles wanted to be in the woods more—more than what he had before. In all actuality he wanted to _live _in the woods, only leaving to hang out with friends and his dad and school and that was that. He continuously checked up on the Hale Manor, the only home in these woods, and watched as the workers slowly but surely fixed up the werewolf home in those two weeks. It still needed a lot done; it was nearly burned down after all, but the humans had worked well and hard and Stiles thanked God that his scent blended in with the woods' smell since he didn't want the wolves of Beacon Hills to know that he has been visiting a lot.

That was another thing… Stiles began using the word 'human' a lot to describe others (except for the werewolves, Lydia because she is immune to the bite not making her _completely _human and Allison and her family for being hunters). As for the vet Deaton and the guidance counselor at his school, he tried to stay away from them, knowing that staying away from those two until he was fully ready was the best.

Over these two weeks Stiles also became more internal than external. This meaning he practically became a shut in. Going to school, going home to do homework, leaving to go to the woods for the whole night, spending the night there, and then returning home to go back to school again. And the weekends were worse. He made sure he finished all his homework on Fridays leaving his whole weekend open. If he had plans with his friends he would be happy to accompany them but on a whole he was in the woods. He began feeling horrible the ninth day in for he was ignoring his dad in the whole mix.

_Don't worry Stiles. Your father understands. This is normal for young sárkány. They tend to stay away from their family to give them time to prepare for the switch over to sárkány business. And besides, you'll have plenty of time to spend with your father once you get over this introductory period. _The sárkány had told him, consoling him in his guilt.

That was yet _another _thing. He and his inner beast have really been going at it—in a good way. They were constantly talking to each other in Stiles' head. They tried to keep it to a minimum in school since the teen was already having a hard time paying attention, his grades somewhat slipping into the drain. But once in the woods they talked like two friends who have been separated from each other for years. Stiles learned a lot from his inner beast and began not to worry about wither or not the sárkány would accept him. All the teen knew was that he was _just _about ready to fully accept it. He decided that the moment he got out of this hitch he would do whatever it takes to full accept his beast.

The only thing that Stiles was anxious about was—remarkably not the pain that comes with his first full shift—but the werewolves of Beacon Hills, especially Peter. Stiles doesn't know how the Alpha would react to not being top dog anymore and to the territory boundaries being extremely pushed.

Back in the Old World all the supernatural beings would submit to the sárkány out of respect, even the most territorial of them all, in this case the werewolves. But now respect just isn't a thing that's practiced and Stiles knew for a fact that Peter wasn't about to submit to _him _and give up _his _town. But the woods, the woods _are _Stiles'. Stiles may _lease _out the woods to the wolves, but they did not _own _it. That was one thing Stiles will put his claws down for.

Oh and yeah, also the renaming of his body parts… that was obviously new too…

-The Influence of One-

Derek rolled his shoulders and neck, seeking to release some of the stress that was locked up in his muscles. It didn't work. He groaned and moaned faintly as he bent his back backwards, trying once again in vain to get the bones to crack. He sighed and sniffed the air. Tonight was training night so here was the whole Pack, spreading throughout the woods, practicing their hunting and teamwork skills. They were divided into two, Peter, Boyd, Isaac and Erica then Derek, Scott, Jackson (unsurprisingly the teams were the two sides of the Pack) with Allison participating as a third party practicing her hunting skills and hunting down the wolves (Derek un-approving this but Peter thought that since she _is _Scott's mates that she might as well practice for _their _own sake). The playing field wasn't fair but "when is anything in life fair, Derek?" as Peter put it.

The name of the game was to locate the enemy (the other team) and pin them to the ground for five whole seconds, signifying that they're out. Allison (who was 'hunting' with untainted arrows) was to be the obstacle in the training course, as "life always throws obstacles at you," once again as Peter put it.

For now he was for the howl from the Alpha, signifying that the training will begin. Derek just sighed again and hoped that this training session didn't fail for his part for if it failed in training then how is he to fight Peter and win in real life? Derek suspected this is why Peter had split the teams up like this; a test course. Derek had to admit then that his uncle was super intelligent to think this far in depth for this and to really flaunt his power while not actually flaunting it.

The second-in-command leaned against a tree, smelling the scent of the woods around him. It all smells of nature, obviously, but the smell now brings upon new thoughts when before Derek hadn't even thought twice about the smell of the woods. It was because the woods smell like Stiles for whatever Stiles had become; _nature _had become his new scent. Derek was still unsure about the new smell. He was never going to admit it but he missed Stiles' old scent and how familiar and warm it had seemed to Derek. He was really worrying about the teen, though once again he would never admit it. He hadn't truly talked or seen the kid since that night in the woods when they kissed. (The memory caused an unwanted shiver to run up the werewolf's spine.) He knew that he was still around and alive since Scott and the other teen wolves see him in school and when they hang out on weekends since that seems to be the only time they could hang out with him…

Derek wondered if Stiles was avoiding the Pack. What with being asked if he wanted the bite, to the kiss (another unwanted shiver) to _whatever _was going on with Stiles… if Derek were the teen he would be avoiding the Pack too.

The Beta was getting comfortable against the tree when he heard a whimper. Derek pushed himself off the tree and looked around; wondering if that was from a Pack member. It sounded again—nope, definitely wasn't pack. It was too screechy, almost like that of an eagle's cry, but it was a whimper. It was lower pitched too than a werewolf's whimper. Derek began to turn his head quickly, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound when suddenly a louder whimper—no scream—sounded.

Derek shot out into a run then, not really knowing why, but he ran, ran to the source of the sound, his feet pounding onto the earth with great determination. He didn't know exactly how fast he ran but it must have been a record for him for he went through the woods like a bat out of hell, rushing over the dips and falls of the hills and dodging the trees with quick jumps. The Beta arrived then at the edge of a clearing that revealed a good sized waterfall, perhaps fifteen feet tall, with the water emptying into a (very) small lake, almost like a (very) large pond, the water then flowing into a river that curved off to the right, Derek standing so that he was staring straight at the waterfall. _I didn't even know this was here. _Was the wolf's thought as he then noticed (he has a hard time noticing these things) a whole herd of deer and an array of different animals, mostly mammals and birds, crowding around the water's edge to his left, staring nervously at the lake.

Derek stayed by the woods edge, standing still in his spot as he watched the animals watch the water. He wondered what they were staring at and if this truly was the source of the whimpers and scream from earlier. His question was soon answered.

From the center of the lake the water started to bubble and ripple as if something was under the surface and was beginning to rise. Derek leaned in curiously, being careful to remain in the shadows of the woods. From the water then busted through a serpent like head. It was narrow-looking, long (about two feet in length) with long, curled ears and three medium sized feathers coming from the crown of its head back. It whimpered from its small, delicate beak, confirming to Derek that this was the creature that was making the sounds. It moved towards land where the animals were and as it drew closer the animals moved away to give it room.

As the water got shallower Derek could see more of this strange creature. The neck was long and also snake like. At least five feet long but it was curved so in actuality the height was really four feet. Wings, actual _wings_, were extended upwards to the sky, extremely large feathers spanning the full seven feet length. The body was sleek, shaped like that of a horse but with finer lines and a bit thinner and smaller. A long tail, a whole ten feet, curled out from the water, waving back and forwards as if the creature was trying to shake the water off it, more feathers coming from the top half tip, all of them long and curling downwards around the tip. The four feet long legs were poised, narrow but strong, the elbows downwards being like birds legs with large claws at the end of each foot.

It whimpered again, almost brokenly as it collapsed onto the ground. Even from the place from which he stood, Derek could see the creature's violent shakes, its fronts legs jutting out in front of it and its back legs tucked under it. When it whimpered again it almost sounded like a cry, like an honest to God cry. Whatever it was, this thing was in deep and serious pain.

Before Derek could fathom it he ran out and joined the animals, the animals seemingly not caring about the werewolf as they crowded the creature in concern; the deer being by far the closest to it; caring for it deeply and always having some sort of touch with their noses or bodies. At this close proximity Derek could see that the fur (because it was fur) was almost otter-like but it wasn't as hairy, it was smoother and more like silk to its body. The main color of the fur was a deep mocha brown with sky blue feathers on its chest, the tips of the tail feathers, a bit on the tips of the wig feathers, the base of the wing feathers and the entirety of the crown feathers with the tips being the brown color of the body. The beak and the outer rim of the ears were yellow—no golden—in color with the bird part of the legs being a softened, light brown color, with five deep black nails on each large claw.

In short, the creature was absolute beauty. The eyes were shut tightly as whimpering sounds kept on sounding from inside the creature's throat. The tail began to wrap around it, the tail feathers coming to a rest beside its front legs, as the wings were tucked close to its body, a body that was still shaking violently. Derek was at a loss, he didn't know what to do—hell, he didn't even know what he was looking at. He shuffled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other when the eyes snapped open.

Derek's breath was caught short, as glowing chartreuse eyes turned upwards at him. The eyes stared at him, almost curiously, as it suffered through the pain, not one sound coming from it as it looked at Derek. Derek took one or two (maybe it was three) steps back, feeling overwhelmed suddenly. It sounded again, this time it wasn't a whimper, it was almost like a moan as it rose to its feet choppily, obviously still in great pain. Derek's hand reached out before it stopped in mid-action. _What could I do? _He thought frantically. _I don't even know what the hell it is!_ Once it was up Derek's head tilted back as the creature stood at a good ten feet at the head. It looked down at him, puffing out his chest, shoulders squared, as if it refused to show any weakness in front of a fellow supernatural. "D-don't." Derek stuttered. _Stuttering? What the _hell_?! _Derek didn't even know what he wanted to say, the word just slipped out without his knowing.

It tilted its head to the left, studying the second-in-command werewolf before him. Chartreuse eyes blinked at the Beta and for a moment, just a moment, Derek thought he had seen those eyes before, he just couldn't remember when.

That's when some branches were snapped in the woods. Both Derek and the creature moved its head to the source of the sound. Derek stared at the woods to his right, watching the shadows for movement and when he didn't see any he turned his head to see that the creature was gone. He looked around and to his left he saw the animals disappearing into the woods, no doubt after the creature. Derek sighed—no, he released a breath that he was holding—when more branches snapped and out from the woods to his right came the rest of the Pack, all of it, including Allison.

"Derek." Peter called to him, coming about the lake quickly, staring at it as he walked for he never knew the lake was there either. "Derek, what was that sound?" Peter asked. He was originally going to ask if his nephew was okay since it was whimpering, (even if it didn't sound nothing at _all _like a werewolf's whimper) but upon seeing that he was okay he went on to his second question.

"It was whimpering." Derek answered stupidly but he didn't know what else to say. But he did have a strange feeling that he wasn't supposed to say anything about the creature he just saw.

"Obviously." Peter sounded annoyed. "Did you see what made it?" Derek kept his heartbeat calm and lowered as he shook his head no for he knew his uncle would pick up on the lie and plus he doesn't trust his voice at the moment. Peter stared at his nephew before sighing. "It looks like our training is just going to have to wait." The Alpha said as he turned and wordlessly made his way back to where the Pack had parked their vehicles at the Hale Manor.

The Pack began to follow him immediately, all except Jackson, Scott and Allison who waited for Derek. Derek glanced down at the ground where the creature had collapsed and stood, seeing no evidence that the creature was even present at all but it was. Derek moved then, following behind the rest of the Pack, his mind scattered all over the place as it lingered on that beautiful and mysterious being.

-The Influence of One-

The sárkány collapsed in its nest, its body still burning, insides still turning and its bones still hurting. The sárkány reached with its tail for a branch and snapped it off before lifting it to its mouth where its beak opened up and snapped down on the wide branch. Its breathing was labored. What with shifting for the first time and then running over to its nest before more beings discovered it.

_Derek… Derek saw me…_

_Don't worry Stiles. I am sure he didn't recognize you._

_He's seen my eyes before. He'll figure it out before—_

_Stiles._ The inner beast scolded. _Shut up and focus on your body. You have to fight through this before you shift back tomorrow morning._

Stiles growled in the deepest part of his throat, his neck ringing with the sound. _Do I _have _to shift back? It hurts too much._

_You have school, remember? And your father said that you can't miss a day, not when you're getting C's and D's in all your classes._

_Fuck classes… it _hurts_!_ Tears fell from the sárkány's eyes before they rolled off its cheek and onto its nest. From around his nest Stiles heard the concerned chirps of the many different species of birds that lingered around him while tree climbing mammals made their way to him, curling on top and around him as he laid down in his nest, front legs out in front of him, his right back leg tucked under him and his left leg stretched out from his body, this being the only way he can lay down; it has to be laying up since if he were to lay on his side he would get uncomfortable due to the wings.

Tears continued to fall as Stiles' inner beast consoled him. _The pain will pass soon Stiles. You are much stronger than you make yourself out to be. Think of happy thoughts; friends and family especially, to get your mind off the pain. _

Stiles nodded his head awkwardly, not at all used to his new form. He closed his eyes, slow tears slipping out, as he thought about his friends; Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, hell, even Jackson and Derek… When that wasn't really working out he thought of his dad. It seemed to help, it helped more than thinking about his friends, but it wasn't enough. With one last ray of hope he imagined what his mother would be like. She was full blooded Hungarian so he pictured her being really pretty, with dark black hair, narrow facial features, caring and loving hands speaking to him in Hungarian and just being there for him…

The pain seemed to slowly fade away and within long, enduring moments, Stiles the erdőben sárkány, fell asleep, imagining soothing hands stroking his long body and muttering soft words in Hungarian:

"_Aludjon jól__a__sárkány__az erdőben__.__..jól aludni__."_

* * *

Translation for last sentence: _"Sleep well my dragon of the woods... sleep well."_

And I described the sárkány, happiness! I gave you measurements so you could see just how _big_ this guy is. I mean he's somewhat a dragon; he's bound to be big so… I based the sárkány off of _**SIX DIFFERENT**_ _**ANIMALS**_: eagle, horse, snake, otter, fox and a dragon obviously. I named the animals when I was describing it anyways but I just wanted to specify (the ears were the fox part, slightly).

And you know what I realized? The Hungarian word for dragon is sárkány and I said earlier that the word sárkány was used to describe the erdőben sárkány and to separate it from dragons when the word itself means dragon. Oops. But whatever. Just pretend that they only do this outside of Hungary and not inside the country itself, which would make sense. But whatever, again. Just ignore this.

Anyways… all I'm going to say for the next chapter is "The sárkány is now in business." Have fun figuring out what I mean about _that_! :D It will most likely be a short chapter (I always say this but it always turns out to be a pretty decent size so I don't know… I _suppose _that it will be a short chapter).

**WARNING: **next chapter _will _contain Sterek vs. Steter, which I know for a fact. I know I said that I would put some in this chapter but I edited that part to go into the next chapter for _SURE_! So warning for that for all you Steter haters out there (I hate them too but for the purpose of this story, the pile driving force behind the plot and the thing blocking Sterek I just have to like it—for that purpose alone!)

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR sárkány!Stiles WILL CONTINUE TO SUFFER! **_(I know, I know… I'm just causing pain and suffering lately to these boys… and well, he's going to continue to suffer for a while anyway but I'll make it hurt more!)


	9. egység ülés

Sorry it took a while to upload. School started back up again, I became super busy, my labor day weekend was completely busy and I just was now able to write chapter 9 so _whew_… I'm tired.

_**Just as a note:**_ this chapter takes place over a series of days even though I don't outright mention it. Just think of _**the first three breaks as a different day**_ then it's all the same day afterwards.

* * *

-The Influence of One-

Stiles felt as if he had no air. His vision was blurry; his tendons in his hands hurting all the way up to his elbow. Stiles wanted to crawl into a hole and die, part one of that wish was already accomplished.

He was in the den of the herd leader (Stiles named him The Great Prince after Bambi's dad) and his mate (he named her Fawn since Bambi's mother really didn't have a name except for "Mother" and that was definitely not a good idea since Stiles' own mother was his anchor). Fawn nuzzled her head to Stiles' arm as she lay beside him. The Great Prince stood guard at the den entrance, not allowing the other creatures to come inside and disturb him, which Stiles was grateful for. He didn't want any more attention, not while he was in so much pain. It's been three days since he first fully shifted, and each of those days he shifted twice and every time the pain wouldn't get any better. It remained constant and Stiles was beginning to feel dejected.

_We'll have none of that, do you hear me? _His inner beast scolded him. _Remember to keep your emotions and feelings in check, it will help you—and think of your mother, that always seems to work._

_But when can I—when will the pain—?_

_You know when it'll stop._

Stiles shut his eyes and curled up tighter into his little ball. He was stark naked in the cold wind since the shift really does not play well with clothing so he always has to remove them before shifting (he learned that the hard way when his favorite pair of shirt and shoes were ruined the first time, the jeans he didn't care much about). He didn't feel the cold, the pain covered that, but also his body naturally would keep him warm if he was cold and cold if he was hot; a trait from his dragon ancestry. _Only _you_ can stop this pain though… you have to halfway accept me at the _least_!_

_I know… and you're getting close. Once you start your duties as the erdőben sárkány, I might then accept you halfway._

_So… can you say that you accept me thirty five percent?_

_Yes._

Stiles whimpered and he felt The Great Prince and Fawn cuddle up beside him, reminding him that they were there and wouldn't leave until all was right once more.

-The Influence of One-

Derek stood paces behind his uncle as Peter walked through the Manor as it was being worked on, supervising and occasionally offering a helping hand as well as Derek's. The rest of the Pack was in school and couldn't be here, despite Peter's insane thought track he still knew that pulling the teens from school for no good reason wouldn't be the best of plans. So it was just Peter and Derek in the Manor with the contractors and workers, marveling at the pace the humans were working at.

Peter voiced, thanking the workers as he went along and passing along words of encouragement and pride. Derek on the other hand just nodded at the workers whenever they glanced up, giving his acknowledgement and thanks. He knew he probably should be more grateful, this is _his _home anyways, but still, the fact that it was Peter fixing the home up was unsettling. It should have been Derek to fix this old house up; seeing at it _was _his fault the fire happened. His young, stupid fault.

Peter must have read his thoughts for the Alpha stopped and grasped his second-in-command's shoulders, holding him steadily as the elder peered into his nephew's eyes. "Derek, don't brood too much okay? Sure you led Kate Argent in but it was _she _who did this, not you. In that sense you are innocent."

"But I am guilty of betraying the family." Derek said, saying the unsaid sentence.

Peter nodded slowly and removed his hands from his nephew's shoulders. "I did warn you Derek, but you didn't listen to me. You just _needed_ someone didn't you?"

"Look." Derek said thickly. "I know it was my fault, I know I was stupid. It doesn't mean that you can push this on me."

"Oh but I can Derek because believe it or not I feel guilty too. I feel guilty for not doing more to stop it because I trusted you to make the right decision. I feel guilty for not telling Dylan or forcing Laura to knock some sense into you. I feel guilty for killing Laura but she certainty wasn't going to do anything— except maybe stay on the run. I _do _feel guilty."

Derek stared at him; eyes turning electric blue as Derek choose not to believe his uncle, even though at the same time he did believe him. Peter sighed and turned back around as he continued going through the home. Derek turned and went the other way, checking up on the rest of the Manor as Peter went upstairs.

The second-in-command's thoughts then moved to the creature he found in the woods. It was just so beautiful and Derek _swore _he saw those eyes somewhere but he just couldn't remember where. It was like his memory of that moment was just blanked out for whatever reason. Derek gave himself headaches thinking about it and when he went to Stiles to ask him to research it (he couldn't very well tell Peter, Scott's an incompetent idiot, Jackson doesn't do shit for brains, and Isaac, Boyd and Erica were on his uncle's side, that was a big no-no), the boy wasn't there in his room and his scent was barely traceable in his room. Derek knew the boy's scent had changed but he just couldn't smell it—it wasn't strong enough—as if the kid was never in his room anymore.

Derek wondered if the teen was avoiding him. Derek admittedly avoided Stiles after their kiss in the woods. For weeks the werewolf Beta stayed away from anything Stiles Stilinski related… maybe this was payback for ignoring him the whole time—ignoring what they had between them. Derek shook his head quickly to himself. He _couldn't _have anything with Stiles—not because he didn't _want _anything with the teen (not that he was even going to admit as such) but because with Peter as the Alpha he couldn't risk it—couldn't risk the hyperactive teenage secret genius.

Something clattered from the kitchen and Derek turned to look in that particular direction. All he saw was wall but he heard some laughter from the men who were working in the kitchen followed by a colorful string of curses and more laughter. Derek shook his head again, this time at the workers, before he exited the house and went to stand on the front porch of the Hale Manor.

-The Influence of One-

Sheriff Glenn Stilinski

Stiles is whimpering on the couch, his skin hot to the touch (like _molten lava_ hot) and body shaking violently. "Stiles…" I call to him as I bring over another wet cloth and place it on his head.

"_Dad…_" My son moaned, sounding pitiful.

I shook my head then. "You're not going to shift tomorrow."

"But dad… I-I need the… the practice…"

"Yes, I know, but you're pushing yourself too far. I'm sure that your inner sárkány doesn't mind but it's not feeling a _millimeter _of your pain Stiles. You're not shifting tomorrow. End of discussion."

"But—"

"End of discussion Stiles. Besides… starting tomorrow we've got work to do."

Stiles' eyes rolled up to look at me then, the teal section of his left eye turning green, signifying that he knows what I'm talking about and he could very well be ready for it.

-The Influence of One-

Third Person

It wasn't as difficult as it used to be many centuries ago. When the erdőben sárkány first began to roam the earth and use their magic for peace and protection, there were these sets of rules and traditions that were placed on by Atalik. True that he did not follow one of his own set rules, to have a Destined and mate with them, but he went through with everything else. He was the first to try out all these new traditions that would later be followed by every member of the family that holds the bloodline in their history. Atalik continuously revised the traditions and rules while he lived, making sure that they were perfect for following generations and making it known to all other beings the terms of these engagements.

Back then, executing all of the rules was a bit more difficult. At least with the present age there was computers, email, instant messaging and more important of all, texting. Glenn Stilinski never was a one to use texting, or even instant messaging, but as he fell into his role as the sole family member of the sárkány he saw that he had to invest his time in using these two methods of communication.

It was all quite simple really, at least the first part out of three. The first part was to merely spread the word out to the… _specific _beings of Beacon Hills, werewolves and hunters to be more specific. Both Stiles and Glenn thought about bringing Dr. Alan Deaton and Ms. Arella Morrell, who obviously knew more than their fair share of supernaturals, at least Deaton did, Ms. Morrell was very faintly giving signals to Stiles as well as the rest of the Pack. The whole part one of the process was even easier due to his being the Sheriff of Beacon Hills with contact information readily available for him (he got Derek's number from Stiles after Stiles told him _everything_, Stiles assuring him that if Derek received the message Peter would know too because the two share the Beta's cell and as long as the message states that it's for the both of them Derek wouldn't delete it). Then of course he destroyed the cell phone, making sure that it couldn't be traced.

Glenn was all in shock when he found out about everything though. He wasn't really expecting his son to be involved with the supernatural long before his own personal involvement in it; though now that he thought about it, the whole thing made perfect sense. Stiles' increased curiosity on wolves and myths, the late nights, the dents on the old Jeep, the bruises and being tired all the time. Glenn was just upset that he couldn't figure it out more (or was it because Stiles didn't trust him enough to just tell him before?). Whatever the case might be he sent out the messages before the _morning_ even let out. All afternoon the Pack and the Argents and company would be more curious with every passing moment and then when night came, it was up to Glenn to get it all set for Stiles.

-The Influence of One-

Chris Argent followed behind Victoria, Allison behind him and behind her the rest of the hunters (three others), through the high school. Chris wasn't so sure about all this; just this morning all of the hunters, including his semi-trained daughter Allison, all received the same message in some way, shape or form.

_Hunters—your presence is requested tonight in Beacon Hills High School, the gym—midnight. Bring no weapons, all should come. Enter through the west side._

It was from an unknown source and when he tried to trace it back the signal was lost. Whatever the source was it was already destroyed and there was no hope to figure out who sent the message. All day he and his wife were discussing the message, wondering if they should even go at all, seeing as it might be a trap, but when push comes to shoves and curiosity is thrown into the mix, they all decided to do as the message says, but they're bringing their weapons; at least the knives and the guns.

-The Influence of One-

The waxing crescent was in the sky above the Pack. Peter led the way, Derek behind him, Scott and Isaac following their respective leaders at the same distance, Boyd, Erica and Jackson taking the rear, serving as scouts and lookouts. Just that morning they all received a message that said the same thing.

_ALL werewolves—your presence is requested tonight in Beacon Hills High School, the gym—midnight. Behave, all should come. Enter through the east side._

Just like the Argents, the Pack was considering wither or not they should even go. It could have been a trap and that "_Behave" _in there really wasn't a "Okay, let's go! These people are nice!" it was more of a "These damn people just insulted us!" Whatever the case might be the Pack ultimately decided to go, entering through the east side of the school to head towards the gym.

And they weren't planning to _"Behave" _at all.

-The Influence of One-

Glenn sighed as he glanced at his watch. It was nearing midnight and not one of the two sides have arrived yet—not even his own son had arrived yet and the Sheriff _needed _the sárkány here. It was _his _damn night and Stiles wasn't even there. Glenn stared blankly at the table he set up before him with only five tables, two chairs on opposite sides and one at the head of the table, the one that he was standing behind.

He was breaking _so _many laws right now it wasn't even funny—_seriously_. He was the damned Sheriff and here he is breaking and entering into a public school to hold a private meeting (which could be seen as gang activity believe it or not) in which the meeting included a guy who was supposed to be in the ICU, a con (Glenn knew Derek didn't actually kill his family and sister but in the eyes of the state he did), and a family with a gun arsenal in their basement and garage.

Fun.

Just at that moment the west door opened and the Argents came in through the double doors and Glenn straightened and took a breath. Falling immediately into his role as the erdőben sárkány's family. "Hunters—step forward to the table." The gym was dark; the only lights were the ones above the table which illuminated the area greatly in the surrounding dark area.

The hunters began to step forward, Allison Argent blinking in surprise when she realized that he was Stiles' dad. "Mr. Stilinski? What-what are you doing here?" She asked him as they approached the table, she being flanked on either side by her parents, her mother closer to Glenn.

"All will be answered in due time Allison." Glenn spoke, keeping his voice even and powerful, just as required from him. "Victoria, Chris, please, take a seat. All others should stay behind them."

Chris and Victoria didn't take their seats but Allison did move back away from the table. "Sheriff…" Chris began. "What business do you have here? Did you send the—"

"All will be answered in due time." The Sheriff repeated again, sounding like a skipping track.

It was then that the two reluctantly took their seats and life was just hating Glenn Stilinski for at that moment the werewolf Pack came in through the east entrance and the hunters all tensed up, Chris and Victoria erupting from their seats, knives and guns in hands and the three other males mimic their leaders, Allison being the only one standing there in pure shock at the whole thing. Glenn would be too if he was in her shoes. The werewolves soon tensed, growling erupting from the Pack as they squared off with their sworn enemies.

"_Enough_." The Sheriff projected, remarkably silencing the room but not releasing any of the tension. "Chris and Victoria, take your seats once again please. Peter and Derek, come join us at the table. You Pack should be standing behind you and remember—_behave_! Also, hunters, I think I specifically mentioned in your message that absolutely no weapons were to be brought."

"Do you actually think that we would come to—whatever this is—without being protected?" Victoria asked, both shocked and pissed at the situation, glaring at the wolves as the slowly closed the space between both sides. "What _is _this anyways?"

"All will be answered—"

"In due time I know." Victoria finished for him.

Glenn restricted the urge to roll his eyes in anger and instead ordered the hunters around. "Give your weapons to me—_all _of them. Take a seat Peter, Derek." The wolves did as the Sheriff ordered, Derek sitting in front of Victoria while Peter sat before Chris.

It took a while for the Sheriff to collect all the weapons from all the hunters; I mean they had a _lot _of weapons. It made him mad. Did he not say that they were to _not _bring any weapons at all? It was then that the world seemed to love him, if not for a while, for at the moment (after all the weapons were tossed away in a pile away from the table) both sides were on their respective sides, being quiet if not glaring at each other from across the square table. Glenn sighed and dropped his guard for the slightest of moments before it all started back up again.

"McCall, stop staring at my daughter." Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Argent, I can assure you that I was _not_—"

"Shut your trap wolf." Victoria interrupted him. "You stay away from my daughter."

"I'm not even—"

"Scott—quiet." Peter interrupted. "Mr. and Mrs. Argent, perhaps you could do us all a favor and shut _your _trap."

The hunters and the Pack both moved forward, Allison and Scott being the only two to remain in their spots as the ones as the table stayed put, glaring at each other angrily as if the wolves were about to rip the hunters' throats out with their teeth and the hunters were going to slit the werewolves' throats with their wolfsbane laced knives. Glenn was about to move to do something—_anything_ to prevent a fight tonight when a loud, powerful, confident and pissed sounding voice rang out from behind him. "_Silence!_" Glenn sighed when he turned and saw those now-familiar glowing green eyes staring at the beings behind him. Glenn moved out of the way, bowing to his son, yes _bowing_ to Stiles before taking his rightful spot behind him, his hands clasped behind his back.

Silence followed the command as everyone stared at him. Stiles stood, legs slightly spread apart, wearing the family hooded cape. It was a red cape with the borders being black as well as the inside of the cape. The decorations were all on the back, the decorated section being separated by the undecorated hood by thick, black cross-stitches. Down the center of the back the cape was red with a twirl-y leaf pattern all throughout the red section with the family crest plastered in the center of the back (the crest being the sárkány in a rearing position with its wings out stretched above its head and the long tail curling around, the feathered end of the tail coming to eye level with the sárkány's dipped head). The sides of the cape were black with swirls separated the red and black part. At the end of each swirl was the family flower, a closed rose bud, the bud being red, making a stark contrast between the red and black cape and the forest green swirls. Stiles' head was covered with the hood, the shadows masking his face; the only part visible being his glowing eyes and parts of his nose and mouth which was currently in a scowl.

"Care to explain to me why there is a fight about to break out at my egység ülés (**pronunciation: ech-cheeg oo-leesh**)?" Stiles commanded as he hovered just feet behind his chair but his presence and his power making him seem bigger and closer. Stiles' eyes scanned the crowd before him, watching as the others slowly un-tensed, thinking that it was only Stiles and he knew this because he could read it in their eyes and that pissed him off. "Well?"

"Well what Stilinski?" Jackson asked, crossing his arms over his chest, hating that he wasn't with his girlfriend Lydia whom he left at his house until this meeting of sorts ended.

Stiles sighed and shook his head to himself, closing his eyes for a moment before turning to face his father as he dropped the hood, revealing his new hair style which is now long enough to gel up into a mini mohawk at the front of his head. Glenn immediately began to talk, the two momentarily ignoring the Pack and the hunters. "It was mostly my fault son. I dropped my guard on them for a moment and they reacted."

"It was not your fault. It is theirs." He sighed and very briskly passed his fingers through his gelled hair. "But I suppose I should not be _too _hard. They are, after all, fiatal vér."

"Fatal _what_?" Scott asked, he being completely and utterly confused though that was something that happened quite a lot.

"Fiatal vér, Scott. It means 'young blood' in Hungarian."

"I didn't know that you knew Hungarian." Erica spoke up, feeling overly attracted to Stiles' appearance and the fact that he knows a completely other language that was, at least in the United States, unique to know.

Stiles chose to ignore her and sat down in his seat. The moment he sat down Derek's stomach did flips. Everything seemed to fall into place in his mind the moment Stiles materialized in the gym. Those eyes… Derek had seen them before… he saw them in the woods that night Stiles kissed him. Derek breathed in calmly, taking in a big whiff of woods and nature coming off the teen. He felt like a teenage girl whose crush just sat next to her at lunch or something—and Derek hated that feeling, it made him feel weak and brought back bad memories, memories when he allowed Kate Argent to take control of his heart. Derek looked at the teen as the room quieted down to the point where a human could hear a pin drop. The Beta looked at Stiles who was seemingly was running through a mental checklist in his head and ultimately ignoring him. It was just then as the thought passed through Derek's head that the teen was ignoring him the said teen spoke up, his authority over all of them reeking, engulfing the wonderful smell of Stiles' new scent.

"Welcome to Beacon Hill's first ever egység ülés, translation 'Unity Seat'."

"Unity?" The hunters and the werewolves sounded at once, all except Scott who instead asked "Why seat?"

"Centuries ago these meetings were meant to only include one member from every district and the leaders of the supernatural families, one member, one seat, a Unity Seat. It eventually just became the name of these meetings."

"And the purpose of this meeting is to create unity between us?" Chris asked as he motioned his side and the Pack's side, his tone dubious.

"Yes." Stiles simply replied, biting down the smart-ass comment that was itching to get out but his inner sárkány thankfully held back. He was coming out to these people as the erdőben sárkány for the first time and _must _set the tone for how he should be treated from the very start so that the following years of his life he can focus more on all of his tasks.

Peter then spoke up then, a wolfish smirk on his face. "I have no problem playing 'peace treaty' with the hunters—"and he really didn't seeing as he already exacted his revenge on the Argents and the hunters and the Alpha was sure that the hunters before him knew that he was the one to kill off their a few of their fighters, "—it's Mrs. Argent that I worry about. She is seriously deranged."

Victoria glared at the Alpha and pulled out a secret wolfsbane laced switchblade from her bra, the one area the Sheriff didn't think to pat down to make sure there weren't any hidden weapons, and lunged from her chair towards the Alpha. Everything just moved so fast that no one knew what happened until their brains got down from that adrenaline rush. When that did happen it was revealed that everyone once again tensed and Victoria did in fact have a hit, but not on Peter but on Stiles.

Stiles was currently, and somehow, on the other side of the table, his arm extended outwards before Peter's chest, Victoria target being the Alpha's heart, and the switchblade at least two inches into his muscle. Stiles' eyes were as bright as the searchlights on helicopters as he glared and snarled at Victoria Argent, pristine scarlet blood dripping onto the wooden table top, enough to form a small puddle onto the table. Then, without warning, Stiles yanked Victoria away from the table and jumped upwards onto one of the large ceiling lights that was turned off and placed the woman there, pulling his arm, along with the blade, from her before dropping down gracefully onto the gym floor. He rolled his shoulders as he finally pulled the switchblade out of his arm, his fist closing around the switchblade, bending the blade into an unusable crescent shape before tossing it to the far corner of the gym, the switchblade clattering along the floor as it skipped on the linoleum. "That was your first offence Victoria Argent. You have two more offences grated to you before I have no choice but to take your life. I will _not _have you ruin the sanctity of my territory." Without waiting for her response he walked back to his seat and sat down, clasping a hand over his wound to slow the bleeding.

"Oh my God Stiles." Allison said as she ran to his side, choosing to ignore the punishment her classmate put upon her mother—she kind of deserved it but Allison wasn't going to say that aloud. "Your arm."

"It's fine Allison." Stiles said before he removed his arm, the wound gone and not a single trace of a scar on his arm. It was as if it never happened but the blood on the table and on his hand (as well as scattered faintly throughout the gym due to his movements) the only proof that the leader of the Argents had lashed out. Slowly Stiles' eyes returned back to their light chartreuse color.

Chris shook his head, ignoring everything that is currently happening and choosing to defend his wife. "Stiles…" Chris said slowly, as if testing the waters. "We _know _that Peter and Derek, at least Peter anyways, killed my sister and some of the other hunters in our group. He is guilty of murder and should be punished by death."

Stiles shook his head at the Argent. "No, you are wrong. For you see, the rules of the sárkány state that in cases of revenge that it is justified as long as the execution of the vendetta is no larger than the original cause of the turmoil. Peter Hale killed only four of your men when she killed off their whole family. A family of how many father?"

"Five, counting the young baby." Glenn replied. He and his son were searching through the old files of the Hale Manor fire, knowing well that this would be mentioned. As for the knowing that Peter was guilty of murder that fact was confirmed by the animals in the woods when they recalled to their sárkány Peter's actions and he burying the hunters in a hole.

"Four is not a bigger number than five… besides all this occurred before I became the erdőben sárkány so it's far beyond my reach."

"Air-du-_what_?" Scott sounded again.

Stiles chuckled at his werewolf friend. "Erdőben sárkány, Scott. It means 'woods dragon'."

"You're a _dragon_?" Isaac asked, officially impressed by Stiles.

"No." Stiles sounded thickly. "I am _nothing _like my violent and disruptive cousins." He partially rolled his eyes. "But I suppose in a sense I am a dragon—of the woods that is. It is my task to protect those who live and use my woods as well as the forest itself. Which goes on to our next topic—ground rules for this unity."

"I'm not so sure this will work." Boyd began. "I mean… look at us. We can't even stay in 'like' with each other for a minute to even ask what you've become and what is it and—"

"All will be answered in due time." From above Victoria groaned; she was beginning to hate that string of words in that order. "But for now I will state that the woods—the Beacon Hills Reserve—is solely _my _territory, all of it. I am leasing the land to the werewolves, so to speak, and any major infraction against me will be the marks for territory removal, meaning that the Pack of Beacon Hills will have to relocate or become Omegas and live under me as 'family'." Stiles paused, allowing what he said to sink in. "The town belongs solely to the _humans _of Beacon Hills and they are unknowingly leasing the land to the hunters. By this I mean that, technically, the hunters' territory is just the town but the Pack does have use of the territory firsthand but loss of the wood territory will result in the loss of the town territory—am I making myself clear so far?" After receiving some nods Stiles continued. "You will learn to live in harmony with each other. It is my responsibility to ensure that this happens but it is up to both sides to _make _it happen. If you have any problems with the other _come to me first_ before doing anything. And I do mean _anything_, this include confronting the other. In any case, we will have bi-monthly egység ülés on the nights of the crescent moon before the new and full moon to talk about general topics and concerns."

With the pause Stiles looked at both sides, giving them time to ask questions about his spiel, a spiel that was lead totally by his inner sárkány, whom of which was becoming increasingly proud of both of their actions tonight. Jackson sighed heavily and raised a hand, feeling incredibly stupid. "So… what the fucking hell are you?"

Stiles was opening his mouth to answer the co-captain when his ears picked up a cry in his woods. Stiles' head snapped in the direction of the cry, the right, and he stared intently at the wall as if he was willing the solid mass to suddenly disappear. "Stiles?" Both Scott and Glenn sounded as they saw Stiles' eyes become increasingly more focused and alert. Stiles heard the cry again and he tensed before he shot up like a bullet from his chair.

"Father, explain to them the rules of their treatment towards me. I'm being called."

"Really?" Glenn sounded, becoming extremely excited. Being called was a good sign; it meant that the animals is the woods were beginning to trust his son enough to call for him when they have problems.

Stiles glanced back at his father as he raised his hood over his head. "Appearance father, remember who you are."

"Right." The Sheriff sounding sighing as he spoke. "Go ahead Stiles." Glenn bowed at his waist and the moment he did so Stiles jolted out of the room but not before quickly jumping up to Victoria and slamming her back in her seat.

"Ow!" Mrs. Argent complained as she glared at the west side doors where she and the other hunters had entered from and the sárkány had just exited from. "He couldn't do that to me!"

"He can and will do it again." Glenn told her as he sat in his son's seat, becoming head of the meeting then. "Now… the first rule of dealing with the erdőben sárkány is how to address it."

Derek zoned out as Stiles' dad talked. He was looking at the doors Stiles had left from, his anxiety from since Stiles sat down next to him not getting any easier to handle. Stiles was the creature in the woods from a few nights back, the one that was writhing in pain and agony, the one that Derek was powerless to help. The second-in-command swallowed before he heard a very low growl. Glancing to his left Derek saw Peter looking at him through the corner of his eye, eyes glowing red, warning the Beta to keep away from Stiles. Derek scowled.

He wasn't going to stay away from Stiles Stilinski… not if it was the last thing he does.

* * *

Whoo! Long ass chapter. 10 and a half pages on Microsoft Word. Phew!

So if you're wondering, the knowledge on how to treat a sárkány will be revealed periodically throughout the story, I just don't want to reveal too much all at once and besides, I already partially explained it before with the whole 'His Highness/Her Highness' thing. Stiles could also be called 'Your Highness/Your Majesty' as long as it was something 'royal' if you catch my drift.

Anyways some slight Sterek in here as well as a _miniscule _event of Sterek vs. Steter at the end there.

NEXT CHAPTER MINI SUMMARY: Derek dreams, no really he does. His dreams lately seem to be _all _about Stiles—if he thought it was bad _before_, now it's worse. But that's okay because Stiles dreams too, and he dreams _all _about Derek. _**Major Sterek**_ but then sadly there's also some Steter (grr I hate myself so much for all this Steter shit!).

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__** I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS—THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OOC-NESS BUT I **__**DID **__**WARN YOU IN MY **__**FIRST **__**AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE **__**FIRST**__** CHAPTER SO… YEAH… **__**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Everybody Dreams

-The Influence of One-

Derek Hale dreams—that is a fact that not many people actually believe in. How can it that a cold, dark, brooding werewolf have dreams when he threatens people left and right and continuously broods in everything he does? But Derek Hale does in fact have dreams whenever he sleeps. It happens usually in the dead of night, after all his Pack related errands and jobs, when he finally rests his head somewhere— doesn't have to be a comfortable place—and sleeps. The Beta's dreams used to be about the good-old days, back when his family was still alive and his father was still Alpha and everything was alright.

_Devon growled, his eyes turning red as he went into a half crouched position, his claws extending to their full length and his shoulders rolling back as he squared off with his opponent. _

_Laura giggled, a child of twelve, as she crouched on the ground, defensive, eyes turning into an electric blue color, claws extending to as much as they could as her Alpha training began._

_From the porch of the Hale Manor the rest of the family watched the start of the next-Alpha training with her father. Peter was on top of the railing, leaning back on a post as he ate a bag of peanuts, seeing this all as a big entertainment, that and he was _always _hungry. Meanwhile Dylan and his girlfriend Jessica—who was just recently re-introduced to the rest of the Hale family and their werewolf-ness—sat on the porch swing, in each other's arms, her legs over his as they talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers—even though the werewolves still could hear them—only partially paying attention to the training session. Marta sat with her son on the steps, Derek watching as his father and older sister play fought with each other. It made him wish that he could do that but he was meant to be the second-in-command to his sister and not Alpha._

_Marta could feel Derek and his want and she smiled, dropping her arm on her seven year old boy's shoulders, dragging Derek's attention from the fight up to his mother. 'Der… you shouldn't be sad about not becoming Alpha. Being Alpha is a lot of work. Besides, when you get to the age I'll start training you on how to do your job and _maybe_, if you're good enough boy, I might throw in some Alpha-training in there.' His mother winked at him and Derek felt his lips curl up into a smile. After a moment, after Devon pinning his daughter once again to the ground, Marta spoke again. 'Technically, I already have started your training Der.' Derek looked up at his mother, a shocked expression on his face. 'What with me _teaching _you how to cook and clean and all.' His mother winked again and Derek rolled his eyes._

_She called it teaching, Derek called it _forcing_._

Derek Hale dreams—but not all of his dreams are about the past. Sometimes they're his thoughts on how life would have been if his family was still alive. These dreams would come around by him, first of all, loathing his uncle for whatever plan he was concocting. Then would come the thoughts on his sister and he would wonder on how she would lead the Pack. Sometimes he even included some of the now members of the Hale Pack, not the werewolf trio of course, but Scott and sometimes Jackson.

'_Stop right now Scott!' Laura yelled at the Beta. _

_Scott chuckled as he released Jackson in which Jackson soon gave Scott a well placed punch to the stomach. Scott groaned and bent over, grasping onto his stomach. 'Try that _again_ McCall and I will kill you!' Jackson threatened. Scott had, moments before, found a concentration of wolfsbane that was lost in the woods and literally chased Jackson around the property; threatening to touch the werewolf with it (Scott was smart enough to be wearing gloves). _

_Laura came over and pushed back Jackson away from Scott before slapping Scott's hand that still held the partially cracked wolfsbane bullet. 'Stop being an idiot Scott. That could have killed you!'_

_From the porch an elderly Devon and Marta sat together and laughed as they watched the Alpha try to get a hold on her youngest Pack members. Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed as he was leaning against the door, eating some peanuts because that was the quickest thing he could grab when he heard the commotion outside—ready for some excitement in his older years._

_Cody, seven years old, felt brave enough standing between his parents to prod at his cousin. 'Laura… can't you handle the pups?'_

_Laura sighed and shook her head at Cody, her hands on her hips. 'Shut it pipsqueak. Don't think your parents can protect you from the Big Bad Wolf.'_

'_Oh really Laura?' Dylan asked a smirk on his face. 'I didn't think you were a boy seeing as BBW was a guy.'_

'_Shut it Uncle Dylan.'_

_Jessica giggled; covering her mouth with a hand which she knew wouldn't do anything to cover the laugh. 'It's a shame you can't handle the Pack but Derek can.'_

'_It's because he uses scare tactics.' Devon answered for Laura from the swing. 'That isn't a way to run the Pack though.' Marta simply nodded in agreeance with her husband. _

'_I'm not going to run the Pack though.' Derek sounded as he came out into the porch finally. 'But what I will do is rip these two's throat out with my—'_

'_Teeth we know.' Everyone else—even including Cody—said at once which earned them all a good laugh, all beside Derek who scowled on the porch._

'_I _will _do it.'_

_Laura giggled. 'Yeah, and I'll believe it when I see it bro.'_

Derek Hale dreams and in dreams sometimes comes nightmares. Usually these nightmares go back to the Hale Manor family, the death of his sister, among other things of the present age. Like when he first found out that Peter wasn't in a bad condition as everyone thought he was and he began to turn people left and right which actually scared Derek. He knew his uncle was building up the Pack and along that his power since he had killed Laura and became the Alpha because of it. Derek knew that it wouldn't be good if Peter continued and it was time for Derek to rise up and take his rightful spot as Alpha—this of which also scared him because in reality he wasn't at all prepared to become Alpha. His sister gave him points and information but not true honest-to-God training; they thought that it wouldn't come to that since they both promised that they would stay alive for the other.

Remarkably though, the nightmares don't come as much as one might suspect that a cold, dark, brooding werewolf might have. No, most of the times Derek's dreams are based on the family, memories, the Pack…

Derek Hale does in fact dream, but lately his dreams have been centered on only one being—Stiles Stilinski.

This wasn't the first time the brooding Beta dreamed about Stiles. He would be lying if he said otherwise. The first time he dreamt of Stiles Stilinski, Derek was still just a kid, just coming into puberty in which all of his senses, power, _everything _enhances. He was twelve, a common age for werewolves of both genders to enter puberty, and he was waiting in the after school program for his parents to come pick him up…

_Derek hates this place. His middle school doesn't really have a 'day care' program after school so when he's forced to stay late after school because his parents are busy and Laura either is busy too or lost her car keys because she was grounded, the fourteen year old was forced to walk down the street and back to his old elementary school with all the younger kids. He was just standing there, more like leaning against the chain link fence, being his usual in-public brooding self when he felt two smaller hands grasp onto his larger one. Derek looked down to see a boy with medium length short hair (it stopping by around his chin), all of it curly like vines. The boy smiled a toothy grin, a grin that was missing one tooth. As if the kid read his mind he lifted one hand from Derek's and pointed to the gap between his teeth. 'I lost it today in class!'_

_Derek blinked at the boy. Was this kid serious? That was the thought that ran through his head. He knew that the kid didn't know what he was but still… couldn't he see that he just didn't want to be here. 'Kid, look, I—'_

'_My name is Stiles!' The boy practically yelled._

'…_Stiles…' _What kind of a name is that? _Derek thought before he continued. 'I just want to be left alone so scram.'_

_For a moment Derek thought the boy was going to cry; his eyebrows turned inwards, eyes narrowed, frown deep into his face and eyes moist-looking. Then in a flash the boy's expression changed and another grin erupted onto his face before someone, a male, called his name. 'Stiles! C'mon! We're heading home son!'_

_The kid sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged. It was almost comical… _almost_. 'Coming!' The boy yelled and Derek flinched since he wasn't used to his super-hearing as of yet. 'Bye!' The kid said before he gave him a quick hug and plucked himself out before running to his father—an officer of the Sheriff's office._

_Derek stood there, partially in shock, when he breathed in deeply in annoyance, expecting to sigh with that deep breath but instead smelled the boy's scent and it was marvelous. Derek froze, his body shivered and his eyes fluttered as the scent was registered in his mind. There was the scent of the soup he used, berry scented body wash, and a little bit of sweat for playing vigorously with the other kids, but then there was something else… something amazing. _

_At that moment it was his Uncle Peter that arrived and Derek sprung into action, moving quickly to the familiar car before hopping into the passenger seat. Derek would have to ask what this amazing scent means because he _knows _it means something but he just didn't know what… yet._

That night a fourteen year old Derek Hale dreamt about a four year old Stiles Stilinski. He dreamt that the kid—Stiles—would always come up to him and want to play and would hold his hand and whatnot. But after that day his parents decided that it was best that Derek walk home—mainly to stay far away from Stiles. Derek hated Peter for it, for telling his parents that it, but as he matured he realized that the decision his parents had in fact made the right choice. He would still have dreams about Stiles at first, but then it just became too much and Derek opted to dream about other things, if just for the next few years.

Then Kate Argent stepped into his life two years later easily making a perfect distraction. He couldn't handle the separation from that boy at the elementary school and he stupidly didn't heed the warning of his uncle and damned his family to a fiery death. The night of the fire, when Laura and Derek were leaving Beacon Hills, Derek found himself dreaming of the four year old version of Stiles and watched him grow for those two years (he had _watched _over Stiles to make sure he was alright periodically), a version that Derek knew did not remember the brooding boy at the fence. He was leaning against the car door of Laura's car, groceries still in the truck, he heartbroken and pissed at himself. He should have listened to his uncle…

He hadn't dreamt of Stiles since then… he didn't want to cause any more pain to himself, until now. Not even when he first ran into Stiles again in the woods when he and Scott were looking for his inhaler that he dropped in the woods. Not one dream about him until tonight. It was the same night of Stiles' egység ülés and the second-in-command found his dream to be very… whimsical.

_Derek was standing by the water's edge of that mysterious pond and waterfall combo as he stared into the still, clear water. His expression was static, no clear emotion sprinkling through the werewolf's face. Then another reflection was shown in the water's surface, the face of the sárkány, Stiles. The reflection was slightly higher than Derek's because of the height difference between the two and Derek's eyes glanced up slightly to peer at the reflection of the sárkány. A smile broke through on Derek's face and he turned and looked up to see that now the sárkány was looking at him and not at the water as well. 'Stiles…' Derek said in a hushed tone. _

_Stiles blinked, green eyes looking soft and caring and loving. His head moved downward as Derek's hands were lifted. They met in the middle, Derek's hands faintly grasping at the sárkány's face. Stiles' head pushed into one hand and Derek grew more courageous as he tightened his grip so that now he truly was cupping the dragon of the wood's face. Chartreuse eyes slipped closed as Derek's fingers began to stroke the soft fur-like skin of the sárkány. 'You're so beautiful…' Derek whispered his compliment. Inside the sárkány's chest came a purr-like rumble but it was too bird like to be called a purr. 'You were always beautiful to me but… you're really beautiful now.'_

_The sárkány whined softly and pulled his head out faintly. Beautiful green eyes stared deeply into hazel ones and from this distance Derek noticed that the pupil was a mix between an alligator's and a human's, more oval in shape but also like that of a circle with rounder edges, running vertically in the center of the eye, the pupil black with ember green just around it then the lighter chartreuse color coming around it. Stiles whined again and Derek understood. 'No, I don't love you more because you're more beautiful. If anything… I love you more because now… now you're you.'_

_Stiles whined again, this time with love, as the corner's of the lips pulled upwards (the beak was only on the upper lip and the bottom lip was more mammal-like) before he returned his head back in Derek's hand, the stroking continuing immediately. Derek smiled back and they stood there for long moments when an Alpha's growl broke the peaceful scene. Stiles whined in terror and pain as Derek's body jolted and turned around quickly. Peter Hale stood on the other side of the pond, scarlet eyes threatening. 'He's mine…' The hiss sounded—_

Derek jolted awake, his heart hammering in his chest. The Beta panted and looked around the train station. He had fallen asleep on the couch and thankfully no one was in, not even his beloved uncle. Derek sighed and swung his feet over the edge of the couch, his still booted shoes clanking heavily against the floor. Derek's hands clenched into fists at his sides… for some reason he was panicking. Peter came into his dreams and claimed Stiles as his and for whatever reason Derek knew it to be true. Stiles Stilinski wasn't his… not anymore.

Yes… Derek Hale dreams… but most of the time, when he dreams, it hurts.

-The Influence of One-

The night following the egység ülés Stiles felt extremely tired. He thanked the spirits of nature for the great luck that the egység ülés was on a Friday and Stiles could take the _whole day _off from everyone (minus of course the animals in the woods and his father) to rest. As it turns out the call from the night before was a test from the animal council (it was still hard to believe that the wild animals in his woods had a council, it was screaming Disney all over) and Stiles passed. This made his inner sárkány accept him more. 'To forty percent Stiles, don't get too excited' his inner sárkány told him but in actuality Stiles knew it to be more like forty five percent.

His inner sárkány was just playing hard to get—really and truly playing hard to get. The fact is that the sárkány just really wants to be at peace with its body, its other half, and is dying to just become one being instead of _Stiles _and _the_ _sárkány_; it wanted to be _Stiles the sárkány. _It was hard though when nature will not allow an automatic a hundred percent acceptance between the two sides. Without this period of "bonding time" then the human half of the sárkány would never have enough time to learn everything about the creature he or she is becoming. Everything is put in place for a purpose but the whole _everything _side of the purpose was driving both Stiles and the sárkány up a wall.

They were becoming more restless, not with each other which will never happen, but at their being separated and having differing opinions. For example, at the moment Stiles dreams and the sárkány cannot. The sárkány can only think and put in its own input but it wishes to dream, _needs _to dream. The sárkány sits in an empty theater when Stiles dreams at night, watching the dreams with mixed emotions and yelling at it, sometimes in happiness/enjoyment and others in anger/distaste, and just like in a movie the "characters" can't hear it. And it wouldn't be until the sárkány accept Stiles about sixty percent of the way when the sárkány _can _make an input and dreams and Stiles _will _hear it.

But for the moment in time, Stiles Stilinski dreams, his dreams being all his own. Like Derek Hale's own dreams, Stiles' has evolved over the years. At first his dreams were rambling almost, all over the place, no plot, no constant characters, no nothing. It was pointless to dream yet Stiles couldn't help it. Then came his Adderall prescription and that seemed to calm his dreams to less pointless ramblings to more of a regular child's dream that always seem to turn out like the cartoon shows they always watch. Then, at the age of six Stiles began to dream about what his mother looked like and how life would be if his mother was still with him and his father.

_His mother smiled at him, her warm, chocolate brown—no, crystal blue—eyes bright. Freckles lined her face from her cheeks and across her nose… oh what the heck… all over her face, but they were light, not even there almost, and it looked beautiful on her perfect heart shaped face. Her lips were a soft shade of rose pink, her shoulder length hair like a mocha color with tinges of grey coming from the roots because she refuses to dye her hair. Her ears are pierced; she has small, but not too small, round earrings that gave her a look of innocence. She wore a wool jacket, long sleeves; it is grey, like her roots, with ribbons of blue—no red—acting as buttons. She made it herself. Her pants, store bought for she hates making pants, she can never get it right; brown, straight leg, simple; the way she likes it._

_Stiles can't even remember what he was doing before when she smiles. She's just so beautiful and Stiles thinks that he wants to be as beautiful as her one day. She laughs and Stiles is confused. 'One day my son, you very well might be.' She speaks and he understands. He spoke the thought aloud. She has a Hungarian accent (Stiles never understood this until later) and it made him feel comfortable. She lifted him up in her arms, he is four, and he fit perfectly in her safe warm arms—oh, that's because of her jacket but Stiles knows that she's warm too._

_Another familiar voice comes into the mix. 'Beautiful? Mother, our son will be _handsome_, not beautiful.' It's his father and Stiles blushes. He wouldn't mind being called beautiful _or _handsome. _

'_Oh Father…' She mused and his arms wrapped around her waist and his brown eyes looked into Stiles' own eyes from over her shoulder. She giggled and he chuckled and their laughter caused him to laugh too._

That was just one of the dreams a younger Stiles had a long time ago. After a while, when he had those dreams, he filled in the details like her name, and changed some like how she looked (she never had blue eyes, they were also brown, and she never had freckles on her face but she did have a birth mark on her right cheek). And he came into understanding the Hungarian part of the whole thing. He just thought he must have overheard his father or something but nowadays he knows that it was his instincts telling him so, even before he even knew of the erdőben sárkány and their existence, he was experiencing their power long before his Fated time.

His dreams were then mostly on Lydia Martin, for the greater part of his life. It's kind of embarrassing now that he knows he's gay, or at the very least bisexual. Correction—pansexual now. Ten long years wasting his dreams on a girl-then woman that would have never, _ever, _be his. It was actually _humiliating. _In the empty theater the sárkány both agrees and disagrees with Stiles. _You were in love with her Stiles, you really were, but still, you could have found something else to dream about in those 3,650 so odd days._

His dreams now, after becoming the sárkány, were, you guessed it, on his woods. He was mapping out every inch of his woods in his head, remembering random tidbits and the names of the animals (like Disney every wild animal had their own name, some human-like some totally out there like a snake called Har-su-en… no lie, even spelled like that). But now that he was getting over the whole 'now I'm an erdőben sárkány' phase in his life, his dreams were returning back to normal and by normal that meant a certain werewolf by the name of Derek Hale.

Stiles never knew why he was attracted to that brooding wall of muscle (it was probably the muscle) but he was attracted to him none-the-less. No, Stiles knew why, well now he does. It was because somewhere below that cold, dark, brooding form was a person that cares for him, he just knew it, even before when he was just Stiles the human. It was what started to attract the teen to the werewolf in the first place—Lydia confessing her undying love for Jackson when he became a werewolf and they were having a fight over breaking up to keep her safe was what pushed him to just go for it… metaphorically speaking. How would a super hot, sexy, werewolf like Derek Hale ever go out with super meek, lowly, human Stiles Stilinski? Well now he saw the possibility now that it seemed like Derek notices him more. Stiles noticed at the egység ülés that Derek was constantly looking at him, watching him closely and in a trance-like state. The thing was that Stiles also noticed that his uncle, Peter Hale, was also giving him the same stare, only, Peter talked at least once after his arrival to the meeting. _That _creeped him out, he enjoyed Derek staring, but not his deranged uncle.

In the theater the sárkány yelled out in aggravation. _Oh _stop _that… you're being wanted by a powerful being. Love it; it's in your nature to love it, to bask in it. _But Stiles didn't want to bask in Peter's want… he wanted Derek.

_Stiles as the sárkány gracefully laid down on the ground in a clearing, loving the feel of the earth on his belly, his legs. He let his feathered wings cover him; protect him from the fading cold. The animals were nowhere to be seen, which caused him to wonder but not to the point where he would go out and search for them. He wanted the peace and quiet and they knew that if they ever needed him all they would have to do is call out to him. Simple as that. _

_From somewhere behind him a twig snapped and Stiles became alert, turning his long neck around to look behind him. He stared into the woods behind him, his body tense and ready to move if need be. His body soon relaxed when he saw who it was… Derek Hale. Stiles chirped his welcome before turning his neck back, that angle was making his neck cramp up. He closed his eyes and began to grow more anxious as he tracked the werewolf's path with his ears, listening to the way the leaves and grass crunch under the older male's boots. Stiles kept his eyes closed, keeping his cool, even when Derek spoke up. 'Stiles…' He said in a hushed tone. Stiles moved his head lower because even laying down on the ground his head was still higher than Derek's. 'Can I join you?' Stiles smiled at Derek's uncharacteristic nature. It was only around him that Derek's true self came out. The sárkány nodded._

_Derek exhaled as he went down onto the ground before he pushed himself into the sárkány's front legs, his lap basically. Stiles opened his eyes then and glanced down at Derek who was looking up at him, the smallest of smiles on his face but it radiated with so much love. If Stiles could sigh he would have but instead he moved his head down lower and nuzzled his long head against Derek's shoulder, loving it when an arm came up to wrap around his head and start to scratch at the base of the feathers on his head and his ears. _

_Stiles whined happily and for fun pushed his beak into a small opening at the collar of Derek's shirt, rubbing his beak into the area just under his neck. Derek released a small sound, almost like a very short chuckle, before the scratching moved from the feathers to his ears. Stiles chirped out and pulled his head away, his ears were sensitive and Derek knew this. The sárkány shook his head out while the werewolf openly chuckled then. 'Silly sárkány…' Derek cooed softy and Stiles chirped shortly, a chuckle, before they returned to their original position, enjoying the lovely peace and quiet._

* * *

Dang… a lot more Sterek than I anticipated—which is _good, _don't get me wrong but I wasn't expecting _this _much. Also, not as much Steter as I imagined… man am I off. And I realized I lied in the last chapter about this chapter (in the summary). Stiles' dreams weren't _all _about Derek. I wasn't anticipating doing a "dream timeline" so to speak. But I did reveal a _whole lot _of information in this chapter that I kind of wasn't planning to do but it just sounded good to write it in… hopefully y'all don't figure it out 'cuz you're all so über smart.

I really like this chapter, this was a good chapter. Hearts and Sterek all around! And for those Steter lovers (well not _lovers _but enjoyers) out there, don't worry more Steter will come in the… *slight hesitation because I don't know either* next chapter? Oh IDK, for real.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW, I MIGHT "ACCIDENTALLY" REVEAL MORE INFORMATION ON THE PLOTLINE OF THIS STORY! LET ME GIVE YOU A HINT: MAJOR CONFLICT BETWEEN STEREK AND STETER AS WELL AS DEREK FIGHTING PETER FOR THE ROLE OF ALPHA! OOPS! I SAID TOO MUCH! ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Also if you see any mistakes please message me or say it in a review and I will go back and fix it!_


	11. Tense Moments

Sorry this chapter took a while. School got a bit hectic for the moment. Just this week I had 3 meetings on 3 different days, me being the president and a chair for two of them with all of them ending at 3:30 pm (PS I start school at 7:45AM which means I wake up at 5:30 in the morning so I can get to school on time and have enough time to do my daily morning errands). I just got tired and couldn't find the gusto to write. But now I have it again and here comes chapter 11 (I can't believe I already have 11 chapters already, guys! Amazing)!

* * *

-The Influence of One-

_And another thing—you can't go around the woods with that confused air about you anymore. You are more of the sárkány now than ever before—you can't be a timid anymore Stiles._

Stiles sighed heavily, his grip on the wheel of the Stiles Mobile making his knuckles go white. For the past five hours of his life his inner sárkány has been on his ass, chewing him out before spitting him out to just place him back in its mouth to chew him up again. It was just about time for another egység ülés (about two weeks have passed) and Stiles was now truly to get an insight into this whole Destined business. Stiles had an idea of what it would entitle him to do but he didn't want it to happen nor was he going to go through with it—which was the start of this whole sárkány verses Stiles business.

_Stiles shifted quickly into the sárkány, wincing slightly, expecting the pain that never came. _What the heck? _Stiles thought as he turned his neck and inspected himself as the sárkány. Yep. He definitely went through the change all at once and in a rush with no pain to him whatsoever. _Does this mean…?_ Stiles blinked and his mind supplied him with the answer._

_He did it. He was now fifty percent bonded with the sárkány. He can now freely shift without pain. _

I did it! _Stiles' brain cheered as he reared slightly in joy. The animals around him felt his joy and jumped, reared and called out in happiness for him. They definitely were the best friends and worshipers the sárkány could ever hope for. _

_It was after his moment of celebration did his brain supply him with more information… information that made Stiles coil in disgust. _

No. I'm not doing it! _Stiles complained to his inner sárkány._

_The beast within the teen shook its head. In Stiles' mind as the sárkány, he could see his inner beast as a blurry mirrored reflection of himself, the only difference was that his mirrored form moved on its own accord and had its own thoughts… for now. _You have to Stiles. _The inner beast spoke, green eyes narrowing at its real counterpart. _It is Destined.

I don't want to hear if it is Destined or not. I won't go through with it.

You have no other choice. _The beast bit back, head jerk back in anger. _You have no control over this—and neither do I—so suck it up and take it with a head held high. You _are _the erdőben sárkány Stiles and you _must _follow the traditions that have been laid before you.

Atalik never followed this tradition. I choose to follow him.

He was the first. _He _laid the rules for the others, he started us, created us, _lead _us. Only he was so gifted to not have to go through with this because he did not need it. He had the respect, the hold on his power. You do not.

I don't want to hear it! _Stiles yelled in his mind, wishing that he could instead yell it verbally to the heavens as he felt this battle quickly being lost to him. _My life will be over!

It will if you do not go through with this.

_And just like that Stiles lost that battle… but he was not going to give up on the war._

The inner beast knew this of course, that Stiles wasn't about to go down without a fight. It usually happened in the sárkány whose Destined wasn't The One. The teens would feel an over abundance of pride and superiority and thought that they could change their own destinies as if they actually had a say in it.

Stiles parked the Jeep in his new special spot, front and center of the student parking lot in the front of the school, the opportune parking spot. Stiles could care less as he sat in his car, ignored the stares from the other students that he always got (the teachers were now over it and treated him normally now) as he sent out a mass text message to the Pack and the hunters, reminding them about the egység ülés tonight. Stiles shut his phone (his father wanted to get him a new one but Stiles denied him saying that the new car was good enough, which to him it was but to the sárkány it wasn't) and got out of his car with his things in hand. Stiles sighed and pressed the lock button on his keys and thought about his social life in high school. He was now a loner. Not because he was now miraculous (a word supplied by the sárkány) but because he chose it to be. As the erdőben sárkány it is expected to not pick favorites amongst the community—hanging out with a group of people longer than the other was seen as favoritism in the eyes of sárkány rulings. It sucked not being to be with his friends as much anymore but he was working it out.

On days he spent with the Pack for whatever reason he would time it on his phone and then make sure he followed around the Argents or some of the other hunters for that same amount of time, carefully planning it down to the second. Both sides hated it—the Pack because Stiles was always distracted with the timing or on sárkány business and the fact that he was buddy-buddy with the hunters; the hunters because they didn't want to be hanging out with a supernatural being that runs with the wolves, a being they can't kill for if they did it would plummet the world into chaos, or at the very least the nature on earth (Glenn made sure they _all _knew the severity of murdering a sárkány).

Stiles sighed again and felt like crying. Being the sárkány was beginning to suck. _It'll get better again Stiles. Once you go through with the Destined process. In fact, the quicker you accept it, the quicker you'll feel better._

_Oh, like the quicker you accepted me to prevent my pain when I shift? _ Stiles countered, being especially snooty to his inner beast.

_Érinti. _The inner sárkány said, the word being the Hungarian equivalent to touché.

_I hate you—you know that? 'Cause if you don't I'm telling you that now—I hate you._

_You don't._ The inner sárkány said shortly and Stiles groaned, knowing that yes, he didn't hate his inner beast at all. He only hated his destiny.

-The Influence of One-

The second egység ülés was in the Hilton Hotel in town this time around. The text message that told the hunters and the Pack of the location specifically stated to wait in the lobby for a Ms. Mabels that would then lead them into the conference room where they would hold their meeting. It was probably the tensest ten minutes in the lobby as the two sides glared at each other from across the large expanse of the room when finally a tall (about five foot ten inches, and this was without her pair of ivory, three inch pumps) dark skinned woman with straight, blonde hair that passed just a bit past her shoulders entered the lobby wearing a knee length red skirt and belted, three-quarter inch jacket suit with a white tank top underneath came into the room with her hands clasped together. "Argents, Hales, please follow me." She spoke as she turned and began to lead the way deeper into the hotel.

The groups followed her, Argents reluctantly leading the way, with the Pack feet behind the hunters, watching their every move for any funny business. But there would be no funny business tonight. To save another repeat of the first egység ülés, the Argents and the three other hunters made sure to leave behind all their weapons, even though it was beyond their better judgment and even the Pack was planning to remain in their best behavior to spare them a tussle with Stiles the erdőben sárkány.

Ms. Mabels stopped before a pair of French doors, a sign on the right door reading occupied, and waited for the two groups before she opened the doors and walked in, revealing that this particular conference room was probably the best one in the hotel, perhaps not in size (there was just one super large, obviously custom made, table in the center with an offset number of chairs on both sides, seven on the left and six on the right) but definitely in style. The room was a soft neutral color of beige but the whole room had the theme of gold and royalty, with blue and gold thread carpet, high crystal chandelier, the custom tables, extremely padded and comfortable chairs and crystal vases with live trillium flowers (Stiles' flower which was not at all in season and hard to obtain) running down the center of the large table, three in total. But what surprised the two groups of hunters and werewolves the most was that Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell were in the room, sitting in two seats at the farthest head of the table, Stiles sitting _way _across from them at other table head, his father standing behind him with his hands on the back of the seat, all four of them having a casual conversation with each other as they waited for the groups to be seated.

Ms. Mabels stopped the groups, though, before they could be seated. "You all have a seating chart that will be followed upon entry of this conference room." As she spoke the four's conversation didn't cease nor did it lower in volume or even have a hitch when she began speaking. Ms. Mabels reached for a clip board that was set on a small half table that was pressed up against the wall by the doors. "When I call your name the first ones I call will sit closest to His Highness and the last one sitting the farthest away from him." She paused and moved to the first chair on the left. "Like this: Peter Hale," she moved down to the next seat over, "Derek Hale," this is when she stopped walking and just merely opted to point to the respective chair, "Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Boyd Jones, and Erica Reyes."

The Pack pushed through the Argents, tensions high as they brushed against the hunters and as said hunters glared at each respective werewolf, all except Allison whose eyes passed quickly over the faces of the werewolves that passed by, lingering longer on Scott's face before he took his seat.

Ms. Mabels then walked over to the other side as the Pack took their seats. This finally stopped the conversation between the Stilinskis and Deaton and Morrell as they all watched as Ms. Mabels sat the Argents. "Victoria Argent, Christopher Argent, Allison Argent," she paused and glanced at the three others. "And quite frankly it doesn't matter where you three sit for your family isn't the prominent hunter family here, in fact, it's quite pathetic." The men growled as they took their seats as Ms. Mabels went to stand behind Stiles to his left, his father to his right.

Stiles sat in silence for a moment, his family's hooded cloak around his shoulders, his hood down along with his eyes as he dreaded this egység ülés. Glenn placed a hand on his son's shoulders and shook him gently and Stiles grew in confidence as he straightened his back and finally looked at the many faces around the table. "Thank you Brooke." Stiles said as he turned his head to the woman at his side.

Brooke Mabels bowed, legit bowed before she spoke. "It was my pleasure Your Highness."

"Ms. Brooke Mabels is the owner of this hotel." Stiles spoke to the others, filling in the gaps. "She is a supernatural as well, an elf. Dr. Alan Deaton and Ms. Arella Morrell are both, what we in the supernatural call, as confidants, otherwise known as wizards and witches. They will both be attending these meeting from now on. As I was telling them earlier, I couldn't allow them in the first egység ülés for the purposes that they were not required nor did I trust them as the sárkány."

"But we got that matter taken care of." Alan said as Arella crossed her arms before her chest. Both wore their leather jackets and black clothing which is now modernly associated with witches and wizards; before it used to be cloaks and floor length dresses of purple, black, gold and sometimes other colors to accent them as confidants.

"It's a pleasure to be included into your domain Your Highness." Arella added as she bowed her head.

Stiles blinked and took a deep, calming breath. "Before we begin, Brooke would like to say a few words."

Brooke nodded her head, her violet eyes looking across the table. "I managed to get His Highness this room for free from my higher officials. This is my gift to His Highness, but if something were to go wrong and damages happen, the being who will be charged will be charged not only for the destroyed objects but for the past meetings as well, so don't even think about reacting too harshly. That is all."

Stiles stood then with a sigh and officially began the meeting. "The first topic of this meeting will be about the full moon, as all egység ülés will be about if it comes before the full moon. This is the first time for Beacon Hills to have a sárkány, ever, as well as werewolves and hunters to collaborate about the events of the night of the full moon. To begin, I understand that the younger werewolves may still have problems controlling themselves. I want to know exactly how well they are in self-control, what is being done to help them and how you are currently keeping them in check." Stiles glanced over at Peter who under his two different eyes shifted in desire. "Peter, care to enlighten me?"

"Of course Your Highness." Peter sounded with absolutely no sarcasm. He stood before he began and as he stood Stiles sat, giving Peter the table's full attention. "The younger of the Pack are doing better than when they were first bit, obviously. It's been a few months and now they are adequately well at their self-control. Each has or is recently looking for an anchor to keep them in check. Scott is well off, there's no need to worry about him, Isaac has his anchor and has by far the best control out of the lot of them, Jackson too has his anchor but he needs a bit more practice, it takes him longer to control himself, and Boyd and Erica are still looking for theirs, Erica is worse than Boyd though. She's having the most difficult time."

"And what exactly are you doing to assist them?"

"We've been training them almost daily or at the very least two times a week. We also have tools and… methods, that keeps them restricted that helps them not to lash out and attack. Other than that it's mostly their own journey and problem, as bad as that sounds."

Stiles nodded. He understood this, hell, before he was the sárkány he always ran with the wolves, constantly. He just needed to let everyone else in the room hear it. Stiles motioned for Peter to sit, which he did, as Stiles stood. "And let's not have any new werewolves running around Peter. If you turn another person in Beacon Hills then you will be punished for breaking a law for it is now law, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Peter said, nodding. In all truth he hadn't thought about turning another teen or anyone for that matter since the first egység ülés two weeks ago. All his thoughts have been on Stiles and how to court a being that is far higher in stature than Peter could ever dare to imagine he could be.

"As for the Argents, the code for the hunters, what does it entitle you to do? Summarize please."

Stiles sat and glanced across the three Argents, expecting one of them to stand. Victoria was adamant about not answering the questions and leaking information to the Pack, Chris was in the same boat as she and Allison was sure that one of her parents would stand to answer her classmate and friend. When they did not she stood, receiving glares from her parents and the three other hunters. "The main points really are to only hunt werewolves who harm humans, don't kill younger werewolves like children and don't kill or endanger humans."

"All codes that your family have broken before in the past few months alone." Peter challenged. Allison glanced over at the Alpha while the other hunters glared at him. A verbal fight was about to ensure when Stiles squealed loudly, causing everyone in the room to flinch violently and coil in amongst themselves.

"_Silence!_" Stiles yelled, his teal section of his left eye stretching over to cover the pupil of the eye completely. "It is very apparent to me that the hunters of Beacon Hills have in fact broken a few codes throughout the years. I intend to put an end to that." Stiles turned his head and stared intently at Victoria. "From now on it will be I who will oversee the hunters, not Victoria Argent."

"_What?_" Victoria yelled as her husband blinked in shock and her daughter, wide mouthed, stared between Victoria and Stiles. The Pack on the other hand were also shocked, but very faintly knew in the back of their minds that something like this would have occurred and it did. "You cannot oversee the Argents and the hunters. Only a hunter by blood can do this—and you do not have the blood!"

"I _do _indeed have the blood." Stiles countered, eyes now shimmering chartreuse as he challenged the leader of the Argents. "My superior blood tells me as such."

"You can't do this! I—"

"It would be my great pleasure to warn you Victoria…" Peter began, effectively cutting off Victoria as she glared at the Alpha. "That you have but two offenses left that were offered to you by His Highness and though, as much as I would love to see what would happen when one gets three strikes, I hate to see him blow a fuse over someone as annoying as you."

Victoria growled but nonetheless sat down, heading the werewolf's words if only for the time being. Brooke behind the still sitting Stiles rolled her eyes. "What atrocity this is. You would think that their instincts would guide them. It seems that the Alpha seems to have gotten it already."

Isaac grinned and leaned on his knees onto the table. "I know what my instincts are telling me, and they're telling me that you look absolutely beautiful."

"Can it pup." Brooke said with little to no emotion. "Despite what you think or wish to believe, there will be nothing between us. I am far older than you and will be far too busy being the erdőben sárkány's secretary to deal with young blood."

Stiles spoke before Isaac could; wanting to stay on topic for as long as he could, despite the nearing, dreaded one. "Allison you may sit down now." She nodded and sat down, her eyes glancing to meet Scott's who blinked back at her before turning his head to Stiles. But Stiles was already one step ahead of his best friend, though the stability and current standing of their friendship due to Stiles' busy schedule is indubitably in question. "As for the question of Scott McCall and Allison Argent…" At the mention of the two teen's names the whole room went tense as this very finicky subject came into play. "I see no reason to why they can't continue seeing each other."

"Yes!" Scott yelled as he jumped up from his seat, momentarily forgetting where he was. He froze, arms highs in the air in victory fists as his eyes bounced from person to person, some staring at him with raised brows, others, most of them, glaring at him. He chuckled nervously and sat back down, scooting in his chair before he settled down. "As you were saying Sti—I mean Your Highness?"

Stiles shook his head at Scott, but a small smile did prod through at the corner of his lips. "As I was saying Scott, I really see no threat in your relationship with Allison. For the most part the threat lies within her family. Not even the Alpha and his Pack seem to be as judgmental of the relationship as the hunters are. And since unity is the talk of the show, peace, of course, will ensure and your relationship together shouldn't be troubled any longer. And if it ever is by any member of both parties, I needn't worry about Alan or Arella in this matter, come to me as quickly as possible and I will _personally _see to it. I protect those in my territory, and with that your rights and you _do _have the right to see each other until otherwise stated by me."

"Thank you Sti—"Both Allison and Scott were saying together when Stiles added one more thing.

"But, give me a reason to talk away that right and I _will _take it away, easily. So don't do anything you might regret. In short—don't endanger other people, especially the members of both parties."

"Yes, we understand Your Highness." Allison said, nodding her head and smiling at the same time, ignoring the gazes her parents and fellow hunters were giving her. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Stiles—I mean Your Highness. _Dang I gotta remember that._" Scott corrected himself again, whispering that last sentence.

The sárkány sighed and shook his head, a smile breaking onto his face. "Don't worry about it Scott, as goes for the rest of you. I'm going to try to keep these egység ülés as casual as possible despite the traditions. A little edit in the way things are done shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Say that to my parents." Brooke put in, sounding snooty. "So what if I hate the woods or if I'm taller than an Amazonian woman—at least for elf standards? It's not _my _fault I hate dirt and have weird genetics."

Stiles laughed out loud for a moment, the sound glittering through the room, calming the air if just for the next few minutes. "Continuing on," Stiles started as he looked straight at Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell, "these two would like to give you a bit more insight as to what they do."

The two stood, their arms at their sides, giving off the air of supremacy. "Ms. Morrell and I, as His Highness stated, are confidants to mythological and supernatural beings. I was, and still is, the confidant to the Hale family and the Pack."

"I on the other hand handle all other supernatural beings." Arella continued. "I already knew of Ms. Brooke Mabels, and I had an inclining to Lydia Martin being immune to anything and all supernatural, and of course, the werewolves themselves. I will be helping the sárkány by serving you when he cannot as well as helping him if he so asks for it."

"In fact," Dr. Deaton added, "I too will help him, as will all of you. By attending these egység ülés you are participating in an old, and nearly lost, source of power brought upon through unity. In the most extreme example, Atalik, the first of the erdőben sárkány and King Arthur in Camelot."

"You mean to tell me," Jackson spoke up, sitting up from his previous leaning back, 'I'm-not-caring-at-all-what-is-happening' position, "that the great King Arthur of Britain was a sárkány."

"And one of the best following Atalik." Stiles answered. "Despite having to result to war on occasion, he kept everything fairly decent and fair between werewolves, hunters, fairies, elves—you name it, he did it."

"The status quo of the egység ülés is blatantly obvious, even in the first meeting." Ms. Morrell said, giving an insight to the meetings. "Obviously the sárkány is at the top of the ladder, followed by his family, the confidants believe it or not, the first strongest supernatural beings, in this case the werewolves, being followed by the next which is the hunters and so on, this including the small community of elves made up of—how many Brooke?"

"Five."

"Five, thank you. Made up of five elves, Lydia, and one mermaid I believe."

"Not any longer." Stiles said, shaking his head. "She moved once I became the sárkány. The animals were telling me on how she detested the woods now that it was centered on me."

"Vain creatures." Brooke stated, rolling her eyes.

"Hey now." Stiles said, looking back at the elf. "My species is pretty vain too."

Brooke was about to speak, to apologize mostly, and perhaps joke around with her boss, but Peter beat her to the punch. "Vain? You? I seriously doubt that. You are bringing us all together Stiles. I doubt any creature that brings along such good fortune can be described as vain."

Stiles stared at Peter, his heart racing. Glenn chuckled, to lighten the once again tense air, and added "Then you don't know what it entitles to be a sárkány Hale."

"This comes to the last topic; you make take your seats you two." Stiles said quickly as he stood, waiting for the confidants to sit down before he began again. "It has come to my attention that by Destined has been located." The beings in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Glenn had told them of the sárkány's Destined, at least the bare bones of it; just enough to give them an insight to what it entitles Stiles to do and become. Stiles sighed, releasing a long breath that he had taken long ago to calm himself as he thought about the ways to come out with it. "It is… my immense… pleasure, to say that—"Stiles sighed, eyes closing shut for the moment as he dreaded the next words to come out from his lips. "Peter Hale is to be my Destined."

Derek tensed beside his uncle, eyes wide as he stared at Stiles' face, searching for any traces of a lie, he listened to his heart and could only hear the steady beating of a nervous heart, but not because Stiles was lying, but because it was in fact Peter as his Destined. Peter on the other hand smirked, eyes glistening as he beamed. Stiles was Destined to be with him, and he was Destined to have Stiles. All was working according to plan—he would in fact have Stiles.

"My father will go over the details of how and what it means to be my Destined Peter…" Stiles continued, swallowing at the end of his sentence as he finally looked at the Alpha. "But know this, _I _don't want _you_."

In a thick moment of uncertainty, Stiles' eyes betrayed him as they moved to look at Derek, eyes longing for the Beta as they returned back to normal, the teal returning back to its original size in Stiles' left eye. Peter growled, seeing that even though he _had _Stiles that it would seem that he would still have to fight to keep him. "Fine then. I will play this game with you and my nephew." The Alpha stood, the chair being thrown back in the werewolf's anger. "I know that you don't like me _Your Highness_, but I must warn you... you have picked a weak knight to fight for you. Laura was much stronger than Derek… and I _killed _her easily." With that Peter turned quickly on his heels and left the conference room, the French doors slamming open before limply drifting back to a semi-closed position.

The young sárkány sighed and nodded to himself, accepting the challenge that was now apparent to everyone in the room. He glanced once more at Derek and the second-in-command lowered his head, eyes turned upwards in Stiles' plead for liberation.

Derek Hale was _not _about to let Stiles fall into the hands of his uncle… not in a long shot.

* * *

Sorry again it took so long. Oh, and ignore the three hunters' unimportance in the chapter. I just didn't want to give them names and have to worry about it so I was just "You're not important because you're kinda not." So yeah… I also hope that the flashback scene in this chapter wasn't confusing in the italics and underline and stuff. It was just the opposite of what the regular "present" scenes are…

Anyways here's where all the major Sterek vs. Steter comes in, staring in chapter 11. The next chapter: The night of the full moon, three nights after the second egység ülés, Stiles is growing increasingly more Peter-centric in his dream, which is frightening him. As the sárkány takes a walk around his woods he runs into Derek Hale, and like in those romantic films, Stiles can't help but make his situation worse.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN DEREK WILL FAIL AND PETER WILL WIN! THEN STILES WILL BE FORCED TO BECOME PETER'S DESTINED AND WE DON'T WANT THAT! WE WANT STEREK—NOT STETER! SO REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	12. Side Effects

-The Influence of One-

Glenn watched as his son groaned again loudly. This has been happening since they left the egység ülés. Stiles was allowing his father to drive the Stiles Mobile since they both came in the Jeep and for Stiles was sure that if he drove that they would get into an accident.

The moment the meeting was over the inner sárkány began its rant of etiquette, manners, and the meeting itself, pointing out all the bad parts without once giving the teen a good comment. _You compose your throughout the whole egység ülés Stiles, not just for one moment and then you come back to reality. By this I mean do _not _call people by their first names during the meeting. Anywhere else is all fine and good but during the egység ülés—no, definitely not. _Stiles was already done with his inner beast for the last rant the creature gave him about whatever—being weak or something like that. _I never called you weak Stiles. _It said before elaborating further. _I merely said that you should act more like a sárkány and less like a lowly human._

_A lowly human? _Stiles conversed with the creature in his head. _Just a few weeks ago I was still human! I can't just allow you to say that!_

_But you yourself had already said that Stiles. You said it because you know it's true. The only difference now is that we're talking about you and you are so prideful that you _must _defend a form of yourself that no longer exists. _

Stiles groaned again. He was losing this battle—_again_—and he was sick and tired of it—of losing in general. He had lost so many times before when he was just Stiles the human; he won't—will _not_—allow this to continue as Stiles the sárkány, not when he can live up to so much more than his old, true self could ever do. _It's _your _fault sárkány. You are the one that makes me prideful. Before I didn't even show any pride in myself._

_You're right. It is because of me, but Stiles, you must use that pride to better grab a hold of yourself now! You are the sárkány, you have people—beings—calling you 'His Highness' now. That makes it real Stiles. It's been real since the night of your seventeenth birthday. _The teen sighed heavily, growling almost as his anger, patience and everything else just boiled over the edge. He would not hear the end of this, ever, it would seem until Stiles fully takes control over his ownbeing. _And as for another thing Stiles—what you did tonight at the end of the egység ülés was plainly unacceptable. You do _not_; in any circumstances tell your Destined that you do not want him or her, even if that is the truth. That is unprofessional and childish. _

_I don't want him! _Stiles thought powerfully, the whole sentence in emphasis. _Peter Hale is nothing but a maniac, a psycho and above all a creep! I would never in my right mind be with him!_

_You best get in that right mind Stiles for you _are _Destined with him, you _will _allow him to court you, and you _will _mate with him. And don't even consider trying to change destiny. You know that you cannot do that, even with your vast power and knowledge._

The teen released a shaky breath as his hands balled into fists in his lap. He felt like crying but that stupid pride of his stopped any tears from even threatening to fall. The sárkány within him continued to rant and criticize the teen and Stiles partially payed attention. He wished he could just tune out the creature but he couldn't, it was in his head, and clear as a bell. Stiles leaned against the window and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

Glenn's eyes looked over to his son, eyes droopy with sleep and sympathy. He couldn't possibly know what his son was going through at the moment but at the very least he could do whatever he could for his son. Glenn's right hand lifted off the steering wheel and moved over to grasp his son's wrist gently, the heat from the man's hand creating just enough support to allow Stiles to calmly breathe out deeply. The Sheriff knew that his son probably felt lonely being the sárkány, especially in the first few weeks or month. But that is why the sárkány begins to know of his or hers Destined by around this time (if not a week earlier for it took Stiles longer to truly adapt to being the sárkány), so that they wouldn't be alone anymore. So that someone could be there for them on a more personal level, even more personal than that of being family. The Sheriff sighed, his mind going back to moments before the two got into the Jeep.

_Stiles was moving forward towards the passenger side of the Jeep, glancing back to meet eyes with Derek. The Beta stood there, frozen by the truth he learned in the meeting and the fact that Stiles' eyes blew the werewolf away (but it already did that before). From the shadows of the hotel Peter walked slowly between the two, blocking the view for both of them and breaking the eye contact. Stiles' head retracted back and turned in a semi-circle away from the werewolves in the way that a horse would if it got frightened by something and began to back away from the thing that scared it. Stiles escaped into the Jeep while Derek went into the Camaro. If it were any other day he would have drove off, but due to the world hating him, he had to stay for he was his uncle's ride. _

_The Sheriff walked up to the Alpha. Peter turned to face the man fully, eyes dangerously red but the human knew that the anger was not directed to him. 'So Mr. Hale… I was wondering when it would be more convenient for you to see me so as to discuss—'_

'_Now.'_

'_But Mr. Hale, Stiles is quite overwhelmed and—'_

'Now._' Peter growled, eyes flashing brightly before they dimmed into a deep, blood red color. _

_The Sheriff sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that Stiles heard the Alpha growl at him and was ready to intervene if need be for he felt the strong gaze of his son on his back. 'Being Destined to the sárkány is no easy task.' He began, reciting the centuries old spiel that was handwritten by Atalik himself. 'The sárkány in general are very proud, vain, and above all, involved in many a different thing. You will find that trying to court the sárkány, for courting is needed, that even though he wants you…' Glenn drifted off when the Alpha growled again, eyes flashing again as they narrowed. 'Or will want you eventually,' Glenn improvised, 'he will be extremely interested in others, testing you and your ability. Once you win over him,' _If you do even… _Glenn thought though he was wise to edit that part out. Glenn himself wasn't so sure why that part was even in there—most of the times sárkány ended up with their Destined. There was only one sárkány who wasn't with their Destined and that was Atalik himself. 'you will begin the desired bonding method as suggested by your kind.' Then came the part of the spiel that could be custom made according to who was the sárkány's Destined. 'Since you are a werewolf then most likely the desired bonding method will be mating correct?'_

_Peter sighed, the motion seeming to calm him down enough to get his eyes back to their original color. 'Yes… we would be mated.'_

_The human nodded and an awkward moment of silence fell between them, at least it was awkward to Glenn. 'Was there anything else you might have questions to?'_

'_No.' Peter replied. 'I understand that I need to court your son, I even understand that I might not get him at all… isn't that correct Mr. Stilinski?'_

_Glenn nodded. 'Yes, but the only way that would happen is if there was another equally strong or stronger being that comes into town or if uh, the Alpha of Beacon Hills is uh, replaced—so to speak.'_

_Glenn immediately regrets saying that, if not for his own safety but for that of Derek's safety and it was very rarely did he ever feel concern for Derek Hale. Peter growled and his eyes once again became their scarlet color. He turned on his heels and went towards the Camaro, it was then that Glenn realized that not one person from the egység ülés had left yet; all were watching the interaction between Peter and the Sheriff. Peter growled when he opened the door, the noise loud and deadly, Derek growled back from what Glenn could hear, it was softer, weaker, but it wasn't timid, in fact, it was challenging. From that moment Glenn knew that Derek overheard his last few words and that the real battle between the two family members really truly just began._

As Glenn pulled into the driveway of their home he could only think of one thing… he sure hoped that Derek could handle his uncle for if he couldn't… then there might be one less werewolf in town.

-The Influence of One-

Derek's hands were practically crushing the steering wheel in his hands. The ride back to the Manor was by far the worse situation he had ever been in. Not even his family's death, as horrendous and soul crushing it had been, could compare to the _thick _air that was in such a small area. No one spoke for if one did then all hell would break loose and no one, _no one, _would live to see another day, not with the murder that was coursing through the veins of the two werewolves.

Peter busied himself by thinking of way to court Stiles, to make him _his _as it should be. But the more he thought about Stiles the more his thoughts drifted to his nephew at his side. Then the Alpha would get angry and think of the many ways that he could simply snap his second-in-command's neck, or tear his spine from his back in one fluid motion, or how to tear that body into two with nothing more than his claws. Peter wasn't the one to get violent, not really anyways. Sure when he became vengeful he was crazy as ape shit, that he could admit, but to be as so violent to begin thinking about ways to kill his last remaining family member over some teenage kid was something that he, in a million billion years, would have never thought he would do.

The Beta in the midnight black sports car on the other hand could think of nothing more than how he could gain more power to overtake his uncle in a battle of strength. He would need more followers, Scott and Jackson wouldn't be enough. What he needed was the rest of the Pack to back him up but the other three adolescents were devoted to their Alpha, their father in hindsight, and they would rather die first than depart from his side. Which come to think of it wouldn't be a bad idea: kill the followers before attacking Peter himself. Derek mentally shook his head and willed for his electric blue eyes to return back to their hazel depths. He was _not _about to kill three teenagers for a teenage boy, even if that boy was Stiles Stilinski, sárkány of Beacon Hills.

Peter wasn't about to kill two teenagers either. Despite how much the two Hales desperately wanted Stiles for themselves; they kept their wits about them. The sárkány is against murder, period. The problem was that to become the Alpha the one challenging but either kill the original Alpha or weaken them to such a state that the Alpha submits which is more often than not _never _happens. An Alpha would rather die than to submit. In any case it would seem that Derek would have to kill his own uncle and killing more people than is necessary perhaps wouldn't be the best idea.

The Alpha sighed but then smirked faintly. "Derek, what are we to do?" Derek's eyes shot his uncle, set on full stun glare as the Alpha continued. "I mean look at us, we used to be such good friends." Derek scoffed and turned his head back so that he can focus on the road. "I know that before you were wanting to take over the Pack, and I wasn't about to just _hand _it to you but I was allowing you to rule it partially. But then of course you turned your back on me as well as convinced Scott and Jackson to join your ranks. I made you my second-in-command because you are family, because I could trust you, but now I wish that I hadn't." Peter looked at his nephew and grinned then. "I could demote you but then that wouldn't do much of anything. You would still challenge me for Stiles and you'd have, roughly, the same amount of strength, taking a bit away because you lost your rank but besides that it wouldn't be worth it."

"You point is?" Derek growled out, becoming impatient.

"The point is Derek that I am ordering you to stay away from Stiles."

The Beta glared at his Alpha once more. "Never."

"Well okay then." Peter said as he sighed again. "Let the games begin."

-The Influence of One-

With the moon high above it almost seemed like everything would be a nice night. The moon was full, its light illuminating the secret paths in the woods that only the animals and the sárkány knew. Not even the werewolves and the hunters, who so often trespass this very stretch of land, don't know the many shortcuts the land has to offer. They didn't even notice the river/waterfall/pond-lake combo that ran through the woods. They were so concerned in their own affairs that not once they did stop to truly see what the woods had to offer; of course, only the werewolves just recently discovered the sárkány's pool thus leaving the hunters to still discover the reserve's greatest secret.

The water was the staple of the woods, flowing through the area bringing life where ever it flowed. If the river were to dry who knows what would happen. So many creatures came to the water's edge to drink and play that it would affect the whole sanctity of the woods; it would all crumble away, collapse, even with the erdőben sárkány watching over his woods, the animals… even his magic wouldn't prevent the natural death of a forest gone dry.

It only comes to prove to Stiles that he was, and shall never be, truly strong. He was stronger now than ever before, that much was true, but to be strong enough to stop death? Never. Death was inevitable. All things die, even the mighty sárkány who despite all that they have to them can still be killed by those unwilling to see its beauty, is magnificence, its influence. Stiles used to fear death; death happened to his mother, to the Hale family, to everyone around him, so much so that he feared death would happen to him accidentally or purposely due to his constant being around the wolves. But now, as he realizes, that the fear of death is irrational—it's going to happen wither you like it or not, why fear the inevitable?

The sárkány stared at his reflection at the water's edge, staring for moments before plopping down ungracefully down to the ground, half of his long body in the water, the other half on land.

-The Influence of One-

The sounds of twigs snapping awoke the sárkány with a start. Stiles rose onto his clawed feet, his body floating up from the ground, water dripping down off his body. He looked around, his long concaved ears pointing in all directions, trying to locate the origin of the sound. He wasn't going to lie, he was a bit unraveled. It was the full moon and it was no doubt that the Pack would be out and about which also meant that the hunters were as well.

He so loathed the idea of confrontation in his woods.

The sound happened again and this time Stiles turned around, a complete one eighty, to look straight into the eyes of a certain Derek Hale. The sárkány pushed his head back, surprised that the Beta had found him (while at the same time relieved for he thought it would have been Peter). The sárkány blinked a few times before relaxing. There was no need to fear the werewolf, not anymore. Stiles made an acknowledging noise, urging the Beta to speak since the wolf must _want _something to have tracked down Stiles' woodsy scent in the woods (a difficult task he was sure).

But Derek never did speak. Just stood there and stared at him. Stiles was beginning to feel uncomfortable. _They'll be none of that, Stiles. _His inner being scolded him. _You are the sárkány, _get _comfortable._ If Stiles was human he would have laughed at his inner sárkány for being so much like him, but instead he opted to just simply smile faintly. He made another noise, a final request for the second-in-command to speak.

He never did.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles screeched when he felt the weight of cloven hooves on his back. Stiles turned his head and saw that the herd of deer (all of them) had found him, and the young ones were currently climbing onto his back, using him as a mountain of sorts. Stiles thought them to be ridiculous. They weren't mountain goats, they were deer. Stiles whined out what would have been a laugh before the thought hit him—he was dreaming before. The sárkány scoffed. Of course it was a dream, it always is a dream. Derek Hale would never track him down in the woods—well… now maybe he would.

Stiles shook his head and stood up slowly, standing on his front legs first to allow the fawns to jump/slip off before standing up completely. The sárkány then "laughed" again when the fawn began to run around and under him, playing with their sárkány and urging him to play back with them. The parents mewled their complaints, all of them reading 'Leave the sárkány alone, he has better things to do.'

But in truth he really didn't. And besides, who wouldn't want to play with a couple of fawns? Stiles swished his tail and watched as some jumped over it and others fell on purpose as to not get hit. _What personalities! _Stiles thought as he continued to encourage the young deer in their play. Stiles faintly saw in his peripheral vision The Great Prince and Fawn standing together, watching with smiles (that is if they could in fact smile) on their features. Stiles noticed how very pregnant Fawn was and thought: _It won't be long now my dear. _The thought caused the sárkány to laugh again before he focused back on the fawns around him.

This time he won't fall asleep again.

-The Influence of One-

The deer left a while ago, leaving Stiles by himself again at his pool (he was calling it a pool now, it was just simpler). His head lowered down to the water's surface, his beak opening to allow the crisp clear water to flow in and quench his thirst. Since his neck was so long and curved, Stiles found that he would have to lift his head back up just to allow the water to flow down his throat and into his stomach. He asked his inner beast if there was a better way to do so, it only replied that it would be a bit easier to physically get into the water where it was deep and just allow the water to flow down his throat but that reminded the teen too much of drowning and opted to just stick with the harder way.

It's not that he minded getting wet, with his fur the water just rolled off like the way water rolls off otters' fur. In fact it was very refreshing, especially with the heat slowly coming in. Stiles was just glad that the waterfall was there and easy to access that way if he ever needed just a rinse he could just _oop_ and slip under the water. Quick, easy, simple, just the way he likes it. It wouldn't be as much fun as swimming in the pool (Stiles found when he first fully shifted that the sárkány are remarkably great swimmers despite their large wings which is used for, obviously, flight).

Flight. Still something the teen can't do. The sárkány assured him that once he got a bit more accustomed to being the sárkány that flying should come easily to him. Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course. It was always 'Wait until you're a bit more accustomed, Stiles.' Well, Stiles was tired of waiting, tired of not being accustomed enough.

"Stiles." A voice called his name and Stiles lifted his head, the water in his mouth flowing through his throat which caused him to swallow loudly in alarm, for he, in all actuality, was not expecting to drink more water. He was really just playing with the water for the last few moments. Across the way was Peter Hale, the moonlight shining on him, his hair glimmering in its light, body features being defined despite him wearing his black leather jacket and jeans (though he was wearing a tight shirt). It was remarkable to Stiles how similar in appearance (at least as clothing goes) Peter was to Derek. It must be because they _are _similar, despite Peter's apparent craziness which died down significantly since he first became the Alpha. Geranium eyes glowed and shined in the light as the Alpha once again recited the sárkány's name. "_Stiles_…"

An involuntary shiver ran up the sárkány's spine, his whole body shivering with the series of sounds that escaped Peter when the Alpha said his name the second time. It was more lustful, more… provocative. Stiles' inner beast cooed like a dove in his mind and before Stiles knew it he too was cooing, the sound, apparently, causing the same affect on the Alpha. The red eyes matched the smolder on Peter's face, both calling towards him, beckoning him to approach the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack, to be his Destined.

Stiles whimpered softly as he stepped into the water. There was no time to waste, he wanted to be beside Peter as quickly as possible and that meant going straight through the pool. Peter seemed to have the same mind set as he stepped into the water too, not caring that his boots were probably beginning to get soaked. Stiles whimpered excitedly: if he were human he would be blushing, majorly. The sárkány couldn't wait anymore so he waded through the water quickly, standing above Peter with his water around his mid calves. His head dipped down and Peter grasped his head between two strong, yet gentle hands. Stiles sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing completely in the Alpha's presence. Peter drew closer, pressing his lips to the sárkány's beak. "_Stiles…_"

"Stiles!" A yell sounded and the sárkány lifted his head up before turning his head a hundred eighty degrees to see Peter's nephew across the pool, eyes appearing hurt yet still shining in their electric blue depths.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles jumped into the water, head first. When he came out he shook his head out violently, mentally cursing that he had fallen asleep _again _but this time on his feet. _Why am I even falling asleep this much? And what's with all the dreams?_ Stiles yelled in his head, demanding answers from his inner sárkány.

_Those who become the sárkány have… side effects when they discover who their Destined is. It varies but most of the time it's fatigue and vivid dreams—_

_No shit these dreams are vivid! I swear to God that I still feel Peter's lips on my beak. _Stiles shuddered at the thought—at his _dream_.

_As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted… these side effects are only this severe when the sárkány's Destined was not his or hers original love, but all sárkány have these effects. It's due to the inner sárkány, which is me, trying to influence the real sárkány, which is you, that the one who is Destined truly is the one he or she is meant to be with._

Stiles grunted and shook his head quickly again. Instead of trying to argue with his inner beast, Stiles waded out of the pool and thought that perhaps it was best to relocate. His place in mind was his nest, a calm and beautiful place that Stiles wished he could just simply live in all the time but he obviously couldn't. Besides, he hadn't checked the progress of the trillium flowers since a few days ago and he would like to see how the area around his tree was in bloom. The flowers it seemed was nature's way of telling everyone that 'Hey, this is the erdőben sárkány's home around this particular pine tree, be respectful.'

As the sárkány walked he released a big yawn, rolling his shoulders awkwardly as he walked, trying to prevent another "sleeping spell" to spare him from another Peter dream. To distract him from such, Stiles started to think about his current form and how magnificent it was. It was sleek, agile, elegant, his footsteps almost completely silent as he gracefully slinked through the trees and wandered on the paths. Every now and then there would be a twig that snaps under his claws, or he steps on a big pile of leaves that will no doubt create a noise. His feathered wings rested on his back, keeping him cool and yet warm at the same time. Stiles still couldn't figure it out how his wings were able to do both. He concluded that the wings allowed wind to come through his feathers, thus cooling him, but overall it kept him warm and the closer his wings were to his body, the warmer he would be.

It was great, overall, to be the sárkány. Despite all the traditions that he hated (he truly only hated the Destined tradition, all else were doable) and the excruciating pain he experienced when he was first shifting completely and whatnot, all was fantastic. At least Stiles felt more important now, which is all he ever wanted. Before all he did was research for the Pack, get in trouble, be a distraction (in both good and bad ways), get in trouble, research for the Pack and get in trouble again. At least now he could _do _something else. Though as was the sárkány's nature, he hated to fight, but if he had too he would.

Stiles was just about nearing his tree when by some miraculous power (wither it was a God or the Devil Stiles couldn't tell) Derek Hale ran into his path. They both stopped and looked at each other, the air thick with unspoken feelings and _things _that needed to be talked about but really couldn't be at the same time. It was _excruciating_ for the both of them, and to make matters worse, all Stiles could think about was his last dream with Peter and how Derek looked upset, broken almost. Stiles made an acknowledging noise, the situation sounding vaguely familiar, but Derek only stood there and stared.

_Oh wait… _Stiles thought then as he suddenly realized where this déjà vu moment came from. _My dream… the first one. _Stiles made the sound again but this time, unlike his dream, Derek moved and then actually spoke.

"Stiles… you can't be serious." Stiles cocked his head to the side only to straighten it back up when his inner sárkány scolded him for such a child-like movement. Derek continued to speak, taking the head movement as a sign to go on, which really wasn't at all, it was just confusion. "Peter being your… Destined." Derek cleared up, his voice thick with malice. Stiles made a sound, a sound of empathy for the Beta, but there really wasn't anything he could physically or emotionally good to change who his Destined was.

Silence fell between them and Stiles struggled to figure out how to speak to Derek without actually sifting back and being naked (his clothes was at his nest) in front of _the _Derek Hale. _Stiles… _His name was said but it didn't come from his inner sárkány, it sounded deeper, rougher… it sounded like—_Stiles… please don't… just... don't._

Stiles blinked. It was Derek's inner wolf. Stiles could _hear _Derek's inner wolf. Stiles then began to fashion his sounds into words to speak to Derek in this way. 'Don't what wolf?'

Derek blinked two times as he understood Stiles for the first time. His inner wolf was translating for Derek, replying back Stiles words as 'What's wrong Derek?' Derek sighed under his breath faintly before speaking. "Peter isn't… he isn't for you Stiles."

'I know he isn't.' Stiles whimpered out. 'But there is nothing I can do. He is my Destined and I cannot change my own destiny.'

"Of course you can."

'No, I can't. The only thing that could ever physically change my destiny are circumstances and the people around me.'

The Beta stood before the sárkány, pondering over what his inner wolf just translated, reciting the sentences verbatim to Derek now. "How?"

Stiles' inner sárkány then recited in Hungarian: _Körülmények __változtatni az emberek, az emberek __változtatni __körülmények._

'Circumstances change people, people change circumstances.' Stiles translated to the inner wolf which then relayed it back to Derek.

Derek's eyes narrowed, not much enjoying the answer he got. "Stiles, I—"

Stiles shook his head, not wanting to hear it quite frankly. 'Derek, let it go. I need to accept it; I can't have you here near me. I just can't.'

"At the meeting, you—"

'I know what I did and I shouldn't have done that!' Stiles groaned back, pushing forward to emphasize before he retracted back, increasing the original space between them. 'Peter is my Destined, and as much as I hate to admit it Derek, you and I would have never happened in the first place.'

"Stiles how can you—"

Stiles squealed loudly, throwing his head back in a flurry of emotion. Stiles turned tail and rushed back the way he came, running as quickly as he could to anywhere as long as it was far away from Derek. Derek was in pursuit, of course he would be, but Stiles was lost to him within moments. Derek slowed to a stop at the edge of the clearing where the sárkány's pool is. He stared off into the shadows on the other side where Stiles ran off to after practically blowing him off all due to some tradition to the erdőben sárkány that Derek increasingly detested even more.

_Derek… _His inner wolf whined as it felt the astute separation from Stiles and the desire to claim him as its own. Derek closed his eyes as he was swallowed in the desperate, needy mood of his inner wolf.

* * *

This chapter took a bit longer than expected. It was kinda insane, not gonna lie while I was writing this. I kept on going back and rewriting stuff (adding, subtracting, dividing, multiplying, that good ol' stuff) and when I thought I liked it I read it over again and was like "Hmm… nope." So I _rewrote it again_, and again, and again. All this was the scene at the pool where Stiles kept on having dreams and falling asleep. I just had difficulties getting it to where I wanted but I eventually got it.

Anyways, _**please review **_for all that beautiful smut that is coming in the next chapter. *winky face* Also next chapter Lydia Martin makes a comeback in the school and as I mentioned smut—like **major smut!** So _**REVIEW IF YOU HEART SMUT! **_


	13. Time to Move On

Long time for an update. Geesh. Homecoming Week is hectic, especially this Friday so let's see if I can quickly crack this out. Chapter 13 here we go!

* * *

-The Influence of One-

Stiles walked down the school's hallway, looking into a folder he entitled as the 'Sárkány Folder' as he walked. His assistant Brooke was very useful to him and to his father. She takes the blunt of all the business work for the erdőben sárkány and organizes it neatly on documents on the computer so that she could send them via email to Stiles where, from there, Stiles printed the documents out and put them in his folder, all neat and pretty, just as the sárkány likes it. He was in the middle of a long thinking process that began since he got the latest email from Brooke last night when he ran into a smaller, fleshy form. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My apolo—"

"Stiles Stilinski!" A familiar voice scolded him and Stiles slapped his folder shut and finally looked at who he ran into. It was none other than Lydia Martin.

"Oh, hey Lydia, how—"

She groaned. "Great, I get an 'Oh, hey Lydia!' when I haven't really _talked _to you in weeks? And what's with the not including me in shit Stiles? Need I remind you that I am an immune—"

Stiles slapped him hand over her mouth, eyes glowing green as he whispered harshly under his breath. "Quiet Lydia! Calm yourself and come with me." His eyes returned back to their new normal before he, without waiting for a response from Lydia, pulled her out of the school and towards the Stiles Mobile. He unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat, Lydia following suit in the passenger's side. He sighed deeply and nodded to her, telling her to continue her rant.

And she did, right where she left off. "That I am an immune human being Stiles? I need, no _deserve_, to be included Goddamn it. I keep hearing of all these meetings, these egg-syrup Yule—"

"Egység ülés, Lydia."

"Whatever, those things, from Allison, Scott, Jackson and well, just _everyone_, and I'm like, what the hell man? Where am I in this?"

"That's exactly it Lydia." Stiles began calmly. "You don't really fit in anywhere. You're not a hunter and you're certainty not a werewolf or a confidant and nowadays the egység ülés don't include humans since humans have sworn to forget about the mythical creatures that they once lived with or were tormented by."

"But I'm not just any _human _Stiles, I'm _immune_."

"I know you are, trust me. But Lydia love, there's nothing I can do. By supernatural standards you're still just a human."

Lydia scoffed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest, glowering in exasperation. "This isn't fair."

"I know Lydia, but I—"

"What's a confidant?"

Stiles sighed, his inner sárkány not appreciating the constant interruptions from the strawberry blonde teen beside him. "They're like wizards and witches though these supernatural creatures, instead of being free roaming or evil, they support other supernatural clans like werewolves or hunters in the case of Beacon Hills."

Lydia nodded, storing the information in her brain. "Why hunters? They're pretty much human too."

"But they know of other supernaturals' existence and they can kill them and that alone make them supernatural. Back then knights used to be members of hunter clans."

"Oh…" The girl genius sounded as Stiles' words made sense. "So the next eggnog meeting is when?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Egység ülés and in about a week and a half, maybe two. It's on the night of the next crescent moon."

"I'll have to mark that down on my calendar 'cause I am _definitely _going to that one."

The sárkány nodded and sighed, seeing no choice but to allow her to come to at least this upcoming meeting. She did have a point, she was no ordinary human being, but still, how would she be able to fit in the meeting? The way egység ülés work is that every participating member must bring some importance to the meeting. Back in the olden days, the two heads (sometimes just one even though two were required) of each clan would go to the meeting, human or supernatural, and the peace would be kept between the beings and any issues would be worked on there (most of them were human vs. supernatural issues, obviously). Stiles moved to get out of the car when Lydia's voice stopped him.

"What's with you and this whole Peter Hale business?"

Stiles froze at the name of his Destined. He still wasn't all puppies and rainbows with that idea but he was slowly warming up to it which, to tell you the truth, Stiles wasn't completely sure how he felt about that. Before he would have thought that was just a big, fat, 'effing _no_ but now, now the sárkány wasn't so sure. "He's my Destined… the one I'm supposed to marry."

"But it's _Peter_."

"…I know." Stiles simply replied and in fact he did know. He knew that Peter was his Destined but at the same time his feelings for Derek haven't just got up and left yet. And poor, torn Stiles wasn't sure wither he wanted those feeling to up and leave. On one side he didn't because he truly and sincerely _liked _Derek Hale. He was hot, sexy, strong, brooding which to Stiles is sexy despite how it often annoys him. On the other hand he wanted the feeling to go away for Stiles thought that he would never have a chance with someone as amazing as Derek Hale. At least with Peter he'd be assured that the other male liked him—in fact _love_ him.

The sárkány got out of the car then without warning as to avoid another mention of Peter Hale, if in fact just for the moment. When he heard Lydia open the passenger side door he pressed the lock button twice on his keys and the Jeep beeped, telling him that it was locked and armed with the alarm. The sárkány next pulled out his cell phone and quickly typed a text to Brooke. If Lydia was going to the next meeting then he must be completely caught up and that's a job for an assistant.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles Stilinski

_I hate my life._

_Oh stop complaining. You're getting a thrill out of this._

_Not a thrill that _I _would personally enjoy._

_For the moment._

I swallowed and released a breath, loathing every moment that my inner sárkány was putting me through. "Stiles." Peter said my name then, smiling softy at me, pure compassion shown on his features. "If I'm making you uncomfortable…"

_Yes, you are! _"No. Y-you're fine, I just… had a rough day."

"Care to tell me about it?"

_No. _"It was just stressful. I had three tests today, one of them in chemistry." I couldn't help the eye roll. I absolutely _hated _that class. If it were up to me I'd just drop it, but sadly, I need it to appeal colleges. Goddamn it.

"You know, I was very good in chemistry, got straight A's all the time. It was my favorite subject. I just loved how the relationship of things goes."

The inner sárkány shivered at the hidden implications of Peter's words, I on the other hand shivered in slight, and may I repeat, _slight_ disgust. And again, I shall repeat, _I hate my life._ "What could you possibly gain from telling me that and rubbing it in my fact that you were good in my worse subject?"

He grinned then, his devilish-wolfish grin, and honestly answered, "I wish to tutor you and spend more time with you. After all, we are Destined for each other."

Of course. Of course we are, thanks for reminding me because I just _need _to be _constantly _reminded by everyone including my own self! Thanks, thanks a lot.

_Stiles, please. I'm not even _you_, I'm your inner sárkány. Completely different creature there._

_Tell me something I _don't _know._ I thought back with some major sass. Lydia would have been proud of me and my sassiness.

_Okay… fine. He's coming in to kiss you._

_What?!_

Before I knew it a pair of soft lips brushed just the corners of my mouth faintly, cautiously before pulling away. My body surged from that touch, oh my Je-sus! I was practically burning up from that one little brush of his lips and that brought out my sárkány nature and all other thought just _whoosh! _Out the window.

I moved forward, practically climbing over the table that separated us on our "date" just as Peter was about to sit down. Our lips crash together and automatically form together, no tongues, but it was pleasant I have to admit. We breathed in then, together, and I got embarrassingly hard downstairs. This was hot, like _hawt_, and we weren't even using tongue! Azáltal, Istenem! Oh I melted; I definitely melted like hot butter on a pan, Peter being the pan.

When we broke apart I could feel eyes on my, angry eyes. Turning my head I saw Derek glowering at us, eyes a sharp blue, his body in a dangerous stance. _Oh shit. _Before I knew it (I was out of it, completely out of it) I was swooped up and carried out of the train station, tossed into the passenger side of a car, seatbelt being clicked tight, and within moments I felt the car lurch forward, speeding away. Finally getting back into it (mentally not sexually, though half of my thoughts were about me being bottomed by Peter) I turned my head and noticed a severely pissed off Derek driving his Camaro, glaring straight ahead, murder in his eyes.

"How _dare _you kidnap me Derek Hale?" I question him, full sárkány mode. I was pissed. I was actually _enjoying _spending time with Peter fucking Hale. The Beta never replied and I was left to brood (with him) in the car as he drove us out of town. When we were finally out of the Beacon Hills city line I spoke again. "You had no right to interrupt our date Derek. He is my Destined and we were getting to know each other. You absolutely have to pull over and—"

Remarkably Derek pulled over to the side of the road and as I moved to unfasten my seatbelt, I fully planning to get out and walk, or rather run, away from the crazed wolf, said crazed wolf jumped on me, literally. Apparently he had never gotten around to fastening his seatbelt, which pissed me off more for I was the son of the Sheriff, but I was soon distracted as now Derek's lips crashed onto mine possessively, as if he wanted to completely cover his uncle's scent with his.

And of course the inner sárkány detested Derek's movements but I finally became _me _again and kissed Derek back, feeling a bit dirty for just having kissed both Hales within a time span of twenty minutes. He growled and I once again heard his inner wolf speak to me. _Mine. Mine. _Mine_._

_Oh… _My mind shivered as I smirked into the kiss. I pulled back slightly, Derek launching himself back into the kiss but I placed my hands on his chest and pushed back slightly and he easily backed up. I chuckled. "I can hear your inner wolf."

Derek blinked and his eyes widened slightly, they were still their very sharp, bright blue. "How?"

"The sárkány in me explained it. It's my magic; I can hear any supernatural's inner creature that is if they have one. It usually only goes for shape shifters like myself and you."

"Can you hear Peter's?" He asked through clenched teeth, eyes glowing momentarily as he thought of his uncle.

I shook my head. "I haven't heard his inner wolf yet. But I'm not fully strong yet so I can only hear a bit for a time."

"Hmm." The Beta above me sounded as he leaned back in to kiss me again, his lips this time around softer and gentler. Apparently my only hearing his inner wolf and not Peter's made him happy, which made _me _happy.

My inner sárkány on the other hand? Not happy _at all!_ _Don't get used to it Stiles. You _will_ be with Peter for he is your _Destined. _This _pup_ here is nothing compared to Peter and I will urge you to forget your hope of Derek beating his uncle for the title of Alpha. Peter was correct you know, when he said that Derek is weak. Spare yourself and _get. Out. Of. The. Car. 

… _No._

I happily kissed back Derek, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Since this was far from our first kiss we definitely went pretty far. Our tongues were searching each others' mouths, fighting for dominance that was pretty one-sided, me for once in my life. I moaned into the kiss, my unsatisfied sexual desires from before totally being satisfied now. My moan kicked Derek into high gear and I hear my seatbelt being released and in the next moment I'm in the back seat of Derek's Camaro, being laid out upon the clean leather seats, the Beta looming over me, balancing his body on his knees and forearms. His knees trapped my legs and his forearms trapped my arm, one hand (the right) of which was scratching the side of my head, my longer hair being raked through Derek's fingers.

I moaned again, my sounds drowning out my inner sárkány which was complaining louder and louder by the second. That hand that was massaging my scalp then moved to cup my face, fingers curling on my smooth skin. That same hand (I was beginning to fall in love with that hand) then moved down lower, slowly, oh so tantalizingly slow, to start toying with my right nipple, making it hard underneath the cloth of my t-shirt. "Derek." I moaned into the kiss and I felt Derek's body rumble above me.

"Stiles…" He whispered huskily as his Satanic right hand dragged down lower to the hem of my shirt before he slipped his hand back up my torso, this time with no fabric to keep his hand apart. I moaned quiet unceremoniously and arched my back, his hot hand playing with my right nipple before switching over to the left to give it equal attention.

Before I knew it Derek's touch was gone for his hands had moved down to the hem of my pants, his hands working on the button and the zipper. _Stiles, stop him. Stop him, stop him, _stop him_. _The inner sárkány berated me and I shook my head faintly. Derek stopped when he saw the movement but I smiled at him lustfully. "Not you Derek. Go ahead."

The Beta game me a confused, hesitant look, if that was even possible for one Derek Hale, but continued nonetheless, pulling down my pants and my briefs together to reveal my throbbing, in-need-of-attention, member. _How many times do I have to tell you? _I spoke mentally to my inner sárkány while I anticipated Derek's lips on me. _I am going to do this, and you have no say in the matter._

_Stiles, think about this—rationally. What will you have to gain from this? Derek won't—_

_Shut up._

Derek's head lowered, his tongue circling the head of my member, no doubt licking off the pre-cum that had started to formulate from the slit. I inwardly moaned, drowning out the rant of my inner beast who was—reluctantly—beginning to enjoy the attention the werewolf was giving me. I almost chuckled, my thought somewhere along the lines that my inner sárkány sure was dirty watching what was practically free porn to it, and enjoying it. Derek's tongue began to drag up and down my member, switching from the top side to the underside before he eventually took me in his hot, wet mouth. When he did so I moaned again, loudly, hearing the echoing moan of the sárkány in my head, sounding like a series of clicks and chirps all shuddering into one collective sound. As Derek sucked me off I dragged my hands in ebony hair, my elongated nails scratching his scalp, pushing him closer to me. I was sure my eyes were glowing by now from the sexual tension as I bucked up into his mouth.

The Beta nearly gagged but he caught me, his own clawed hands grasping my hips and holding me down as he continued. "_Derek…_" I moaned huskily as I was completely enveloped in his mouth. He hummed, the vibrations shivering down my hard cock, bringing me closer to ecstasy. "_Derek!_" I yelled from the back of my throat. I got a lustful growl in return and when I tried to warn Derek that I was getting close I was cut off when his mouth left my aching member to move up to my mouth and capture my lips possessively, the taste of myself on his tongue and lips.

His hands grasped me and began to pump while he mouth-fucked me with his tongue. My whole body shuddered in ecstasy and within moment I came hard in Derek's Camaro, in the backseat, but Derek kept on pumping lazily, as if he wanted me hard again. I'm sure that my come was splattered on his clothes and mine as well as on his leather seats but it seemed that we both didn't care. My hands, which were still very much attached to his head, moved down lower to give him the same treatment. I smiled within the kiss and I felt Derek smirk back, especially when I was once again hard in his hands.

Clothes were beginning to get peeled off, Derek's pants and boxers being one of the first to go. My hands grasped at the now bare member of the werewolf above me as the kissing continued. "Stiles…" Derek whispered into my mouth as he moved to the my neck to lick and bite the soft skin there, looking for that particular soft spot while one hand raked up and down my smooth body while the other remained on the my hard member.

Needless to say Derek found that spot.

I moaned unceremoniously into the heated air of the Camaro. Derek went back to that spot, over and over, no doubt a hickey would be left in that spot by the time this was over (though I _never_ wanted it to end). We broke apart our, _ahem_, activity so that Derek could shrug off his jacket and his shirt almost all at once. We joined our lips back together in a frenzy, as if the few seconds that it took for Derek to take off his jacket and shirt was too long. We completely forget about my own t-shirt but I suspect that soon enough we'd get back to it.

I sighed his name as we broke apart for air. My eyes, which were closed before opened slowly but instead of Derek I saw Peter instead, his red Alpha eyes looking smugly into mine. My eyes widened and I lashed out, pulling myself out from Peter, Derek, _whoever, _this person was.

I didn't think twice as I started to shift in the car, a car I wasn't even sure was Derek's anymore. As I shifted I climbed to the front seat, opened the driver's side door and collapsed onto the floor outside, just as a truck was approaching while I, in mid-shift (this meaning my tail beginning to sprout out of my ass and my wings outstretched above me, ripping though my shirt) stood there frozen. The loud honk of the horn snapped me out of my doe-faced moment as I jumped up onto the truck's trailer before eventually fully shifting and half gliding half pouncing through the trees, disappearing into the night.

-The Influence of One-

Third Person

_What the fuck was that?_

_I told you that you should not have continued._

_But you were beginning to fucking like it!_

_Watch the language Your Highness. _The inner sárkány said back with scorn. _I was merely showing you the truth._

_But Derek…_

_Is not yours and you are not his. _

The sárkány growled out impatiently. Damn his inner creature. The damn thing actually made Stiles hallucinate just to escape from getting truly fucked by Derek freaking Hale. Damn it. Literally damn _it_.

_You have no right!_

_I do. You were about to break the cardinal rule about having a Destined Stiles, no intercourse with someone who isn't your Destined._

_And a blowjob _isn't _intercourse?!_

_Not by the erdőben sárkány stature no. _

Stiles sighed and tossed his head in what would have been a scoff if he were human at that moment. _Bitch._

_You will thank me one day._

_Try never… bitch._

_You already called me that imprudent child._

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head and both himself and his inner sárkány. He was in his right mind to totally beat down on that entity that lives inside his head—if only said entity was an actual physical being. Damn it. Stiles laid down on a meadow of flowers, suddenly exhausted with having an argument with himself that proceeded a tiresome escape from _nothing _and near-sex with Derek Hale. He released a yawn then, not caring anymore. He had embarrassed himself—again—in front of Derek Hale and despite being really freaked out about suddenly seeing Peter Hale's face instead of Derek's… Stiles enjoyed the idea that Peter was above him—even if it was just a hallucination.

_Damn it._

_Stiles…_

_Shut up. I don't want to hear another word from _you_ for the rest of the night. _His inner sárkány apparently gave Stiles his wish for it didn't respond as Stiles knew the being would have if it had been any other circumstance. Stiles sighed again and felt his heartstrings get tugged in two directions. He had liked Derek Hale for the longest time and now, due to being the erdőben sárkány, Stiles was gaining feelings for Peter, Derek's uncle. It was like a badly written drama sitcom on TV and Stiles was not happy with being the main character.

And like stated in Murphy's Law, things will always get worse.

"Stiles." An all too familiar voice reached the sárkány's ears. The sárkány turned his head to look at Peter, he suddenly feeling really guilty for fooling around with Derek in his car. The sárkány stood, seeing a need to explain himself (through body language of course since shifting would leave the teen stark naked) when Peter spoke up again. "No, don't. I understand Stiles." Stiles' ears fell back, now feeling even worse. Instinct took over and the sárkány whimpered pathetically at his Destined, clopping over to the Alpha with his head still high but hung low at the same time. The Alpha smiled sadly and raised his hands to cup the sides of the sárkány's face, his thumbs rubbing into the soft fur of the sárkány's skin.

They stood like that for a while, Stiles' eyes closed as the guilt and the pain in his heart irked him deeper into depression. "You shouldn't degrade yourself like this Your Highness." Peter sounded, taking his hands off Stiles' face, sounding completely professional as he backed away from the rare supernatural. "Remember, you are higher than me. You may be younger, much younger, but you must always hold yourself with respect and power." There was more, Stiles knew there was more, but Peter didn't say anything more, just stood there and watched as Stiles pushed his shoulders back, raised his head up as high as he could and called out into the night, promising himself, and his Destined, that he would remain powerful and true.

_You lie…_

-The Influence of One-

Turns out that Stiles did lie for that next night a certain brooding werewolf came into the teen's room, like what he used to before, and found the teen, for once, at home. Stiles was slumped over his computer, typing at breakneck speeds trying to read up on all the hunting laws and woods-related laws that he _needed _to know now. Stiles sighed and tried his best to ignore the Beta that stood by his window, the gusts of air flowing into the room carrying the scent of him—it smelled like wolf, musk and woods, a sure sign that he was out tromping through the woods as in his werewolf form trying to sniff him out. Stiles doesn't even know why he even left that window open anymore. He _did _promise himself and silently to Peter that he wasn't going to do this anymore. He was _supposed _to be wearing his big-sárkány panties and be executing the _right _thing as told by the law of the sárkány.

The seconds turned to minutes as the two lingered in the teen's room, not really moving and not speaking a word. Stiles was determined that if he possibly ignored the wolf long enough that he would just give up, leave, and hopefully never come back. Though truthfully he didn't want the Beta to leave, but the fact of the matter was that if Derek did leave him alone it would make the whole Peter-Destined-Derek-Not situation a whole hell of a lot easier.

"Peter was furious Stiles." Derek spoke first but yet remained where he was by the window. Stiles, for the shortest of moments paused his frantic typing before continuing, the fast clicks of the keyboard the only sound besides the near silent gusts of wind as mentioned before. "He was on the verge of murder." Derek continued though the wolf truthfully had no idea where he was heading with this. Moments passed once more before Stiles spoke his first words to the wolf since the previous night.

"But it seems that he wasn't homicidal." A punk statement, Stiles knows, but he wasn't in the mood. He was in full blown sárkány mode, working diligently to make his woods the best they could possibly be for _all _its inhabitants which isn't an easy task to accomplish.

"He doesn't own you."

_He might as well… _Stiles thinks but does not say aloud. Instead he opts for a more… diplomatic approach. "We are Destined beings Derek. We may not own each other but we are, in a sense, belonging." Stiles mentally celebrated since that totally sounded like a sárkány statement and his inner beast didn't help him at all with it, though the teen did feel that entity lurking in the back of his mind, watching excruciatingly close.

Derek blinked, surprised by the tone he received from the usual joking, laughing teen. Though he supposed that nowadays the old joking Stiles was just what it was—old. This Stiles before him was not the boy he first met about a year back, not at all. Derek's wolf was reeling. It _wanted _Stiles more than anything and well… Stiles simply wasn't his… yet. The wolf closed the distance between them and leaned over the back of Stiles' seat, his mouth lingering over the smooth curve of the teen's neck, hot breath being pushed onto the skin, causing an involuntary shiver to rock through the young body.

"Derek, don't." Stiles warned as he then stopped his typing.

"No." Derek replied before lips contacted his skin. Stiles closed his eyes and fell into it and for once his inner sárkány didn't reply to it.

Derek turned the teen around and placed his hands on the arms of the seat before leaning in and kissing the teen, wanting to cover up the scent of his uncle who had given Stiles a goodbye hug when he left the station about two hours ago. Derek lifted the teen from his seat and without breaking the kiss walked over and laid the boy down on his bed, climbing on top of him easily, trapping him, like he did in the Camaro, with his knees and forearms. Derek moved to strip Stiles and Stiles, with a sad understanding on why the inner beast was letting this continue shook his head. "No sex Derek. Just a blowjob… that's all."

The wolf blinked, eyes narrowing in contemplation. Nonetheless things continued with Derek stripping Stiles nude, Derek palming the teen's erection lightly, teasingly, knowing that he should take this slowly. Derek leant down and placed a kiss on Stiles' rosy lips, running his tongue along the bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Stiles obliged and Derek explored the lips with no struggle from Stiles, not even a little battle for dominance. This was making Derek uneasy and made him feel as if he was _violating _the sárkány even though he _was _willing to the second-in-command. The Beta moved his lips to suck and nibble on the teen's rosy, hard buds on his chest, working them both to their maximum peak, Stiles moaning softly and silently thanking that his father was out tonight on duty. Hands ran all over the younger's body and Stiles stayed there and didn't move. Derek was becoming upset and quite frankly pissed. What in the Sam hell had happened between when Stiles ran off to this night to make the teen change dramatically?

Derek lowered himself down so that his head lingered above Stiles erection. He didn't wait, just moved in and began to suck the teen off just like he did last night, though this time his mouth would remain on the boy. The downside was that even though Derek wanted this he wasn't completely hard, only semi due to the lack of participation from the boy under him. That was when Derek decided simply to end this. He worked his mouth of the organ, sucking, blowing and licking violently, one of his own hands going below the waistband of his pants to deal with his own semi-hard erection.

Stiles came first, though it wasn't like last night, when the teen was truly into it. Derek came after, disappointed with the events of the night. An awkward silence fell upon the two and before they knew it Stiles rolled out of bed after prodding Derek's arm to move. Stiles without a word picked up his clothing and draped them over one arm and afterwards, with the other, collected his pajamas and a new pair of underpants, moving to the bathroom out in the hall without so much as a second glance to the fully clothed werewolf. Derek brooded in the teen's room while he heard the shower begin and nothing else. The wind had stopped blowing outside.

When Stiles came back into his room Derek, as he suspected, was gone.

_You lied…_

* * *

Eh… rough. Poor Stiles. I feel sorry for him, I really do. And I'm sorry if the smut wasn't all you expected. I ended up changing the part out because what it was _supposed _to be was yet another dream where Stiles was having sex with both Derek _and _Peter and 1) I know you guys must be fed up with smut-dreams by now, and 2) that was just a _bit _too much for me to write. I stared writing it and then just felt kind of disgusted with myself because it was _bad_, like _BAD_, as in not good at all. *Shudders*Too weird, just too fucking weird.

ANYWHO… in the next chapter the two month time frame of Stiles being the sárkány is quickly approaching and this means a whole collage of things, beginning with acceptance of—cliffhanger.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Oh and Azáltal, Istenem means By God just in case you're wondering.


	14. Nuetrality Hits

Super long wait again… sorry. Beta work got piled up, school became a bitch, and things just piled up until suddenly I didn't have any more time to do ANYTHING. Here's the long awaited chapter 14.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh and side note: I know the story jumps between Stiles/Peter & Stiles/Derek but IT WILL GET BETTER I promise you. It's coming to that point where Stiles becomes more neutral (hence chapter's name) and starts focusing more on work than on his love life.

_REMEMBER; IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER!_

* * *

-The Influence of One-

Brooke groaned inwardly at herself and wondered why she even agreed to become the sárkány's assistant in the first place. The creature was all over the place; there was work needed to be done _everywhere _and if that wasn't the case then _something _else was. She would never tell the erdőben sárkány of her issue with the amount of work that really wasn't the case. What was the case was that she owned a very high end hotel that was always constantly busy as well as managing one of the most involved, influential beings of all time. Al elf could only take so much. _Not _to mention that being a part of the sárkány's inner circle meant that she had to defend His Highness if a dire situation were to arise were to come which would totally require her to bring up her elfin fighting skills that lay to rest deep inside her natural instincts.

_Damn… _

The elf grabbed the half drunk can of Red Bull as she sat at her desk, running the numbers of the hotel in one half of her brain the other half focusing on the terms for the next meeting of the supernaturals. She was so preoccupied with her work that she didn't feel the air shift when Stiles walked into her office and took a seat before her, waiting patiently for her to finish her work or notice him, whichever came first; he was in no big rush.

When she did finally notice the shift in the air (a clammy, building-y feel to it, to an earthier, robust feel) she lifted her head and blue eyes connected with a pair of differently colored eyes. She jumped back into her seat, the chair rolling back slightly before she composed herself before her superior. "Your Highness," she began in a gush of air that escaped from her mouth, "I did not know you were here." Her eyes scanned the sárkány; he was wearing his family's cloak, the hood down, the partition down the front revealing a plain black t-shirt.

"No worries Mabels." Stiles spoke in a pure sárkány way, he was meaning all business in this visit to his assistant. "I am in no rush at all today."

"Quite a remarkable day for you then isn't it sire?"

"Yes, very much so."

The elf nodded curtly. "Was there something you required me to do sire?" She said in the most polite tone anyone would probably ever hear. But it was to be expected; to be in a room with a creature with such great influence one can only imagine the amount of respect that creature may get.

"Yes actually. The meeting, for this Friday, is cancelled."

Brooke jerked in surprise. "Oh? Whatever for Your Highness?"

Stiles smiled faintly and turned his head to look out the only window in the office, a medium sized French paneling window that overlooked onto the adjacent street and a parking lot. The young sárkány sighed and looked back to his assistant. "I am taking a trip to Hungary."

"All the way to Hungary sire?"

The teen nodded. "It came apparent to my father and I that there is a faction in this tiny village that still worships the erdőben sárkány as their deity and upon hearing of my coming into power, they sent a plea for me to come to them as to gain their respects first hand."

Brooke blinked, her instincts screaming at her. "And how did you learn of this?"

"Letter obviously."

"But how?"

"Supernaturals, naturally."

"Hm…" The elf sounded, still not liking the idea of the sárkány flying off to Hungary, the other side of the world, for some faction. "Are you sure they are who they say they are?"

"Honestly, no. I have my doubts. I do not doubt that my presence _is _very much sensed on that side of the planet. Being the sárkány for a period of three months, give or take a week, will do that. What I doubt is the faction itself."

Brooke nodded. "They could very well be hunters."

"Yes, hunters who care not for the influence I bring upon the world, nor for the fact that _I _am the last of my kind."

The assistant to the sárkány breathed in deeply before releasing the breath in an exhale. "You still plan to go nonetheless." It wasn't much of a question, she knew he was planning to leave; he was using his weekend to go to Hungary, but still, she needed that one last bit of confirmation.

"Yes. And you needn't worry about sending out the message to the others, the already know."

-The Influence of One-

Stiles stepped out of the Stiles Mobile and closed the door behind him. He walked his way onto the station, not worrying at all about the werewolves that reside behind its walls. He didn't need to worry, not anymore. If anything his next conversation is what was worrying him the most.

_You needn't worry Stiles. You're the sárkány, he's a lowly wolf, he _has _to hear your command._

_He hearing my command isn't what I think he won't do sárkány. _Stiles spoke back mentally to his inner beast as he entered the station and was greeting with seven pairs of werewolf eyes, all of them wide in shock to see the sárkány show up at their doorstep without so much of a notice or warning. They were still wondering why the next meeting on that following Friday was cancelled, the entire message read was 'Meeting Canceled on Friday,' and this particular egység ülés took place before the full moon. _What I worry about is the execution of my command._

_If he doesn't take heed to your command Stiles, then he obviously does not deserve your attention. _

Stiles chuckled to himself. _Finally siding with me for once sárkány?_

The inner beast scoffed, quite loudly at that. _As if. I am only speaking the truth._

"Your Highness?" The Alpha called out as he rose from the table. He had papers before him, most likely plans for the reconstruction of the Hale Manor and any bills/costs that may have bundled up with the Pack's rebuild of their true home.

"At ease Alpha." Stiles responded back. "I only need to talk to you on a serious subject."

Peter tensed and Derek, who was in the train car watching through one of the non-existent windows, watched the movements of his uncle and the sárkány with steady, unwavering eyes. The Alpha walked over to the sárkány, knowing that the eyes of his Pack were watching the both of them and their interaction, one pair of eyes he felt more than the rest. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Stiles hesitated, if just for a brief moment before lifting a hand up to place it gently on the side of Peter's face. The werewolf leaned into the hand almost on contact; proof of the strong pull being Destined to a sárkány can have on a being. Stiles merely shook his head and smiled sadly at Peter. "I am temporarily suspending you from your… opportunities to prove to me that I should have you as my mate."

"What?" Peter sounded, surprised and confused, as he felt the others in the room also become surprised. Meanwhile Derek, if he had wolf ears attached to his head they would perk up, interested in the new turn of events.

Stiles nodded once. "My business as sárkány has grown to an abundance, after centuries of no sárkány in the world it seems that I literally have the weight of the world on my shoulders and, for the moment, I am… letting go of one of my duties and giving you more time, as well as myself."

"You… Your Highness, you couldn't possibly be able to—"

"Before you go any further, yes, I can do this. It is _my_ power and I wield it, not you. I suggest that you do as you are told wolf." Peter scowled and pulled his face away from the teen's hand but Stiles pressed the hand back. "My sárkány accepts you Peter." Stiles said suddenly, his inner beast taking the command. "It only wants you." Stiles leaned in and pecked the wolf's forehead before backing away and turning, prepared to walk away when Derek rushed out from the car.

"Stiles, you cannot be serious. It's Peter!"

Stiles stopped and turned back, Peter turning back as well to take a good long glance at his nephew. "Derek," Stiles began softly, not wanting to outrage the Beta anymore. "It cannot be helped." Derek growled softly. The teen half shrugged. "I've been coming to terms with Peter these past two months… to be Destined... is something that cannot be ignored."

The teen then didn't want to wait for a reply from either wolf and so he left quickly, hopping into his Jeep and driving off before either wolf could get outside. Thankfully sárkány were faster that wolves.

-The Influence of One-

Derek stood outside the Stilinski home, glaring at the window he knew led into the teen's room. He nearly escaped the clutches of his uncle's claws when he left the station to follow after Stiles. The Alpha almost did a number on his car. _Almost_. He knew he didn't have enough time and he knew that the teen _just _got home for the light in his room _just _turned on. The second-in-command jumped up onto the roof and knocked on the window since it was, wouldn't you know it, locked. The Beta was expecting Stiles to ignore the knocking and Derek was about ready to knock again when the window came up.

The second-in-command worked his way in and was stared at the back of Stiles' head, his red hood blocking any view from the teen's face as he turned to stand sideways to the werewolf. "Yes, Derek? Is there something on your mind?" Stiles asked and Derek growled lowly. This is not the Stiles that Derek knew. This was the sárkány speaking to him, sounding superior to him—which he is—and talking to him like a child.

"You cannot be fucking serious Stiles." Derek growled, repeating his now edited sentence from before. Now though he wasn't so sure exactly what he was more pissed off at—Stiles starting to accept Peter's advances or the whole superiority thing.

Apparently Stiles too couldn't tell which. "I don't follow."

Derek suppresses a roar of exasperation, his wolf become increasingly antsy. "Damn it Stiles! Peter!" Derek yelled, deciding that Peter was the main cause of his anger.

The teen turned his head away if just by the slightest inch. There were moments of silence and what followed after allowed Derek to release just a _little bit _of his anger. "I don't know Derek." Stiles—_Stiles—_replied, sounding nervous as he thought about Peter and him… together. "It's…" the teen sighed before continuing. "It's the sárkány. I can't help it. I…" His head fell in defeat. "It knows what it wants and what it wants is security—power to put simply. Peter _is _power… he's the damned Alpha."

"My _uncle_," Derek spat out the word, "is an insane lunatic."

Stiles chuckled softly, so softly in fact that the question of wither or not he did actually chuckle came to cross in Derek's mind. "Your word choice is very ironic Derek." And just like that the sárkány was back. Stiles turned his head and looked at the werewolf, one corner of his lips rising up in a half smile. "You say 'lunatic.' The word alone comes from describing someone for whom the moon seems to have an adverse effect on. I would say werewolves definitely a direct correlation to the moon, more in particular a full one." There was a pause in which Stiles soon broke when he remembered something. "The next full moon is in a few days isn't it?" Another pause. "It is. A few days after Friday… Monday. I'll be back by then."

_Back? From where? _Derek thought as he tried to get around that thought and Stiles' babbling.

Because Stiles _was_ babbling. It was an action that seemed so distant for Stiles now, seeing as the sárkány always have such impeccable speech patterns. Derek didn't reply to the question. He was determined to get through to Stiles, to convince him to recline away from Peter. "Stiles, don't accept Peter as your mate."

Stiles chuckled now, loudly. "I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter."

"You do Stiles. You're strong. You can fight your sárkány."

"_No I can't._" Stiles growled, his eyes flashing green for a moment before the teen sighed heavily. "I'm not you Derek." Stiles said quietly and Derek strained his hearing to hear the teen. "I can't control my inner beast—not now anyways. I'm still young. I've only been the sárkány for _maybe _three, nearing four months. What it says goes and it's _demanding _me to accept Peter, to truly set my claim onto this land."

"No." Derek said strongly, closing the gap between them quickly so he could take Stiles' arm in his hand. "_No _Stiles. You don't need Peter, hell, you don't _want _him. _You_, Stiles. This is _your _body; the sárkány is a part of _you_. Don't let it control you."

"I can't _do _anything else." Stiles said, looking desperately into hazel eyes.

"You're my true mate Stiles." Derek blurted out uncharacteristically as his wolf took control of the situation. He saw Stiles stiffen and now it was Derek's turn to look desperately into brown and brown-teal eyes. "You're my true mate." He repeated in a whisper. "It would _kill _me to watch you become his mate." Stiles remained silent and the werewolf could practically see the wheels turning in the young sárkány's head. "All this time Stiles—since I turned twelve—did I know you were my mate. I kept constant watch over you though you never noticed. All this time I've pushed you away because you weren't ready... I waited, I strayed, I ran and I pushed you away but I can't do that anymore."

Stiles knew what Derek meant by his last words. His waiting for Stiles to grow older, to understand and to accept. His straying when he decided to date Kate Argent, a big mistake all in all. He running when he _had _to run out of town with his sister Laura instead of staying put with his mate like his instincts were most likely _screaming _at him to do. And obviously, the pushing away bit, for all the instances in the past from where Derek threatened, bullied, come what have you, towards Stiles in what the teen now understands was to keep his true mate away, once again _waiting _for a more opportune time that never came.

Stiles blinked slowly and Derek could hear the teen swallow and his heart pick up, becoming louder and faster with each passing second. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "I can't." Stiles tried to pull his arm away but Derek's grip tightened. There was no way in _hell _was Derek going to lose Stiles, not when he lost everything else. "Derek." Stiles nearly commanded, his left eye beginning to turn green. The erdőben sárkány was becoming increasingly pissed off at Stiles' weakness. By now the sárkány would be all for their Destined, even with a true mate around, but Stiles was no ordinary sárkány, he had proved that from the get go when he took a bit longer to get used to being the sárkány. "Let go of me." Derek didn't move, didn't say a word, he just stood there with his grip firmly on the younger male's arm.

"Derek goddamn you!" Stiles growled as he yanked his arm away, his hood falling off his head, and backed away from the wolf. "I just _can't_! I'm on a one-way train ride to Peter Hale and _there is no track switch_. The only possible way that I could _ever _even have a chance to be with you it would have to start with you challenging your uncle!" Stiles yelled as he internally fought against his sárkány who wanted to so desperately put this wolf in his place—to say 'Touch me again and you die.'

"Stiles I—"

"_No _Derek! You and I both know that if you do challenge him you will lose! You need supporters from inside the pack and you will not win with just Scott and Jackson on your side!"

Derek growled both from the fact in Stiles' words and his struggle as he suppressed his wolf who wanted to ravage Stiles and mate with him right there on the spot. "You don't want him Stiles—you don't _need _him. You can fight it, just long enough for me to—"

Stiles shook his head and began to walk away but Derek raced forward and pinned him between his body and the wall. "True mates or not Derek… I will choose Pe—"

Derek's mouth slammed onto Stiles'. It was overly sloppy as his mouth ravaged Stiles' open one since the teen was in mid sentence. Derek's hands went up and trapped Stiles' face within them, a tongue slipping into the surprised teen's mouth. Stiles' body quaked with surprise, adrenaline and passion. A moan rose up and was heard before his smaller hands moved to the larger male's chest, nails enlarging as Stiles dragged his nails from Derek's chest and around to his tone back.

Stiles began to kiss back, the kiss starting to gain more passion whist losing its sloppiness. Stiles moaned as the kiss continued. Every so often the kiss would be broken for just a microsecond, just enough for the two to grab a breath before diving back into the kiss. As Stiles hands moved up and down Derek's back, hands occasionally running through soft ebony hair, Derek pushed forward, hiking the teen up to his toes and up the wall, one leg between both of Stiles'. The younger then raised one leg and clamped it around Derek's waist, bringing their crotches closer together (just like their first kiss in the woods when Stiles was more like Stiles) causing Derek to groan into the kiss and Stiles to arch his back to get closer to him.

Derek couldn't think; all he knew was that he was kissing his true mate and he wanted more. He had never felt this feeling before. It was like a dose of pure heroin and the wolf was over the moon, loving the feel of Stiles' smaller body pressed up tightly against his larger one, relishing when both of their hard erections brushed against the other, moans escaping both pairs of lips. This wasn't saying that the first kiss wasn't this great either—it _was_—but this one, with his inner wolf taking over, was just excellent.

One of Derek's hands (now clawed) moved down from Stiles face and moved to his ass, gripping the rounded mound then moving down and under, hands massaging his scrotum. Stiles moaned loudly in the kiss, breaking it. The two moved away, breaths heavy as they stared into each others' eyes. Derek noticed that the slighter's left eye was back to normal with the teal part of his eyes back to its normal size and for some reason that turned on Derek even more. Derek attacked Stiles' bruised lips again and this time Stiles was more prepared and immediately began to kiss the werewolf back with gusto. After so long—getting over Lydia, going through sexual confusion, becoming the erdőben sárkány and being Peter's Destined—Stiles was finally living out his dream of kissing Derek Hale and feeling his toned body underneath his fingers.

The sárkány, on the other hand, resented it all.

Within seconds Derek hissed out in pain and released Stiles quickly, Stiles quickly recovering, his body aware of the sudden loss of support. The teen looked over to Derek and saw in horror that Derek's mouth was bleeding. Derek stuck out his tongue and Stiles could see where he bit into the flesh hard, blood rushing from the deep gash. The werewolf looked at Stiles as his tongue retreated back into his mouth. The look on his face was of pure shock, a facial expression not commonly seen on Derek Hale's face.

"I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles gasped out, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth and obviously bruised lips. Derek panted heavily, feeling so horribly dejected as he watched the left eye turn completely chartreuse and glowing brightly, expressing the sárkány's anger at the wolf's intrusion. "_Don't do that again._" Both Stiles and the sárkány warned, one in concern and the other in threat. Stiles raised his hood back up and ran out of his room and eventually out of his house.

* * *

End of chapter 14. Once again sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Life can be busy-busy-busy. Anyways… resent the inner sárkány, resent the Destined bullcrap, resent it! Resent it all! (Sorry inside joke with friends at school…)

Next chapter: All Stiles on his trip to Hungary. (I was not expecting to do this AT ALL so bear with me because it might take a while for me to update again.)

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND AND ALLOW STEREK TO LIVE! REVIEW!_


	15. Stiles Goes to Hungary

-The Influence of One-

Stiles yawned loudly as he drove the Stiles Mobile into the concrete garage complex at Fresno Air Terminal. Stiles had skipped school that fine Monday morning and towed his two suitcases into the back of his Jeep and placing his carry-on in the seat beside him. The carry-on contained hygiene supplies, a change of clothes, passport, and all else of importance including his phone and laptop charger, said laptop, wallet and a tightly folded up family hood. Needless to say the carry-on bag was the largest bag he could bring on board a place. The young sárkány bided adieu to his father and drove four hours to Fresno (he got there at ten in the morning) and went through check-in and baggage check. By the time that was finished he waited two hours for the 1:30pm flight to Dallas Fort Worth, then from DFW to London Heathrow and finally to Budapest, Hungary, a trip that will consist of nearly nineteen hours just for the trip over.

Don't even get him started on the trip back home. Though it wasn't going to be as long as going over (the whole return trip was about eighteen hours, a whole hour less), but his return trip went from Budapest, to Munich, to San Francisco and back to Fresno where a _very _long four hour drive home will bring Stiles back home. He was glad though that he truly did not have a Red Eye plane ride at any point, thank the Lord.

True Stiles could have just _flown _over personally as the sárkány but for one he was still unstable when he flew and two he wouldn't have been able to carry all of his things with him thus the necessity for the plane ride. Wonderful.

Stiles collapsed in his chair on the second plane transfer, his body overly exhausted to be making a trip this long by himself. He was sure he hadn't slept straight for more than an hour. This was the reason why the young sárkány was looking forward to spending a night in a hotel at Budapest to rest up. By the time he gets to Hungary 5:20pm on Tuesday and he will sleep until noon the next day before being picked up by a supernatural of the small town of Kisbárkány, which is a ninety minute ride. _That _was the part Stiles dreaded the most for he didn't know this supernatural and besides that he was alone _and _he would be wearing his family hood upon pick up and knowing how Hungarians stick to their folklore, there's no doubt that he would get recognized… maybe he _shouldn't _wear it after all… yep, he won't wear it.

Nonetheless, Stiles was elated to see the Estilo Fashion Hotel when he finally landed down in Hungary after an hour or so of collecting his luggage and going through customs. He checked in all lickety-split like and collapsed onto his bed. He really needed to take a shower, _like bad_, but he could wait till morning to wash off airport/plane stank, right now what he really wanted, what he really _needed _was sleep.

Sadly the universe never works the way you want it to.

His cell phone vibrated violently in his pocket, demanding to be picked up, or at the very least looked at. The sárkány groaned and forced his arm and hand into motion, the hand sinking into his side pocket to dig for his phone which was recently updated with unlimited international minutes so that he could keep in constant contact with his friends and family back home while on his weeklong adventure in Hungary. Upon looking at the softly glowing screen he saw that it was his father and there was no way he could _not _pick up the phone. Groaning again, this time a bit more softly, Stiles accepted the call and placed the phone to his ear. "_Hey dad…_" The teen yawned out, smacking his lips together at the end.

"You didn't call me earlier. I thought I told you to call me every time you had a layover."

Stiles moaned and rolled his shoulders and neck, failing to release the tension in his sore muscles. "Sorry dad but _I…_" another yawn, "I was tired and I forgot to call…"

"It's alright son… are you in Budapest now?"

"Yeah I already _checked in_…" yet another yawn, "and in the room now…" Another yawn followed suit.

The line on the other end was quiet for a moment. "Son, you should get some sleep."

Stiles felt like crying at that moment. That was all he wanted to do. Like literally _all _he wanted to do. "I was working on it…" Stiles said with slight agitation though at the same time feeling quite triumphant that he didn't yawn that time.

"Well, then, good night son."

"_Ni…ight dad…_" Stiles yawned for one last time, internally jumping for joy when he heard his father offer a soft 'Love you' before hanging up. Stiles tossed the phone away from him to some distant corner of the bed and fell instantly asleep.

-The Influence of One-

The next morning Stiles awoke to the sounds of the room phone ringing, his pre-ordered wakeup call right on time. Stiles groaned and palmed the desk the phone was sitting on for a bit before finally settling his hand on the receiver. "Hello?" Stiles asked into the phone after rolling his neck and cracking the bones underneath the skin.

"Mr. Stilinski." A very heavy Hungarian accent woman spoke, her voice sounding perky and professional. "This is you're wakeup call this morning."

"Oh _thank you_." Stiles yawned out before groaning inwardly at himself. He was tired of yawning and feeling tired. "Uh, is breakfast still going on?"

"Not for very much longer sir. Would you like a breakfast tray to be sent up to your room?"

"Sure…. Milk as the beverage, please." Stiles drawled out. "How long do you think it would take?"

"About fifteen minutes sir."

"Cool. Thanks."

"You're welcome sir."

With that the phone call ended and Stiles placed the phone back on its perch and heaved himself out of bed. He would take a good, quick shower, and put on some clothes before the breakfast tray comes up. Or maybe he should wait so then that way he could relax a bit more… yeah, that second one sounds better.

But he was already out of bed.

Stiles groaned and laid back in bed, his back resting up against the headboard of one of the twin pairs of beds in the room. He reached for the remote and turned on the television in his room. He was welcomed with Hungarian words telling him about what to do around the capital city of Hungary and a bit surrounding the outside of the city. Though Stiles could understand what the television set was telling him, he really didn't want to listen because he really couldn't think about that right now. He wasn't here on vacation he was here on work, one of his very first official outings as a sárkány and he really shouldn't screw this up.

_It is a good thing you are thinking about keeping on track Stiles._ The inner sárkány mentioned softly. Apparently the trip had taken a bit out of the inner beast too, proof that the two were slowly becoming closer and closer until eventually they will be as one. _What with your lingering ADHD that I couldn't heal for you… _The rest of the sentence faded out and Stiles could _feel _why. The inner beast was actually _insulting _itself by mentioning the teen's ADHD. The comment itself wasn't even meant to be as an insult but when it sounded like one the inner beast felt agitated—annoyed—to be picked on… by itself.

_It's alright…_ Stiles' mind offered, feeling both annoyed (at the insult), sadness on behalf of the inner sárkány and a whole lot of weirdness from the inner sárkány's apparent disgust by its own words. _You couldn't fix it all, it's alright. _

_That isn't… _There was a pause. Stiles guessed that if the inner beast were an actual being it would have sighed then. _I wish we could treat this as a vacation. _The beast said then, softly in a whisper, so softly that Stiles himself strained to hear the words within his own head.

_Me too._

They were in their homeland, the birthplace of the sárkány, of their great leader Atalik and his clan. The birthplace of Stiles' mother, may she rest in peace. In fact her birthplace was just ten miles north of Kisbárkány in Salgótarján. It would be nice to see the hospital where his mother was born, the house she was raised in until she moved out of Hungary to live with Glenn.

_It would be nice... _

Stiles sighed and rubbed the heel of his palms into his eyes, rubbing until he was beginning to see spot. God, being in Hungary was doing things to him. He needed a vacation from his "vacation" already.

It was then that the door sounded with polite knocks followed by a "Room service" in a thick Hungarian accent.

Stuck within the moment of his thoughts the fifteen minutes that were required for his food merged into mere seconds. And in the mindset of the Hungarian way, Stiles muttered back, "Jövök." Stiles once again heaved himself out of bed and went to the door, unlocking it quickly before swinging the door open.

The young waiter, a teenager about his own age was smiling at him, obviously glad that he didn't have to speak his horrible English to this customer. "Te breakfast uram." The boy spoke, lifting the tray up a bit higher from stomach level to chest level.

"Köszönöm." Stiles thanked in Hungarian, not wanting to suddenly disappoint the boy by replying in English.

The teen smiled brightly, he wasn't that bad looking, and nether was his smile, and Stiles couldn't help but smile back. Before long the boy turned and preceded down the hall after muttering "Szívesen" the Hungarian phrase for "You're welcome."

Stiles closed the door and ate his breakfast quietly, the only sounds in the room being the TV continuing on in Hungarian and Stiles eating his honest to God Hungarian breakfast and drinking his cold, twenty ounce carton of milk. After he was finished Stiles finally took that shower, got dressed, gathered his things all together and went down to the lobby. By this time it was forty-five minutes pass eleven. Whilst in the lobby Stiles took control over one of the pair of outlets and charged his phone and laptop, he typing away and replying back to emails (one email being sent to his dad as the alternative to actually calling him since his phone was nearly dead), doing the homework that he had asked from his teachers beforehand, doing anything to pass the time. Eventually noon came but Stiles didn't notice, either way it was apparent that the supernatural that was needing to pick him up wasn't even there yet so, as the Hungarian phrase goes, tehát az élet, literally meaning, so is life.

Approximately ten long minutes pass twelve a woman walked into the lobby of the hotel, her mid-shoulder, dirty blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail, she sporting a blue, funnel-neck blaze, boysenberry colored skinny pants, and mid-calf brown leather boots. She headed to the man at the reception desk and the two talked for a bit before he pointed to Stiles, who was too busy to notice. She thanked the man and came over to stand before him. "Mr. Stilinski?" She called to him and he jumped slightly before glancing up at the woman's nearly perfect face, proof that she was a supernatural. Her skin was evenly tanned and clear, full, red-lipstick-stained lips in a straight clear line and green eyes looking into his slightly mismatched ones. She too had a Hungarian accent, but it was fainter.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Stiles spoke back in Hungarian, something his inner beast had told him to do when talked to in Hungary.

She shook her head softly. "No, Mr. Stilinski. The question is 'How can I help _you_'?" She bowed her head and when she looked up her eyes were glowing brighter before disappearing quickly, her proof to him that she was a supernatural.

Stiles felt his sárkány spark up. He smirked and scoffed softly as he collected his things and began to pack up. "What would have happened," he started to ask in English, "if I were not like 'you'?"

"Impossible." She answered, also in English. "I was trained specifically to recognize your presence. I would not have been mistaken."

Stiles nodded, accepting that answer, and went to grab his things. She beat him to it though, her hands grasping the handles of his two luggages before she wordlessly turned and motioned for the sárkány to move forward. Stiles moved without hesitation, though he was on his guard about the fellow supernatural. For one he didn't know her and for two he didn't know _what _she was. Even whilst being the sárkány, he did not have the knowledge to recognize _all _of the supernaturals out there—there were many different breeds out there besides just werewolves, confidants, and sárkány—that would have to come with time and experience, all of which he was lacking of.

When they got outside a blue, Suzuki AWD crossover sat awaiting for them both, with a taxi behind it and one that was just now pulling into the hotel, no doubt to drop people off from the airport or from somewhere. She wordlessly began to open the back of her car and put his bags in when he stopped her with a hand on her arm—she flinched at his touch and stared wide-eyed at his hand on her arm for a moment before looking up, physically trying to compose herself. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage; you know who I am but I don't know who you are."

She blinked and smiled ever-so-faintly. "My name is Rozsa Kuruk." She said before dropping her voice lowly so that only he could hear. "Centaur warrior of the Kuruk clan."

He nodded his head at her coolly but on the inside he was reeling—a centaur, an honest to God centaur! Now all he wanted was to see her true form. They got into the crossover, she as the driver (obviously) and drove away from the hotel and on towards the interstate. They drove in silence for a bit whilst on the interstate and finally she reached behind her seat and pulled out a Ziploc bag with a light brown block in it that appeared to be pre-cut into tinier blocks. She handed the bag to Stiles and he took it. "Take one." She offered. "It's Hungarian milk fudge. I'm sure you will enjoy chewing on some while we head to Kisbárkány."

"Oh, thank you." Stiles said as he placed the block into his mouth. The moan that followed afterwards was _not _expected. "This is good… it just melts in your mouth and _hmm_!"

Rozsa chuckles as she placed a block into her own mouth, her lips turning up into a smile beyond her own accord. "Yeah it is good. It's fresh and homemade. A gift from my mother to you and I so that we have a bit of home."

"Home? Isn't Kisbárkány your home?"

"No. I live in Okány, a community of neighborhoods with the largest collection of centaur in the country, second in the world following the herd in Greece."

Stiles nodded. Centaur originated in Greece so it was understandable that there would be more in Greece than in Hungary. Stiles mentally reeled. _How did I know that?_

_Take a guess._ His inner sárkány joked lightly.

Stiles smiled and looked at the centaur beside him before he took another block and placed it in his mouth, his second time around he a bit more controlling of his reactions. "How far is Okány from Kisbárkány?"

"Almost four whole hours."

"And you came out from all the way out there just to escort me to a town you yourself are not too familiar with?"

"I am familiar with the town." Rozsa stated as she reached over and took another block of milk fudge. "I heard of it, visited it, and lived there for a moment before moving back home."

"Does it really seem to praise me?"

Rozsa looked at him, her eyes leaving the road for the slightest of minutes before she refocused her gaze back on the highway. "Yes. All through the town they have your symbol." She blinked and then amended that sentence. "I mean not _your _family symbol, of course, but the symbol for the sárkány: a sárkány rearing with one claw and one leg raised while the other arm rests at its side and the other leg holds it up, the tail wrapping around the body and the wings extended." Stiles' eyes narrowed, his instincts telling him to be on the guard, as they have been telling him for quite some time, since he got that letter. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." He dismissed before glancing out of the window.

The rest of the ride continued silently until they were beginning to reach the edge of the town an hour later. "Your Highness," Rozsa began as the Suzuki continuously rolled forward, "if you feel as if there is something amiss and you feel threatened, tell me, I am not here in the defense of the town of Kisbárkány, I am here for you and you alone."

"Thank you Rozsa. Let's just hope we don't need to come to that."

-The Influence of One-

Parked before the town hall in Kisbárkány, Stiles stared at the emblem hanging above the words stating the building's significance. Rozsa was right, the sárkány emblem was everywhere. Stiles noticed the emblem here, above the church in town and on its sign; a few homes had some sort of sárkány recognition. The town itself was in the middle of nowhere and thus being in the middle of nowhere nature ran supreme which could be a reason why the humans and perhaps other supernaturals still revere him as a divine figure; just being in the town the grass got longer, greener, and more attentive as did the flowers while the trees appeared to be taller.

Stiles' thoughts were soon interrupted by a joyful, male's voice. Turning he came to see a man, probably as old as Derek in his mid-twenties, maybe a bit older, with a long male-anime-guy haircut, dark eyes, navy suit jacket-and-pants (the suit of which was left unbutton for the most part), a plain white shirt, a tie that was navy blue as well but with a hatch line pattern on it.

"Helló." The man greeted in Hungarian though the man soon quickly repeated the word in English, though there really wasn't a big difference at all. "Hello. You must be the erdőben sárkány we have all been anxiously awaiting for."

"I can understand Hungarian quite well." Stiles said in Hungarian, a bit insulted that this man, who truly hasn't introduced himself _at all_, was speaking to him in English. No, it fact it _did _insult him. It was the way of the sárkány to want to be spoken to in his native tongue whenever possible, especially in matters such as these; with Rozsa this wasn't so since she was just his protector, the equivalent of his own father in Hungary.

The man smiled apologetically. "My apologies Your Highness." The man spoke in Hungarian then. "I just thought that you would perhaps be more comfortable speaking the language you have spoken for your whole life rather than Hungarian."

"How can you insinuate that I have not spoken Hungarian in my past years?" Stiles spoke, his attitude quickly turning from regal to snooty due to his nature.

"… I mean to insult… have you spoken Hungarian before becoming the sárkány?"

Stiles scoffed once. "No, of course not. I was just teaching you to not assume things, especially in my presence."

The man's smile, though it remained a smile, shifted into a near scowl. "Of course Your Highness." There was a pause before he continued. "I am Maks Simon, the town mayor of Kisbárkány. Please, let me show you around."

Stiles' eyes narrowed, his instincts warning him of Maks Simon with no end point. When Simon moved forward Stiles did as well, being quickly followed by Rozsa.

-The Influence of One-

"As you can see our town here is really quite quaint. We have a whole collection of supernatural beings, from the very tiny to the larger ones. We all live here in harmony, all sharing the desire to come meet face-to-face with a real sárkány. You know, there has not been one of your kind in quite a few centuries."

"I know the history of my own race, thank you."

A woman walking by them, carrying a basket of baked goods, smiled when she saw Stiles and bowed before him, causing the touring trio to stop as the woman addressed herself, of course in Hungarian. "Good morning Your Highness. I hope you don't mind my telling you that I find you quite graceful and beautiful. Here, take a loaf of my freshly baked bread free of cost as my welcome to our lovely town of Kisbárkány."

Stiles accepted the loaf, which was indeed still warm, with a curt bow of his head. "Thank you so much for your welcome."

The woman bowed again and continued on her way, no doubt to sell the bread she had baked earlier. The trio continued the tour of the quaint town as if nothing had happened, Simon continuing flawlessly. "As you can tell our town is really just one main road and a bunch of littler roads leading outwards. In fact if you were to follow the road further north you would end up in the subdivision where most of our people live in. We so aptly named it after you Your Highness, Erdőben Sárkány Meadows, though I doubt that most humans wouldn't even recognize the species, but many supernaturals do which draws them over to us."

"Speaking of humans…" The young sárkány spoke out, eyes glancing around the town, his senses heightened to his surroundings. "Where are the humans in this town?"

"We have none." Simon answered quickly as if he expected the question, which in reality he did. It was only a matter of time before the sárkány realized that there were in fact no humans in Kisbárkány.

Stiles remained silent. A whole town devoid of humans, even a small one? He didn't think it was possible seeing as humans were the majority in the world. The number of all the supernaturals combined wouldn't even come close to the number of humans there are, that was just the plain and simple fact of it all. Rozsa beside him also thought the same thing when she first found out about Kisbárkány's population. She had down some earlier research on the town and even visited it before Stiles arrived just to get a grasp on the situation. As a guardian, a protector, it was her job to do so, even more so with a being as important as the erdőben sárkány. There was no way she was just going to waltz Genim Stilinski into this town without any information. But there was still something off about the town in general, and she knew that the sárkány felt it too.

"So you requested a visit from me." Stiles spoke then, his voice full of authority, deep and throaty, the sound of a true king.

"Ah yes. We are all big worshipers of you here and we only sought to seek an audience with the sárkány, to better worship you in person." Simon smiled. "This town's history and culture has always been centered on you Your Highness. Kisbárkány has been a town of worship for you for centuries. When Atalik truly took a hold of his power this town was one of the firsts to drop the previous religion and make the sárkány as their figure of worship." The smile on his face grew into a grin as he stopped before a small museum about the town's history. "The town even changed its name and put yours in it." He chuckled once. "Well, not _your _name specifically Your Highness but your species'."

Stiles blinked and kept his face straight but on the inside he was geeking out. The town _did _have his species' name in it. Ki-_s -_b-_árkány_. The name is only preceded by two letters and is separated by one but that that makes the whole word change and cleverly hidden. _Well damn… maybe this town really does worship me like that. _Thought Stiles as he masterfully kept this facial expression intact.

"Now, I'm afraid that's all for the town really. There's a market down at the entrance of the town where all the stores are pretty much accumulated into one… I'll now lead you back to your car and then from there I lead you to where you'll be staying for you time here."

-The Influence of One-

Turns out the place that the erdőben sárkány and his centaur guardian were going to stay in was a vacated house for a little over a few months. It was redecorated in the time that his presence became known to the world and the sending of the letter to better suit the sárkány's preferences. The whole house had the earthy feel to it, with earth tones, real plants, and an aquarium, anything nature related. It made Stiles feel comfortable but he did miss his own woods and room back home.

"How long are you planning on staying here Your Highness?" Rozsa asked him at some point throughout the night after the centaur made them both dinner.

"Not long." Stiles sighed and crossed his arms before his chest. "Despite the tranquility I feel while being in my family's homeland, this town on the other hand makes me feel as if I can't put my guard down for even a second even though they supposedly worship me."

"I feel the same Your Highness."

"At any rate I'll be leaving as quickly as tomorrow."

"Simon said that there was a sermon for you tomorrow in the church we first went to though, and he stated to me that it would last the whole day."

The sárkány scoffed, a low whisking sound of air rushing out from his mouth in near exasperation. "I suddenly just got more agitated."

Rozsa nodded her head once and just then the phone rang loudly from the corner of the room. She walked over and picked up the Model 2500 phone from the 1950s and greeting the caller in Hungarian. "Helló? Ki beszél?" Rozsa frowned and glanced over at Stiles. He stood and proceeded towards the centaur. "Oh ... Igen itt van." Rozsa turned the phone over to Stiles with a turn of her wrist. "It's Simon." She added as Stiles placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Simon?"

"Ah yes Your Highness, it is me. How are you enjoying your home here in Kisbárkány?"

"It is quite acceptable, thank you."

"That is good to hear. I just called to tell that I failed to tell you that there is going to be a worship ceremony for you tomorrow and the whole town will be there. It will be at the church and will most likely take all day and I know the town would appreciate if you were to grace us with your presence."

Stiles smirked and held back a soft chuckle. _So _now _he tells me… what and insufferable—_"Of course. It would be no problem for me. I still have a bit of jet lag so perhaps a day of worship would relax me."

"Ha, ha, ever the self-endorsed creature you are Your Highness." _What an insult. _Stiles thought as he scowled at the phone. _When do you ever tell an erdőben sárkány how self-endorsed they are, even if it is truth? _

_An insufferable prick with a shady town and background. _The inner sárkány answered softly.

Stiles smiled. He hadn't heard from his inner beast in a while (and from that he means yesterday but instead of drifting apart as the two should have, they've been getting closer, talking to each other far more than the wanted norm) and was actually glad to hear the rumbling, echoing voice of his creature. The teen was about to reply back to the inner creature when Simon continued.

"Then we should expect you tomorrow around six in the morning?"

_Why so early?_

_Most worships are held at dawn for the sárkány… it's symbolic._

"Yes." Stiles answered simply.

"See you then Your Highness." With that the phone line went dead and Stiles placed the phone back on its perch with a soft click.

Rozsa crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Tell me about it." The young sárkány spoke as he turned to glance at himself in the mirror. In his mind's eye he didn't see himself fully looking back at him, instead half his face was that of the sárkány, staring at him with a clouded eye. "I kind of wish I stayed back at home now."

"As do I, Your Highness, as do I."

-The Influence of One-

Stiles sat down in a throne chair before the whole population of the town, his family's cape adorning him, his centaur guardian standing beside him, sword and guns at her hip, facial expression straight and serious. To say that this is no laughing matter was probably putting it lightly. Simon came up to them and whispered at them. "Please… is this display really necessary? We only want to please you with our worship to His Highness."

"Despite that, Simon, I do apologize but I must keep up with appearances and tradition. When have you ever heard of a worship ceremony to an erdőben sárkány without this, as you put it, display? Never in fact and I will be damned to not continue the tradition." Stiles replied, his voice cool and collected.

Simon scowled for a second before he caught himself and smiled. "Of course Your Highness."

Simon turned and walked away and Rozsa leaned in and whispered to Stiles, "It seems he didn't want you to follow tradition Your Highness."

"I am quite aware of it thank you Miss Kuruk."

It was then that Simon started the worship but then—

_Bzzz… bzzz…bzzz…_

Rozsa glanced down at Stiles. Stiles blushed lightly and moved his hand towards his jean pockets. The whole town was looking at him. "My apologizes… must be something urgent from home."

_Bzzz… bzzz…_

Stiles looked at his phone and his eyes narrowed. He stood and proceeded out the side door, picking up his cell on the final buzz as he stepped outside and rounded the corner. "Derek Hale, to what do I owe this phone call?"

"…"

"Well come on then. I was just about to participate in a town worship to me and I would really like this to finish as soon as possible."

"… There's a…"

"There's a _what _Hale?" Stiles sounded, agitation laced in his voice.

"The woods are, um, not doing so well without you."

"It's to be expected. They are used to my presence; of course a few days away would cause them to deteriorate a bit."

"My uncle… he's gotten worse." Stiles flinched. The inner sárkány smiled at the idea of Peter Hale missing them but Stiles felt sick. "He's gotten a bit more violent… you need to come home. The unrest is escalating."

"Too damn bad. I already promised to stay here for the worship, and that will take the whole day, and if I get on a plane tomorrow then I still won't get home until two days from now and very late at night. This is a task for my father, you, and the Argents to deal with if Peter is getting separation anxiety from his Destined. Hold another meeting and have my father take charge. And invite Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell to take charge of the peace. They're my and your family's respective confidant, that's their job—"

"I miss you."

Stiles froze, his grip around the cell phone tightened. "Derek…" Stiles spoke out, thankful that he didn't stutter. "I can't…"

"Your Highness." Rozsa yelled from around the corner (in English). "The natives are getting restless. You'd best come back and allow the ceremony to begin."

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed. "Goodbye Derek. I'll come back as soon as possible. Just hold that meeting tomorrow to try to cool things down a bit."

"Stiles I—"Stiles ended the call and muted the phone since he couldn't afford to turn off the phone due to what Derek had told him about what's occurring back home. If anything happens he would need to contact his home quickly.

"Your Highness?" Rozsa asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Let's get this thing over with." Stiles replied, shrugging off her hand before he turned back and they both headed back inside the church.

-The Influence of One-

_How could I be so fucking stupid?_

_It's not your fault Stiles. Even_ I _couldn't tell what was truly happening… I am just as pissed off as you are right now._

…_I hope Rozsa is alright… _

It was a trap. A stupid mindless trap that Stiles should have picked up on, but he didn't. Currently he was pinned to the wall with long steel needles in his shoulders, holes were in his cape and Rozsa lay crumpled in the corner of the church, she severely injured from trying to protect the sárkány from the hands of Maks Simon, dragon leader of the Northern Tribe.

"What a young, and utterly stupid child you are _Your Highness_." Simon insulted him, eyes shining bright red, claws and canines elongated, the whole town of supernaturals, most of them dragons but there were some werewolves, banshees, and of the like, all behind him and all very much against him.

Something Stiles didn't understand. "How can you have supporters from other species behind you Maks Simon?"

"Simple. They only realize what damage you do to the world when you die after a whole life of being a sárkány. Everything perishes because it's _so _used to your assistance. They only figure that if they kill you now before you fall into your first six months as being the sárkány, the aftermath wouldn't be as great." Simon laughed, the sound piercing through Stiles' body for it really did sound extremely malicious. "And since you are the absolute last of your kind, then we should never have to go through the torment of a dying land never again from your claws."

"This is madness."

Simon laughed. "Madness? Surely you jest. Your kind has had this coming to you ever since Atalik, the great fool, fell for a human. We dragons are meant to be the strongest, not some pathetic excuse of a fireless sárkány."

Stiles swallowed. He knew as the sárkány he shouldn't feel any fear, he should be strong and brave and hold out till the end but he was scared shitless of dying this young, of not being able to accomplish what he wanted to accomplish.

_Don't worry Stiles. Fear is common, even amongst the strongest of creatures… how do you think Atalik felt when he saw the town of his beloved human on fire?_

Stiles heart skipped a beat. Atalik must have been even more frightened that Stiles was now. To sárkány, love was everything. Love, family, friendship, all took precedence over all else, even peace was not as important. _Atalik…_ Stiles mourned silently for his first great ancestor. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as the teen closed them.

"Look! See here and look! The great erdőben sárkány cries over the fear over his own death! The sárkány knows fear!" The crowds behind him laughed with him, their laughter taunting in the most obvious of ways.

Stiles eyes snapped open, both eyes shining their bright chartreuse color. His head snapped up, straight and true as he glared into those menacing red eyes. "_Of course I fear!_" Boomed the sárkány, silencing the room within a second. "All creatures fear, even you _oh mighty Maks Simon!_" Stiles taunted something which is not really sárkány-like at all but was appropriate at the moment. "But I am not crying for my own death. I cry for the loss and absence of love, family and friendship this whole town seems to be without. You, who so unforgivingly came into a town who once truly worshiped my kind and turned it into your own dungeon for myself has nothing of those three properties and I pity you. To live without that is to not live at all! If my death makes you believe as if you have accomplished something then go ahead! Kill me! Do your worst!" Stiles tilted his head down, his eyes watching Simon carefully from their downturned position. "You are a pathetic excuse for a dragon, nay, a supernatural in general; you and the rest of your tribe. Baszd meg a kurva az anyja (AN: translation: Go fuck your whore of a mother)."

Simon growled in his throat before releasing a roar that shook the walls of the church inside. Stiles breathed in and straightened his shoulders to the best of his abilities due to the needles. He refused to close his eyes; if he was going to die he was going to die with dignity as the erdőben sárkány do.

Within the next moment all seemed to freeze into place. The sounds of gun shots ran in the air and Stiles looked over to the source of the sound, seeing with happiness that Rozsa has stood to her feet and fired a few shots into the side of Simon's shifting head which momentarily dizzied him. The town moved forward then towards them but as they stepped forward the front doors of church were knocked down and a herd of centaur rushed in, their hooves pounding into the wood floors, arrows, swords and bullets being flung around as the centaur attacked Stiles' enemies. While Stiles was distracted Rozsa moved to him and quickly pulled out the needles. Stiles exclaimed in pain and before he fell to the floor she caught him and immediately dragged him outside just as Simon regained his footing and began following them, his long reptilian tail sprouting out as his wings broke through the skin.

Rozsa and Stiles collapsed onto the ground and the sárkány assessed the wounds of his guardian. She was bleeding in her arms legs and side where she was impaled by a dagger. "Are you alright?" The two asked each other at the same time.

She smiled and nodded. "I do this all the time." With that she shifted before him, her arms becoming her front legs and her legs obviously her back legs. Her clothing became all torn up, her shirt was torn so much that only the top half of it remained, just enough to cover her bra. By some weird fate her weapons remained around her torso and as soon as she shifted and began to shield Stiles Simon erupted from the church fully shifted into his sixty foot long, black, grey and green Hungarian horntail dragon. He roared into the sky, flames shooting out from his jaws.

Rozsa reared and did a battle cry, something between a neigh and an actual yell. The two launched at each other and Stiles instinctively got up and ran backwards away from the fight. It was truly a sight to see a, not even, twelve foot centaur attack a sixty foot long, probably forty to forty-five foot tall dragon. Stiles knew this battle wasn't going to be end well for Rozsa, she needed backup.

_Don't you dare think about helping._

_But, but, but—_

_Don't. Even. Think. About. It._

"Your Highness!" Came a yell from beside him and as Stiles turned his head he came face-to-face with two centaurs, one male, one female (it was the male that spoke). The male had a square face and long black hair tied back in a ponytail, he was well muscled and carried a bow in his back with arrows as well as a sword and a shield in his hands. The female was blonde with medium length hair, heart-shaped face; she too had a bow and arrow on her back with a sword and a shield in her hands and one extra shield on her side. "Are you alright?"

"I… I am fine. But my guardian Rozsa Kuruk…"

"She'll be fine." The female spoke. "We're about to assist her now." The two bowed deeply at him.

"There's no time for introductions now Your Highness." The male spoke once more as they both rose from their bow. "Once our battle is over and you are safe, then we can properly introduce each other." He bowed his head and the two turned and ran to help Rozsa.

The female untied the extra shield and tossed it at Rozsa. "Daughter!"

_Daughter? _Stiles thought as he watched Rozsa turn quickly, grab the shield and then turn back just in time to use the shield to block a flame attack towards her. _Does that mean that the male is…?_

The male centaur jumped onto a car parked onto the side, the alarm going immediately off, jumped up onto the lowest part of the roof, clambering on before trotting on the rood only to fling himself off the roof and onto the dragon's back, driving the sword at the base of the neck. Simon roared and tried to shake off the male but as he did that Rozsa's mother used her own sword to slash at his chest, the wound opening deeply and blood cascading from the wound. Rozsa on the other hand used her gun to shoot bullets into the wound, weakening him.

All the while Stiles watched with amazement how three centaurs were seemingly taking down the horntail without much difficulty. In the background the battle inside the church could be heard from outside and it also sounded pretty one-sided, the centaurs winning. Stiles couldn't help but smile. Centaurs truly are one of the best warriors in the supernatural world.

-The Influence of One-

"I'm thankful that you got my message anya and apa." Rozsa said as she bowed her head (she still in centaur form as for the rest of the herd). As she raised it she turned to Stiles and wiggled her cell phone. "Don't you just love speed dial?"

Stiles laughed and turned to his guardian's parents. "Thank you so much, to you and your herd for coming to our assistance. It must have been a long way."

"Not really." Rozsa's father, Jani, answered with a grin. "We suspected as such and the whole herd relocated to a nearby town just in case an emergency such as this should arise."

"We trained our daughter well." Malika, Rozsa's mother, said prideful.

"I agree with that." Stiles said nodding his head.

"Here, Your Highness." Spoke Malika as she went before him, she bowing her head. "Would you allow me to heal your wounds?"

"Go right on ahead."

She nodded her head again and started helping Stiles out of his cape, handing it to Rozsa. "I'll see if I can fix this to the best of my abilities while anya heals you."

"Thank you Rozsa." Rozsa bowed her head and left to go continue her task.

Jani sighed then and flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. "I need to be with the rest of the herd now to try and find the ones who escaped and question them further. Not only that but we need to clean up the whole town to allow humans to move back in."

"I was wondering about that actually." Stiles spoke before he flinched at Malika's doing. She apologized softly before continuing.

"Yes, well, the whole church will have to be burned down, too much evidence of supernatural beings, but we'll rebuild it."

"It's a shame that such an old building will be downed for something so stupid."

"Yes, well, that's how it goes sometimes." He sighed again. "And we also have to search that dragon's home… in fact all of the buildings." He groaned. "So much damned work."

"Honey, don't curse before His Highness."

"Right, sorry Your Highness."

"It's fine. Really, it is."

"At any point, once we got you all set, Rozsa will send you back home."

"Won't you need any help?"

Malika chuckled softly after she finished cleaning and bandaging the sárkány's shoulders, though he could have healed them himself it was always nice for a helping hand. "We do, but I'm sure your home needs you more correct?"

Stiles thought back to the phone call he had previously with Derek. He nodded and pulled out his cell once more. Five missed calls and a whole lot of texts from almost every one of his friend back in Beacon Hills. "I am very much requested back home."

"We'll send you off then." Malika said smiling. "Rozsa can help you pack and be on your way while I help out here."

"Thank you again."

Rozsa trotted up then smiling. "I think I fixed it quite well."

"Wow so quickly!" Stiles exclaimed.

Rozsa giggled and blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. I'm all around perfect."

Her father scoffed. "I think our lánya is confused. Only the sárkány has an excuse to be self-absorbed."

Rozsa's smile fell of her face and she glared at her father. "Shut up apa." The other three laughed and Stiles took back his cape, thanking his centaur guardian for her deed.

-The Influence of One-

_I'm so glad to be home… _Stiles tiredly thought as he dragged his feet through the airport. _Or at least to be back in America… it'll take me a while to get back home…_

Stiles ended up leaving the day before, just as originally planned. He couldn't bear to not help out the centaurs after their great service to him. There was a lot of burying and burning bodies, as well as throughout searchers through the building and the eventual burning down of a centuries old church. But then Rozsa tore him away from the work and took him very quickly to the place of his mother's birth and drove him around very quickly before returning him back to the airport, something of which Stiles was very grateful for. It turns out that his mother's home town of Salgótarján was just a mere twenty minutes away, not even if you speed, from Kisbárkány. Cool. He would have to come again some other time to visit his mother's home town and Kisbárkány again.

The drive home was endearing. It was late, he was exhausted, and above all he just wanted to get some sleep and prepare to go to school again. _Ugh… school. I don't even want to think about it. _Eventually though, Stiles arrived at his home, parked the Stiles Mobile and made his way inside his home. "Hello! Dad, I'm home!" Stiles sounded, not even knowing if his father was indeed at home, I mean he was a cop and not only that Stiles did order Derek to create an egység ülés without him (even though he said to have it yesterday), maybe Derek truly listened to him for once and did as he was told. _Yeah right. _Stiles thought sarcastically as he made his way up to his room and dropped his stuff down half on one corner of the bed half on the floor. Stiles fell back onto his bed and sighed deeply. It was good to be home.

But still… something was off.

He would have thought that _someone _would have met him at the airport; he _did _call ahead of time and told them all of his impending arrival… and, _and_, the egység was supposed to be last night, not tonight (his tired brain finally caught up with him) and even if his father was out on patrol, there would be a message on his phone. Stiles pulled out his phone and inspected it, taking into account the low battery symbol on the top right hand corner.

Nope. No messages.

Stiles lay in bed for a few more moments before he shot upwards onto his tired feet. "God the fucking damn it!" He cursed as he grabbed some clean clothes from the counter, lifted the window up and clambered onto the roof and stripping down to his underwear before shifting into the sárkány and flying over to the hotel where they now hold their egység ülés.

-The Influence of One-

From one of the meeting rooms of the hotel the noise was unbearable, and poor Brooke Mabels tried her very best to control the room and keep the hotel quiet for her sleeping guests with fail. "Quiet please! I do have guests sleeping in this hotel! Shut up!"

But the arguing continued, the humans (Hunters), werewolves and confidants were going at each other throats, bearing fangs and claws and threatening each other with wolfsbane bullets. Glenn Stilinski was trying to keep the peace just as Brooke was but he was also failing, seeing as (in reality) being the father of the erdőben sárkány is nothing special at all.

It was at that moment a loud bang was heard and all turned to see the two French doors of the room swinging open and closing (or at least trying to for there stood Stiles, pushing the doors back open). The sárkány stood there in the doorway, eyes glowing chartreuse angrily, the clean clothes wrinkled on his body as he literally dressed himself in seconds just before coming through the doors, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"What the fucking hell am I seeing?! _SIT DOWN! NOW!_" Stiles yelled into the room, not at all concerned for the guests trying to get some sleep around the meeting room. The reaction was immediate as everyone sat down and quieted instantly. "Now…" Stiles all but growled as he walked into the room, the doors finally catching a break and closing behind him. Stiles took his usual seat and fell in there with a loud _fwap _of the cushions, his anger radiating in the room. "Would someone please tell me what the hell am I seeing?"

* * *

WHEW! That was long and it took a long time for me to write… my apologizes. Had a writer's block, then school, then too many Christmas parties, then work, then more school, then another writer's block and finally winter break and a finished chapter (a whopping 18 pages in Word)! I hope it's long-ness makes up for the wait (that's what he said).

Anyways thanks for all the reviews and such, it helps keeps the story going for they constantly remind me "Oh hell, I _do _have that story I'm writing now don't I?" Anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone! I probably won't update anything for a while (again) for I'm going to Tennessee starting tomorrow and won't be back for a week and I'm not taking the laptop for various reasons so… yeah…

Once again HAPPY HOLIDAYS and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me about what you thought about Stiles' trip to Hungary and how pissed he is at the end (it will be explained in the next chapter so don't ask me why he's so pissed off).

Bye guys!


	16. Complicated Situation

-The Influence of One-

Glenn Stilinski

I've never seen my son so absolutely pissed off before. It was admittedly frightening. It wasn't only because of his being the sárkány and the extra power of that being radiating off with his own anger was excruciating, but it was truly shocking. What had happened in Hungary that completely changed him? I wanted to ask but now was not the time, not when two pairs of glowing green eyes scanned the room with such anger.

Stiles looked to me then, expecting me to answer his question since no one else had replied. I sigh out deeply, stupidly nervous because of my own son (I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me) and answered him. "We were going to hold this meeting yesterday like you instructed but we all couldn't find the time so we set it up for today… we thought that we would have been finished before you came home but one thing led to another…"

"And what subject, dare I ask, led to such a 'one thing after another' moment in this meeting?" Stiles looked to Peter Hale and the Argents, ignoring the confidants at the opposite end of the table. This obviously was not a topic he wanted to hear from them. "Well?" Stiles pressed, his anger dissipating but turning into impatience.

"It's the woods." Allison Argent replied then as she looked at Stiles with that typical 'I think I'm better than everyone else' face all because she was the only one to answer the erdőben sárkány. "The werewolves hold a usage over the woods and the Argents do not. Even normal humans use the woods during the hunting season in various sections but the hunters are not even aloud to set foot in there unless we have your permission and everyone else doesn't need it. We were _discussing _the matter and how unfair it was."

Stiles only scoffed and turned to Peter, who as I noticed since my son walked in, was eye-stalking him with that puppy's-happy-'cause-the-master's-home expression. It repulsed me. "Is this true?"

I held back a cough. I was surprised that Stiles asked _him _for conformance and not me or even his confidants. But then again, Peter Hale _is _Stiles' Destined… it would only make sense…

Remarkably, Peter nodded. "Yes. We talked about other things, mostly pertaining to your leaving for Hungary and the woods' condition now but for the most part that topic is our main priority for our _argument_."

Stiles scoffed again, this time with a smile. "Ms. Morrell, could you look into the centaur herds of the Hungarian plain and the ones from the Greek plains too? _I can't believe I might have to go to Greece too…_" Stiles whispered under his breath but because I was standing next to him I heard. I'm pretty sure the werewolves heard too for they all moved suddenly at once. "I have to do some analysis in the herds for my own knowledge and I won't have time to do it myself."

"Of course Your Highness."

"And I'm spending the night in the woods tonight and Saturday night too. Just thank God it's Friday… I'll catch up on my work on Sunday and then go back to school Monday." That was obviously stated to me and I nodded, understanding his plans.

The sárkány then sighed and leaned back in his chair. By this point I noticed my son's eyes were back to normal, with that green spot now naturally sitting in his left eye. "Now concerning the usage for the woods and why the hunters are _not _allowed in there without my permission is plain and simple." He paused, straightened his back and raised his arms over his head, the sounds of bone popping at his shoulders being heard. I felt sorry for my son then. He just came off a plane from a very long journey just to get pulled into this hellhole of a meeting.

"There once was a town in Hungary that had its own sárkány living in it. It was a small town… it doesn't exist anymore. What had happened, in this small, now-nonexistent town, was much like our very own, just more complex. There were humans, hunters, werewolves, centaur, elves, a banshee even, and others that you wouldn't know of. All alone, along with the sárkány's family of course, created a peaceful community in this once very disastrous town. Then one day began the two years of the mass murder of the members of the sárkány's family. When it was just the sárkány alone, oh, and she was a rare female sárkány, she went to the woods to hide amongst her other family, the herd of centaur. Of course the town fell apart and the hunters began to revert back to their kill-all policy; this was back in the day when hunter families really had no by-laws of who they could and could not kill…

From that point on supernatural being after supernatural being fell due to the swords and arrows of the hunter clan and of course this disarray attracted some more unwanted attention…" Stiles' eyes began to glow again, and his calm-story-telling face changed to one that held probably the biggest scowl I have ever seen on a person and his eyes glared at the flower pot before him. "_Dragons._" A hand that was palm down on the table top suddenly was raised and then slammed back down on the surface in a fist. The table shook and the silence raged on. "It was dragons that were killing the sárkány family. Their distaste for a being who holds more power than them drove them to criminal actions against an important race. Much like Atalik's town the dragons burned down this one and the hunters charged into the woods and killed almost every being in sight. It was too much for the sárkány to bear witness to it.

She became unraveled. With no original family members left, chaos running ramped and her woods on fire she drove herself mad. She eventually killed herself by literally challenging a dragon who was much stronger than her. We sárkány are not meant to fight. Though we can defend ourselves, it's best we don't get into any physical conflict…" Stiles closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. He fell back into his chair and placed both his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes and forehead with them. Stiles sighed again and looked at the rest of the room, his eyes once again back to normal. "The hunters had free usage of the woods and charged into them without a second thought and no one, supernatural or human, could have done anything to stop it. From that moment on the sárkány species as a whole decided that if it wasn't for the fact that hunters charged into the woods and stared a mass genocide that the sárkány at the time would have actually remained sane and lived out her life fully. As a result, all hunters, no matter what, were not allowed complete usage of the sárkány's woods.

I understand now that hunters have by-laws, at least the Argents do, but I am _not _about to risk it. Not with three major species in Beacon Hills. If it was just two then maybe, but even with that, I would be going against the grain and into hell for uplifting the sárkány law, something I don't plan on doing at all." Stiles then looked directly at the Argents, and his next sentence was so sarcastic, I doubt that it was truly sárkány-etiquette-approved. "So _very_ sorry for the _unfairness_ your family is being _forced _to obey, but there is _nothing_ I will do change it otherwise."

The air was thick and tense, and Victoria Argent was glaring full blown at Stiles but as soon as she realized it she sighed and turned her head. She was getting better at the whole 'sárkány is above you' thing. Just then my cell vibrated in my pocket. I cleared my throat and was choosing to ignore it but then Stiles told me to pick it up. I looked at the number and noticed it was a long distance call but I wasn't sure from where but nonetheless I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hello?" I got back in English with a heavy Hungarian accent. "Are you Glenn Stilinski… uh, Genim Stilinski's father?"

"Yes, I am. Who is asking?"

"Oh, yes, I am Rozsa Kuruk, His Highness' guardian here in Hungary; I was just wanting to inquire on his arrival back home?"

"Yes, he's home, thanks for asking, oh and thanks for protecting him in Hungary, but we're currently in an egység ülés right now and—"

"Dad is that Rozsa?" Stiles asked me suddenly. I nodded. "Give it to me." Stiles asked as he stood up abruptly and with his hand gestured for the phone. I gave him the phone and Stiles turned and opened the door, effectively leaving the room. "Rozsa, about Kisbárkány…" Was all we heard before the door shut close by itself and Stiles' already low voice disappeared, muffled behind the French doors.

"Was that a guardian?" Arella Morrell asked me.

"Yes it was. A girl but the name of Rozsa Kuruk."

"Kuruk?" Arella asked me, a smile on her face. "Well damn. Our Highness could not have gotten a better centaur family for a guardian that the Kuruk clan."

Scott looked at his guidance counselor then. "What do you mean? Are they really good or something?"

"Good?" Ms. Morrell scoffed out. "The Kuruk clan is one of the best centaur warrior clans in the world, best in fact in Hungary. There is only one other clan in the world that surpasses the Kuruks and that is the Petros clan in Greece." She chuckled once then. "But they _are _the oldest living centaur clan in the world now; it's not shocking that they are the best."

"How do you know so much about them?" Allison asked.

"I knew I was going to be the erdőben sárkány's confidant if there was one and if he ended up in this town, I mean there is no other confidant for hundreds of miles around with an open position. I knew this since I was a little girl and I learned that I would be living for the next opportunity of a sárkány. From that moment on I studied everything. Even Deacon here studied up just in case but he's already taken by the Hale Pack and he wouldn't be able to handle both the Hale Pack and the erdőben sárkány, it wouldn't have worked at all."

Brooke chuckled then. The elfin woman stretched a little and sighed. "Then you have me, His Highness' own personal secretary and warrior."

"Everyone in this room is for the betterment of the erdőben sárkány." I said then, crossing my arms before me. "Wither you like it or not we are subornment to my son, even I am now; even the mayor of the town who doesn't even know of werewolves, hunters, confidants and especially the sárkány. It is very beneficial though that his father is the police chief, he's friends with a hunter and the werewolf pack, has his guidance counselor as his confidant (how very fitting isn't it Ms. Morrell?) and more importantly…" With a sigh I look at Peter Hale. "…his Destined as the Pack leader. I don't think there has ever been another sárkány who has had it this well off." I paused and placed a hand on my chin. "The only one I can think of is King Arthur."

Isaac began to cough (he was drinking some water and he choked on it) and Jackson scoffed. "You mean the Great King Arthur from Britain? He was a _Stiles_." Jackson scoffed again; obviously it was all a big joke to him."

"Actually, before everything, Arthur was in fact a confidant himself. Or at least he was one in-training under Merlin."

Erica _hmm_-ed and nodded to herself. "That means Merlin was a confidant himself and thus became King Arthur's confidant even though he was learning to be one himself, and Merlin was a wizard, but then you guys said wizards/witches/warlocks are all confidants but then I thought—"

"Stop rambling." Derek spoke up then with an irritated scowl on his face. It was the first time he spoke up in a while, even from before Stiles charged into the room in a pissed-off rage.

Erica scoffed loudly and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But King Arthur didn't know Merlin before he became king…"

"Yes he did." Chris Argent replied calmly which I think surprised all of us, even him. These egység ülés were seeming to have their effect of the people who were in them. "When he was born he was given to the wizard Merlin to hide and keep hidden until he… rose to… the… throne…" Realization hit Chris and I smiled at him. "Oh dammit that's good. I have a new appreciating for the legend now."

"Yes," I started, "the whole royal family had the erdőben sárkány gene and they knew that Arthur had a chance to become the sárkány but they were worried about others, i.e. dragons specifically, killing him before he even got the chance. At that time in the world all possible sárkány heirs were admitted into hiding. When the seventeenth birthday passed without anything they were welcomed back into society with some made-up story about why they were gone all that time, all except Arthur himself who—"

"Who created a kingdom born and living off peace and unity and friendship and _ahh!" _Isaac interrupted with a big grin on his face. "I too have a new appreciation for the legend of King Arthur!" He started to laugh to himself and laid his head down on the table.

We all momentarily laughed at Isaac and at that moment Stiles charged back in the room, plummeted into his seat and placed my phone on the table. "Goddamn dragons to hell, those insufferable, despicable, good for nothing—_ughh!_ Damn it!" Stiles slammed his head on the table and for a moment my son was once again like his old normal self, before he became the sárkány, it was nice, but of course it didn't last long. Next thing I know Stiles lifted his head back up again and apologized for the outburst. "Sorry. The Kisbárkány visit was a trap laid down by a dragon and his band of un-merry followers. And now apparently the rest of the dragon clan that the leader belong too are pissed at the death of one of their brothers and quite frankly I don't give a shit. He almost killed me and Rozsa, and if those dragons think I'm gonna—"He groaned again, and as surprised as I was to hear that Stiles was almost killed, I held back a chuckle seeing as sárkány-Stiles really did not last long at all. "Anyways, that is the reason for my deplorable mood right now. I just _knew _something like this was going to happen. Thank the stars I got out of Hungary as quickly as I did."

"Just be careful." The Alpha male spoke up then, his eyes trained on Stiles and I being the overprotective father that I am, walked around to Stiles' other side to block Peter's view of my son. The Alpha in turned glared at me and I ignored him.

"It can't be helped." Ms. Morrell sighed out. "Sárkány are noble, no… royalty. Though he just became the sárkány now, there will come a day when he will accept his role as reigning king of the supernaturals."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked as she looked to her guidance counselor. I on the other hand began to shake my head. I didn't want them to know about this _fine _detail just yet.

"As the most influential being in all Earth kind, it will be expected of him to become a withholder of peace; kind of like the United Nations for supernaturals. He will be crowned king at his twentieth birthday in front of all the heads of the supernatural clans in a place of His Majesty's choosing. Right now, technically, he is just a prince."

They all stared at my son (except Brooke and myself) and Stiles just sat there and yawned. "Just three years to go… it's a good thing I already have a place in mind."

"What?" I sounded, thoroughly shocked. I didn't know that Stiles was beginning to think about his crowning. Though I had a feeling that he knew, his inner sárkány should have been doing its job this whole time, but for him to think about it this far ahead?

"I already met the head of the Kuruk clan and they agreed to be my security on that night."

"Stiles." I said then in a thick voice. This was happening too fast for me. "You can't mean that you're already in the process of planning your coronation?"

"Of course I am. I only have three years to plan one of the biggest events to happen within the supernatural community." He stood then, his intent clearly to leave since he had already solved the problem amongst us all in this meeting. "Though I am only planning father, I won't actually move on my plans until eighteen months before."

"Eighteen months…"

"Yes. I believe it should give me more than enough time to make sure such large orders can be done. That and I just know that if I wait until the year before to start that _something _will go amiss and I will be in a predicament." I couldn't even recognize my son as he stood beside me and as he spoke. This was no longer my son but the erdőben sárkány, the creature with so much power and pride, a creature that has taken my son from me. Was it all because of the trip to Hungary, because he was almost killed by a dragon? Or was it something more? "Now I must be going because I think I will stop by my woods and give everyone my hello. Good night."

Brooke beside me bowed her head to the sárkány, as did Ms. Morrell and Dr. Deaton (after they stood). Even Peter Hale stood and bowed his head to my son as he left the room, an obvious change in his behavior apparent from when he entered the room in a pissed off rage. The doors closed behind him and with a startling revelation I noticed something: my son's change didn't just happen overnight… it was always being changed, from the moment he became the sárkány, no, even before then. Not even that… _this _is my son, the Stiles Stilinski of before was the fake one…

My son is the erdőben sárkány.

-The Influence of One-

Stiles Stilinski

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head before I started to change back into my clothes. It felt nice to be in the woods again and I could already feel the area around me becoming significantly healthier and happier. The woods missed me and I missed it and everyone in the woods, especially my woods family the deer herd. I was excited to see The Great Prince and Fawn. I smiled as I remembered the heads of the deer herd. They'll be excited to see me, and with spring coming up quickly, they'll be glad for the extra food my magic will bring them for their new mothers.

Speaking of which, Fawn was very heavily pregnant when I left. Maybe she gave birth while I was away… maybe not, it was only like four days max but who knows… maybe I'm a godfather. I shake my head to myself. Nah, to be a godfather I would have to name the little fawn and they most likely would name the fawn themselves, or maybe not, they do accept me as their great erdőben sárkány. I sighed and continued to walk down the hidden paths of the woods with my hands shoved deep into my pockets (it was a bit breezy and thus cold). I suddenly started to hum Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas and eventually got to the point where I was singing to myself softly. "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth, come roll in all the riches all around yo, and for once, never wonder what they're worth…"

That was when I realized something.

I have been in the woods for minutes now and not one hello from _any _of the animals in my woods.

I stopped mid step and looked around frantically. Something was wrong. Deadly wrong. I felt the tension in the air, the danger, the _fear_. Something… _someone_ was in the woods who weren't supposed to be there. Someone is making my animal subjects fear their own home.

I closed my eyes and used my super hearing to listen around in my woods for anything strange, my nose taking in deep breaths of air to see if perhaps I could smell something before I hear it. From deep in my woods I heard the frantic sounds of small hooves pounding on the ground—my deer family running away from something—something with big heavy boots, supplies and a—

_**BANG!**_

My eyes snap open and I just _know _they're glowing like neon light in the pure darkness. I practically shoot forward from my previous frozen position to the sound of the gun shot going off.

_**BANG!**_

A growl erupted from my throat, my nails grew longer and darker, and my magic was beginning to slip out more as I slowly felt my body shift again beyond my control.

Then I ran into the deer herd and came to a stop as the whole herd ran past me, their fear suffocating me. I coughed once and looked behind me to see the deer run off into the darkness, they beginning to scatter at this point. _So they weren't running for long. _I thought as I knew that scared deer would bolt and separate as quickly as possible to confuse the predators. I turn back around and stared off into the direction of the gun shots with my battle-ready pose on. If those hunters even run into me—_oh!_ –someone's gonna have it.

Fawn appeared then, stumbling out from the darkness and I rushed to her. She was injured, her hind quarters were shot and the red blood was slipping down her brown, dirty fur. "Fawn…" I spoke brokenly. She made sounds towards me, her voice frantic and scared. "Fawn, slow down I don't—"From the corner of my eye I notice a newborn fawn come out and stand beside Fawn and then I knew.

Tears slipped from my eyes and I picked up the little fawn in my arms, he complained but I held firmed and gave Fawn one last final look. She bowed her head and began to ran again to see if perhaps she had a chance to live but it was too late; before she even left the small clearing we were in another shell rang out and Fawn fell to the ground. I sob then and back up into the shadows, the fawn in my hands now completely thrashing in my arms but thankfully being quiet. The hunters came into the clearing, two of them, laughing and saying something about now having deer meat to eat as well as a great new mantle.

Dragging behind one of the hunters I see a sled and on that sled lies The Great Prince, a bullet hole where his heart it.

Anger replaces my sadness then and I kneel on the ground and place the fawn in the shrubs, holding my hand on his back to keep him still. "Stay here little one… I am now your guardian." My voice seemed to have caused the little fawn to go still, which works for me, and I stood and made my way out of the shadows, my eyes glowing and my hands fisted at my sides, my claws digging into my skin, making me bleed. "Hey…" I spoke aloud, my voice thick.

One of the hunters—no _murderers_—raised his head to me from Fawn's dead body. "Well hey there son." The murderer sounded with a bit of concern—I wouldn't doubt it, my eyes are glowing bright green. "What brings you out here?"

"It's not deer hunting season." I reply thickly, not even bothering to respond to him at all.

The other murderer tsked and brought out a beer can from the side of his book bag on his back. "Yeah, and what's it to ya?"

"It's against the law to hunt animals out of season." I continue on.

"Oh yeah? And who da hell are you?"

I snarled and I felt my wings grow out from my back. "I'm the erdőben sárkány."

-The Influence of One-

Stiles Stilinski

I stared up at the two murderers who I tied up to some tree at the side of the road with some vines I found in the woods. At times like these I wished I had my phone so that I could call my dad and tell him about this. But for the moment it would seem that I would have to probably have to go home and call dad or something (it's too late to ask someone if I can borrow their home phone). I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Man, am I stupid! Revealing myself to two humans like that…

_Well, I wouldn't exactly have approved of your method but it worked. _

_I don't want to hear it._

_Look here, don't worry about it. How many people will actually believe these two murderers? "We were attacked by a winged teenager?" Oh yes, I will totally believe that if I were nothing but a mindless human._

…_I still have my doubts…_

_Well don't. I think you gave them both concussions so I doubt they will even remember. _

I sighed and looked at the sled with the two dead deer on it. I felt my heart get heavier and I couldn't help but let a tear slip from my eyes. Just then I felt a small creature brush against my leg. Looking down I see the little fawn rub its body on me like he's a cat. I kneeled and petted the little deer, smiling faintly and the son of my two old friends… "Do you have a name?" I ask softly and the deer only looks at me with a confused gaze. "I guess not… well then…" I sigh and look around for some inspiration. Finally I got it. "Aspen... I have to go off and do something but I'll leave you with one of your herd members until I return, and I will return tonight okay?"

Aspen rubbed his head into my hand and my smile grew a bit more. I dropped off the young prince of the deer herd and stripped down in preparation to shift into my full form (the shirt was already ruined but still… it's best not to _completely _destroy it). After I fully shifted I ordered a bear to watch the murderers and make sure they didn't go anywhere (and they couldn't because I took away everything that was on their persons). As I flew in the night sky, heading to my home, I could only think about my duties as the erdőben sárkány and what I am entitled to do. And now it seems I have bargained for more than I asked for… an orphaned deer prince and I, the great erdőben sárkány prince, was his godfather. Now I have to train Aspen for the role as prince while I learn myself…

_Well then Aspen, my godson, let's learn together._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Midterms are coming up—oi! *sighs* Oh well…


	17. Shots Rang Out

*The Influence of One*

Derek Hale walked through the woods the night following the egység ülés from hell (a patrol mission). He was hardly paying attention to the patrol aspect of the routine job and was more focusing on his own thoughts, using the walk as a medium for his thoughts. Last night the erdőben sárkány was downright scary, even Derek admits to it (though not aloud like everything the second-in-command admits to), hell even his uncle Peter thought his _Destined _was horrifying. Derek groaned at the '_D_' word. That '_D_' word meant that Stiles and his insanely messed up uncle had a relationship forged through a bond stronger than true mates…

_Stronger than us…_

Derek froze in his walk and stared blankly at the woods before him. This forest, it used to be unimportant to him for the most part. To him it was just a place they used to live in, a place where a whole lot of shit usually goes down in. But now, now that His Highness saw this place as the holiest thing since Jesus Christ himself, the Beta can't help but think this place to be important, important enough to protect and yes even love. And Derek Hale will love these woods because _he _loves them with all his soul, heart and being. _He _would _die _for these woods; _he _who was beyond the rarest of creatures would die for just a bunch of trees and animals. Derek scoffed to himself, a smirk riding up on one corner of his lips. _It's just like Stiles to be so extremely involved in something so stupid._

That thought made his heart lurch, if only a bit. Despite the changes the teen has gone through, so many in such a short time, there was still so much of the ADHD, smart-yet-an-idiot, teenaged boy that used to hand out with a certain Scott McCall like twenty-four-seven. The second-in-command sighed and continued walking on, his patrol duty still active.

As he began walking another, different, thought graced his mind. The 'triplets' (Boyd, Isaac and Erica) were all against the erdőben sárkány, thinking that he was encroaching on the territory that _was _rightfully the wolf pack's. But now that wasn't the case, at least in the case of who owned this territory. It still seemed as if the triplets still held some degree of scorn against the sárkány but Derek wasn't quite sure. They haven't been complaining about him that much lately and last night during the unity meeting they were, for the most part, pretty adamant about the sárkány and how 'awfully terrifying yet dreadfully awesome' Stiles was acting last night. Hell, even the sheriff began to reek of fear as the night continued with his son present. He did truthfully hope that the three pups would get over their disdain for the prince (it's still pretty weird for Derek to think of Stiles as a prince) and somewhat try to get along with him. Derek _knows _his uncle is totally _in love _with Stiles Stilinski (and _that _was the main problem) so he probably wouldn't—no, _couldn't_—do anything to hurt Stiles which did _kind of _calmed his nerves down.

Derek sighed as he heaved himself over a fallen tree that was prepped up against another tree and when he landed on the other side the Beta, quite frankly, could not believe his eyes. "The hell…?"

Before him was the erdőben sárkány, full form and everything, laying on the ground kind of like a dog, _sleeping_ much like a swan would with the neck and head forming an almost 's' in the air. Between his front legs was a family of rabbits, also sleeping; on his head was a squirrel who was quite enjoying a nap atop the prince's head; laying over the tail were a pair of foxes (one male and one female) and finally a little (newborn-looking) fawn was laying at the sárkány's side, tucked up tightly against him with the sárkány's feathery tail brushing up against it almost protectively. But believe it or not _that _was _not _what surprised him the most (_Derek Hale_ thought _that _sight was _cute_); no what surprised him the most was Isaac laying on his back on the sárkány's back, the wings blanketing him from the slight chill in the air, and on the other side, laying against his side, were Boyd and Erica, heads leaning against each other, all three pups snoring lightly.

"What… the _hell_… am I looking at?" Derek asked the question aloud, hoping for a response that he probably would never get.

But within the next moment the erdőben sárkány's green eyes opened and his head turned to look at the second-in-command. The eyes widened momentarily before they closed for a yawn erupted out of the prince that almost made him look like a cat. The sárkány released a sound that was halfway a whine the other a moan and in an instant the animals all started to awaken, some slowly some quickly. Even Boyd and Erica awoke up easily and stood up together, both releasing yawns as they both looked at Derek and then at Isaac who was refusing to wake up. "Five more minutes Your _High-ness_." The werewolf pleaded, his last word ending in a yawn.

The fawn skipped happily around the sárkány as he stood (like a horse getting up, all shaky and rough) which eventually was able to knock Isaac down onto the ground with an '_oomph'_. Boyd and Erica laughed and pointed at their fellow pack member who was face down in the dirt and currently getting up. "Nice one Isaac." Erica sniped at him. "But tell me, how's the dirt taste?"

"Kinda earthy… not gonna lie." Isaac responded as he started to dust himself off. "But seriously… best nap I've ever taken _ever_. The sárkány is like an _amazing _mattress."

Stiles snorted in retort as he turned his attention to Aspen, nuzzling the young deer with his beak. Then like a mother deer would do with its baby the sárkány began to lick at the top of the deer's head in a sort of cleaning ritual. "Uh Stiles… that's a deer you're licking there." Boyd commented. All he got in response was another snort.

"But seriously, Your Highness, your son is _so _cute!" Erica added, smiling at the fawn.

"Son?" Derek asked aloud as he looked at the deer. But first… "Why are you three here? I thought you all had patrol." He asked towards the triplets.

"We all finished it really quickly." Isaac spoke for the three of them. "I heard from McCall that he heard from Stiles' dad that some hunters—deer hunters I should say—came and killed this young deer's parents and they were like the leaders of the herd and Stiles went all ape shit crazy on them and yeah… anyways we—being the three of us—were really interested in this fawn that Stiles apparently adopted and came here as soon as we were finished."

"And we were all sleepy 'cause we worked our asses off to get work finished with early that the sárkány offered to let us use him as a pillow." Erica said as she nudged a thumb over to the sárkány who was currently being used as a playground for the squirrel and the foxes, his fawn son running around him trying to join in.

Boyd nodded with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, and apparently McCall came here earlier with Allison on a sort of 'patrol date' and stopped by to visit the sárkány and his new son."

Derek blinked and turned his attention onto Stiles and the fawn that was still trying to join in on the fun but the foxes and squirrel were being bullies. Stiles snorted and grunted angrily and the three bully mammals stopped for a second before starting to play with the fawn. Derek repressed a smile. It would be a cold day in hell when he would smile before any member of the pack, except for maybe Scott.

They all stayed like that for a while, watching the cute scene before them when all of a sudden a twig snapped which caused them all to turn their heads towards the sound. From out of the shadows Peter Hale stepped out, a sly smile on his face. "Aw, come on. Don't tell me there's a party here I wasn't invited to."

Derek's hands were clenched into fists at his side and from the corner of his eye he saw Stiles shake his head and begin to move forward towards Peter. This snapped the Beta's attention fully onto the interaction between them both and with terror laced in his eyes saw as Stiles moved his head between the extended and lifted hands of the Alpha. Peter then stroked the sides of the sárkány's face, much like you would a horse, with a loving smile on his face; it made Derek sick to his stomach. _Stiles!_ Derek wanted to scream at him _Stiles! This man is a lunatic! Get the hell away from him! Stiles, please! I-I…_

At that moment the sárkány lifted his head away from the Alpha's hands and backed up a few feet, the fawn slipping under the sárkány's figure to hide away from the Alpha. "Oh come now little one." Peter spoke to Aspen, kneeling on the ground to look directly at the deer. "I'm your father's Destined one. This means that one day we'll be married and I'll be your second father."

The deer didn't look convinced and Derek wasn't either. Derek casted a glance over to the triplets and for the second time that day he was surprised at what he saw. The three wolves were looking at each other with a look on their face that whispered 'I'm not convinced… nor supportive…' Of course if they let it show completely Peter Hale would probably maul them so before the Alpha stood again the three's facial expression changed to a blank one, one expected from some mindless, unranked Betas. Derek looked back at Stiles and looked into his eyes to see the internal battle that he was fighting within him. Derek's heart skipped a beat. _An internal battle? That means that Stiles… he's trying to fight Peter… he's—_

_Bang! _

The erdőben sárkány's pupils shrunk and he roared, his front legs stomping into the ground. Without another warning the prince disappeared into the woods and Aspen moved directly towards Derek for some strange reason, choosing to hide behind his legs. "Hunters again." Erica sounded, her voice being riddled with fear.

Peter glared into the direction of the gunshot sound and moved closer to Derek, or more precisely Aspen. "We need to protect this fawn, if he gets shot then Stiles would certainty kill us."

Derek, for once, agreed with his uncle and bent down to swoop the fawn easily in his arms, being surprised (for the third time within minutes) when the fawn didn't fight back.

"I hope His Highness can stop those bastards." Isaac said as they all got closer to Derek, forming a perimeter around the second-in-command and the prince's adoptive son.

"I agree Isaac. It's not hunting season just yet." Boyd said squaring off his shoulders just as several more gunshots went off.

*The Influence of One*

"What the fuck is that?!" A hunter yelled as he aimed his riffle towards the tops of the trees. Their small (illegal) hunting party of four was suddenly attacked by this giant creature with wings, a very _pissed off _giant creature with wings.

"Don't fucking ask me man! I just want some fucking deer!" Another hunter yelled back as he finished reloading his gun."

"Guys-guys! Y-you said that Ray and Tim were carted off to jail last night by the sheriff right?" The younger out of the four asked, he being scared shitless by whatever was attacking them.

"Yeah—what's it to ya?"

"May-maybe this t-thing caught 'em. I mean… no one knew 'bout them! Maybe this thing—"

"Shut yer trap!" The last hunter scolded him as he inched backwards towards the thicket. "Whatever this thing is it's an animal, and animals are just stupid ga—"A long tail snaked down and wrapped itself around his waist before yanking him up into the trees.

"John!" The other hunters yelled as they witnessed their buddy being taken up into the trees. Quickly they formed into a circle, their backs against one another defensively.

"Again, I'll repeat…" The first hunter said as he cocked his gun. "What the _fuck _is that?!"

"I'll tell you what it is." A new voice came out from the top of the small hill before them. The hunters turned and saw Victoria Argent with her husband and daughter behind her, she and Chris with guns in their hands and Allison with her crossbow, all dangerously pointing to the three men who were illegally hunting. "It's the spirit of this forest who protects the animals in it and you three are hunting in these woods illegally."

The second hunter scoffed. "You're not cops. Hell you're nothing but regular citizens of Beacon Hills."

"Yes." Chris sounded slowly. "But did you forget that regular citizens can also play cop in certain circumstances?"

The sárkány hopped form one tree to another while the three men were distracted, the trees rustling as he did so. The youngest hunter screamed and shot at the spot where the sárkány disappeared into and the next thing he knew he heard the sound of a crossbow releasing and an arrow hitting the ground between his feet. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Allison threatened as she reloaded her crossbow and pointed it at the younger hunter.

"Now drop your weapons." Chris ordered.

The second hunter scoffed again. "Or what?"

At that moment Scott came jogging up, waving his cell phone in one hand and then very seriously said... "I called the cops and told them what went down. They said they'd be here soon. All we have to do is hold them steady for a few—"

"Fuck that shit! We're outta here!"

"What about John?"

"You wanna climb that tree and get your ass caught by the cops? Go right on ahead! I'm outta here!"

"Me too!"

"W-w-wait! F-fuck!"

The three hunters turned tail and ran, stumbling over nothing as they tried to run away. When they were long gone Scott chuckled and wiggled his phone in his hand. "Those idiots. I didn't call the cops."

Allison chuckled and unloaded her crossbow. "Nice thinking there Scott."

"Yeah I know." Scott beamed. "It's not every so often I get a good idea huh?" Allison giggled in response.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too comfortable with my daughter mutt." Victoria chided as she unloaded her gun since rules state that Hunters (note the capital 'H') in the erdőben sárkány's woods should not have their weapons loaded at any point in time unless a dangerous situation arises.

Chris scoffed and also began to unload his gun. "Now here comes the question of what to do with the hunter His Highness acquired."

Scott blinked quickly a few times. "Oh! You're talking about Stiles." With that Scott ran to the trees and looked up them, searching for his friend. "Hey Stiles, you up there buddy?! We kinda need that hunter you took." Within the next few moments Stiles jumped back to the tree where the hunter was at and then came back onto land with the scruff of the hunter's jacket in his beak. Scott then was moving forward to get the hunter when Stiles just simply let go and the hunter's body landed onto the ground with a hard '_thud_'. "Well…" Scott drawled out before he released a sigh. "That's one way to handle a suspect." Stiles snorted and shook his head, obviously not caring for any creature that brings harm to his woods. "I know buddy, I understand how you feel… the bastard."

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to walk away when Allison noticed something which caused her to gasp. "Oh my God! Stiles! Your side!"

Stiles stopped and looked to his right side where a bullet has hit him and dark violet blood was slowly seeping from the wound. As if a gun went off (no pun intended), the four presently around the erdőben sárkány rushed to his side in worry. Stiles groaned, silently saying that it was nothing. "Dude you got _shot_!" Scott exclaimed and at that everyone else groaned and rolled his eyes at how blatantly obvious that statement was.

"We need to get him to Ms. Morrell." Chris said, being the calm and collected one.

"What like this?" Both Scott and Allison said at one.

"Of course not. Your Highness you need to shift back into a human… don't you have spare clothing hidden somewhere in the forest." At that the erdőben sárkány nodded, seeing as fighting them would be of no use to him.

*The Influence of One*

Almost twenty minutes of silence has passed and the werewolf pack still stood defensively around Aspen but were slowly losing their patience. "What the hell is taking so damn long!" Erica yelled.

Peter was about to tell her to shut up when Derek's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and of course with their super-werewolf hearing, they all heard it and turned to Derek. Derek juggled the fawn to his left arm where he continued to hold the deer close to his body while he dug for his phone with his other hand. After getting it out of his pocket he looked at the caller I.D. which caused his eyes to widen. Quickly he opened answered the call. "Stiles?" At the mention of his name Peter's attention became more focused on the phone call and Derek glanced at him from the side dangerously.

"No Derek, it's me Scott using Stiles' phone."

"Obviously you're using his phone dumbass." Derek sounded, trying to cover up the disappointment for the caller not actually being Stiles. "What is it?"

"Well… okay so here's what happened. Stiles went and attacked these four hunters right—oh deer hunters I should say, not _Hunters _hunters—and he took out one while we scared off the others—oh and you're not gonna believe this! 'We' as in Chris and Victoria Argent and Allison! Yeah I know… freaky! Anyways—Stiles got shot—"

"_WHAT?!_" The werewolves all sounded at once.

"Let me finish!" Scott yelled through the phone. "It was only on the side and he's okay for the most part—Stiles say hi!" There was a short interruption where the sound of a phone being passed were heard.

"Hey guys. I'm okay—really. The sárkány hardly feel pain like other beings do. It's due in part to our…" A small groan. "_Dragon_ ancestry. I'm fine. We're going to drop—"

"_Hey I wanted to tell them the rest of the story!_" Scott's voice sounded from the background followed by the sounds of Scott taking back Stiles' phone. "He's fine." Scott repeated once more before he began to finish off the rest of the story. "So now we're gonna drop off passed-out-hunter-dude at the police station, Chris is staying with them to make up some bullshit story about what happened while the rest of us go to Ms. Morrell's home to see if she can't treat Stiles."

"_She should be able to._" Stiles' voice rang out from the background. "_She is my confidant anyways._"

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "So anyways that's it. Oh and before I forget 'cause Stiles is like totally giving me these 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell them what I told you to tell them' look right now… kinda scary, not gonna lie. Yeah, he wants Boyd, Erica and Isaac to watch Aspen—that's the fawn if you don't know—and he want you and Peter to patrol the woods for his sake to make sure there's not any more hunters and that the other hunters truly left if not call the cops and try to keep them contained in one area. 'Kay? We all good?" There was a slight pause where Derek guessed Stiles gave him a silent response. "We're all good! Good luck guys!"

And with that the call was hung up on Scott's part and Derek placed the phone back in his pocket and Aspen back on the ground. "Well we have our orders from Sti—I mean His Highness. We should get to it."

"Yeah." Isaac said before he smiled faintly. "But he sounded okay for being shot. His Highness I mean. Maybe he was telling the truth that his dragon ancestry's really helping him out."

"Of course he told us the truth." Peter said quickly. "He wouldn't lie to his subjects."

"'Subjects'?" Derek asked, surprised (for what he hoped to be the last time of that day seeing that he was also surprised by Stiles getting shot) by his uncle's words. "So we're 'subjects' now to the erdőben sárkány?"

"Of course we are Derek. He's a prince, soon to become a king in three years, or did you forget already?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then we are his subjects." There was a pause where the two werewolves stared each other down momentarily. "Let's get to our jobs."

"Right." The triplets sounded before both Derek and Peter began to walk away together.

After a short walk into the woods Derek was soon pinned to a tree by the Alpha. "Listen here Derek." Peter growled in his face. "Lay off Stiles. He is _mine_, do you understand me? _Mine_! He is my Destined and he and I will be mated—just you wait and see!"

Derek scoffed in his uncle's face. "You two may be _Destined _for each other but that doesn't mean anything. To be Destined in the eyes of the sárkány is only for rank, for political stability. Stiles and I are _true mates_."

Peter growled and slammed Derek into the tree. "_You lie…_" He growled (literally).

"Try me." Derek challenged, keeping his cool against the Alpha.

Said Alpha growled and snapped his jaws at his second-in-command before releasing him. "Fine nephew. We'll see who His Highness chooses in the end. But I'll have you know, I have already been conferenced with his confidant and she told me that _nothing _gets between the erdőben sárkány and its Destined, not _once _have they ever been driven apart—only death can do so. So I'd like to see you try to get him to become yours."

Derek's fists shook with anger and his eyes shifted into their electric blue depths. "Not unless I challenge you for the Alpha position and win."

"Heh. In your dreams perhaps." Peter responded, completely unfazed by the Beta's proposition. The Alpha turned his back and with one last scoff added this order before disappearing into the woods. "We're splitting up to cover more ground."

Derek on the other hand growled softly to himself, his nails now drawing blood from his palms as his fists continued to shake in anger.

*The Influence of One*

* * *

The next chapter we spend the day in Ms. Morrell's home and the lovely re-appearance of a certain strawberry-blonde girl and blonde-haired jerk/jock!

**Please review!**


	18. One And Only

Been a while… sorry I got distracted with another story I'm writing, I had scholarships and schoolwork I needed to do then I began to reemerge myself in an anime that I haven't watched in a while (Gravitation if you're wondering) then I just _had _to read the manga online including the 2nd one and well… yeah…

* * *

*The Influence of One*

"How in the hell did this happen?" Arella Morrell glared at the teen werewolf who was holding up the erdőben sárkány in his arms (one arm being around the prince's waist and the other holding onto Stiles' left wrist since that arm was flung around Scott's neck). She then glared at the bullet wound at Stiles' side, a wound which Stiles was pressing with his free hand, now-red blood seeping from between his fingers. With that Ms. Morrell glared at Scott once more.

"Hey don't look at me!" Scott defended himself. "This was all Stiles' doing. He tried to be a hero and got himself shot."

Ms. Morrell seemed unimpressed with that reply. At that moment Chris Argent walked up (he was parking the car and worrying about the blood in his back seat). "It's true Ms. Morrell." He said since he was walking up just as the last bit of the conversation was spoken. "Your Highness?" Chris turned towards Stiles then, expecting the sárkány to agree with them for the sake of putting Arella's doubts to rest.

"It's true." Stiles replied with a smile on his face. "There were hunters in my woods again. I heard the gun shot and lost it."

With that the guidance counselor rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" She sighed and moved out of the way of the door and began to hurry them inside. "Come on then, move your ass."

Scott helped Stiles inside, Chris following silently. Arella closed the door and locked it before beginning to walk around them to lead them to the kitchen. "Sit him down in this barstool here and just wait a moment… I'll need to find the healing remedy I made."

The two teens clambered into the kitchen which was really a combined kitchen-dining area with a small, attached bar with four barstools separating the two areas. Stiles climbed onto the first stool and Scott slowly released him, Chris taking a seat at the four-person dining table across from them. Arella had disappeared somewhere in her house which left the three of them sitting there in an awkward silence. Stiles yawned and Chris crossed his arms before his body. "If you're so strong and powerful, why don't you heal yourself like werewolves can?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Stiles replied back, his tone biting back. "If I could I would have already done so. Sadly, in my broad range of powers, pushing out a bullet and healing myself is not something I can actually accomplish."

"And why's that?"

"It's because my kind are really a different species of dragon." The sárkány suppressed a groan of disgust. "And dragons couldn't heal themselves at all. They either became limp or eventually died from their wounds. Erdőben sárkány are the same in that form. It's like when Atalik was burned by his enemy, he remained black and burned for years before he actually became a sárkány."

Chris blinked slowly. "Am I supposed to know the story of this Atalik?"

"No. And quite frankly it is not for your _human _ears to hear."

"I am still a hunter _Your Highness _and quite frankly, I am interested to hear in this Atalik."

"Too bad, so sad. Guess your curiosity will be peaked for a while."

Chris was about to retaliate (and Scott about to intervene) when a familiar voice rang out. "What's with all the racket out here? Ms. Morrell?" The three in the kitchen-dining room area turned their heads towards the source of the sound and was shocked to see a certain strawberry-blonde girl and her jock boyfriend appear in the doorway. "And why, may I ask, are you doing here?"

Scott chuckled once. "I, uh, we… why are you two here?"

"Counseling session." Lydia replied in her regular snooty way. Jackson behind Lydia quickly swiped his hand back and forward before his neck, signaling to not say anything about their being supernatural beings (minus perhaps Chris) in the room. Lydia turned around slightly to look back at her boyfriend who quickly stood normally and casually. When she turned back she gazed around the room, looking carefully at the unlikely trio before her. "Now I believed I asked you a…" Her words drifted off as she noticed Stiles' wound. Stiles tensed and put his other hand on top of the other in a lame attempt to try to cover it up. Lydia watched as a drop of blood fell onto the floor, the red blood turning violet slowly as it collected oxygen—totally not human.

At that time in life Arella entered the room with a first aid kit and a dark black, kind of old-looking, and witchcraft-dealing box (about the size of a Wii counsel in length and as tall as a 50 CD pack) and set it on the bar's surface beside Stiles as she took the empty seat beside him. As she began to prepare everything in a semi-fast pace she spoke. "Since you all are here I guess I should tell you all the truth, starting with you Whittemore. Lydia isn't here for counseling sessions… she is here for training. You see, she is an immune human being that means she has confidant blood and that she is strong enough to become a confidant, case in point, I've been secretly training her how to be one; thus relax, she knows exactly what all of you are."

With that Lydia moved forward, the males in the room all having gaped mouths as they watched the teenage girl bow before Stiles (a sight no one would have ever thought to have seen in real life) before assisting Ms. Morrell (and to learn the skills). Arella pulled out the scalpel first from the first aid kit, Stiles lifting his hands away from his wound, and cut the skin a bit more first so it would be more open. Scott began to freak out at that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aren't you supposed to, like, I don't know—numb the area, give him some pain pills, a shot of whiskey?"

"Shut up McCall!" Lydia scolded him as Ms. Morrell dug the scalpel into Stiles' body. Lydia moved away and went to get a paper plate from the cabinet to collect the shards and the bullet.

Arella then gave Scott his answer. "No, McCall. Sárkány don't really feel any pain, it's a characteristic that makes them different from their dragon cousins. He's fine with the pain but that doesn't mean his body will be alright… obviously… he's still bleeding."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember boy? In the car he even said that sárkány don't feel any pain."

Scott blinked and chuckled like a dork. "Oh really? Sorry… I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously." Lydia commented as she moved back into her original spot, just in time for Ms. Morrell to change to the large tweezers to begin pulling out the bullet as well as the smaller shrapnel pieces.

This continued on for some time, small pieces of bullet being pulled out first (since they really are more dangerous than the bullet itself), blood splattering onto the white paper plate, at first red then violet. Scott was watching the blood change color in intrigue, remembering that when Stiles was the sárkány his blood was violet. "Why is his blood changing color like that?"

Surprisingly (or not surprisingly—whichever way you see it), Lydia was the one to answer. "It's because his blood is what contains his magic. It will always be sárkány blood but because a sárkány's task is to stay hidden in the human world until they come of age the blood automatically turns red to match humans' but Stiles' blood in actuality was always this violet color, that explains why his blood is purple but the reason why it's changing I really have no clue… it's not supposed to do that I don't think… it's supposed to be able to stay red when his body is human for the rest of his life."

Arella came up behind her to answer the silent question. "It's because he was hurt as the sárkány and not as a human. The sárkány are still a young breed of supernatural being—actually the youngest but yet the most powerful—and their abilities still have not been completely perfected. Because he was hurt in his sárkány form, his body is trying to fix the problem as the sárkány and not as a human—a reason as to why he's still losing blood when I'm guessing it's been a while since he's been shot." She then smiled and pulled out the bullet, placing the round on the plate before picking up the scalpel and giving both the tweezers and the scalpel to Lydia so she can clean it. "Now it's time for the healing remedy."

Lydia rushed then (she wanted to see this) and left the plate with the tools on the kitchen counter before rushing back around the bar to watch closely as Ms. Morrell opened the black box to reveal a three small, round jars of different colored liquids (Chris stood from the table and moved in closer, his curiosity enticing him closer). The three colors were clear, navy blue and rose red and the one that Arella picked up was the blue one. She unscrewed the jar and with her right hand she dipped her finger into the blue substance. What was thought to be a liquid was actually more of a jelly that she scooped up in her hand, a good, but still small amount. She handed the jar and lid to Lydia and placed the blue jell on the wound. Stiles breathed in deeply as his confidant rubbed the substance into the wound thoroughly. She finished quickly and stood from the barstool moving to wash her hands (and clean the tools that Lydia discarded on the counter).

The teenage girl closed up the jar and placed in back in the box, closing the lid before she turned and watched Stiles' wound. Scott on the other hand was staring at the guidance counselor with a gaped mouth. "That's it?"

"Yes? Why do you think I wasn't in much of a hurry?" The confidant replied back.

"And this will supposedly heal him?" Jackson inquired as he stared at the wound for a bit before turning his attention onto Arella.

"It won't _supposedly _heal him… it _will_. Just give it a few seconds."

Chris sighed and sat back at the table. "That was completely uneventful."

Stiles smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "But that's a good thing."

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, but now following the rule of life, something's bound to happen now."

Jackson groaned. "Don't say that you idiot! We don't want—"Frantic knocks came to the door and they all looked towards the door. "Damn you Scott!" Jackson cursed him.

Chris sighed again and stood. "I'll get it." Chris left the room to get the door and within, not even a whole minute, Stiles' dad as well as the Alpha and the second-in-command came rushing into the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Glenn asked frantically for the three males who all were panting in their own levels (Glenn had more hectic pants, being followed by Peter and then Derek though on the inside he was freaking out).

"He's fine." Ms. Morrell answered. "In fact you're just in time. You get to see the healing remedy for the sárkány do its job." She finished washing up and started to work on disposing the bullet and the shards.

With that they all directed their attention to Stiles' side. The navy blue jell turned into a sky blue color before turning lighter still until suddenly it was a clear jell (much like the one in the jar inside the box) and then in a blink of an eye Stiles' body absorbed the jell and when it was all gone his side was as good as new, not even a scar left in its wake. Stiles jumped off the barstool then, now feeling full of energy. "Oh I feel _so _much better now. I feel all energized and whatnot."

"That is amazing." Peter mused softly as he moved closer to Stiles, his intention being to draw the younger male into his arms.

Stiles saw this and stepped away from him completely, drifting more towards Jackson who was still in the doorway, just casually leaning against the frame. Peter blinked in confusion. Stiles had a straight face first but then it soon shifted to a cocky smile. "Don't give me that look Peter Hale. You wouldn't expect me to just give into you like that just because I am your Destined right?"

Peter smiled back, understanding the male's aloofness now. He's playing hard to get. "Of course Your Highness. I wouldn't ask for anything else."

"Good."

Lydia couldn't suppress the grunt of disgust. "Ugh… Peter Hale is the erdőben sárkány's Destined?" She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh and added "Well I guess it couldn't be helped… he _is _the most strongest being in town besides Stiles himself."

Glenn blinked at Lydia. "How come you know of my son?"

"I'm a confidant-in-training and even though I can't really be Stiles' confidant Ms. Morrell is still teaching me a bit about him so…"

Glenn nodded his head slowly. "Oh… I see… I wonder why Ms. Morrell didn't mention anything of her training you at the meetings."

"I didn't want to introduce Lydia to that world as she is now but it—"Arella began when Lydia interrupted her.

"Speaking of which, I want in on the meetings. I am a confidant-in-training and I deserve a spot at the egység ülés."

Arella was about to go against it when the sárkány laughed softly, mostly to himself. "I do not see why you cannot join in. I would have included you from the beginning if I only knew that you were in fact a confidant-in-training." Lydia grinned, she excited that she is finally to be included into the rest of the gang's world. "But of course I will only allow you entry with the consent of your Master."

With that Lydia's grin fell off her face and Arella laughed. "In that case, Lydia Martin, let's see if you can convince me to bring you to the next egység ülés before the actual meeting day itself."

"I _will _go to that next unity meeting—just watch me."

Jackson smirked. "We can only see, Lydia. Quite frankly I think it'd be a lot quieter without you."

"Jackson!"

The group laughed, even Chris, Glenn and Peter chuckled at that, only Derek remained silent as his heart grew more wary of the relationship between his Stiles and his uncle.

*The Influence of One*

It was a while since Stiles slept in his own bed. What has it been… two weeks? A whole month? Oh he doesn't even know. All he knows is that he's sleepy as hell and his bed looks like it's been missing him and vice versa. Stiles sunk info the bed, his cheek resting against the new and very fluffy pillows his father had gotten for him while he was in Hungary. It wasn't long for sleep to claim Stiles and even quicker still for a dream to come wandering into the deep subconscious of the erdőben sárkány's mind.

In his dream Stiles was sleeping as a human on his back next to the small lake he had first fully transformed in. For once he wasn't being bothered by the animals (or by the werewolf trio) and he was enjoying the quiet and peacefulness of the woods at night, a full moon hanging above the trees, it's white-blue light giving an ambiance of serenity, the moon's reflection off the water rippling quietly due to a soft and gentle wind. Stiles turned over then so that his back would be towards the lake and instead of rolling onto more ground he rolled onto a solid, but fleshy, matter. Dream Stiles opened his partial heterochromia eyes and found himself looking straight into hazel eyes, those belonging to a certain Beta wolf. "Derek…" Stiles sighed out as he snuggled closer to the wolf's bare chest.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around Stiles' smaller frame and a nose was soon pressing against his temple. "Stiles…" Derek mimicked as he brought the slighter man even closer to him. They stayed like that in silence for a moment before the wolf once again spoke up. "You're not really considering Peter as a mate… are you?"

"… I have to…" Stiles answered and Derek sighed heavily in defeat. With that Stiles sat up a bit, just enough to see his werewolf's face completely. "But Derek, _you _are the person I'm in love with. You and I… we're true mates… we belong together."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because… being true mates is _always _trumped by Destined mates…"

"But love conquers all." Derek retaliated, he propping himself onto his elbows.

Stiles was speechless for once (then again this _was _a dream). He sighed and felt a lot like crying but he will refuse to. He hasn't cried in front of Derek Hale yet, even if this was just a dream, he wasn't about to today. "Derek… please don't say things like that… they'll only hurt me more than I hurt now."

The wolf looked at him carefully and Stiles could see the gears turning in his head. "What can I do to make you mine Stiles?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You lie."

Stiles shook his head slowly and he felt the breath escape his body. There was a way but it was so dangerous and deadly… there was no way in hell that Stiles would ask Derek to do it… no way. "I don't want to see you get hurt…" Stiles whimpered out, he getting even closer to crying. "Derek… I love you... I—"

Derek then began to move. He climbed over Stiles, pushing him onto his back, pinning him there. "Shh… I know Stiles… I love you too."

"Derek…" Stiles said as a tear fell down his face. Their lips joined together, tongues mashing against each other in the sárkány's mouth; not fighting for dominance but just slipping against one another in a short time of bliss… probably the last time they could ever be together life this ever again. "…Derek… oh, Derek…" Stiles moaned into the kiss. A rumbling came from the wolf's throat and a hand was dragged up Stiles side, leaving behind a trail of burning fire that warmed him throughout his whole body. "_Derek_…"

"Stiles." The name sounded echo-y… like two people with the same voice was saying his name at the same time. "Stiles… wake up Stiles… Stiles."

In the real world Stiles opened his eyes slowly to a dark room, a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him from the side of his bed. _Derek..._ Stiles thought as he moved into a sitting up position. "Derek… why are you here?" Stiles asked as his eyes scanned the wolf that was standing by his bedside.

"… I heard you call my name and I came up…"

Stiles' eyes fluttered from sleep and from shock. "I was calling your name?"

"Yeah."

"… You came up?" There was a pause. "You were here already?"

"…" Stiles breathed in a shaky breath and slowly regained consciousness. When he finally did so he realized that if he was talking aloud in the real world while he was dreaming and Derek could hear him then… a blush rose to Stiles' face as he realized the fact and was about to try and explain himself when the Beta spoke instead. "Did you mean it?"

"… Mean what?"

"That you… love me."

The blush intensified and Stiles suddenly became really breathless. "L-Look Derek, you're a great guy and all but I am Dest—"

The erdőben sárkány never got to finish for in that second Derek's lips crashed onto Stiles, shocking the teen for a moment. Before it could go any farther Derek pulled away just an inch and the two looked deeply into each other's' eyes. "You're not really considering Peter as a mate… are you?"

A huge wall of déjà vu ran smack into Stiles when Derek spoke again, though the setting and situation was different, the line was exactly like the one Dream Derek told Dream Stiles. "I-I have to…" Stiles replied simply but with a stutter. Unlike his dream self he already felt like crying at this moment.

"But you love me… we're true mates."

Stiles gasped softly and tears slipped from his eyes. "We are… and I do… but..."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because… being true mates is _always _trumped by Destined mates…" _It's just the way things are…_

"But love conquers all."

"Fuck…" Stiles was full blown crying now. He brought his hands to his face and shook his head. "Derek… please don't say things like that… they'll only hurt me more than I hurt now."

"What can I do to make you mine?"

"No…" He sobbed out. He felt Derek's hands start to brush against his own hands and he pulled away, launching himself backwards away from the wolf. Through blurry eyes he watched the wolf, being careful not to be touched by him. "No don't! I don't want it! I don't want you to get hurt! I just… I love you… no…"

Derek sat on the bed and scooted closer to him. "I have to kill Peter don't I? I have to become Alpha. That's the only way I can make you my mate… isn't it?"

"N-No! No, Derek, don't…" Stiles once again covered his face with his hands. "Don't… he'll _kill _you… he's just waiting to kill you…" The sobs from the teen were echoing in the room as they were shaking his body.

Silently Derek moved closer and Stiles, frozen in despair, could only listen as the second-in-command inched closer and closer to him until suddenly two warmer hands pulled the ones covering his face away. Stiles gasped at the contact and stared pathetically into those hazel eyes he loves so much. "I love you, Stiles."

Stiles gasped through tears and closed his eyes, fresh tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his face. Without opening his eyes the erdőben sárkány replied in a whisper "I love you too…"

Derek bent forward and their lips once again came into contact. It was just a soft and gentle kiss, no tongue, just merely a love filled kiss between the two. Derek broke the kiss again, this time so that he could kiss the trails of tears that were left behind on his true mate's face, then softly kissed his eyes lids, before going back to deepen the kiss. Stiles, being all chocked up, couldn't breathe at all but he couldn't pull away either. Instead he wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, his fingers slipping into his soft, black hair, as Stiles returned the kiss whole heartedly. In the next moment Stiles was eased back onto the bed, his head landing on the pillow that was next to the one Stiles was previously using. From there the kiss deepened more, after a brief air break, Derek's tongue invading the deep crevices of the sárkány's mouth. Stiles moaned into the kiss and at the same time one of Derek's strong hands was coming up from his thigh to grab the bottom hem of Stiles' sleep shirt to then pull it up to reveal one hardening nipple. Derek pulled away and moved his mouth onto that revealed nipple, swirling his tongue around the rose bud, occasionally biting the hardened tip thus releasing a moan from the teen under him.

_Stiles…_ The inner sárkány spoke up then. The beast sounded really tired and its voice which used to be strong and rezoning was now soft and weak. _Stiles… you can't…_

_Sárkány… you don't sound too_—A loud moan from Stiles interrupted that thought as Derek switched his attention onto Stiles' other hard nipple and as a hand fondled his semi-erect member through his flannel night pants. _–sound too good… _Stiles finished the thought.

… _Stiles… you can't…_

_Please… just once… just this once, then nevermore. _

The silence in his head was only filled by the moaning and pants in Stiles' room. Derek quickly removed his black leather jacket and pulled his shirt off within a matter of moments before he stripped Stiles' shirt completely away and pulled the flannel pants (along with his boxer briefs) down to reveal a now fully erect member.

… _Just once… just once because soon _he_ and I will be gone from your life… forever…_

…_Sárkány…_

… _Call me Atalik… my son…_

New tears fell from Stiles eyes, both from the mental conversation he just had and from the fact that Derek was giving him one hell of a blow job. The wolf's moist, warm tongue kept sliding up and down and around Stiles' dick while his mouth sucked on the tip, then went down his shaft, and then went back out to kiss the leaking tip before repeating the whole cycle.

Despite the pleasure Stiles was getting form his true mate he couldn't help but think of that mental conversation… _'…soon _he _and I will be gone from your life… forever…'_ Stiles had no doubt in his mind that the _he _his inner sárkány was talking about was _this _Derek, the Derek that could love him, both emotionally and physically. And Stiles also knew that it was soon time to say goodbye to that inner beast of his… if he wasn't gone already… _'… Call me Atalik…'_ Was that really him this whole time Stiles wondered?

A loud moan stopped all thought as two moist fingers entered him, scissoring him and stretching him to prepare him for something more, something bigger. Stiles moaned and clutched at the werewolf's broad shoulders. "_Derek!_" He moaned loudly and he was glad that his father was working late tonight (due to the large influx of illegal hunters these past few days).

Derek rumbled in reply and inserted another finger, then another. "_Stiles_." The wolf growled out as he pulled out the fingers and finally released his own aching member and pressed it against the now ready hole. Derek moved up and kissed the erdőben sárkány deeply and passionately as if he knew as well that this would be their last and only time.

_Your Highness…_ A new voice rang out, loudly, and clearly and lustfully. It took Stiles only a second to realize that this was now Derek's inner wolf speaking straight to his erdőben sárkány self. _Your Highness…_

A shiver went down his spine just as Derek pressed his tip into Stiles. Stiles groaned and tears of pain and pleasure began to form in his eyes. "_Derek!_"

"_Stiles…_"

Derek pressed in more and Stiles clutched at his shoulders even more, bracing himself against the foreign presence that was entering him. Slowly but surely Derek was completely submerged in Stiles and Derek waited for a few moments for Stiles to adjust before Derek pulled back, until he was almost all out, just to thrust back into him. Stiles moaned loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure, his legs moving to wrap themselves around the werewolf's strong waist. As Derek kept thrusting, each thrust becoming more forceful and more possessive than the last, the room—hell the _house_—was being filled with their moans and pants of ecstasy. One of Derek's hands reached between their bodies (the other went to grasp Stiles' hand and hold it against the bed) so that it could wrap itself around Stiles, a hand job ensuing immediately after.

"Der-Derek… I… _I_—"

Derek's mouth attacked Stiles' as his tongue dove right into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other in a heated, passionate kiss. Stiles then felt his peak approaching and he wanted to warn Derek but couldn't because his mouth was already preoccupied. With one muffled moan, Stiles came first; his come splashing against both of their chest. Derek was still thrusting and the two pulled away slightly for air. "I'm gonna come…" Derek warned Stiles and at that moment Stiles knew that soon his heart would be broken forever.

The second-in-command came deep inside the erdőben sárkány, filling the influential creature to the brim. With tired sighs the two collapsed, Derek being careful not to land on top of Stiles as he pulled out and tossed himself to the side. Stiles turned carefully then, his lower body twitching, as he rested his head on Derek's bare and partially come covered chest but the prince didn't care. If this was to be their only night together… then he didn't have the time to worry about such things. Derek held him close to him, much like Dream Derek held Dream Stiles earlier.

… _Atalik? _Stiles waited but a sound never came from his head. _Atalik? _Stiles tried once more and when a response never came Stiles knew that his inner erdőben sárkány was gone forever. Stiles closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh.

The two laid there in bed together silently. There was no pillow talk, there was no falling asleep together, for soon Stiles sat up and without even bothering to get dressed clambered out of bed and towards the shower. He would then take a shower while Derek got dressed and by the time Derek was halfway to his car which he parked a few blocks down, Stiles would be shifting into the erdőben sárkány and heading to his woods.

*The Influence of One*

* * *

This story will soon end! I'm guessing there's gonna be probably 1 or 2 more chapters followed by either a really long epilogue or a 2-part epilogue depending on just how long it turns out to be…

Oh and will we ever find out what the other 2 jars in Ms. Morrell's magic box contain/do? We'll see!

**Please review!**


	19. Compromised Distance

Warning! Random author's note: Gosh scholarships have been a pain in the ass…

On the other hand… I realized haven't done any POVs recently but there probably won't be another POV for the rest of the story so whatever. Forget I said anything at all.

* * *

*The Influence of One*

Two weeks. Two weeks since Genim "Stiles" Stilinski effectively and seemingly fell off the face of the earth. He hasn't been in school yet his school work was being done and turned in on time (and his friends swear that they're not doing it for him). It just shows up on the teacher's desk from out of the blue, in fact it has become a pattern; the teachers would lay out the work Stiles missed on his desk, it would be gone the next day or if it was a test it was on their desk done and complete as if Stiles was there. The only sign that Stiles _wasn't _there was the attendance record that shows, clear as day, the absence of one supernatural seventeen year old boy for a whole fortnight. His grades had improved though—nothing to distract him anymore—and all the questions about Stiles has slowly dissipated to only a whisper of his name in the halls every once in a while. The students of Beacon Hills High have hypothesized that he has died and become a ghost and has actually become a great student in death.

It was a joke obviously—teens can't cope with anything unless they make a joke about it—and coping they were not. A major influence on their school body wasn't there in body anymore. It was far worse for his closest friends and family. No one—not even his dad, Scott, Derek or even Peter—has heard a word from the Prince. His scent is even dying in the woods as it too died. The woods dying was the only light onto this… Stiles has left Beacon Hills and for whatever reason he did not tell anyone about it. The once hyperactive teen even left his phone—everything—behind in his room.

"Once I find him…" Glenn was overheard saying one day in the police station (which brought up more questions because the Sheriff has yet to file for a missing persons report)… "…I'll kill him for making me worry."

The sentiments were shared by Scott who was always at the Argent's house now, pacing in their home, worrying about his best friend. "How could he leave without telling me? Telling _any _of us?! Who does he think he is?"

"He probably has a reason Scott." Allison whispered to him. "He must have a reason… for not telling us." Scott scoffed and fell onto the sofa beside her, Victoria and Chris sitting across the coffee table. They wouldn't say it allowed but they were worried for the erdőben sárkány as well.

Isaac was extremely worried about his friend. To just disappear so suddenly and without telling anyone where he was going… it wasn't like Stiles at all. He mostly worried about Scott too for the teen looked like he could collapse at any point from worry, stress and anger all attacking him at once. Isaac, though, tried to stay out of everyone's different mood swings (he figured it was safer that way) but he did try to comfort more distressed people when he was able. He mostly secluded himself away, like what he used to do, and tried to calm himself down before he even dealt with anyone else.

Even Jackson was worried—a hard thing to do—and he was often seen with his confidant-in-training girlfriend and Ms. Morrell in her home, learning with Lydia about the sárkány and how to deal with their kind. Though lately even Ms. Morrell has seemingly started to drift apart from the sárkány business and has shifted to other supernatural species, making sure her trainee was prepared for any species.

Brooke Mabels was often seen walking before the conference room they always used for the unity meetings. At the beginning she was keeping the room empty, sure that one day he would just pop back up and say "Hey, sorry for up and disappearing on you but we need to call an egység ülés, we haven't had one in a while." When the first week came and went, she reopened the room for use. So far it's been used six times already—it was what the hotel business calls 'conference season'.

Erica and Boyd were also pretty shaken up. They visited the woods regularly, doing Stiles' job for him and monitoring the woods and its inhabitants (though it was harder since the animals of the woods were afraid of them without the sárkány there). The only one animal that seemed to come close to them was little Aspen who was left in the care of a doe who was a mother last year but not in this one. Her fawn was killed by a predator earlier in the year and she was left without a fawn. She happily took over when the sárkány asked to watch his son for the time being… the two werewolves were now watching as Prince Aspen was slowly growing into a suitable leader for the deer herd, all without the erdőben sárkány.

Peter Hale wasn't exactly all up to par either. Since his Destined imposed self-kidnapping to God knows where, the Alpha has become more like his wacked up older crazy Alpha self and not a collected and charismatic werewolf pack leader. His temper was shorter, his attention span likewise, and for the better half of each and every day he would be pacing, trying to pick up a scent or tossing in turning in bed trying to distract himself with sleep. His nephew could once agree with his uncle's feelings for he too was feeling (and doing) the exact same things (this being proof that the two are truly are blood related). Stiles just left the night after the two finally joined together for the first time and it made Derek feel worried (maybe the sex really wasn't good sex _or_ he possibly ruined their relationship forever for pretty much jumping the seventeen year old—not to mention totally illegal!), guilty (as much as Derek hated to admit it, Stiles _is _Peter's Destined and he could have ruined that for them) and pissed—mostly pissed. How dare Stiles—no matter who he is or what he is—leave so suddenly without telling a human soul (it was plain as day that he told his woodland followers where he was going and how long he was intending to stay). It was complete and utter bullshit.

Even more so Stiles left Derek all alone to confront Peter alone after they had sex. Derek positively _reeked _of the erdőben sárkány, so much so that no amount of literally rolling around in the dirt, diving into water, showers or what have you could totally get rid of the scent. Derek was reduced to go to Arella Morrell and ask for help—help she didn't offer.

'_Sorry Mr. Hale.' Ms. Morrell said sadly as she shook her head with a sigh. She had just finished hearing the story from him about how he had sex with a sárkány who already had a pre-determined Destined. She rolled her shoulders and rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand. 'The scent of a sárkány, though it's meant to blend in with its environment—a kind of woodsy smell—when it gets onto another being from touch or even worse yet intercourse, it _stays_ on there for quite some time. It's the sárkány's way of, if even temporarily, claiming a being as theirs.'_

'_His?' Derek questioned. 'I'm his?'_

'_Technically.' Was all the answer he got back—at first; she soon elaborated. 'But I did say even temporarily Derek. Stiles is already meant to be claimed by your uncle. In fact—possibly day one—Stiles and Peter have been bonding closely as Destined mates should. They are getting closer to reaching that moment where Peter will rise up and fully claim Stiles as his own and vice versa. Due to this, Stiles can, and will not, ever be yours and you will never be his.' _

_Derek remained quiet, both steaming and crying on the inside. There must be _something _that the beta can do to prevent this…_

Derek replayed that moment over and over. Ms. Morrell looked so calm but also disgruntled. Did she perhaps know that Stiles would leave the moment he told her about what they did? And if she did why didn't she tell any of them? Were they not entitled to know about him?

_No… of course not. _Derek's inner wolf replied to him. He too was very upset over the whole ordeal and really just wanted to kill something. _He's the erdőben sárkány… the Prince of All Supernaturals, to be king in about three years; we are nothing but citizens, followers, or worse yet, _commoners_, to him. Why does he, a creature of the highest stature, need to tell us of anything? And that goes for his confidant as well._

Derek sighed heavily. His inner wolf had a point but he just could not understand. He _refused_ to accept what everyone else was saying or just going along with. Stiles _couldn't_ be with Peter, no chance in hell, and despite everything Stiles has no right to not tell them _anything_ before disappearing into thin air. He just didn't know… the only thing he knows is that after leaving Ms. Morrell's home, he went back to the den where Peter smelled Stiles on him, interrogated him, knocked him around a few times, before stomping out of the train depot in an angry, jealous rage. When Peter came back the next day his jealous rage had transformed to full blown worry. Stiles was nowhere to be found, and he should have known, he looked everywhere the whole night long.

Derek looked up at his car's roof. He was sitting in his Camaro, the car shut off and just sitting there in a random parking space on one of those random scenic stopping places in the preserve. There were no thoughts passing through the second-in-command's head. He was done with thinking (and even the idea of thinking). He was thinking nonstop for two weeks straight, hardly getting any sleep on any of those nights because he was thinking so damn much. The werewolf sighed and closed his eyes again. Perhaps he'll get some sleep now that his brain had finally given up (for the moment) and stopped yapping around in circles with thoughts.

From out of the blue his phone started to ding a series of three bells—an incoming text message. Groaning and heaving a sigh he reached over to the passenger seat, eyes still closed, and picked up his cell phone. Bringing it up to his face, he opened his eyes and opened the message. The first thing he noticed was that it was a mass text from Brooke Mabels. The next thing he noticed was that her text sounded frantic.

_Come to the Hilton conference room immediately! Like ASAP! _–Brooke Mabels

Derek tossed his phone back in the seat, turned on his car and sped off, not even bothering to click his seat belt together.

*The Influence of One*

"Oh, my God… _oh my God!_" Brooke hyperventilated slightly. "This can't be happening now… we haven't discussed this… _oh shit!_" The elf paced around the empty conference room as she waited for the others to get there. "What is so hard to understand about _ASAP?!_" She asked angrily to herself. "Granted I'm not ready for this—I don't think any of us are—but _shit _can't those fuckers get here any faster?"

At that moment the Argents plus Scott McCall entered the room. "We got your message." Scott said as he walked through the door, he holding Allison's hand. "What's going on?"

"Please take your seats please, and be quiet, please… I'm having a breakdown. J-Just sit down… please." The four broke apart and took their respective seats and as they all got situated into their seats Arella came into the room with Lydia and Jackson, quickly being followed by the one hunter and Glenn. "Take your positions please. I can't explain anything now but—who are you?" Brooke asked Lydia as she finally noticed that she was a new face.

"Lydia Martin." Lydia replied as her eyes scanned over Brooke. "I'm a confidant in training."

"Oh… I see… well you can just stand behind your trainer… please… We'll get you a seat at some point but not today… definitely not today…"

The room was soon after filled. After Glenn came the other two hunters arrived together, then Dr. Deaton being followed by the trio and their Alpha who were all riding together, Derek arriving last, despite his hurry due to him being the farthest out when the text was sent.

"What was such the big emergency?" The second-in-command demanded as he came in.

"We don't know yet." Mr. Stilinski replied, his arms crossed before his chest and his uniform and weapons still on him. "It's obvious to us that Brooke here knows but she's not revealing anything yet."

Derek looked at the dark skinned elf and glared at her. "Why do you keep it from us?"

"All in good time wolf." Brooke answered before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She retrieved her phone and read the recent text. "Oh! It's starting!"

"What's starting?" Derek roughly demanded, he on the verge of lunging at the elfin woman.

"Please, just take a seat. And hurry! They'll be here at any moment."

"Who's '_they_'?" Lydia asked from across the room as Derek hesitatingly sat down at his spot.

Brooke ignored the question and instead went to the door and straightened her spine and shoulders, standing at-attention, her body language screaming out the utmost seriousness. This posture made the rest of the room quiet down and within the next few moments they remained as such until the knobs of the doors were being pushed down, revealing the arrival of the '_they_' Brooke mentioned just minutes before. Walking through the door comes in Rozsa Kuruk in her typical skinny jeans, boots and dark colored shirt ensemble. She walks in, her blonde hair flowing behind her, before she stands opposite of Brooke. The two women stare off at each other for a seconds before both turn their heads towards the open doorway (they were each holding a door) and coming into view like a ghost was Stiles, wearing a pair of dark, new jeans, a pair of converse, a red, navy and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up three-fourths of the way up the arm and an unbuttoned black vest; standing before them as if the past two weeks haven't happened at all. He looked at the group before them with glowing, chartreuse eyes.

"Where have you been Stiles?" His father reacted first in an outrage. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were and—"

Rozsa turned her head quickly to the older man, glaring daggers at him. "You will learn to address His Highness correctly in a time of a serious affair—no matter if he _is _your son." The Sherriff's mouth clamped shut, his scolding cut off by the centaur. Stiles closed his eyes for a few seconds but otherwise said nothing to defend his father from his guardian. Opening his eyes once more he walked through the doors (they being closed shut behind him) and walked to his chair but instead of sitting in it he pushed it back. At that moment Brooke ushered Stiles' father to the wall as she took his spot and Rozsa took Stiles' left hand side and stood obediently at his side, standing a step or two behind him like Brooke. With that Rozsa continued. "As Mr. Stilinski was voicing out just seconds before, His Highness has been missing for two weeks. That is because his Destiny was compromised."

Derek tensed and he breathed in, almost brokenly. So he _was _the reason why Stiles left. Peter growled softly. "Compromised? By who?" He was so angered that he didn't notice his nephew's reaction and his quick attempt to calm himself down before he noticed but it did not go unnoticed by Scott who sits beside Derek. He eyed his second-in-command and then glanced at Stiles, who in turned glanced at him, confirming it to his best friend. Scott breathed in a calming breath and looked to Derek once more who had managed to recover.

The centaur looked at the sárkány's Destined. "It does not matter now. All you need to know is that His Highness has done his very best to once again become only yours." Peter scowled at her. His gaze shifted to Stiles' who was staring at a point in the wall before him. "Upon that, His Highness had called me and asked me to help him so I came here to Beacon Hills and assisted him in the process, along with the help of Ms. Morrell."

"What?" The room voiced at once (all except Stiles, Rozsa and Arella herself). "You knew where he was?" Isaac asked for the group, staring at her like she grew a second head.

"I did but I was sworn to secrecy of his location. When an erdőben sárkány compromises his Destiny, he needs a fortnight of uninterrupted contact from all but a max of three people to fix the situation… I was the one that retrieved his school work so he could do it as well as offered him his nutrient jell (the red jell that is in my box for His Highness at my home). He needed those nutrients for he became extremely depressed and ill for going against his Destined one." Arella glanced over at Peter and their eyes met. "He was extremely upset for betraying you; you must believe me Peter Hale."

Stiles closed his eyes. True his sárkány was upset for going against his Destined, but he was also majorly upset that he could no longer be with his true mate—ever for the rest of his life.

"If he got so upset then why did he go against me in the first place?" Peter voiced, glancing back at Stiles who turned his head to meet his eyes. "Why, Stiles?"

Rozsa scowled at him. "You will address him as 'Your Highness' O Destined One."

"It will not be necessary." Stiles finally spoke, raising a hand halfway up his body to shush his centaur guardian. Refocusing on Peter Stiles replied to his earlier question. "Truth be told it was my last farewell to freedom." Both higher ranked werewolves flinched for the statement was an insult and injury, to Peter and Derek respectfully. "But from this night onward…" The erdőben sárkány paused, his eyes glued onto Peter's blue ones. "… I will be yours until the end of our lives."

Gasps were heard in the room at that statement. Alan Deaton turned to his fellow confidant beside him. "Now? You mean to tell me that _now _is the time that the erdőben sárkány and his Destined One get to mate?"

Arella did not turn to look at him, only stared intently at the most influential being in all existence. After a long pause she finally responded. "… It was supposed to happen two weeks ago."

Peter shot up from his chair. "You mean to tell me that St—His Highness compromised the Destiny when he knew that the time was quickly approaching?" Peter was outraged. He felt as if he had been kicked down and was now being stomped on like he was trash.

Rozsa squared off her shoulders and reached behind her, lifted up the back of her shirt slightly and fingered the hand gun that was pressed into her pants. Brooke too reached behind her, to her back pocket and she closed her fingers around a switchblade like weapon that when she pulls out and presses a button it extends to two feet. Not much of a weapon but elfin people are naturally gifted in bladed weapons.

Arella slowly stood her hands up in a calming gesture. "Peter, clam yourself. You will always be his Destined… there is nothing to fear just because it was compromised two weeks ago."

"Fear? I'm not fearing anything. I'm just _pissed_ that _he_—"a finger was jabbed in the direction of Stiles, "compromised our relationship before we were to be mated." The confidant was about to speak when Peter continued. "And I know who he had compromised our bond with..." Derek, Scott, Stiles, Rozsa and Arella tensed, their bodies twitching for they knew what was coming next. Derek was beginning to push himself away from the table just as Peter hollered out… "Derek Hale!" The Alpha's nails and fangs lengthened and a roar was sounded. Derek growled back and was already preparing to shift when a gust of air came between the two. A clawed hand grasped Peter's wrist that was raised in the air, ready for an attack, green eyes staring into red as Stiles' back faced Derek.

"_Peter!_" The sárkány's voice resounded in the room in anger. The Alpha actually flinched at the sound of an angered erdőben sárkány. "_Stop this nonsense and act like a leader._" Stiles continued on. "_I will soon be yours so there is no need to fight in _my _presence over an idiotic detail._" Stiles pushed back the wrist he held and he stared at the Alpha deeply. "Shift back... both of you." He added as he turned sideways to look at both werewolves who were both halfway shifted.

The two Hales did as they were ordered to, with much hesitation. Stiles sighed heavily and closed his eyes. This was it; the beginning of the end of his life. Opening them again Stiles closed the distance between himself and the Alpha and slipped a now normal hand into Peter's also normal hand. That seemed to have calmed the werewolf substantially for he sighed deeply and tightened his hold on Stiles' hand. Also in that moment the atmosphere of the room changed. It was still serious but it was now lighter, calmer, and in a way still. Peter raised Stiles' hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss before he slipped down onto one knee and releasing the hand he held. Bowing his head, one hand on the floor the other tucked up under his chest. "Your Highness… Genim Stilinski… would you do me the utmost honor as accepting me as your Destined One from now for as long as we both shall live?"

Derek began to pant as he felt his heart being ripped away from him. Scott, who was closer, placed a hand on his shoulder as support. Derek wanted to shake off that hand for it felt very heavy on his shoulder… he was losing his strength. To lose his true mate… his '_The One_,' his wolf was being destroyed inside of him. _There must be a way to prevent this…_ Derek thought and to his dismay nothing came to mind. Refocusing on the scene before him, all he could see was Stiles lowering his right hand down to cup the side of his uncle's face, his head tipping over as the sárkány began to acknowledge the werewolf Alpha as his Destined One. _No… _Derek thought pitifully to himself. _No… no… no!_

"Peter Hale… Alpha to the werewolf pack in Beacon Hills, California…"

_No Stiles… no!_

"… I ac—"

"Stop!" Derek screamed unexpectedly, making a few people jump, including Stiles. Stiles turned halfway to face Derek and Peter raised his head and looked around Stiles to glare pure death at his nephew and second-in-command. Derek who had jumped up to his feet when he yelled panted heavily as he stared at the two before him, everyone else in the room gone. He had yelled without knowing what to do or say to prevent this. Then, as if it came to him from a distant force, the words came tumbling out of his mouth… words that could change the course of the erdőben sárkány's Destiny forever. "I exhibit my right to challenge my uncle for the position of Alpha and for _my _true mate, His Highness, Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski."

*The Influence of One*

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ha, ha, ha. Take that peoples. Anyways… the next chapter will most likely be the last legit chapter of this fanfiction before going into the long epilogue (as I said before probably a 2-part epilogue depending on how long it goes).

Chapter 20 preview:

_I thought you had left Atalik… _Stiles mused in his head.

… _I did…_

_Why'd you come back?_

_I… I realized something that night… something that would not leave me alone as I drifted between the empty space of the Otherworld. _

_And what was that Your Majesty?_

End preview.

Man… 2 cliffhangers in one chapter. Eek.

As you can probably guess the next chapter's the fight between Peter and Derek, the results, the Destined ritual and possibly a sex scene if I feel like it… but you know what? I will write one last smut for this fanfiction if you review so **PLEASE REVIEW FOR SMUT! **Yeah… I just did that.


	20. The Destined One

Last legit chapter before the epilogue… it's so exciting! This chapter's gonna be great—I can feel it! Also it's gonna be very long so be prepared…

* * *

*The Influence of One*

"I exhibit my right to challenge my uncle for the position of Alpha and for _my _true mate, His Highness, Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski."

Stiles could only stare dumbly at Derek with wide eyes. There was no way he just heard _those _words form the brooding werewolf with so much gusto and sincerity. Behind him Stiles felt Peter stand and that seemed to have snapped the Prince of All Supernaturals back into reality. "It would seem…" He started slowly, his voice not sounding like his own. "…That we will have a show of strength and prowess."

_Interesting…_

The thought came on its own accord and it definitely was_ not_ Stiles' thought. "… Excuse me." The sárkány said quickly then, acting much like his old funny-man self and went towards the door. "Rozsa, Brooke, handle this for me please." And with that the erdőben sárkány left the room faster than a bullet train being derailed.

"Your Highness?" Rozsa called after him but it was too late, he was already gone. "Ugh I hate it when this happens…" Turning towards the table she glared at the two werewolves who were currently glaring at each other. "_Sit!_" She commanded the two much like the two were nothing but disobedient dogs. The two looked at here with the same face of annoyance and aggravation but otherwise sat down in their seat—whist still keeping a big enough distance between them both. The centaur then gazed at the sárkány confidant. "We are nearing the new moon are we not?"

"Yes. It will occur in three nights' time." Arella replied in all seriousness.

In fact the whole room became serious. It was no longer just a meeting between the supernatural factions in Beacon Hills, it was now a political meeting in which the viding for power of who will be the Alpha of the werewolf pack was at stake here, not to mention the question of 'Who will the erdőben sárkány mate with?' "Good, for in history it has always been customary that the battle over the sárkány's Destined was always to be held on the night of the new moon—Atalik's symbol."

Brooke then came into the conversation, working together with Rozsa to explain the dire situation. "The new moon has always been thought as to be the erdőben sárkány's symbol of life, power and death… seeing as it was on a night of a new moon in which Atalik lost the love of his life and thus began his journey to become the first every King of All Supernaturals. Great beings such as King Arthur, Plato…"

"…El Cid (1), Robin Hood and Joan of Arcadia—are all the most famous of erdőben sárkány, all of them became so on a new moon." Rozsa finished off for Brooke. "Though His Highness did not become the sárkány on a new moon…" Rozsa looked at Glenn, eyes sparkling with a hidden smile. "He was _born _on one… wasn't he?"

Glenn Stilinski was at a loss for words. He tried to remember the night his wife traded her life to their son… they were sleeping in bed when her water broke and they rushed out to the patrol car (he was planning to misuse his power if just once to get his wife to the hospital as quickly as possible), neither putting on their shoes… it was extremely dark that night… "There _was _no moon that night…" He muttered then, realization hitting him.

Brooke and Rozsa smiled together, and Arella as well, as the four all came to a stark realization that everyone else in the room was left out on.

*The Influence of One*

Stiles parked the Stiles Mobile in his typical late night spot in the preserve and stumbled in through the woods, ignoring the calls and happy prances of the animals that had missed him so. He had even barely registered Aspen who had come bounding out in front of the doe that was taking care of him and had slid to a stop before him, Stiles nearly tripping over him in the process. As he walked onwards into the woods, the nature there was beginning to once again become healthier and more alive but that was too ignored by the erdőben sárkány. Stiles kept on walking until he became almost knee deep in water. Stiles realized then that he had walked to the pool of water he had first fully shifted in. Blinking he realized that it was really dark and foggy in the woods tonight. Stiles stood in the water stupidly, staring blankly at the water below him that was slowly becoming still. Seconds passed and fog drifted above his reflection and as the fog passed his reflection changed to a black, green tinted being with pale golden eyes and beak. It only took a heartbeat for Stiles to know who it was. "Atalik!" The teen sounded, tripping backwards out of the water until he finally fell onto his ass on the ground. _I thought you had left Atalik… _Stiles mused in his head.

… _I did… _

_Why'd you come back?_

_I… I realized something that night… something that would not leave me alone as I drifted between the empty space of the Otherworld. _

_And what was that Your Majesty?_

The fog increased at that time, becoming so thick you couldn't see an inch before your nose. As the fog soon started to lift again, a figure appeared a few paces away, above the water before Stiles. The teen focused in on the shape and with wide eyes the fog separated to reveal a ghostly figure of Atalik, just floating above the water. The long, snake like body that every sárkány has seemed to be more beautiful; where Stiles' body was brown, his was an ebony-evergreen color, where Stiles' feathers were sky blue around the tops of his wings and chest as well as the tips of his tail feathers and beginning of the crown of feathers at his head, Atalik's was a combination of forest, Kelly and lime green. Stiles' legs when he was the sárkány were also a very light brown, the same color of his body just lighter, but Atalik's legs were a pale gold like the tips of his ears, eyes and beak. The only thing similar between the two was the fact that (when in that form) they were both erdőben sárkány and that their ear tips and beak were the same golden color and their nails were a deep black.

The fog hung around this apparition, making it ghostly and creepy yet all at the same time incredibly cool. Stiles thought he had to be dreaming. Atalik, the greatest of them all, had died eons ago and no one has seen him since, well, maybe _heard _them since he _was _their 'inner sárkány'. He thought that until he heard the crunching sounds of Atalik's great claws touch the earth. Stiles snapped out of it again and crawled backwards quickly until he spun up onto his feet. Stiles glanced down at those massive claws and felt an increasing awe when literally the land where Atalik touched became floral and grassy and green…

"_Genim…_" Atalik sounded, his voice echoing like it would have if he was inside Stiles' head but it was very much real.

"Atalik… Your Majesty." Stiles sounded, bowing deeply before him.

The apparition chuckled. "_Please Genim… I'm dead so there's no need to call me 'Your Majesty' nor is there any reason for you to bow to me… in fact, it is _I _who should bow to _you_._"

Stiles raised his head just in time to see The Great Atalik bow his head deeply before the teen. Said teenager blushed after having such a great figure pay him such respects. "Please… Ah-Atalik… there's really no need…" The other raised his head and blinked once at the teen, those pale golden eyes reflecting the image of the boy in them. "Wow…" Stiles sounded. "You look much better than I pictured you that's for sure."

The apparition's beak opened slightly, a form of smile to the sárkány. "_And you are doing a much better job as the sárkány as I would have ever suspected._"

"_That's _for sure." Stiles scoffed slightly. After a pause Stiles scanned the features of the first erdőben sárkány. "So you said you realized something in the Otherworld?" The Otherworld being the resting place for most supernatural beings—it was their version of Heaven.

"… _You have a really beautiful kingdom Genim._"

"Yes, thank you… what you realized?"

"_It reminds me of my own kingdom. I had more supernatural beings to look over than you do, but it was all the same. Many followers, constant praises and cries to do anything to assist me. Of course I also had other erdőben sárkánys to look over so of course there was a struggle for power every once in a while…"_

"Ah, yes, I understand." Stiles muttered. "Now, uh, about what you realized in the Otherworld?"

"…_I never had, in all my kingdom, what you have Genim… you have True Love, your true mate… mine was taken from me." _Stiles no longer felt to press the apparition for what he had realized. This had now become a very emotional subject, for the both of them. "_My_ _szív... my heart Mira… she was perfection to me—despite her being human or just a slave to some _bastards_…_" There was a pause as Atalik fumed for a moment about those who abused his love. _"The one thing that story doesn't tell the young ones was that when I introduced myself to her, she had already noticed me, even long before I noticed her. Of course how could she not? I was one of those dragons killing the livestock she looked after. At first she feared me, like all humans did, but then one day she told me that she saw me and Zoran one day and we were arguing over the life of a child. I was protecting it because even I, a dragon at the time, knew that we should not murder the young. Zoran could have cared less. He knew that the young flesh was more desirable than the one that was already riddled with hard work and dried from labor in the sun. A fight ensued between us both and to protect the babe I turn and ran with it in my claws. A cowardly act I should say but I protected it. I hid it at the edge of the woods where she had picked it up and returned it back to its parents… she had fallen in love with a dragon long before I even took notice of her."_

Stiles smiled. "Reminds me of the sárkány who breathed life back into that bear and turned it human so it could be with his human love."

"_That sárkány's name was Bryndís Malm, an Icelandic female sárkány. She always was a big avid for love and romance."_

"Oh, that's right. You've been with every sárkány in existence. That must have been cool. Did you tell them all who you really were when you left?"

"… _No._"

"Oh, so it's just me! Am I special or am I special!" Stiles joked around but quickly became serious when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"_I only told you because I realized, right in that moment when I left you, that you are the only sárkány since my own existence that has ever had such a close similarity to myself._"

"Wait… what does that mean, exactly?"

"_Stiles… you were born on a new moon—so was I. You lost your mother when she gave birth to you—so did I. You have two beings battling to become your Destined… so did I._"

It all began to slowly click in the teen's mind, slowly but surely. "Wait I… I don't think…"

"_Zoran was supposed to be my Destined but I loved Mira but at the same time my magic was pulling me towards Zoran, the very same being who burned me nearly to death. Another thing that story fails to cover—due to the fact that Zoran had influenced the story so that it better suited him—Mira did _not _die that night with the fire. I was not late to save her. I had actually become an erdőben sárkány the very _moment _I willed myself away from Zoran. From there it took twenty years for me to officially become a new being but in that time I had went against what my Destiny was telling me and saved a human from death. I mated with her, Stiles, and she was later killed by Zoran in a jealous rage. Our one child that we had brought forth together did not become an erdőben sárkány like myself but instead was the first to carry the gene… he began his own family and lived like a human and for centuries _none_ of my direct descendants_ _ever became a sárkány… that was, until you did…"_

"W-What?!" Stiles yelled. His heart stopped and he collapsed to his knees. Atalik came forward and laid down on the ground beside Stiles, half mooning his body and shielding him from the cold. "I-I… _I _am a direct descendant of… oh mighty God in heaven."

"_Your mother… looked a lot like my Mira… it was startling." _Tears blurred Stiles' vision as the sobs convulsed through his body. He couldn't help but lean into the apparition's solid body… he had lost the strength to keep himself upright. "_What's more… I am _positive_, without a doubt in my mind that you actually have a piece of my soul, Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski. You and I are too alike for you to _not _have a part of me with you."_

Stiles curled in on himself and cried. This was all too much to take in at once. "Is this why you came back?" Stiles murmured as a sob rocked his body.

Atalik curled his head down and pressed it against Stiles' side; the boy immediately took his arms and wrapped it around the sleek deer-like head. "_Yes… my son._" A shuddering breath escaped Stiles and he hugged Atalik closer to him. "_That and I mean to wish you the best of luck. I know that it is too late for you to go against your Destiny and pick Derek to be your mate… but I wish he wins… for your sake and for his._"

Stiles faintly chuckled once and shook his head against the apparition's. "Now he tells me…" Stiles muttered jokingly.

Atalik chuckled, the rumbling from his chest reverberating into Stiles. "_My apologizes… if only I had realized before how close you and I are… then I would have told you from the start to go with whomever your heart desired._"

"Isn't that favoritism?" Stiles asked as he pulled away from the apparition.

"_No._" Atalik responded instantly. "_It is Fate… it is a legend. A legend that states that the one born on a new moon willcreate his own path and rival me—even surpass me—in power and greatness… I do wish for you to surpass me my very distant son. You deserve it._"

With that the fog came rolling in once more, just as heavily as it was before. Stiles realized that this was probably going to be the last time he would ever see or hear Atalik again. "No, wait! Don't leave yet! Atalik!"

"_Sorry, my boy… but I've already spent to long here…_"

"Please… Atalik!" Stiles reached forward to touch the apparition through the fog but he came into contact with nothing, only air and fog. "No…" He whimpered brokenly as he looked up into a pair of glowing pale golden eyes. "… Atalik…" The eyes closed for a few seconds before opening again. The fog came up and covered those eyes and within seconds the fog and The Great Atalik disappeared before the young sárkány's very eyes. Stiles sighed and whimpered slightly into the cold. It did not take long for the Prince to be joined by his adoptive son Aspen who rubbed his body into Stiles' side. When Stiles looked up to see he little fawn he realized that around him was a circle of trillium kurabayashii—Stiles' flower—in the exact place where Atalik had laid down beside him moments before. Stiles sighed again and took of his clothing before shifting into the sárkány. He laid down amongst the flowers, being careful not to crush one of them, as Aspen climbed into his front legs and decided to fall asleep within them. Stiles smiled at the fawn before staring at the many flowers before him. Closing his eyes to rest with his son, Stiles could only think about what he had just learned, and thus fell asleep with one final tear falling from his chartreuse eyes, landing on the ground only to transform into Amaryllis (2).

*The Influence of One*

"You will have three nights to build up your strength and train." Rozsa spoke to Peter and Derek. The meeting was long since adjourned but she, Brooke, Peter, Derek, Alan Deaton and Arella Morrell remained. "During this time there will be absolutely no communication or contact with His Highness _at all_. A violation of this rule will appear as a forfeit and the other will be awarded as both Alpha and His Highness' mate. Any questions?"

There were none.

Brooke cracked her fingers and added… "You both have a choice to take one of us in this room, besides yourselves of course and Ms. Morrell, to help you prepare for this battle. Both myself and Rozsa Kuruk are trained warriors and could assist you there and Dr. Deaton is of course the werewolf confidant and could be able to help you with various things. You may pick one of us or decide to do it alone. Peter Hale, since you are the Destined, you have the first pick."

Peter scoffed and crossed his arms before his chest. "I don't need any assistance. I can win on my own."

"That is a fine choice Peter Hale," Rozsa began, "but just because you have assistance does not make you any weaker… are you sure you choose to do this by yourself?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then Derek Hale, you have the choice now."

Derek looked at the three choices carefully. He too was deciding to fight without help but could he really risk it? His little mini pack inside of his uncle's wasn't going to give him much strength and he really _needed _to win. This wasn't just a battle over who becomes Alpha and Stiles' mate… it was a battle of life and death. "I pick Brooke Mabels."

The elfin jumped slightly in response. She wasn't actually thinking that he'd pick one of them, nonetheless herself. "Then I will assist you Derek Hale."

Peter scoffed and left the conference room without another word. Rozsa rolled her eyes. "This concludes this emergency meeting. I need to find His Highness."

"Take me with you Ms. Kuruk." Arella said as she went out with the centaur.

Alan remained and looked between the werewolf and the elf, a unique pairing indeed. "Derek, whatever made you pick Ms. Mabels?"

"My same sentiments." The dark skinned elf voiced aloud. The two looked at the werewolf.

"I figured that Stiles could use the centaur to guard him, since she is his guardian, and I just don't trust you Dr. Deaton." Derek remarked.

Alan shrugged and nodded his head. "Fair enough. A good choice then."

Brooke was about to speak when Derek cut her off. "I don't actually expect you to really help me. I just need you to tell me a few things…"

"Yes, of course." Brooke replied. "That is why I am here."

Alan raised his brows and sighed. "I should get out, this is no place for a confidant who doesn't have the trust of who he's 'confidant-ing'." The veterinarian then left the conference room, closing the double French doors on the way out.

"I think you hurt his feelings."

"What is with this legend that the centaur only touched upon?" Derek asked suddenly.

Brooke looked at him, surprised since he spoke up so suddenly while sounding so serious. "It's just a legend that states that the sárkány born on a new moon will either become as powerful as Atalik was or even surpass him. In all this time since Atalik, not one sárkány was ever born on a new moon, I mean yes became the sárkány on the new moon—plenty of times—died on a new moon—sure—have Destiny Battles on the new moon—always—but never _born_ on one."

"Except for Stiles." Derek stated.

"Yes… apparently."

"There's something more isn't there? Something you—or anyone else—isn't saying." Brooke was shaking her head when Derek pushed her against the wall and held her there. "The Sherriff left here looking pale. You, the centaur and the counselor all smiled together when we all found out that he was born on a new moon—big whoop. _What _are you _not _telling me?!"

"Derek!" The elf yelled back at him, she suddenly pressing her knife into his side, warning him to back off. When he didn't she thought she would add the simple fact of the matter that… "My knife is made out of silver, so if you don't back off _now_, I will shove this deep into your side. Explain that when you try to fight in three nights' time limping everywhere." The second-in-command growled and slowly released her. "Thank you." She said before dusting herself off. "And there's really nothing else that of great importance. Just the fact that Stiles _need _to have an heir."

"An heir?" Derek remarked. "That's impossible. Both of his potential mates are male and so is he. There's no way a child can come out of this."

Brooke only giggled and put her knife away. "The things you know about erdőben sárkány will down right _scare _you."

*The Influence of One*

The new moon hung above Beacon Hills, screaming the secret to all those who knew it down below. It was time to finally put to rest on the matters of Destiny. Stiles propped himself upon the hood of his Jeep (the headlights were still on as all the cars' lights are supposed to so that the area could be seen as well as the fight) and was joined by Scott and Allison who sat on either side of him. Aspen called for him from down below, pawing at the front of the Jeep to be with his adoptive father. "Sorry Aspen, my boy. Only people allowed on my car." The fawn whimpered but laid down on the ground before the Jeep.

Beside his Jeep to the left was Glenn's patrol car. He had gotten away from work just to watch this battle over his son's life (and that of Derek's and Peter's but was it wrong to say that he could care less about those two?). Okay well maybe he cared about Derek a little bit… only because he preferred Derek to Peter but anyway… the Sherriff looked out upon this open field, about the size of a regulation lacrosse playing field, in the woods with a growing sense of anticipation and worry. Here was where the battle is to take place and to think that just months ago he didn't even have a clue as to werewolves living in Beacon Hills and now he was going to watch two of them fight over _his _son… life can be cruel.

To the right of the Jeep was Jackson's car, he and Lydia sitting upon the hood as well. Jackson watched as Derek pulled up beside the patrol car, the black car almost invisible in this dark night if not for the headlights. Lydia grasped his hand at that moment and he squeezed back—their silent secret. Despite both of them always acting cool, they had both worried about this night since the emergence meeting when Derek just _had _to retaliate. They sighed together and watched as the werewolf trio and Derek got out from the black Camaro, the headlights the only thing giving off its position. Lydia glanced at Stiles and noticed the sadden expression towards the second-in-command and when Derek looked over at him Stiles turned away, almost ashamed—of what she couldn't pick it up. Whether it was ashamed over himself or Derek's recklessness no one would probably ever know.

The trio immediately headed towards Stiles and Derek reluctantly went over towards the middle of the field where his uncle, Rozsa and Brooke were already standing and waiting for the battle to begin. Derek stood before Peter, the two facing off with each other, as Rozsa and Brooke watched over them, making sure that they didn't start to early or cause any problems. Two cars arrived then and parked next to the Camaro. One was the Argent's SUV which Chris drives. All five hunters got out from the car and stayed around it, Chris and Victoria glancing over to Allison who gave waved at them slightly. Upon seeing her wave to her parents Scott turned and waved to them as well. Stiles watched this and smiled when the two Argents waved back to Scott. Stiles sighed and realized that he really was doing his job correctly.

The other car was Ms. Morrell's white Toyota Corolla and from that car came out (obviously) Ms. Morrell and Dr. Deaton. The two immediately headed over to the center of the field. "Sorry we're late." Dr. Deaton stated as he reached the center. "We were doing confidant stuff."

Stiles sighed and pushed himself off his car, being careful of Aspen and the werewolf trio who had sat around the deer. "Where are you going Stiles?" Boyd asked.

"For a tradition… you'll see in a bit." Stiles answered simply as he walked out towards the field's center.

Back to the center Arella added… "Pertaining to tonight, of course. Oh, and congratulations to the both of you not forfeiting." With a chuckle she said… "It must have been _really _hard."

The two werewolves glared at her for teasing them. Alan sighed and muttered… "Psycho bitch…"

"What was that Alan?"

"Nothing Arella." Alan said as Stiles joined the group of four. He immediately went to go stand between Rozsa and Brooke. Alan then continued on about the battle. "As Ms. Morrell mentioned congratulations, for tonight you two will battle each other for power and for a mate. As traditional… each potential mate gets a few moments with the erdőben sárkány before battle commence. Absolutely no contact is allowed during this time. Peter, as Destined you will have your moment with him first."

Stiles and Peter broke apart from the group and walked a good distance away before they turned to each other. Peter was the first to speak. "Why did you compromise it?"

"It was just… it was a last moment of freedom. I really mean no insult from it."

"You didn't have to do it. Derek forced himself on you didn't he?"

"No…" Stiles sighed out. "He's never forced himself upon me but I did… two or three times." Peter's eyes narrowed and Stiles snapped back at the glare. "It was before you even knew that you and I were Destined so don't glare at me."

"I will win, Your Highness. You _will_ be mine."

"We'll see."

"You want him to win don't you? You don't even—"

"Time's up!" Arella yelled and Peter hesitantly moved away from Stiles. "You can go now Derek." She told the second-in-command.

They passed each other on the way and both growled at each other in warning. When Derek reached Stiles a sudden urge to touch him arose but he held it back. "Stiles…"

"What are you trying to do to me Derek?" Stiles sounded angry, pissed almost. "Do you think I want to see you endanger yourself like this just for me? You should have never retaliated against Peter."

"And leave you to him? He doesn't love you Stiles. He's just attracted to you—to your power and beauty—"

"You don't think I know that?" Stiles affirmed. "Because I do, Derek, I do know. But all that would have been gone when we mated. He would have loved me then just as I would have…"

"Stiles, I don't—"

"I want you to win." Derek was taken aback. He would have thought that the erdőben sárkány would have wanted his Destined to win, not a true mate with the second highest ranking. "I love you, okay? I don't want to see you die… I don't want to go with Peter; I just don't want _any _of this." Stiles sighed shakily and tossed his gaze to the ground. "I love you, so you better win Derek Hale..."

"Time's up!"

"…Because if you don't win…" Stiles looked up then, his eyes glowing chartreuse angrily. "I will _never _forgive you." With that Stiles turned and walked back to his Jeep and the entourage there which was now joined by his father who was standing to the side of the Jeep.

Derek gasped softly and watched as his true mate climbed onto the hood of his car and crossed his legs, his back straight and head held high, eyes still glowing in the nearly pitched black night (if it weren't for all the cars' headlights being on, it _would _have been pitch black). He walked back towards the center where Rozsa and Brooke were already in the process of leaving, both of them walking to the side of the field where Brooke had parked her F-150 (she parked on the side for where the others parked she knew there wouldn't be enough room for them all). The two warriors stood on either side of the truck, ready to intervene if anything should go awry. Dr. Deaton whistled softly when Derek once again stood before the Alpha. "Well, Ms. Morrell… you are His Highness' confidant so I will leave the rest to you."

Arella only nodded to her colleague and the three watched as he walked towards her car. "Let's get this out of the way shall we?" Upon saying that the atmosphere changed… it became more dangerous. It was also at that time that the animals of the forest began to crowd around the opening, staying well inside the wood but peeking out just enough to see this battle. "Really there are no rules." Arella began, speaking loud enough for all to hear. "There would be if this was just a battle over His Highness but it isn't. First and foremost, this battle is really just the power struggle between two werewolves—one who wants to continue being the Alpha, the other who wants to be the Alpha. The prize of this battle is obviously the title of Alpha of the werewolf pack here in Beacon Hills and the hand of the erdőben sárkány in mating." Arella paused and looked up at the influential being who only nodded towards her for her to continue. "Please turn your backs to each other and count out thirty paces." The two werewolves turned and did as she said, turning again when they finished their thirty paces. "You have as long as you need but please try not to make this last longer a whole night shall we? We all have something to do tomorrow." With a sigh the confidant bowed her head and walked between the line where the two werewolves were staring each other off. "You may begin." With that the confidant turned tail and ran towards her car just as the two started to shift.

Peter fully shifted, he clearly not messing around with his nephew. Derek too fully shifted but of course his fully shifted form is really a half-shifted form which already means that he has half the strength than his uncle. Peter's large claws fell upon the earth and he roared his red eyes like flying daggers. Derek grumbled and roared back, his electric blue eyes shooting daggers back. The two went towards each other, Peter galloping across the field while Derek ran, before meeting in the middle the two jumped and collided in the air before falling to the ground in a frenzy of claws and teeth. It was like watching a lion and a cheetah fight each other. There were roars and scratches and cries of pain as claws ripped through flesh and teeth sunk deep into muscle.

"Oh!" Scott hissed when the Alpha picked up Derek and tossed him down to the floor with all the strength he could muster. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to keep his composure calm. "Come on Derek you son of a bitch." Scott kind of cheered on for him. The Alpha rushed towards the downed body of his second-in-command and with amazing reflexes Derek rolled out of the way and latched onto the Alpha's side, tearing his claws down the side which caused the pack leader to roar in pain. "Yes! Come on Derek!" Scott began to yell. "Come on! You asked for this you prove us right! Take him down!"

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Scott with the same expression Stiles usually got when he was doing something stupid… the 'Shut up you dumb fuck' look. But just as Stiles was about to voice that look, Jackson, of all people, too began to cheer the second-in-command on. "Come on Derek! Slam this fucker to the ground! Come on!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Scott muttered as he switched his gaze from Jackson back onto the fight and getting off the hood of Stiles' Jeep. "Yeah! What Jackson said!"

Stiles snickered softly. He couldn't believe what Scott said either. Allison chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "To hell with it all… come on Derek Hale! Whoop-whoop! Let's go new Alpha!" She began to clap and cheer like this was just a regular school sporting event.

Stiles then heard Lydia sigh and roll her eyes and Jackson jumped off the hood of his Porsche. "If I weren't a confidant in training," he heard her mutter, "I would totally cheer for this."

A roar brought the sárkány's attention back onto the field where Derek had actually pushed back the Alpha and was currently trying to put some distance between them to take a breather, even if it were a light one. Stiles then realized that the pack, _Derek's _pack, was lending their strength to their leader. Stiles wanted to cry but he held back the tears. It was a sweet motion but Peter still had the majority of the wolf pack (and Allison didn't count in the pack, sorry Allison)… to make it even one of the triplets would have too—

"Whoo-hoo Derek! Let's go!" Isaac yelled and clapped, he jumping to his feet.

"Isaac! What are you doing?!" Erica questioned in a harsh tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Isaac asked, his voice shaking with adrenaline and excitement. "I'm cheering for my new Alpha." Turning his head towards the fight the teen yelled his cheers for Derek once more.

Stiles' mouth dropped, as did Erica's and Boyd's, but as soon as Isaac had cheered Derek seemed to have gained a bit more power while the Alpha lost some of his. The Alpha growled and threw Derek off him like a shot put. Derek landed on the ground a couple of yards away from the standing Alpha and he turned his red gaze towards the cars where his anger for one of his own betraying him seemed to have distracted him from the night's true purpose. He began to walk forward when from out of nowhere Rozsa, who had shifted into her centaur form, came before the group, a gun with silver bullets in hand. She was then joined by Brooke who had extended out her weapon to reveal her two sided spear. The Alpha growled at them in warning.

"Peter!" Derek yelled at him which caused the Alpha to turn. Derek had shifted back on accident with that last attack and he was currently on his hands and knees, panting heavily and blood all over him, some the Alpha's but really it was mostly his. "What are you more concerned about? A disobedient pup or your Destined mate?"

That seemed to have brought the Alpha back on track for he turned and started to rush towards Derek. Derek groaned as he tried to move but that last attack seemed to have put his shoulder out of place. He was halfway shifted when the Alpha impacted him with full force. The two rolled towards the woods and the animals there scattered as the two ran straight into a couple of trees.

Stiles stood up briskly, almost stepping on Aspen, as he tried to focus in on the fighting two. They were now completely on the other side of the field. Stiles stepped over the fawn and the two werewolves still sitting down on the ground and began to walk into the field only to be stopped by Rozsa when she grabbed his arm. "Your Highness, no."

"But—they and my woods but—no!" Stiles shook his head quickly. "I'm not concerned about the woods right now… it's them… Derek…" A pain filled roar shattered the air and all looked towards the sound. Stiles' eyes widened at the sight at the end of the field… Derek with a piece of his side missing from where the Alpha had used his claws to rip into his nephew, half of his torso and most of his leg covered in blood. Stiles gasped out and collapsed in an unconscious heap.

"Stiles!" Glenn, Scott and Allison shouted at once as they rushed forward.

Rozsa gasped and grabbed him just before he fell onto the ground, she dropping the gun in the efforts and falling roughly to the ground instead. She adjusted herself into a laying down position as she held the erdőben sárkány in her arms. "Your Highness? Your Highness! Get me some water, quickly!"

Victoria Argent rushed into the SUV and got out a half filled bottle of warm water and rushed over without so much of a second thought. "Here." She said while she handed it to the centaur who tried to drizzle some inside the passed out teen's mouth.

The Alpha looked over and a rumbling, almost worried sound, came from deep in his chest. Derek weakly opened his eyes and through a blurred vision he could see his true mate passed out in his guardian's arms. "Stiles!" He heard his father yell as he fell onto his knees. In that second he was dropped haphazardly onto the ground which caused him to groan from the pain in his side. He quickly slapped a hand to the wound just as the Alpha turned around, peaked by the sound of his pain. The Alpha growled and stood above his second-in-command, now ready to administer the final blow. Derek panted and looked up through human eyes at his murderous uncle. In that moment he realized he failed… he failed himself, his pack… but more importantly he failed Stiles.

_I will _never _forgive you_.

The words echoed in his head and Derek sighed painfully. _I'm sorry… Stiles…_

The Alpha raised a bloodied claw in the air and was swinging downward when a yell suddenly penetrated the air. "Don't give up Derek!" Both Hales looked back and say that Boyd was standing beside the group that had surrounded the passed out Stiles. "Don't give up! Stiles needs you to win! Your pack needs you to win!" There was a pause (so that he can take in some air). "I'm part of your pack! Just win for Stiles!"

Erica looked up at Boyd and panted in disbelief. She looked from the two Hales, to Boyd and then to Stiles who had coughed from the water and was becoming conscious again. Erica sighed and felt her heart lighten. In that moment she realized that she could care less who was Alpha, whether it was Peter, Derek or the Easter Bunny, all she wanted was her Prince's happiness and wellbeing, and Derek was the one that made Stiles the happiest and he was the one that cared most for him—and that was good enough for her. She stood with a new sense of belonging and took her spot beside Boyd. "Der-rek Hale! Der-rek Hale! Der-rek Hale!" She chanted while pounding her fist in the air. "Der-rek Hale!"

The Alpha roared with the power that could have destroyed a building. He was pissed. His whole pack was now literally behind his enemy. He felt his power draining away for now he was an Alpha of no pack. He then thought that if he could just destroy his nephew quickly then all would be over, his pack would _have _to follow him and he would have Stiles. He turned and swung his claw down but when the impact came it was with dirt. The Alpha was taken aback and looked around. A branch snapped and the Alpha looked up to see Derek launch himself from the tree they had crashed into earlier. Derek landed on the Alpha's head and the Alpha growled and clawed at him but the second-in-command wasn't going to let go. With his left holding onto the back of the Alpha's hand, his right went and grabbed the top jaw of his enemy and he began to pull it back with all of his strength. The Alpha roared as he realized the dire situation. Claws became embedded into the second-in-command's back but Derek withstood the pain as he tugged harder and harder until suddenly…

_CRACK!_

The Alpha's body collapsed and Derek was tossed away from the body, in his right hand the top half of the Alpha's jaw and his head. Derek groaned in disgust and dropped the head as well as rolled away some more to a crouching position. He sighed heavily and felt his body just get extremely heavy with exhaustion. Within moments Arella and Alan came up to him and while Alan assessed Derek's wounds Arella inspected the Alpha's body. With a slight chuckle and nod she said… "Yeah he's dead… heh-heh…"

Derek groaned and rolled his head up to look at her. "No? Really?" He asked sarcastically, his eyes glowing red.

She only shrugged and turned towards the other. "As confidant to the erdőben sárkány, I declare this Destiny Battle to be over! The winner—the new Alpha—Derek Hale!" Cheers erupted and clapping was heard but Derek ignored all that pompous noise. He was only focusing on one thing…

_Stiles…_

Stiles leaned back against his guardian as a huge breath of relief escaped him. "Never again Derek Hale… never _fucking _again, do you hear me?"

Derek chuckled softly. "Yeah… I hear you."

*The Influence of One*

The school bell rung and our most favorite group in Beacon Hills (Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, Danny Māhealani and of course Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski) walked out from the building and into the parking lot, laughing and joking with each other with their three new members (Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd Jones). It had been one week since that night and really everyone just wanted to forget it so forgot it they did. "Remember we have practice tomorrow." Jackson said as the group paused before the parking lot (since their cars were all parked in different locations throughout the parking lot).

Scott groaned. "Saturday practice _sucks_!" With a sigh he added… "But we kind of need it… we're all out of sync."

"And whose fault it that?" Danny asked shrugging his shoulders. "Oh yeah, that's right… you and Stilinski."

Stiles pretended to look shocked and scoffed playfully. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about Danny."

"Both of you haven't been there for practice in like _weeks_. _Weeks_, man, _weeks_." Danny replied.

Stiles remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "Well to be honest I understand why _I _haven't been there… Scott here is a whole different story." With that Stiles placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders and rubbed them.

Scott chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said I was busy?"

"No." The whole group responded before laughing together.

"This is fun. Isn't this fun? I think this is fun." Stiles chuckled out when a familiar car horn sounded. Glancing behind him Stiles smiled when he saw that black Camaro waiting for him a few yards away. "Well gotta go." Stiles said before he turned and trotted happily to Derek's car.

"He's been hanging out with that Hale guy everyday it seems." Danny commented. "What gives?"

"Jealous Danny?" Isaac joked with him.

"Uh, no, I was just wondering."

_Honk, honk._ The Camaro's horn sounded again as it drove by, Stiles waving at them from the passenger seat. The group waved back and dived right back into the conversation as if it wasn't interrupted in the first place.

"Oh, I think he's jelly." Isaac commented and Danny tossed him a look.

"Sorry Danny." Jackson smirked. "He's taken for already and the person's he's with won't hand him over to you just like that."

"I'm _not _jealous!" Danny retaliated.

"Sure, you say that now."

"Y'know…" Erica started slowly. "He's been like this ever since Stiles kissed him that one day… remember guys?"

"Yeah, you know we do!" Scott chuckled.

"Shut up!" The group laughed again at the now blushing Danny Māhealani.

*The Influence of One*

"Wow, Derek. Amazing progress." Stiles said as he closed the door to the Camaro. The Hale Manor was now nearly renovated. At this pace the house should be livable by next month and that would mean that Derek would have an actual home again after a long while just living in a train depot.

"Hmm." The now Alpha hummed as he rounded about the car and pressed his body onto Stiles, effectively pressing him against the car. His mouth closed onto Stiles and the teen opened his mouth instantly to allow the werewolf an entrance. Derek's hand ran up his side and then back down to slip under the hem and feel up that warm, soft sárkány skin.

Stiles giggled and pushed the Alpha away. "Don't you think you should be giving me a tour of your house instead of feeling me up? I mean that is why we're here."

Derek smirked at him. "This is more fun."

Stiles chuckled softly and pushed him away even more. "Though that may be true… we have business to attend to." With that Stiles turned and began to walk towards the manor. Derek sighed and followed after him, taking his hand in his own when he reached him. Stiles up smiled at him and the two paused before the front door.

With his free hand Derek opened the door and pushed it open. Stiles began to move but was stopped when Derek's hand tugged him back. The erdőben sárkány looked at his true mate with a confused look as to which the Alpha only smiled back at him. "Welcome home…"

Stiles sighed blissfully and leaned into his mate's warm body. "Home… is wherever you are…"

*The Influence of One*

* * *

The end (of legit story—there's still the epilogue!). I _wanted _to put another smut scene in here but when I did it just took away from the ending so I took it out—but it is implied so whatever. Anyway here are the footnotes down below…

1: El Cid was a Spanish nobleman who took control of Spain from the Muslims. History suggests that he actually fought for both sides at different times. I chose him to be a sárkány because I like to think that he fought on both sides because he wanted peace between them at some point—and sárkány love peace and whatnot.

2: The Amaryllis flower is a flower that usually represents "splendid beauty" or "pride"… the two things that the erdőben sárkány typically represent. And though it is never mentioned in the story, I like to think that this is Atalik's flower.

Now it's time for the (possible) 2-part epilogue. It'll be entitled '_The Future of the Sárkány_' for what reason? Oh, I don't know… read the title. Not a very creative title. But I did give a foreshadow in this chapter of what'll happen in the epilogue *wink wink* so we'll see what happens.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**** WHAT'D YOU THINK? WAS IT ALL YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE? REMEMBER THERE'S STILL **_**THE EPILOGUE**_** (I'VE ONLY SAID IT LIKE **_**10 TIMES**_** ALREADY)! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

Extra Author's Note: This chapter was a whole 16 pages in Microsoft Word (2010 version)! The things I do for you guys! My carpal tunnel is _killing _me! *sighs* Make it worth it and review (_please! I'm desperate for reviews!_)

Okay! Until next time when it's '_The Future of the Sárkány_'!


	21. The Future of the Sárkány Part 1

Here comes the epilogue (part 1)! It's gonna be awesome! Especially the end! I _love _the ending (of part2? Maybe 3?)! Oh, I just can't wait!

* * *

*The Future of the Sárkány*

"This is a predicament."

"It's obviously another trap."

"I can't be. It was sent by the Council… they have only the King's interest at heart."

"But remember what happened to His Majesty fifteen years ago, he was ambushed and nearly killed."

"Yes but that was not in the presence of so many of his followers. Even if the former king were to try anything, he would have to get through literally a whole castle worth of supporters."

"What if he still has some of his own followers? It is possible."

"True as that may be, I still intend to go. It is my duty as the King of All Supernaturals."

"And I'll go with him to make sure he's safe."

"Derek, you can't possible go?"

"And why not? He is my mate."

"Your Majesty… it's a danger to his life."

"I've been through worse. Need I remind you about my fight to become Alpha."

"Yes, but we're not talking about a werewolf Alpha here, Derek, we're talking about a—"

At that moment the twin doors opened and Brooke Mabels walked through the door. She had aged quite well over the years, due to her elfin blood, and grew only prettier, her skin still resembling that of fifteen years ago but she did move a bit slower than before, seeing as she was now nearing forty. "Your Majesty, I hate to interrupt but… she's at it again."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his head. Over the years the boy—then man—grew a bit taller and his beauty only increased. He did not look at all like a thirty-two year old but instead like a twenty-five year old, which compared to his mate who was also nearing his fortieth birthday who, as werewolves usually run, didn't look quite his age but he did look a _lot _older than his younger mate. Derek too sighed and looked at the others in the room, Arella Morrell (now a Mrs. Morrell ever since she married Dr. Deaton ten years ago, though she kept her last name), Lydia Martin, now married to Jackson Whittemore and still stunning as ever, though as a lawyer some stress lines appeared on her face, and of course Genim "Stiles" Stilinski, reigning erdőben sárkány of Beacon Hills and King of All Supernaturals. The king rose and excused himself from the familiar conference room in the Hilton hotel, tossing a 'Wait for me, I'll be back soon,' as he left the room.

"She's been acting out more often lately." Lydia commented as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's the rebellion phase." Derek stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She got it from me since I was rebellious at age fifteen too."

"At least she listens to Stiles." Arella mentioned as she sat down, she tired from standing. "It seems he's the only one who can really get to her."

"Must be a shame for you Derek." Brooke grinned at him. "Seeing as you are the girl's father."

Derek sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He can still remember that conversation from years ago about the need for Stiles to produce an heir. Though as farfetched as it sounds… turns out that male sárkány _can _actually give birth… with a little help from their confidant of course.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

_Fifteen years ago… Beacon Hills, April, 2013._

"You have _got _to be fucking me." Derek cursed as he, Glenn Stilinski, Ms. Morrell and Stiles sat in the conference room, the males all standing before Arella (except for Stiles who was sitting at his usual seat, listening to his confidant with the utmost attention).

"No I am not." Arella said seriously, her eyes boring into the new Alpha. It had only been two weeks since Derek won the fight against his uncle, Peter Hale, and killed him, thus becoming the Alpha of the Beacon Hills werewolf pack as well as Stiles' one true Destined and mate. The confidant deposited some scrolls on the table, leaving the book she had in her right hand in its current position to wave it around, as if to emphasize her words. "Stiles needs to have an heir, for multiple reasons. Not only is he one of the last remaining lines of the erdőben sárkány gene, but he _is_ the legendary sárkány that will one day—possibly—rise above Atalik. The lineage _needs_ to continue with him."

At the mention of his ancestor's name Stiles flinched. The memories of that one night still haunt his dreams, in both good and bad ways. As he, a direct connection to the first sárkány of all time, he felt a growing need to continue the bloodline. It's been like this since he and Derek consummated their union not three days after the battle for him was over (when Derek was fully healed). "But my son is a guy." Glenn stated the obvious. "He can't possibly give birth—even as the sárkány."

"That is where you are wrong." Arella stated as she dug into her purse, which she had set in a chair, a pulled out the jar with the clear jell. "This jell has been handed down to all the confidants that were trained to be a sárkány's… this has proprieties, which combined with His Highness' magic, can temporarily give him the reproductive organs of a female." She received blank stares (all except from Stiles who was now _really _intrigued). She sighed and continued. "He'll get a womb and whatnot and when he gives birth, it will either just _fall _out during birth or be absorbed into his body as nutrients." Glenn and Derek both groaned in disgust and Stiles just raised a brow. "If you want I have scrolls which offer more detailed—"

"No thanks." The Alpha and the Sheriff simultaneously spoke.

"I'll read it." Stiles said instead as he reached for the scrolls and gently unrolled them, reading the ancient scrawl easily since it was written in Hungarian. "Hm. Guess it'll fall out only if I remain a sárkány during the pregnancy."

Arella nodded and with a sigh added… "Yes, something about birthing an egg instead of a live baby and it just kind of… _slips_ out."

Again the two standing males groaned and Stiles nodded. "And it takes less time for the gestation period… am I reading two months? Max?"

"Yes you are."

There was a few moments of silence as Stiles continued reading before suddenly blushing a beat red and throwing the scroll away. "Oh that is… oh-kay…"

"What?" Derek asked, looking between his mate and the scroll that was 'hot potato-ed' away. "What was it?"

Stiles chuckled and rolled his shoulders. "I really don't want to say it in front of my dad…"

"Just go ahead and say it Stiles." Glenn said waving his hand in defeat. "I'm bound to hear worse things."

"Alright…" Stiles sing-sang out, chuckling a little afterword. "The jell needs to be thought of as a lubricator and be introduced into my body through sex."

"…"

Arella only began to giggle. "You said that so seriously…" She muttered as she rubbed a hand down her face to try and push away the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ah _hell_ no." Glenn said immediately. "Who cares if he needs and heir—no way in hell am I going through with this." Derek began to nod, secretly fearful of this whole heir business when suddenly…

"I'm gonna do it. And I'm going to do it now as the sárkány so then that way I can have my child by this summer."

"_What?!_" The human and the werewolf sounded.

Stiles stood and took the jell from Arella. "Are you sure about this Stiles? I mean you have time, you can wait."

"No I don't think I can." Stiles said to her, ignoring the two men behind him who were tugging on his arms to get his attention. "I've been having this gnawing at my soul to produce an heir…" He swallowed. "Partially because I… I'm have the direct bloodline to Atalik himself."

There was a pause in all movement. "… _What?!_"

And that was how they discovered Stiles' true lineage.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

"Stiles… I…" Derek sighed shakily, his hand combing through his hair. "I know you really want to do this but… I don't think I'm ready to be a father—I'm not even sure I'm mentally stable with the idea of you giving birth. I mean… will I be a good enough father? My family experience as of late hasn't been exactly all golden. How am I supposed to raise a child when I—"

"Derek." Stiles said his name softly, he wrapping his arms around the bigger build male, stretching his neck to rest on his shoulder. "You have to trust me. I know you'll be a great father, you wanna know why I know this?"

"…Why?"

"Because you have always protected me, even before I was the erdőben sárkány." Stiles released Derek and the older male turned around to face him. "You will protect out child as well as you have protected me—even more so _because _of your family, because you won't allow the same thing to happen twice, not to me, and definitely not to our precious child." Stiles smiled and raised a hand to press it against the werewolf's scruffy chin. "I just really want this Derek. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I've had since I found out my true self…" Stiles sighed and pressed his head against Derek's collarbone, closing his eyes gently as the hand on his chin slipped down to rest on his chest. "This is the _only_ thing I'll ever _beg _you for… please…"

Derek closed his eyes and listened to Stiles' heartbeat which started to beat rapidly as his broken heart (broken due to the fact that he really wanted a child and Derek was refusing him) began to break more with his begging, causing tears to spill from the sárkány's eyes. "Stiles…" Derek cooed pulling him away to see his face and look into those partial heterochromia eyes. "You don't have to beg for it… I was going to do it anyways for, believe it or not, I do want to spoil you rotten and give you everything you'll ever ask from me." Stiles smiled and it seemed to say 'I'll enjoy being spoiled.' Derek smiled fondly in return and kissed the younger's forehead. "Just look around… I've already made sure there was a home for us… and for as many children as you could ever ask for." Inside the Hale Manor, despite it still needing some work done, Derek's room (the room they were in now) was fully finished and furnished. It was originally supposed to be Peter's room but he died (of course).

"Derek." Stiles mused, his voice filled with love.

Derek's lips closed upon Stiles' in that instant. They moved slowly and passionately, as if the werewolf wanted to make this a memorable moment—and he did, if only for his true mate. Derek's hands wrapped around Stiles' body gently as the teen's hands clutched at the back of Derek's neck. Derek licked Stiles' lips slowly, asking for an entrance which Stiles happily gave. Moist tongue invaded into the teen's mouth and danced around with the younger's own tongue. Stiles at that moment dug his hands into the werewolf's open jacket and pushed the jacket off his body, Derek having to move his arms back so that Stiles could remove the article of clothing. When Derek's hands returned to Stiles' body they immediately slipped under the teen's shirt and moved up that warm, smooth skin, then back down, his hands wandering all over from the front to the back and then to the front. Stiles whimpered into their kiss, which was still unbroken from when Derek first initiated it. Stiles was beginning to be led back to the bed in which at that moment Stiles broke the kiss.

"Wait." The sárkány said as he went to the dresser, grab the jar and moved it to the bedside table before returning back into Derek's arms. "For easier access."

Derek chuckled and kissed his mate again, this time he successfully pushing down the younger male onto the bed. The two broke the kiss to crawl up the bed, both males stripping off their shirts and tossing it somewhere in the room. Lips joined together once more, tongue vying for dominance in Stiles' mouth. Together the two opened their eyes and Derek stared right into a pair of chartreuse eyes, eyes that made his inner wolf howl out in want. The Alpha's eyes shifted red and attacked the sárkány's neck, nipping at the skin slightly from the ear lobe down to the shoulder, each nip emitting a moan from Stiles. Derek's hand dragged itself up from the teen's waistband to a pink nipple, fondling the bud until it became hard, pinching and rubbing it repeatedly. Derek then licked a wet train down from Stiles' shoulder to the other rosy bud, taking it in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it fondly. Stiles arched his back and moaned Derek's name, his hands wrapping around the werewolf's back, nails dragging up his back until they reached the hairline where the scalp there was massaged deeply.

A lusty growl came out from the Alpha as all at once he pulled away from his mate, said mate whimpering at the loss of contact. Derek worked at the teen's pants quickly, pulling the pants plus his underwear down to his feet where there he pulled off the shoes and socks, tossing everything on the floor behind him. "_Stiles…_" Derek growled as his mouth surrounded the younger's shaft.

Stiles moaned and his hands dug into the sheets beside him. Stiles continued to moan as the werewolf treated his member, licking up and down the vein there, sucking on the tip and licking the pre-come off every once in a while. "_Derek_… _please!_"

The Alpha continued to suck on Stiles until the teen came roughly into his mouth, the Alpha swallowing the juices easily. "Stiles… taste yourself." Derek groaned as he once again attacked the sárkány's mouth.

Stiles didn't know how, but somehow, tasting his own come on his mate's mouth and tongue, he became more aroused than before, his member slowly springing back to life. "Derek." Stiles called to him. "_Take me_." Stiles commanded, his sárkány coming out at those chartreuse eyes stared holes at the Alpha.

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Derek muttered as he began to work on unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. The sárkány squirmed in anticipation and while waiting impatiently grabbed the jar and opened it just in time for Derek to completely strip himself and dip his fingers in the jell. Giving a shrug he thought to himself… _He said to think of it as lube…_

With that in mind he pressed two fingers into Stiles' entrance, the teen groaning from a combination of pain and pleasure. Derek began to scissor the area, stretching it in preparation for a very erect and eager member. He added a third finger in, stretching his mate fully before removing his fingers to dip his hand again in the jar, but was stopped when Stiles' hand went into the jar instead. Speechless, Derek watched as Stiles' hand creeped downward, eventually wrapping around Derek. Derek groaned in pleasure as Stiles' hand moved up and down his shaft, lubricating the organ as he did so. Derek pressed his mouth against Stiles' mouth as his hand worked its magic down below him. It soon became the time that Derek couldn't handle it any longer so he pulled Stiles' hand away and pulled it up above the younger's head, holding it there against a pillow. The Alpha pressed his tip against the sárkány's pink and welcoming entrance and slowly pushed its way in. Stiles arched his back again and groaned loudly, his body falling back to the bed with a soft thud. The werewolf groaned as he pushed deeper and deeper into his mate, stopping once he was fully taken in by Stiles.

Giving the younger a bit of time to adjust to the invasion, Derek raped Stiles' mouth with his tongue once more, in hopes to distract the teen from the pain of being entered by a lust filled werewolf. When the kiss broke Stiles nodded with a love filled sigh, signaling that he was ready for Derek to move. The werewolf was more than happy to oblige as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into the teen's body repeatedly. The bed creaked as Derek's movements became faster and harder, Stiles beginning to thrust his own hips upwards in time to each of Derek's thrusts. The room was filled with sounds of pants and moans as their lovemaking continued, the bed now banging against the wall in time with the thrusts. Before either of them knew it, Stiles came between them, his come splattering on both of their bodies and moments later Derek came inside of Stiles before collapsing on the teen.

The two remained there in bed, lying together, frozen in their current positions, as they tried to catch their breath and regain their strength. After a few minutes Stiles chuckled, mostly to himself, as he looked at Derek who had lifted his head to look back at him, both of their eyes back to normal. "So…" Stiles mused softly. "Want to do it again?"

Derek growled in response and began the process all over again.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

_Two months later… the woods, June, 2013._

Derek was looking up the tallest tree in the woods, he along with the whole gang, all of them surrounding the base of the tree as they looked up through the branches to see the faint outline of possibly one of the largest nests one will ever see. Over the past two months Stiles had been in his sárkány form, his excuse for school being that he was being homeschooled now—which by this point was absolutely right. Like before when he and Derek compromised the Destiny when Peter was still alive, Ms. Morrell took the work from school for Stiles but this time she stacked it on the teen's desk at home and now a whole two weeks' worth of schoolwork was left on the desk. And what was worse yet that it was already the end of the year and most likely Stiles would have a hard time starting school up again since he missed so much but no one was worried for Stiles was actually pretty smart… when he wanted to be. In fact it was Stiles that created the back story for their child…

"_We're going to have to come out at some point that we're dating anyways Derek. I mean really… we're not gonna be able to keep this a secret—I mean we'll have a kid. Just say that you and I have been dating for a while (longer than we actually have) and that we mutually wanted to adopt a child and raise him or her together so viola—one child with both out last names: Stilinski-Hale."_

Derek tapped his foot on the ground and by his leg stood a maturing Aspen, whose spots were slowly starting to disappear and the first signs of antlers were beginning to spout on his head. Thanks to the sárkány, animals in the woods would begin to mature faster as time goes on—especially when he becomes king for that's when his power truly comes to him. "I can't tell what's happening up there."

"Don't worry Derek." Arella said. "Sárkány have been giving birth—though not as much as other species—for centuries and all the information of the birthing process gets passed down through them via their blood—or however it works… His Highness still refuses to tell me how it works."

"Same here." The Sheriff stated softly, his nerves increasing as the silent minutes ticked by.

"Either way…" Arella sighed out. "It'll still take one week for the egg to hatch, at best, so we have time."

"And then Stiles will have a shit load of work to do." Jackson said as he crossed his arms.

"That is if we can pull him away from his child long enough to sit down and do it." Lydia said softly. "Sárkány are very protective of their children, to the point where they would die for them, and sárkány only die for two reasons—their territory and their child. Not even their mate is of value to them. Though maybe in this case it might be since Stiles' mate _is _in fact his true mate as well. It's so rare for true mates of sárkány to actually be Destined for them as well that we'll just have to wait and see. Then again… Derek _did _have to kill his uncle to become Stiles' Destined but that's all water under the bridge." When Lydia finished her little monologue she looked around to see eyes all staring back at her. "What? Unlike _some _people I actually study about him. I'm a confidant in training… it's my _job_."

"And you're doing a fine job about it, Lydia." Arella commented. She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Well… see you guys in a week."

"What?" Derek asked, shocked that Stiles' confidant was just leaving. "What about Stiles?"

"He'll be fine. See you in a week." She repeated as he treaded away from the group.

"She really is a bitch." Alan Deaton cursed her out as he shook his head. "I wouldn't leave my clients in a time of need like this." As he spoke the rest of the group was leaving, even Scott and Allison. "Where are you guys going?"

"Home." Some replied.

Derek groaned and moved towards the tree, placing his back against the bark and falling to the ground. Aspen immediately went over and crawled into his lap and like the good mate that he was; Derek put his hand on the fawn's back and began petting it, he long since accepting the orphan fawn as his illegitimate son. Glenn looked down towards his son-in-law (?). "Don't worry Derek… I'm sure he's fine… even though I too am worried like hell." Derek nodded in response and watched as the Sheriff and the vet left the location together.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

_One week later…_

Derek was in his house, going over the finishing touched of his now newly, and completely, renovated home. He was anxious to have Stiles and their child in his home. It'll be like having a family again (since Stiles had already decided that he was going to move out and move in with Derek, much to Glenn's despair, but Derek offered the older man a room in his home but the Sheriff turned him down, muttering something about newlyweds and privacy). The Alpha sat on the stairs, staring at the front foyer in anticipation. Was he truly ready for this? To be a father to this child who he didn't even know the gender to? When he did the nursery he literally did everything in neutral colors and all the presents that he received for the baby were all neutral as well—a series of purples and greens and browns… it was insane. Derek sighed and hoped that Stiles had noticed the set of clothing he had left at the base of his tree—he really didn't want his mate wandering around the woods stark naked holding an equally bare baby (so he left a newborn onesie there too).

Suddenly the door opened and Derek sprung to his feet and went into the foyer, entering it when Stiles (clothed) closed the door, his back turned to his true mate. "Stiles?" Derek called to him softly, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Girl." Stiles muttered as he turned a big goofy grin on his face. "It's a girl Derek."

Derek panted in amusement once and looked down at the little girl in her mother's (?) arms, wearing a cute green onesie with branches and foliage on it. "She's beautiful." Derek mused as he closed the gap between them and placed a hand on his newborn daughter's head.

Stiles wordlessly handed her over to the Alpha and the werewolf held her gently, rocking the already asleep baby in his arms. "She came out as a human…" Stiles mused. "I thought she was gonna turn out like her creature form but… nope. Human. Totally human."

"You're not upset about that, right?" Derek asked, looking up from his daughter to peer at his mate who was looking only at the bundle of joy in his arms.

"No. In fact I was hoping for a girl." Derek tilted his head silently in inquiry. Stiles lifted his head and looked at the Alpha in the eyes. "Her name is Mira… Mira Stilinski-Hale." Tears fell from the sárkány's eyes as he began to laugh to himself. Derek pressed his body against his mate, wordlessly trying to calm those tears away… but those tears weren't of sadness… they were of joy.

Their daughter was born on the night of a new moon.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

_Fifteen years later…_

"Mira Stilinski-Hale! If you don't come out of that tree this instant!" Stiles scolded his rebellious teenage daughter as he stood at the base of this pine tree, staring up at a shadow in the branches. The branches rustled as the form moved higher up the tree. "Mira, so help me, if you don't come down from there _right this instant_!" The form only moved higher. Stiles groaned and heard a twig snap. Turning his head he noticed an aged Aspen, antlers full and large come into view, his recent son trailing behind him. It was his third and he was already a grandfather of a now adult doe and buck. "Hello Aspen, my boy. What caused her to react so rashly this time?" The deer mewled and shook his head. His signal for he wasn't quite sure. Stiles sighed again. "She leaves me no choice…" Focusing back on the tree's upper limbs he yelled… "Mira! I'm going to count to three, and if you come down here by that time…" With a groan he finished… "…You will… get to go with Hungary with me."

In an instant some branches snapped and the shadow figure quickly descended down the tree. Stiles walked backwards away from the base of his tree and watched as soon his daughter landed on all fours on the ground in her creature form. She looked up at him, her violet eyes staring down at her father. She was unlike any other creature ever seen before. She looked much like a wolf—like an actual legit wolf—but she was sleek like a sárkány, in fact instead of a bushy tail like most wolves, she had a long, curling tail that much resembled a sárkány, tuffs of flowing hair going from the tip of her tail, down her spine (where the hair was at its longest) and to the back of her head as well as on all four of her elbows. Her coloring was like a brown-grey with a slight tint of purple when the sun hits it the right way, her hair long her body being more grey-ish green and of course four black clawed toes on each wolf paw.

She shifted before him, totally unabashed that her papa could see her tattered pink and frilly bra and underwear set (it was decided that the words 'papa' and 'apa', father in Hungarian, would be used for Stiles and 'dad', 'daddy' and 'father' be used for Derek). In her human form she came at a short four feet ten inches, but she was still a growing girl. She had fair skin—Derek's skin tone—dark brown (almost black), shoulder blade length hair and deep hazel colored eyes, naturally pink lips and a soft blush on her cheeks. All in all Mira Stilinski-Hale was the astute definition of a perfect combination between both of her parents—both creature and human wise. "Really, papa?" She asked him excitedly, her voice clear and smooth like a Disney princess'. "You'll take me to Hungary?"

"Yes. I've been called to attend a gala in my honor in Hungary… curtsey of the old King of All Supernaturals."

She gasped and ran up to him. "No! You're joking!"

"I'm not." Stiles said, every movement of his currently in his serious kingly mode. "He has requested only my presence but I might end up bringing along your father… and now apparently you."

She squealed softly in excitement. "Oh, thank you papa! It's my first big gala as Princess of All Supernaturals after all!"

Stiles shook his head with a sigh. "But I will only take you if you act accordingly Mira. If you act up in any way shape or form until it is time for us to leave in two weeks you can stay here in California."

She straightened her back and raised a hand. "Girl Scout's honor, papa. You can count on me."

"I'm sure." Stiles said with some doubt. His daughter was uncontrollable at times. Though she did have some promise to become his successor for the throne and become Queen, he had his doubt sometimes, especially when she acts up against her parents and elders. Smiling then he added… "You know, I'm only considering you going because it is the summer and I heard from your teachers that you did an excellent job on your finals."

Mira giggled. "Of course, papa."

"Come on then. Say goodbye to Aspen and his son."

"Goodbye brother… nephew."

"Let's stop by the nest first and get you some clothes to wear first."

"That… would probably be a good idea."

*The Future of the Sárkány*

_Two weeks later… on a plane to Budapest, Hungary. _

Mira leaned over her father and looked at Stiles with a twinkle in her eye. "Told you that you could count on me." With that she looked back out the window with another giggle. Derek and Stiles glanced at each other and smiled. Their daughter sure was a hoot—like her papa. "Hey you know what I just realized? Apa is literally just papa without the first 'p'! That is _insane_! Don't you think it's insane? Man I'm so excited! This is _so _much cooler than going to stay a week in my friend's parents' beach house!"

Stiles nodded. "Yes it is, but remember, once we touch down in Hungary you must act on your very best behavior. You're not only representing yourself but me as well. Try to act like the Princess of All Supernaturals and remember your training."

"Yes sir."

"And remember," Derek began, "this is _not _a vacation but a diplomatic trip. It's going to be dangerous, seeing as the ex-King is still very much enraged with Stiles just taking his crown away."

"But it _was_ rightfully papa's."

"Yes." Stiles agreed simply. "But their kind is very hot tempered. I should now… no soul should ever have to live with the markings of a dragon's anger."

With that the air saddened and for the next hour the family of three remained silent. After their two hour layaway and the plane transfer, all became right again as the three conversed together like a regular family and not a family of royal supernatural beings.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

They arrived in Budapest at nearly six fifteen at night and after collecting their luggage they were met with a familiar face. "Aunt Rozsa!" Mira sounded as she quickly ran to the centaur.

The woman laughed and opened her arms to receive a hug from the teenage girl. Since Rozsa Kuruk was closer to age to Stiles, and not to mention that they were really close, the girl just always called the centaur aunt—it used to be auntie but she outgrew that. The woman still had long flowing blonde locks but she now looked more like a mature, business woman of some big firm than a guardian. She tended to wore more suits nowadays, her current ensemble being a matching blue stripped skirt and dress jacket, plain white undershirt and black pumps. "Mira, really, you should act more refined." The guardian spoke as she hugged the girl.

Stiles and Derek reached the two then, the adults shaking hands with each other in greeting. "Long time no see Rozsa." Stiles said.

"It has been a long time… now come along. We have an almost two hour ride to Tihany before us."

*The Future of the Sárkány*

"Wow, Hungary is so beautiful!" Mira mused as she looked out the window of Rozsa's SUV. "I think I'm in love with this country!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Rozsa said chuckling as she glanced in the rearview mirror to look at Mira who was sitting beside her father (Stiles sat in the passenger seat). "It is in your blood after all since this is you're papa's homeland."

Stiles chuckled then. "I was neither born or raised here… this isn't my homeland."

"Being the sárkány is basis for Hungary being your homeland, Your Majesty." Rozsa stated. "Even more so since you are the direct descendant of Atalik."

Stiles only hummed in agreement. They had entered the town of Tihany a while ago and were making their way to one of the back roads that would lead to their final destination. When the back road suddenly turned from a paved one to a dirt one Mira jumped up in her seat. "A dirt road? Are we lost?"

"No, we're not." The centaur established. "I know exactly where we are going… no fear." Minutes passed as Rozsa turned from onto the main dirt path to another one, one that had huge gates, a weird mix for the gates were so extravagant to such a dirt path. There was shrubbery and fields of crops on both side of the road and up ahead was a sharp left turn when before reaching that bend Rozsa spoke up again. "Your Majesty, Your Highness… Derek." She glanced in the rear view mirror to meet eyes with the werewolf. "Welcome to you Hungarian home…" Turning around the bend Mira gasped and took of her seat belt so that she could look over the middle console. "Welcome to Tihany Castle (1)."

The castle was an old brick castle, tan colored mostly save for a few spots of darker grays and blacks where the weather had affected that area more. It looked like a typical European castle, large with the roof being pretty basic and slate in color. It was typically three stories all the way around (it was shaped like an 'L' with an additional leg on top of the 'L' but going in the opposite direction). Two identical bell towers (located at the end of one of the lengths of the castle) were two floors higher than the rest of the castle, both nearly next to each other but obviously within the same hall inside the castle. As they approached the castle the front part of the castle was revealed to be at one of the ninety degree turns in the castle (the one closest to the bell towers), this turn being larger and built out like a square knob. There were countless windows along the castle and in the back of the castle showed signs of a massive garden for faintly one could see a large white greenhouse. Trees in full bloom bordered the castle and decorated it, along with numerous green shrubberies.

The dirt path turned to a cobblestone one and spit off in two directions to create a circle driveway to the front entrance. Since it was so late at night (nearing eight o'clock), there was no one there to welcome them at the steps but still… looking once more at Mira through the review mirror she told her… "Don't get out immediately Mira. I will come out first and open the door to your papa where there he will come out, Derek following. Don't open your own door, wait for your father."

"Why?" Mira asked as she sat back down in the backseat. Not that she really minded, Derek used to open her door for her all the time when she was little, calling her his little princess all the time. "There's no one here to see us."

"It's customary for the royal family to be treated in such a manner, even when there is no one there.." With that the SUV came to a stop before an ostentatious entrance with a large staircase leading up to the massive arc that was the beginning for the awning of a pair of equally massive front, bronze colored maple doors. Turning off the SUV Rozsa unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the vehicle, closing the door behind her. She circled round the front of the vehicle and opened her passenger door with her right, she placed her left on her chest and bowed at the waist, closing her eyes shut as the door was pulled open all the way in a slow manner. "Your Majesty…"

Stiles took over from there, removing his seatbelt and stepping out of the car just as slowly. When his foot touched down on the ground the energy of the land charged into him. Getting out of the vehicle completely, eyes closed, he the epitome of royal suavity, he acting as if there were in fact a crowd. Mira watched through the tinted windows of the SUV as her papa raised his head and opened his eyes, she faintly seeing the chartreuse glow from them from her angle, she was so engrossed with it all she didn't even notice that Derek had gotten out of the car and was now circling the back of the car to her door. The moment the sárkány opened his eyes the trees' leaves seemed to brighten, the shrubs became greener and healthier and wild flowers, mixed in with some of the erdőben sárkány's very own flower, bloomed in every spot of green grass.

Derek opened the door then and reached with his hand into the car, his palm up as he waited for his daughter to put her hand in his. Mira snapped out of it then and placed her hand in the Alpha's, being pulled out of the car just as servants were arriving to help them with their bags… from here on out they were not to lift a single finger unless the three said otherwise.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

The next night was the night of the gala in honor for the king (and doubled as a Hungarian cultural festival or at least the end of it for the supernatural beings and their families). Derek stood in one corner of his and his mate's grand suite (their daughter had her own room next door to them, also a full suit), as he tied his tie. Stiles watched him through the mirror with a smile. He was, as usual, all done and finished with his outfit. The sárkány wore a brown striped suit, with a slim fit, light red tie and his family cloak, the red hooded, green leaf pattern embellished cloak resting upon his shoulders. Derek wearing black stripe peaked suit, another slim fitted one, with a light blue and white striped tie. Stiles chuckled softly to himself and ran his fingers through his freshly jelled hair. "Derek, do you fear these things? These galas and such I mean."

The Alpha turned towards him, his eyes scanning the figure of his true mate who was currently preoccupied with his appearance in the mirror—that's the erdőben sárkány for you. Derek shook his head the added… "I don't fear the actually events… I fear for your safety. Stiles, not only are you a rare creature and a king, you are still my mate—and I think of you as my mate above all else."

Stiles looked at the werewolf I the mirror before turning partially in his chair towards him. "I see. Then my other question would be do you ever regret being with me?"

Derek's eyes widened faintly and he quickly trumped over there to his mate, standing before him and a slightly bent angle, his hands flying to cup Stiles' face. "I would never regret being with you Stiles. How could you ask that?"

"To be with me you had to kill the last member of your family." He responded directly, so much so that it shocked Derek for a few seconds. "Of course now you have another blood relative but you have no significance compared to me, your own daughter is viewed as more important as you, and like you I think 'mate' before all else when it comes to you. It down right pisses me off sometimes. Without you there would be no her, do you understand me?" At that moment he stood, nearly knocking over the Alpha if it wasn't for his fast reflexes. "I mean for once I would like to hear you addressed as… oh, I don't know… the consort of the king not 'the mate of His Majesty,' I mean it really isn't a big difference but the way they say that is just so… _condescending _like it would _hurt _them to actually give you a rank!"

Derek chuckled and quickly collected his ranting mate in his arms. "Stiles, really, I'm fine with just being called your mate. Hell I'm _happy _that they call me your mate, I almost wasn't because of that _guy_… and sure I killed him but you're right when you say I have my own blood relative, but being honest with you, I've always considered you as a member of my family. And what's more, my pack is my family too, as is your woods family the deer clan. Stiles… I—"

The door swung open quickly and in walked in their daughter, all smiles. "Hey papa, daddy. Check me out!" Stiles and Derek separated slightly yet still keeping in contact with their arms. Their daughter spun around once, her ankle length dress twirling around her. The dress itself was a strapless, tan colored one, with the torso having the embellishment of dark brown flowers, branches and long grass. From the waist satin leaves on fabric branches popped out from the dress and coming down to mid-thigh on her right side and white beading came down in a curled over curtain pattern down to almost the bottom of the dress on the same side. A matching see-through scarf (white with tan colored leaves) hung around her shoulders and dangled on her arms which were gloved with white mid-bicep gloves. For shoes, white sparkled heals and for accessories a pearl necklace and pearl headband which adorned her hair which was put up in an up-do with curly stragglers purposely left out. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful my girl." Stiles said, finally detaching himself from Derek to go hug his daughter.

Derek came up after him and also gave Mira a hug. "It looks like I might have to beat the boys off tonight."

Mira giggled. "Let's hope not. Perhaps I'll get a foreign boyfriend." She winked then at her parents.

"Out of the question." Derek replied immediately.

"Ah, but _daddy_!"

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in." Stiles spoke towards the door.

When the door opened Rozsa appeared in the doorway, wearing an ocean blue strapless dress with a light blue overlay, a slit going up the side to mid-thigh, a white mesh middle on the torso, white mesh gloves (also mid-bicep on her) and gray-white sparkled shoes. For accessories she wore a family heirloom set, a gold bangle and necklace with a large blue, diamond shape gem and golden ring earrings. Her hair was braided with the braid being casted over one shoulder. "Everyone, they are expecting you in the ballroom."

"Why Rozsa." Stiles mused. "You look beautiful, as usual."

The centaur guardian smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Now please, come this way."

The four walked down the hallway, Rozsa leading the way, Stiles directly behind her and Derek and Mira walking behind him, Derek automatically walking a few paces behind his daughter because of her rank above him (that and he could watch over her better if he was slightly behind her). They came to a stop before two large oak doors and the centaur pushed the doors open to reveal the marvelous ballroom down a small flight of stairs. The ballroom floor was made of polished marble as was the pillars and the decorative ceiling, and the walls were of a neutral beige but many beautiful, and highly expensive decorations lined along the walls making up for the plainness of the wall's color. Rozsa stepped aside as the three walked into the ballroom. From down the stairs the caller breathed in deeply before announcing them. "His Majesty, Genim Stilinski; Her Highness, Mira Stilinski-Hale; and His Majesty's mate, Derek Hale."

*The Future of the Sárkány*

* * *

Part 1 done. Part 2 is the gala itself and certain scenes with each of the three beloved family members and the introduction of the ex-king and his family. Also includes the day after the gala, some action and the epic ending to The Influence of One and its epilogue The Future of the Sárkány.

Footnotes:

1: Tihany Castle is not real, plainly fictional for the story, though there is a Tihany town in Hungary and I tried to describe the road as realistically to the town as possible.

And if you're wondering, the caller didn't call Rozsa's name because she (no offence to her) doesn't matter at all and shouldn't be called. She's literally the guide and protection service and nothing more.

**Please review!**


	22. The Future of the Sárkány Part 2

*The Future of the Sárkány*

"Your Majesty, I will be on guard." Rozsa said as they all finished descending the stairs, adding a bow before she turned and walked away, disappearing into the large crowd of supernaturals and some humans and even a lesser number of half breeds (with humans).

Stiles sighed and turned to his daughter, the one he had most concern for. "Act gracefully please, you are a princess and do not talk to anyone who might be suspicious." _And remember, you're pretending to just be human. _His eyes translated to her.

She bowed her head and curtsied lightly to her papa. "Yes, Your Majesty. Father." She added nodding to Derek before walking away into the crowd to enjoy the party.

It wasn't a moment afterward when a dark skinned woman, with red hair cut in a bob haircut, beading hanging from her hair accessory (a beaded headband) and off the side of her face, dangling in the air on the right side of her face. Her matching red eyes were bright and smiling and that smile in her eyes was copied onto her mouth, her pink lips opened in a wide-mouthed smile. Around her neck sat a white lace collar and she wore matching arm bands that came up past her elbow (they weren't gloves for they didn't cover her hands at all), her black tattoo on the very top of her right arm plain to see (it looked like a dragon with three lines coming from the head and curling into a crescent moon shape, the tail waving downwards with several lines coming from the tip, the wings looked just like one and looked to have a feather pattern). Her dress was pink, ankle length, with the skirt from mid-thigh being see-through white with fluff at the bottom hem and at this boundary. The dress itself had white and dark pink (light purple) lines on it coming in swirls. As if there wasn't enough pink, her stockings she wore were also light, baby pink and her shoes were raspberry sherbet colored and her eye shadow was pink as well. "Well, if it isn't Your Majesty!" She cooed as she bowed deeply before him, her arms jutting out dramatically. "I have been wanting to see you for ages." She continued when she straightened. "I am Aminah Dutka, fairy descendant of Atalik's forest family, the Leleana Tribe, at your service."

The sárkány blinked quickly in shock. "A descendant from Atalik's fairy family?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Giggling, for she read Stiles' thoughts in his facial expression, she added… "My mother was African but my father had the blood of the Leleana Tribe."

"Ah, I see. Let me introduce you to my mate, Derek Hale."

Aminah bowed her head at him before turning her gazes back to Stiles. "Oh, Your Majesty! There are justsome people that you _have _to meet! Please follow me!" Turning on her heals the fairy began to walk away, her hips swinging as she walked.

Derek growled at the flirtation. Stiles chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "It's fine, my love. It's harmless." Together they began to walk after the fairy who was currently calling for them; she stopped in her journey to wait for them. All the while the two felt the eyes of almost everyone in the room on them.

Since they were all mostly supernatural, most of them had superb hearing and everything that the royal family says would most likely be heard, even in this crowded room so they must always be on their guard. That also goes for their actions for if something were to go wrong then Stiles could be criticized for the rest of Stiles' rule and that would simply not be good.

Aminah lead the King and his mate straight to a couple, male and female, both of which who were surrounded by many people, both supernatural and human alike. Though the female woman stood behind her supernatural husband in an obvious show of inferiority to her husband, she had a sweet smile on her face that made her radiate. Her stunning dress also added to the affect. It was a purple ballroom dress, not to wide out but just enough to give it that flair, with golden roses printed onto the skirt and golden butterflies on the bodice. Two golden, sparkly straps came from her bust and crossed on her chest before coming around to cross on her back. Yellow waves came up and down on her bodice, coming to a horizontal cross hash that synched her waist. When she moved one could see her shoes which were also golden in color and sparkly as well. She wore a simple, purple chocker with a diamond bracelet, matching earing and of course her wedding ring, one that looked _extremely _expensive. Her deep brown hair was put up in a fancy bun, tuffs of hair coming around her face, her blue eyes popping out against the purple of her dress.

Beside her the man was just as elegant. He had medium, light brown hair that was jelled and curled back; he almost looked like Spider Man (Toby Maguire) with dark brown, almost black eyes and square jaw. He wore an expensive medium gray, stripped suit with a dark gray tie and a white undershirt and shiny black dress shoes. A twenty-four carrot golden watch wrapped around his wrist and on his hand was a simple, but then again expensive looking, platinum wedding band. The man was obviously a supernatural, a powerful one at that, and was about eight to ten years older than Stiles. Upon coming up to the group they all scattered, leaving the five there in their own mini circle of socializing. Aminah smiled greatly and turned to Stiles and Derek. "Your Majesty, Mr. Hale, may I present Mr. Joseph Estrada and his wife Marlie Estrada? Mr. Estrada was the last King of All Supernaturals, Your Majesty."

"Yes, I am quite aware of his old position. Fifteen years ago he and I had a bit of a conflict for one of his dragon brethren nearly tried to kill me and my guardian." Stiles said with a tense tone.

"And it was such a shame that he failed." Joseph responded back with the same, but more sarcastic tone.

"You watch your mouth you—"Derek began when Stiles placed a hand on his arm, shaking his head as he did so. Translation: _Don't you even dare. We're being watched._

Joseph smirked in response. Aminah looked between both pairs and chuckled softly. "Right, well, enjoy the party. I shall see you four around. Ta-ta!" With that the fairy turned around and escaped the high tension zone.

For a while there was a bit of silence that was soon broken by the only female _and _human in the group. "Please excuse my husband," Marlie started, "he didn't mean—"

"Oh, but I did, Marlie, and I did not say that you could speak." Marlie nodded her head and casted her eyes downward. Stiles had to refrain from narrowing his eyes in hatred. Here they were, adults, full grown adults, and this man was reprimanding his wife for trying to apologize for _his _actions? Still he could say nothing. If there was anything he learned, Stiles learned to remain out of family issues, issues in which he had no say in. "So, _Your Majesty_, how are you enjoying the party I threw you?"

"Yes I am. Though I only just got here."

"I must say, it is a shame you didn't want my castle."

"With all due respect I see nothing wrong with your castle. In fact it has been used by the past Kings for quite a few decades, but I simply could not leave my home to move here. But in saying that this caste is no longer yours… it is the country's."

"Oh, _do _forgive me. It's a habit… but really, what a waste this is. If this castle remained in my possession it would have been prevented from being turned into a museum and tourist attraction."

"Let the Hungarian government do with the building as they please. The leader understands fully that this belongs in fact to the supernatural community, in fact he himself is a supernatural—a griffin if I do remember."

"Your memory is serving you well. Sadly he could not join us for he had other business in Romania."

"Quite a shame. I have talked with him on the phone but have not seen him in person as off yet."

"He is a busy man."

"As I would hope."

"Yes…"

With that the conversation died off and the tension was higher than ever. Derek and Marlie exchanged glances, they understanding truly the hatred that runs between their spouses' species. Derek spoke up then, if only to draw the conversation away from power. "Did you bring anyone else with you two or did you come alone? You live in Andorra correct?"

"We brought our only child, our son, with us." Joseph responded, glancing at the werewolf. "And yes, we live in Andorra now, my home country."

"I see. We brought our only child too, our daughter."

"Ah yes, the Princess of All Supernaturals… how old is she again? Sixteen, seventeen?"

"Fifteen." Stiles answered then, not liking the fact that the conversation is on his daughter.

"Tch." The dragon clicked his tongue. "So young… granted my son was born a Prince as well but is your girl ready for all the responsibility she will receive on her sixteenth birthday? Her birthday is coming up correct?"

"In two months… and for your information, my confidants and I have been training her personally all her life."

"_Confidants_. So you have more than one."

"Yes. Though my daughter uses one of my confidants for her own and my mate has his own as well but Dr. Deaton doesn't associate with me."

"A strong force behind you then."

"Yes. Very. Not to mention that my mate's pack, the hunters, my father and the other supernaturals in my home all support me fully, with no questions asked. In fact since I became the sárkány my mate's pack has tripled, to the point where he had to promote three other werewolves to be his second-in-commands."

Joseph's eyes narrowed at that in scorn. Since his title as King was taken away he had lost more than eighty percent of his support, his dragon clan the only ones supporting him now. Meanwhile Stiles spoke the truth. When word got out that a sárkány was truly in existence, many supernaturals and their families flocked to Beacon Hills and quadrupled the population of Beacon Hills. The small town in result boomed into a medium sized city and expanded outwards with the exception of Stiles' woods for _no one _ was going to step onto his private property (becoming the King when he was twenty gave him many riches and he bought the preserve to prevent the government from destroying his woods for construction). As for the three werewolves that were promoted, they were Scott, Jackson and Isaac and the three of them each manage a mini pack of a max of twenty wolves with Derek ruling over the mass pack of nearly sixty wolves. Along with the werewolves other supernaturals, such as centaurs (Rozsa's family all picked up and moved to Beacon Hills), elves, sirens, mermaids, fairies and other lesser known creatures came with their families, most with human counterparts. This attracted confidants from around the world due to the mass concentration of many different species of supernaturals. Not only that, even _hunters_ who were tired of their lifestyle came to Beacon Hills to live in peace beside all these supernatural beings, the Argents acting as the reigning family.

Needless to say it was definitely a mass movement of beings, human and supernatural.

Marlie sounded impressed. "That's really impressive. And when you're away the second-in-commands take over for you?"

"Yes and I personally trained the three of them on how to take care of a pack. My daughter, Mira is also being trained to be a second-in-command and eventually an Alpha."

"She's a werewolf."

"She's—"

"Yes." Stiles interrupted. "Born a werewolf."

Derek glanced down at his mate but quickly understood the reason why. Mira being the first ever true half-breed (not to mention being half sárkány), her true form needed to be kept a secret. That raised a thought in the Alpha's head. "Speaking of which… where is Mira?"

"And where's my son?" Marlie posed the question at the two looked around for their respective children while the erdőben sárkány and the dragon glared daggers at each other.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

Mira was casually walking around the ballroom, smiling sweetly at passer-byers and fellow party-goers who were saying hello to her, they all knowing who she was. She ended up finding a crowded bench with other females sitting down by a wall and she took the last small space on the corner, she being ignored by the other teenaged girls giggling and gossiping. _Geez… you would think that because I'm a Princess I wouldn't be ignored… like usual. _Mira was usually ignored by her fellow classmates; not only did she have two dads, but one of her dads has an incredibly large posse (of course the humans not knowing the reason why) and the other bought the whole preserve at age twenty. On the other hand, supernatural children ignored her in fear of upsetting her and thus the erdőben sárkány and his all-powerful Alpha mate. Not a good thing and the parents would _definitely _hear about a pair of upset parents if the child was the Princess of All Supernaturals.

Mira sat on the wall, watching as others gossiped and socialized and danced. Eventually the other females at the bench left to go dance with some boys and other friends and Mira sighed pathetically to herself, her chin falling into her hand. As the seconds rolled by the Princess closed her eyes and just listened to the orchestra play music, both classical and their renditions of modern songs. She sat like this for a bit when she suddenly felt the space beside her dip down with the weight of another wallflower. Opening one eye lazily, expecting a girl that was going to ignore her, she saw instead the profile of a gorgeous teenaged boy. He was blonde, his hair gelled back but still retaining plenty of curls; his eyes being a light green color, his suit a medium brown suit with a white undershirt, a maroon tie tied around his neck, and his shoes being like 20's oxfords, being white and black. While she was staring at his facial features he turned his head towards her, a small yet sexy smile on his lips. "Hey." He said simply.

She blinked once or twice before straightening. "Hey." She mimicked back, her hands passing up and down her calves in a nervous twitch.

"It's a shame you're here by yourself…"

"Oh, yeah, but it's no big deal. I can't bond with most of these girls my age anyways." Which was the truth because of all her Princess training she was more mature than children her age and she would prefer to hang out with adults over twenty-seven than a bunch of teenagers. In fact she usually says that she hates teenagers… another fact.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. These _ladies_—if I should even call them that—have really no intellectual value at all. All they worry about is their appearance and crushes and who did what and with whom."

Mira, feeling a bit more at ease since it appeared that she and this gorgeous boy have something in common, smiled and leaned in closer, whispering to him… "Shh. You shouldn't say that for they're still in the room. That's something you say later when they're all gone."

The male chuckled out then before nodding in agreement. "So true." He added before extending a hand out to her. "I'm Theodor but friends call me Theo."

"Hello Theodor, I'm Mira." She extended her own hand out and was expecting a hand shake when he took her hand, his fingers curling around hers, before raising her hand up to his lips and placing a small peck on the back of her hand.

"Please, call me Theo, Mira." Theo smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

He released her hand and she brought it back down onto her lap. "Theo…" She said softly, testing the name on her lips. "Um… how old are you?"

"Seventeen. And you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fifteen."

He smiled widely. "I thought you were older with the way you act. You're very mature for your age."

"So are you."

He shrugged his shoulders when a sole piano and cello began to play their version of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years, a slower and more beautiful version of it. Mira looked in the direction of the music with a smile. She loved this song; it was one of her favorites. Theo stood then and extended his hand towards her again. She looked at the hand and then up at his face. "May I have this dance, Mira?"

The half breed Princess smiled whilst blushing slightly before giving a nod and placing her hand in his once more. The moment her hand touched his, he pulled her up to her feet and lead her out into the balcony where there was no one there and the night sky sparkled over them, the distant lights of the town faintly illuminating across the lake. She giggled softly to herself, thinking that this was just like a romance movie when he placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her close, the hand holding her gently grasping it at bust height (her free hand was holding her dress). Mira realized then that he was at least five to seven inches taller that her and she in her three inch heals came at just five feet one—meaning that he was really tall. Theo began to lead her around the balcony in a slow waltz. She thanked God then, mentally, that her papa taught her how to ballroom dance for she was easily able to keep up with Theo—and he obviously took lessons as well.

"You dance beautifully Mira." He commented, his green eyes looking down into her brown ones.

"Thank you. My papa taught me." He nodded at her and his smile grew slightly. "You dance beautifully as well Theo."

"Thank you. I had teachers." He grinned at her then. "I'm afraid it's not as personal as your papa teaching you."

She chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine. All that matters is that you learned something."

"Isn't that the truth?" He asked her and with that rhetorical question the conversation died off as the two danced in the balcony till the end of the song where the two still held their bodies close, both of their hands coming up to hold each other's hands. Silently he led her to a bench out on the balcony and the two sat closely together, their hands still clasped together. They stayed like that for a bit when Theo made a sound that was like a small chuckle. "Here I am with you but… but I'm supposed to be with the Princess."

"Princess?" Mira asked stupidly.

"Yes. The Princess of All Supernaturals."

"Um, uh, you mean you don't know how she looks like? You weren't here when they introduced her and her family?"

"No. My phone was dying so I went up to my room to put it to charge and when I came back I heard from my friends that she was already here but none of them could point me out to her."

"Oh…" Mira sounded. She didn't know if she was disappointed or not—because he didn't know who she was that is—and for some reason something was telling her not to correct him… she didn't.

She didn't say a word—neither of them did—that is until Theo spoke again, he staring out into the distance with a small hue of pink on his cheeks. "I never did believe is love at first sight, Mira… I always thought it was made up and never happened in real life but… but when I saw you sitting there by yourself you just…" He sighed and looked at her. Their eyes met and she could see that he was being dead serious right now. "I fell in love with you. I'm not sure..." His words faded off for it seemed he didn't know what else to say. After a few seconds he finally spoke again. "This is going to sound weird but… you have like some… regal air about you. You're not like other girls in fact you're special, and I can feel that from you… I like that—the uniqueness I mean. You're… we have a lot in common I feel and I know we've only been with each other for like five minutes but I want to keep in touch with you. How long are you staying in Hungary?"

Mira could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears she was so nervous. It was her first love confession and it came from a downright beautiful, and mature young man. "Until the end of the festival…" She replied simply, she being careful not to say anything else.

"Can I see you tomorrow then? In the garden at noon? There's going to be a tea party there and I'm going with my parents."

"Sure." She responded, that feeling of unsteadiness building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Great. I have to go now but I guess I'll see you around." She only nodded in response. He stood and released her hands slowly and before he walked away he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. He smiled at her and walked away back into the ballroom.

Mira released a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and realized that she too fell in love with Theo at first sight… this would not turn out well.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

Mira awoke the next day with a headache. The party ended at around three in the morning but she personally left after Theo left her in the balcony. She wasn't feeling all that well and of course her papa couldn't leave the party to comfort her for it was _his _party, her father didn't want to leave his mate's side (though he did come up to her room two times to check up on her) and Rozsa was too busy managing security for Stiles' protection. She looked around her room and saw her papa in her room dressed and ready to go for the day. Today was a more semi-formal day and he wore a lightly colored red button up, black slacks, tie and shoes. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to his elbow, in fact he was rolling them up currently. Stiles noticed soon after he finished rolling up his second sleeve that his daughter had awoken. "Mira, darling, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Thanks." She threw her legs over the side and looked at the sleeveless, floral-print high-low dress with spaghetti straps that she would wear today with a pair of brown wedge heals, again three inches in length. "I guess I'll get ready then." She said before grabbing her things and heading to the bathroom that was attached to her room.

"Please do, Mira. Just remember that if you feel unwell again you can just come up here whenever you want…" After a pause Stiles added… "I guess you could also go to the towns as long as you bring someone with you."

Mira smiled and nodded at her papa before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. At that moment Derek walked into the room, he wearing something similar to Stiles (a light blue shirt and the pants being gray was the only difference; even the sleeves were rolled up as well). Stiles scanned his mate with a smile. Derek smiled back at him. "What? It's semi-formal and it's hot outside."

"But still, the _exact _same outfit?"

"It's not the same. I have a blue shirt, you have a red one; I have gray pants you have black..."

Stiles scoffed and shook his head. "Please get me my black vest from our room. I can't do this."

Derek rolled his eyes but turned right back around and out of the room. Mira came out of the bathroom then, wearing her dress (but no shoes). She was putting away her pajamas and getting her makeup bag that she left in her room. "Was that daddy that I heard?"

"Yes and daddy wore the exact same thing as me, save for the colors, but still… I asked him to get a vest so we don't look _exactly _alike."

Mira giggled. "But you guys are cute when you wear the same outfits since you both have similar tastes."

"As cute as we look, we are in Hungary before a bunch of important families and looking _cute _is not in the book… also we do _not _have similar tastes."

Derek walked into the room and handed Stiles a black vest. Stiles took one look at his and groaned. "This is _yours_. It won't fit me."

"But this looks like the one you wear."

"This is yours Derek. Get me the other one. It should have been right next to this one."

"Oh my God." Derek snatched the vest back and left the room again, giving Mira a disgruntled 'Good morning' as he left.

Mira laughed and pointed at the door with a thumb. "See? The same tastes." Stiles only sighed and smiled.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

At noon the garden was used to hold a high tea party. Amongst the roses, flowers, fountains and the arches, the scene looked like something from The Princess Diaries (the second one). Of course everyone was already there at the party when Rozsa came to pick up the guests of honor once more, she leading them through the castle and outside to the gardens where they were welcomed with the warm sun, the soft sounds of music playing and the smell of the nature around them. Stiles stepped onto the land and because the land in this location wasn't used to his presence, it once again flourished suddenly (for it had faded away a bit during the party when Stiles was not outside physically). This sign alerted the others of Stiles' presence and everything faded to a stop as the other guests rose from their seats and watched as the four walked through the middle aisle, Rozsa standing aside from their rectangular table looking out onto the other round ones that they just walked past. The three took their seats with Stiles in the middle, Mira to his right and Derek to his left. Rozsa then went to stand behind them in the background, watching from a far enough distance to watch the whole party scene and the royal family.

The guests sat back down and tea was beginning to be served—there would be nor formalities with this party. It was merely a little get together before those who wanted to could go and enjoy the festivities in town. After the first round of tea was served, Joseph, Marlie and Theo came to their table, Joseph standing before Stiles, Marlie before Derek and Theo before Mira, who could not look up to meet his eyes. Joseph wore a gray pinstripe shirt, with a dark blue tie and black slacks and shoes; Marlie wore a navy colored, sleeved lace dress that came to a stop at her knees and black pumps and Theo wore a lilac colored shirt, with gray pants and tie and black shoes. "Your Majesty," Joseph began, "this is my son, Theodore Estrada." Stiles glanced over at the boy who was staring at Mira intently but glanced at him when his name was mentioned. His face had a scowl on it and he bowed his head to Stiles in a brisk manner. Stiles wondered slightly if the boy was just rude or if something was the matter with him but that quickly passed when Joseph spoke again. "And I assume this is your daughter? Princess Mira, was it?"

"Yes she is. Mira." Mira looked up to Joseph and down casted her eyes and tipped her chin slightly in her bow of acknowledgement to him.

"She is gorgeous." Marlie spoke up then, casting a smile at her. "She has His Majesty's face and body form but her father's eyes."

"And his temper." Stiles added jokingly.

"Apa." Mira said briskly, she just wanting the three of them to leave, her bad feeling in her stomach worsening.

"You didn't tell me you were the Princess." Theo spoke to Mira then, his voice clipped.

Mira met his eyes then and Derek from the end of the table leaned forward. "You two have met before?"

"Last night at the party." Theo replied but offered no more than that.

Joseph scoffed. "So the Princess keeps secrets." Mira broke her eye contact with Theo and looked at Joseph who was staring thickly at her. "And her _apa _tells lies."

Stiles rose from his seat then. "What are you insinuating?"

"You can't trick me, _Your Majesty_." Joseph said glancing at him. "She's not just a being with two bloods in her… she's fully a mix between werewolf and sárkány. I can smell the woods on her—it's faint, fainter than your smell—but it's there, burning my nose along with your stench."

With that line the party chatter stopped almost suddenly as the air became so thick and tense that it put a pause to everything—the wind stopped blowing, the flowers began to shrink down and there was absolutely no movement at all except for the six around the rectangular table. "Why is it that your resentment towards me is much more than any other dragon I have met, Mr. Estrada?" Stiles inquired, and at that Derek rose from his seat and Rozsa stepped a few paces closer. Joseph said nothing but just glared dagger at the sárkány.

Mira and Theo were looking at their parents in a growing sense of horror. Mira stood and placed a hand on her papa. "Apa, we should get going, please."

Joseph then turned his gaze to her and his eyes shined a really bright red, like the stare of an Alpha's eyes. Mira gasped and walked a pace backwards. Theo glanced at Mira and then back to his father, his worry increasing. "Father," Theo started, "please, Mira has nothing to do—"

Joseph roared at his son and Theo stumbled backwards away from his father. Joseph stared back at Stiles who was pushed behind Rozsa and Derek when Joseph roared loudly. Marlie on the other hand backed away from her husband with a hand covering her mouth; she hadn't expected him to lose it so easily. Joseph glared into Stiles' eyes, which were now shining their bright chartreuse color. Claws on both men began to grow; Joseph's being a deep red on his hands and on Stiles' white. The silence lingered on when suddenly Stiles said… "You are the direct descendent form Zoran, the leader of the dragon clan in which Atalik, my ancestor, broke apart from."

"Well aren't you smart." Joseph erupted into flames then and the guests began to scream and run away from the gardens, all except for the seven that remained. Rozsa reached for her radio to get back up when it spontaneously combusted in her hand, burning her. The centaur fell to the ground and Mira went down to the ground with her, staring at the black burn mark in Rozsa's palm. "They'll be none of that. This is between Genim and myself—the end of a long and tiring feud between two supernatural beings."

Derek stepped before Stiles. "You're going to have to—"

Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped aside from him. "No Derek. Joseph is right. This is just between the both of us." With that Stiles' eyes shined brightly once and wings erupted from his back. "My kind doesn't fight, but we will when we have to."

"How brave of you Genim." Joseph commented before his own pair of wings erupted from his back. "Let's take this out of the gardens, shall we?"

"With pleasure."

The two beings launched into the air and shifted in the sky before flying away from each other at a good distance away. In one side, the erdőben sárkány gracefully hung in the air, his feathered wings keeping him up; while on the other side, a bronze, velvet-like skin, spiked (going down his back, down his chest and at the end of his tail) dragon beat his larger, membrane-spanned wings. The two creatures roared at each other with their ancestors in mind, one with a graceful evergreen colored sárkány whom protected and served his followers and the other with a brightly colored red dragon who spread chaos and death across the Hungarian landscape. The two then launched themselves forward towards the other, claws, wings, and teeth scratching and hitting on the other in an angry frenzy.

"Papa!" Mira sounded as Rozsa turned around and watched the fight between the two winged creatures.

Derek glared down at the guardian. "What are you going to do to protect him Rozsa?!" He yelled at her, demanding to know why she hasn't done anything yet. Marlie came up to the group then and also went to the floor, she beginning to wrap a damp clothed napkin around the burnt hand.

"It's too late now. His Majesty was right when he said that it was just between the both of them… a long time ago when Zoran and Atalik fought over the life of a mortal girl, the legend was created and that legend states that, yes, a sárkány will rise that will rival of Atalik but at the same time a dragon will rise that will challenge the sárkány to a duel over power. It just so happens that just as before, Zoran's descendent was in a position of great power, a power that Stiles, the descendent of Atalik, took away from him, just as Atalik took it away from Zoran. Once Atalik became the sárkány, so many of Zoran dragons from his clan left him to be with the sárkány, it really smothered out his power, so much so that he was no longer the most feared creature but it was the sárkány instead (remarkably). Atalik had grown such a great ally system, much like Stiles has today only smaller, that he was truly to be feared."

"So you're not going to do anything?" Derek asked, exasperated. "Stiles could _die _and you're just going to sit here?"

"There was something I could do before the two started to fight… but now… it's pointless to even try. Atalik and Zoran fought until they were both close to death… it'll happen again today." Rozsa looked to Mira then. "Mira, you have some of the sárkány's memories since you are a pure half… did anything else happen that we don't know in that fight thousands of years ago."

Mira shook her head. "I have the memories of the first Mira. All I can see is Atalik close to death, stumbling back to her. But I can see someone—"

A pain filled screech broke the sentence and the group turned to the fight to see the sárkány crash to the ground and the dragon landing a few yards away and begin to approach the downed being, his mouth opening and sparks beginning to start… Joseph was planning on burning Stiles just as Zoran did to Atalik.

"Papa!" Mira yelled as she stood and began to run out towards Stiles.

"Mira, no!" Derek called out to her as he stood and was about to run out after her when he was stopped by Marlie.

"No Derek! He'll kill you too!"

"If they both die then I'd rather die!"

"Derek, no!" Rozsa scolded him. "Think if your pack! And Stiles' father who is in that retirement home! You can't just leave them all!"

Mira shifted as she ran, her four paws pounding the earth in a quicken matter, the ground springing to life with bright green grass where ever she touched. She leaped before her papa who was not unconscious but in severe pain. He yelled at her to move by screeching at her and she ignored him to roar at Joseph… a warning to stop. Joseph didn't though. Instead he thought he was going to get two for the price of one—there would be no successor to the throne and he could have it again once more once he eliminated Stiles and his daughter. A fireball formed before his snout as he stopped before the two and was getting ready to fire. Theo started to run out to them in a panicked manner, his mother calling after him but he didn't hear her at all. "Father stop! It isn't worth it! Stop!"

In the next second there was a large flash of light and when the light faded Mira was huddled up with Stiles, she pressed against his side, their faces together as they prepared for pain that never came. When they looked before them, there, to their amazement and shock stood another sárkány. He was a deep purple in color, his long snake-like body standing erect before Stiles and Mira. The tops and tips of his wings, his chest, the tips of his tail feathers and his crown feathers were all a light shade of green, one could say chartreuse in color, while his claws were a deep evergreen. The tips of his ears and his beak were a dark shade of pink and clear blue eyes glared up at the dragon. A deep rumble came from the sárkány before them, another warning telling Joseph to stop.

Joseph stumbled back and ended up shifting back to a human, his clothing torn around his body. After a few moments of shocked staring Joseph finally muttered one word… "Theodore?"

The purple sárkány rumbled again in affirmation. Behind him Stiles and Mira shifted back, their clothing also torn around their bodies. Mira stood and walked towards Theo, whose back was still turned to them. "Stiles!" Derek called out to him as the Alpha went to his mate and fell before him onto the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm in pain, yeah, but right now I'm just concerned about the second erdőben sárkány before me."

Theo, upon hearing the words 'second erdőben sárkány' turned around and looked at Stiles, his facial expression reading confusion. "It looks like he doesn't know papa." Mira commented as she stared up at him. Theo looked down at her and his eyes widened. She looked more beautiful than before to him, now that he had the sárkány's vision he could see the glow of her skin, the light reflecting in her eyes and hair, and everything just seemed brighter when he saw her and he could smell the woods smell that his father had mentioned when before he couldn't (he _was _half human after all, he couldn't even shift into a dragon before).

_That's how _my _Mira looked to me whenever I looked at her too… man how she _glowed_._

Theo jumped up in shock, and grunted, he looking around for the source of the melodious, deep, and resounding voice. Stiles laughed and motioned for Derek to help him up which the werewolf did carefully (at this time Rozsa and Marlie joined the group, as did the other guests who began to crowd around the group). "That's how I acted too when I first heard the voice of the inner sárkány. Don't worry about him. He'll help you out a bit." _Won't you distant-father? _Stiles thought out to Atalik. In his mind's eye Stiles could see Atalik standing beside Theo in the same misty form as before on the night of Peter's and Derek's fight. Atalik nodded towards Stiles, a smile gracing his features.

Theo shook his head and Mira chuckled at him which attracted the teen's attention. "This is amazing. There hasn't been more than one sárkány in the world at the same time since Atalik's clan." Theo still looked unconvinced and Rozsa rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, holding it up to Theo so he can see his reflection. Theo looked in the tiny screen's reflection and saw a sárkány's face—_his face_.

_Now would be the time to shift back, Theodor._

Without willing it to, Theo shifted back to a human and was met with the smiling faces of Stiles, Mira and Marlie, the expressionless faces of Derek and Rozsa, the shocked expressions of Joseph and the other guests. "Well, Theodore," Stiles began as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "it looks to me that just like Atalik, I seem to have stolen a member of your father's clan. You're going to be coming with me so you can get some training from me as well as your inner sárkány."

"Oh, splendid." Marlie said, clasping her hands together. "I will miss you my son." She said as she came up and gave her son a hug. "But you will get far more support and better knowledge from His Majesty rather than stay here with your father and mother."

At that moment Joseph broke from his shocked stupor and his anger rose again but this time he was detained by three centaurs (who were shifted as centaurs), two to hold him back and one pointing a gun at him with liquid nitrogen bullets, one hit from this and his inner flame would die out, it wouldn't kill him but it would sure make the dragon numb. The third centaur with the gun then spoke. "Joseph Estrada, for endangering His Majesty as well as Her Highness, not to mention the lives of the other guests, you are now being detained by the centaur clan of Kuruk until further notification."

"What?! No!"

"Good job little brother." Rozsa said to the third centaur. "Take him away."

As the centaurs took him away, Joseph struggling all the way, Stiles and Derek turned to Marlie to discuss the arrangements for her son and to help her with the sudden knowledge of her only child going to leave her. Mira came up to Theo and smiled at him softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you who I was. But I was getting a feeling that I shouldn't have told you."

"… It was good that you didn't… father told me to try to seduce the Princess so that we could detain her and kill her so we could be the ruling family again."

Mira placed her hands on her waist and shook her head at him. "And you were upset that I didn't tell you."

"I told you that I fell in love with you. I would have protected you—I protected you now didn't I?"

"First of all, it could have been a trick; second of all your method of protection lacked in any actual protection."

"But the fireball! I deterred it… somehow…"

Mira felt the wind blow and in it carried a message just for her. _It was I my daughter… do not fret. I will always be with you. _Mira smiled and knew then who the message arose from. Glancing down she saw a mass collection of two flower species, one being the red camellias and the other being tea clovers. Mira bent down and picked up one of each flower species. She handed the red camellia to Theo and added… "This is your flower. This is the flower that represents you as the sárkány. My father's is the trillium kurabayashii, Atalik's was the amaryllis."

"And this one?" Theo asked after he inspected his flower, his finger pointing to the white, tiny flowers of the tea clover.

"Oh, this one?" Mira said in a childlike manner. "This is Mira's."

"Yours… you mean."

"No… Lady Mira's." Mira glanced at Stiles and he looked at her. Together they glanced into the distance towards the castle and in their mind's eye; together they saw the forms of Atalik and the first Mira, standing beside each other with a smile on their faces before fading away into the mist.

*The Future of the Sárkány*

"So this is Beacon Hills, huh?" Theo asked as he glanced around the city through the car's windows. "It actually looks pretty cool."

"I called an emergency egység ülés meeting. I know we just got home but I think it is necessary." Stiles said as he glanced back in the review mirror to look back at Derek, Mira and Theo. Rozsa, who was driving the SUV, glanced back in the rear view mirror as well, as she has been for the whole ride, keeping a close and watchful eye on the teens in the car.

"Do you think Lydia will be Theo's confidant? I could just be under Arella with you papa."

"We'll see. We do have other confidants in the area which are being trained to handle sárkány but I would rather have an experienced confidant handle Theo. I believe that what I will do, for the time being, is have Theodore be under Arella while I be under Lydia… just until another suitable confidant is ready for him."

"Good idea papa."

The SUV turned down onto a road that lead to the preserve but then just as suddenly as they turned onto the road they turned again onto a dirt path that looked like it lead to nowhere but it was heading into the preserve. Theo looked around at the woods they were driving through. He was excited to be in woods, he was now a sárkány after all, but he knew these woods were not his and they were not even responding to his presence, only to Stiles', and that was evident as the difference between day and night. "Um, where are we going, may I ask?"

No one responded to him, instead the woods then cleared up and Theo's mouth dropped at what he saw. A huge brick residence, a one story mansion, stood before him, with a cobblestone circle driveway, spiral topiary decorating the driveway and the front of the mansion and in the middle of the circle driveway in a grassy patch of land there was a soapstone statue of a sárkány rearing up with his tail wrapping before him, deer, rabbits, foxes and other woods animals a surrounding it. As the dirt road turned into cobblestone Theo noticed cars lined up at the sides of the road leading all the way to the back of the mansion. Questions were being raised but he found no voice to ask them aloud. Instead the SUV came to a stop before the front door and they all unloaded from the car and headed to the door. Rozsa opened the door and Theo, expecting a house on the inside saw only a large ballroom with many maple wood tables lined up and down the room with one table going perpendicular to them all facing towards the door. Hundreds of people were sitting at these tables. Theo glanced around as they walked through the one room in the house and he noticed the whole pack of sixty something wolves were sitting to his left, to his right there were the hunters and the smaller factions of many other different typed of supernaturals (they also were on the werewolf side but if was mostly just filled with werewolves). Theo also noticed that there were many confidants and most sat with their own respective groups, except for those who didn't have a group who sat to a table all to themselves.

"Hey Stiles!" A voice erupted from the werewolf side. It was a dark haired man with a goofy grin we all know as Scott McCall. "How was Hungary?"

"Never… again."

"That's what you always say." A strawberry blonde woman spoke out from the confidant's table.

"And what does he do?" A blonde werewolf asked then. "He does right on back to that country."

"It is his homeland. The place of his ancestors." A dark skinned werewolf said.

"Could you guys shut up?" A curly haired male werewolf spoke then. "This is an egység ülés meeting, not a gossip hall."

Stiles spoke up then. "Thank you Isaac." At that time they had reached the table looking out to all the others and Theo found himself with his own seat beside Mira. They all took their seats (Stiles sitting next to Mira and Derek to his other side). Theo glanced over on either side of the table and say a dark skinned woman on the side closest to Derek, standing, and another tanner skinned woman with black hair standing beside him. Theo was about to ask a question when the King of All Supernaturals spoke as he stood up once more. "You are all probably wondering why I had called an egység ülés meeting so suddenly. When I was in Hungary a teenage boy from a dragon clan broke apart from his family and stood on his own. Somehow—and before you ask, yes I know the reason why but I will not disclose it to any of you, not even to him—this boy turned into an erdőben sárkány." Muttering and chatter arose amongst the tables and after they had quieted down again Stiles continued. "Theodor Estrada here is now an erdőben sárkány. I remind you that there has not been more than one erdőben sárkány in the world since the sárkány clan thousands of years ago."

Mira beside him elbowed Theo. "_Stand up._" She whispered sharply.

Theo rose to his feet and bowed his head. Stiles soon continued. "I am personally taking him under my wing and training him so that he can rule over his own land in the near future so I expect you all to treat him just as you would treat me and my family." Stiles saw a few nods throughout the groups before him. "Except obviously not as well for I am the King." There he received nods from every member of the meeting before him.

"Whoo." Allison sounded out from the hunters' side. "I was just wondering there for a moment…"

"Obviously your marriage to Scott has made you become a goof as well. Please prevent that from furthering in the future." The room erupted into laughter and Scott rolled his eyes. "Also in the future," Stiles continued, "I will be expecting my daughter and this young man to wed so let's begin preparations for the ceremony now since it will be the marriage of the Princess of All Supernaturals."

"What?!" Theo sounded in shock as he fell back into his seat. Mira giggled at her father's straightforwardness. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Mira, but I just met her!"

"And you'll have at least three years to get to know her better, Theodor." Stiles commented. "At age twenty, though, you will have to be leaving to seek your own lands. I can't possibly have a contending sárkány in my territory, you understand. So you have to marry her before you leave so she can go with you (not that I want to let my daughter marry and leave me at eighteen but there's no other choice)." Theo only gaped up at him. "Of course that is, unless you decide to back out…"

"No!" Theo sounded then, he hearing the chuckles from the large crowd before them. "No, I-I want to marry her…"

"Then propose to me." Mira said with a huge grin.

"Wha…"

"That's right." Arella spoke up beside Theo. "Just because the King says you will marry his daughter doesn't mean you don't have to propose."

"I'm still very much single." Mira stated.

Brooke from the other end of the table sighed. "Let's hope he starts looking for a ring soon. I heard from the male teenagers in the community that they were going to try to get together with the Princess."

"Oh, really? I thought they all feared me because of my rank."

"Mira," Derek intervened, "though a rank is something to fear, that would hardly stop a person. Look at me, I had to fight and kill my own uncle for your papa and it was due to his rank… also, some of the males seeking for you are in this room so drop the subject."

"Ah…"

"What?" Theo sounded again, he looking out in the crowds possessively for the guys who are interested in Mira.

"No look at what you started." Jackson groaned aloud. "Now we're gonna have some problems between the male population and Mr. Second-Sárkány."

"It should be interesting to say the least." Alan Deaton commented on Jackson's proposal.

"There will always be competition." Stiles added. "Even if I didn't raise the awareness of Theodor's marriage to Mira, she would still be fought over."

Derek scoffed. "It looks like our future is going to become very complicated."

"It was always complicated!" Scott yelled as he jumped up to his feet. "The moment your damn uncle turned me into a werewolf!"

"Before that." Jackson mumbled. "Your conception was a complication."

"Hey!"

Laughter arose and the conversations began between the groups. Theo sat back down and Mira placed her hand in his and he smiled at her, knowing that he really had nothing to worry about; Mira was already his for the keeping.

Stiles too sat down and he and Derek together placed their hands together and held each other's hands under the table. Stiles sighed and leaned his body closer to his mate's. Derek turned his head and nuzzled Stiles' head with his nose. "You know, Stiles, that our future _will _become more complicated now because of Theodor."

"Yes." Stiles sighed out. "Having another sárkány in the world will surely cause complications, not only to the nature but to our personal family as well. I'll probably have to fight Theodor when he's twenty to keep my title as King."

"That is if you still want it."

"… I like being King. I like the responsibilities and the feeling it gives me. But I wouldn't be upset if I lost my position. It would give me more time to be with you, my mate, and I'm sure Theodor will be a great King. He _was _training to become King before since he was born."

"So I guess our future will be bright, regardless… that is if everything goes according to plan."

"Even if it doesn't Derek… as long as we're together my future will always be bright to me. Besides, my future isn't just mine, it's yours, Mira's, Theodor's… everyone's. It a future the we will form together…" Stiles glanced over at Theo and Mira and watched their interaction with a bittersweet feeling. "It's the future of the influence of one… it is the future of the sárkány."

*The Future of the Sárkány*

* * *

End! _God _that was long! Sorry it took me a while to finish. With finals, college exams, work, vacation plans and family all piling up on top of one another I had to put a hiatus on all of my writings (and readings). Well, now that I am finally done I want to hear what all of you thought of the story as a whole and the epilogue! (I kinda rushed at the end and I apologize for that, sorry.)

**Please review! **

P.S. If you want to use the erdőben sárkány for a story I'd be thankful if you tell me so I can read it. I'm not saying you have to _ask _me to use it (it's not copyrighted, I could care less), I just want to read it to see your take on the creature. Thanks for reading.


End file.
